hoe gaat het verder
by boekenworm
Summary: hoe ik hoop dat het afloopt met Harry Potter, Hermelien Griffel en de rest van de Wemel familie. 19 jaar is een groot gat om te vullen. Ik probeer daarbij zo trouw mogelijk te blijven aan de boeken en de nadruk van het verhaal ligt toch echt op Harry
1. goedemorgen slaapkop

hallo iedereen,

dit is mijn eerste fanfic, en ook mijn eerste verhaal dat ik ooit bedacht heb en openbaar maak dus heb ik graag constructieve kritiek. ik probeer zo trouw te blijven als het origineel als mijn fantasie het toelaat dus als je iets ziet wat niet bij een karakter past, graag ook erbij zeggen hoe het beter moet. voor de rest veel leesplezier.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk1: goedemorgen slaapkop**

Nadat Harry de torenkamer had bereikt riep hij Knijster.

De elf verscheen met een luide knal en vroeg: waarom heeft u mij geroepen meester Harry?

Ik zou graag een paar broodjes willen Knijster. En daarna zou je ervoor kunnen zorgen dat ik niet gestoord wil worden.

Uw wens is mijn bevel meester Harry, zei Knijster voordat de elf verdween.

Na een paar minuten kwam de elf terug met een schaal vol broodjes. Harry at een aantal broodjes en trok daarna zijn smerige met bloed en modder besmeurde kleren uit. Vervolgens ging hij op bed liggen. Het voelde fijn om weer eens in een vertrouwd bed te liggen dacht hij en legde routineus zijn bril op het nachtkastje. Daarna dacht hij nergens meer aan en viel in een diepe genezende slaap.

De volgende keer dat Harry wakker werd hoorde hij het vertrouwde geluid van het snurken van zijn kamergenoten. Langzaam deed hij zijn ogen open en keek om zich heen. Het

* * *

eerste wat hem opviel dat er maar drie bedden bezet waren. Het bed van Ron was leeg. En toch leek het geluid dat hij hoorde zo bekent. Hij keek nog eens om hem heen. Ginny bleek op zijn voeteneind in slaap gevallen te zijn en vreemd genoeg klonk haar slaperige adem precies hetzelfde als die van Ron. Harry merkte dat hij weer honger had en helaas was het dienblad met broodjes verdwenen. Knijster riep Harry dit keer deed de elf de deur open en kwam binnenlopen met een dienblad vol verse broodjes.

Knijster dacht dat meester wel weer honger zou hebben als hij wakker werd.

Dank je Knijster dat had ik inderdaad.

En knijster wat is er vandaag allemaal gebeurt? De elf stond op het punt om te vertrekken draaide zich om, om de vraag te beantwoordden. Meester Ron zijn familie vroegen waar u was meester. Meester Ron en Meesteres Hermelien zijn gaan slapen in een vrij bed. De rest van de mensen is gaan helpen met het herstelen van het kasteel. En de elfen zorgen voor de mensen Meester.

En wie zorgt er voor de huiselfen? ik neem aan dat er bij jullie ook genoeg gewonden zijn?

Meesteres Poppy meester, zij zorgt voor alle gewonden ze heeft hulp nu. En ligt te slapen.

Dank je Knijster, ga nu slapen. En laat eventuele wonden genezen. ik denk dat ik de rest van de nacht jouw hulp niet meer nodig heb. Zei Harry. Dank u meester. was het enige wat Knijster zei voor hij buigend de kamer verliet.

Harry begon aan zijn schaal met broodjes terwijl hij keek hoe Ginny lag te slapen. Hij vroeg zich af waarom zei daar lag. Ze zou toch niet in slaap gevallen zijn terwijl ze wachtte tot hij wakker werd. Nadat hij de schaal leeggegeten had stond hij op en liep naar het voeteneind. Hij keek nog even naar hoe vredig zij lag te slapen. Voor hij haar oppakte en naar Rons bed bracht. Voorzichtig legde hij haar erin. Daarna dekte hij haar voorzichtig toe met het dekbed. Hij ging op het voeten bed zitten en keek naar Ginny zich nogmaals afvragend waarom zij op zijn voeteneinde in slaap was gevallen. Hij besloot dat hij wilde gaan douchen voor hij weer terug ging in bed. Hij liep naar de badkamer en draaide de kraan open. Er kwam geen water uit wat er wel uitkwam. Een spook. Het enige spook dat hij wist dat door de pijpleidingen spookte was niet het spook waar hij graag mee uithing Jammerende Jenny. Hallo Jenny hoe gaat het ermee.

goed. Waarom kwam je mij niet opzoeken? Die andere 2 deden dat wel.

Ehh ik had andere dingen te doen. En Jenny ik dacht dat jij niet bij de douches kwam kijken? Zei Harry lichtelijk gepikeerd.

Oh ik ga alweer, ik weet wanneer ik niet gewenst ben zei ze op hoge toon terwijl ze snel wegzweefde.

Na de douche ging Harry weer bij Ginny kijken. Hoopvol en vol liefde hopend dat zij hem terug wilde hebben. Waarom zou ze anders op mijn voeteneinde liggen vroeg hij zich af. Eigenlijk wilde hij wachten tot ze wakker werd, maar gezien het nacht was en zei een zware dag had zou het nog wel even duren voor zij wakker zou worden. Voorzichtig streelde hij nog even langs haar gezicht. Daar op haar wang voelde een stukje huid wel heel vreemd aan. Hij keek nog eens goed. En wat hij zag schokte hem. Want een ding wist hij wel zeker voor hij wegging had daar geen litteken gezeten. Hij vroeg zich af hoe die daar gekomen was. Ik zal het haar vragen als ik haar morgen spreek. Bedacht hij zich voor hij zich weer terugtrok in zijn eigen bed. Toen hij in bed lag dacht hij terug aan wat er allemaal gebeurt was de laatste dagen. Sinds hij uit de schelp was vertrokken. Ze hadden in Goudgrijp ingebroken. Hadden de beker gevonden. Waren op de rug van een draak ontsnapt. Zijn naar Zweinsveld verschijnseld. De eigenaar van de Zweinskop was de broer van Perkamentus. Daarvandaan zijn we rechtstreeks naar de kamer van de hoge nood gegaan. En toen de Ravenklauw toren, en de Geheime Kamer. En toen de gevechten. Het duivelsvuur. Sneep. De doden. Het bos. En toen het laatste gevecht met Voldemort. Hij was echt weg. En hij had ervoor gezorgd. Maar nu hij dat litteken op Ginny's huid had gevoelt begon hij zich af te vragen wat er hier in Zweinstein allemaal had afgespeeld terwijl hij zocht naar de gruzielementen. Zou ze hem vergeven? Hij hoopte van wel. Langzaamaan terwijl al die gedachte door zijn hoofd tolde viel hij in slaap.

Goedemorgen slaapkop hoorde Harry de volgende morgen. Hij deed zijn ogen open en pakte zijn bril. Hij zag dat mevrouw Wemel Ginny aan het wakker schudde was.

Laat me slapen mompelde Ginny met een nogal slaperige stem.

Hoe laat ben je naar bed gegaan? En waarom ben je niet naar je eigen slaapzaal gegaan? De stem van mevrouw Wemel werd langzaamaan steeds luider en geïrriteerder.

Het laatste wat ik weet is dat ik op het voeteneinde van Harry's bed zat te wachten tot hij wakker werd. Ik heb geen flauw idee hoe ik in dit bed terecht ben gekomen. Zei Ginny die nu wel wakker was geworden. Ze stond op keek naar Harry en zag dat hij wakker was geworden. Tot later Harry. Ik ga kijken of er in mijn slaapzaal nog schone kleren heb liggen. En ze verdween door de deur.

Mevrouw Wemel die nu had gezien dat Harry ook wakker was liep op hem af. Oh Harry zei ze en gaf hem een van haar bekende adembenemende knuffels.

Harry dacht aan Fred. Hij voelde zich schuldig dat dankzij hem Fred er niet meer was. Als hij nou iets beter had opgelet had hij hem misschien wel kunnen redden. Toen mevrouw Wemel hem eindelijk losliet was het eerste dat hij zei Sorry. Terwijl hij verdrietig naar beneden staren.

Het is jouw schuld niet, Harry, schat. Hij was de schuldige. Hij begon deze oorlog en hij was degene die dit eeuwenoude fort aanviel. Wij verdedigde wat voor ons belangrijk was en hadden alles daarvoor over. Hij heeft zijn leven gegeven zodat wij gelukkig, vrij en vooral vrolijk verder konden leven. Zei mevrouw Wemel met een verdrietige blik in haar ogen.

De waarheid keek Harry plotseling met de erg verdrietige ogen van mevrouw Wemel aan. Uiteindelijk besloot Harry maar van onderwerp te wisselen door te vragen. Heeft iemand wat schone kleren voor mij die ik aan kan trekken?

Oh ja dat was de reden dat ik hier boven kwam. Ik had schone kleren voor jou en Ron gehaald en wou ze naar je slaapzaal brengen. Zei mevrouw Wemel en gaf hem een van zijn oude Wemel truien en een broek. Nou zal ik Ron maar eens gaan zoeken zei ze voor ze de slaapzaal verliet.

Harry kleedde zich aan en besloot maar eens naar de grote zaal te gaan om te kijken of er al ontbijt was. Zodra hij de leerlingenkamer binnenkwam werd hij gelijk weer door alle (oud)Griffoendors aangeklampt om hem te bedanken, te steunen, en soms ook getroost worden door hem. Hij grimaste en wist nu weer waarom hij niet eerder de slaapzaal verlaten had. Hij werd door de menigte langzaam richting de grote zaal geleid. Daarbinnen stond inderdaad het ontbijt al klaar. Hij zag dat hij niet de enige was die niet met rust werd gelaten. Marcel Ron en Hermelien. Die laatste 2 stonden als vanouds weer te ruziën.

Hij liep op zijn vrienden af en vroeg: wat is nu weer de discussie?

Zij daar vond dat we jou moesten laten slapen. Terwijl ik dacht dat jij liever wat ontbijt wilde hebben. Zei Ron op een geïrriteerde toon.

Dat is niet waar zei Hermelien. Ik dacht dat jij je rust nodig had na de afgelopen dagen, Harry zei Hermelien Op haar bijna schoolmeesterachtige toon.

Harry keek naar zijn 2 vrienden. Waarom staan jullie 2 nog te ruziën als is hier wakker naast jullie staat zullen we gewoon gaan ontbijten. Ik dacht na die kus van laatst dat jullie daarmee wel zouden zijn opgehouden met ruziën. Vervolgens ging hij op de eerste beste plek zitten die vrij was. Even Later vroegen Ron en Hermelien aan Harry's nieuwste fans die naast hem zaten of ze naast hun beste vriend konden zitten. De 2 meisjes wisten niet hoe snel ze zich een andere plaats konden vinden.

Sorry van daarstraks zei Ron. Die ruzie was inderdaad een nogal overbodige ruzie.

Trouwens we kwamen net Romeo tegen hij zei dat hij met ons drieën wilde praten net als Professor Anderling trouwens vertelde Hermelien.

Gedrieën aten ze in relatieve rust hun ontbijt verder op. Dat veel mensen met hun wilde praten zorgde voor Rons opmerking. Wat zouden mensen doen als we een bordje met ons nek zouden dragen met niet storen

Harry zei dat iedereen dan waarschijnlijk zou vragen naar de bordjes en we dan alsnog geen rust krijgen.

Hopelijk duurt deze hype niet zo lang zij Hermelien met een blik die zei dat ze dat zelf zeer betwijfelde.

Na het ontbijt gingen ze op zoek naar Romeo en Professor Anderling. Harry pakte het buideltje dat hij nog steeds om zijn nek had zitten en pakte daar de sluipwegwijzer uit. Hij opende de map en keek erop. Hij zag dat Professor Anderling en Romeo Wolkenveldt zich in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd bevonden. Kom op deze kant op zei Harry. Terwijl hij richting het bewuste kantoor liep. Bij de waterspuwer bleef Harry even staan. Mag ik professor Anderling spreken? Ik begreep dat ze om mij gevraagd had. Zei Harry.

Hermelien kwam achter hem aan en zei Potter. Waarna de waterspuwer zich pas opende. Terwijl ze de trap naar boven liepen zei Hermelien. Toen ze naar jou vroeg gaf ze mij het wachtwoord maar gezien ze overal kon zijn was de map veel handiger om te zoeken. Bovenaan bij de deur klopte Hermelien. U had ons geroepen Professor?

De deur ging open. Ja dat had ik inderdaad juffrouw Griffel. Kom binnen ik hoop dat dit gesprek deze ruimte niet hoeft te verlaten.

Waarom wilde u ons spreken Professor vroeg Harry?

Nou ik en mijn beste vriend Romeo hier wilde graag een paar dingen van jullie weten. Ten eerste wat willen jullie in de toekomst doen? Als redders van de magische wereld ligt die bijna letterlijk aan jullie voeten.

Nou ik zou graag mijn studie hier afmaken zei Hermelien met een zekerheid die bij haar zeldzaam was.

En jij Harry, Ron? Ik begreep dat jullie schouwers wilde worden zei Professor Anderling.

Ik denk gezien jullie verleden jullie waarschijnlijk wel zonder jullie PUISTen door het aanmeldingsproces kan krijgen. Was de reactie van Romeo.

Je weet professor hoe k het haat als ik voorgetrokken wordt alleen om wie ik ben. Daarom zou ik graag mijn PUISTen willen doen als het mag Professor.

Harry, zei Ron. Ik zou graag samen met jou aan de opleiding beginnen. Ik zou het vreselijk vinden om het alleen te moeten doen.

En niet om dat je dan niemand hebt om jouw te helpen met je studie meneer Wemel, zei Professor Anderling met een opgetrokken wenkbrauw.

Nou ja een goede vriend om samen mee te studeren zou wel prettig zijn ja. Zei Ron enigszins beschamend.

En wat is uw keuze meneer Wemel. Gelijk naar de schouwersopleiding of eerst uw studie afmaken samen met uw vrienden? Vroeg Professor Anderling.

Ik denk dat ik toch maar mijn school afmaak, zei Ron twijfelend.

Hmm, was te verwachten. Jammer genoeg we konden beiden Jullie hulp bij het opruimen van de dooddoeners wel gebruiken. Zei Romeo.

Nou nu verder, Ik denk dat jullie met een aantal mensen moeten gaan praten over wat de er allemaal gebeurt is. Ik denk niet dat wij de enige zijn die zich willen weten wat er gebeurt is. En dan hebben we natuurlijk ook nog de kobolden. Die zijn nou niet echt blij met jullie. Ondanks dat Jullie hun en iedereen van Voldemort verlost hebben.

Oke, Wanneer kunnen we een afspraak maken met de kobolden? En kan je vragen of Bill wil zijn. Al vermoed ik dat hij eerst met ons wil spreken wat wij precies hebben gedaan.

De kobolden zijn pas weer vanaf maandag beschikbaar zei Romeo. Ik denk dat ik voor die tijd wel een gesprek met Bill kan regelen.

Ondertussen keken de Jongeren elkaar aan met verbaasde bikken. Ron vroeg heel zachtjes achter Harry's rug aan Hermelien Wanneer is het maandag?

Overmorgen Fluisterde ze terug.

Nou en hoe wil jij je verhaal vertellen Harry vroeg Romeo.

Het liefst niet zei Harry voorzichtig.

Ik geloof dat Meneer Potter hier iets te vaak zwart is gemaakt door de pers zei Professor Anderling. Mijn voorstel is om een grote persconferentie te houden met ALLE journalisten die de magische wereld rijk is. Misschien kan Hij dan inzien dat niet alle Journalisten zo erge roddeltantes zijn als Rita Pulpers. De grote boosdoener van Harry's afkeer van de pers als ik het goed bijgehouden heb.

Ja dat kun je wel zeggen. Hoewel Hermelien weet hoe zij illegaal mensen afluistert, sindsdien is zij een stuk vriendelijker in haar schrijven. Zei Harry.

Oh mogen wij dat ook weten mocht zij ooit besluiten ons zwart te maken. Vroeg Romeo. Duidelijk ook voor Professor Anderling sprekend.

Laten we het zo zeggen. Mijn vader en zijn vrienden zijn niet de enige illegale faunaten die ik ken. Zei Harry grinnikend.

Je chebt een tor in je chaar, cherm-o-line. Deed Ron Kruml na_.(blz. 379 Harry potter de vuurbeker)_

Een Tor vroeg Professor Anderling?

Ja met een brilletje om haar ogen. Zei Hermelien zichtbaar trots op dat zij iets ontdekt had dat anderen niet gezien hadden.

Dat klinkt inderdaad als een nuttig weetje om achter de hand te hebben. Gaf Romeo toe.

En wat wil je nu met de pers doen? Vroeg Romeo.

Ik vind het voorstel van Professor Anderling wel een goede. Er is alleen 1 journalist die ik niet wil uitnodigen. Rita natuurlijk. Professor zou die conferentie her in de grote zaal gehouden mogen worden? Zei Harry.

Ik denk dat dat wel geregeld kan worden. Zolang het maar niet onder etenstijd is. Ik denk dat de mensen die het kasteel helpen herstellen wel een rustige maaltijd hebben verdient.

Ja dat zeker. Is er enige manier waarop ik kan helpen vroeg Harry?

Daar moet ik nog even over nadenken. Zei Professor Anderling.

Ron, Harry, Ik geloof dat jullie je verschijnselexamen nog moesten maken. Na een bijna een jaar op de vlucht heb je denk ik dat jullie wel genoeg oefening hebben gehad om deze met gemak te doorstaan. Maar voor de formaliteit wanneer kan ik deze week jullie examens plannen? Vroeg Romeo.

Harry en Ron keken elkaar aan en zeiden tegelijkertijd. Zo snel mogelijk.

Wat denken jullie van maandagmorgen 9 uur.

Kan het niet vandaag of morgen vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Ik zal kijken wat ik kan doen. Maar beloof niks. Ik stuur wel een uil. Zei Romeo.

Oh, ja ehm weet iemand hoe het eigenlijk met de Duffelingen gaat? Vroeg Harry

Ik wou daar vanmiddag toch nog langs. Misschien kunnen we samen gaan. Ik zie je bij de lunch, Harry. Zei Romeo waarna hij vertrok.

Professor heeft u nog iets? Of kunnen we gaan?

Ja kun je aan alle studenten laten weten dat ik ze persoonlijk een uil stuur over alle mogelijke toekomstoptie 's betreffende hun studie. Hopelijk willen er genoeg terugkomen.

Jullie kunnen gaan. Zei Professor Anderling.


	2. de Duffelingen

Hallo iedereenoh ja, Harry Potter is niet van mij, nog zijn de personages door mij bedacht. Ik gebruik ze alleen maar voor vermaak en maak er ook geen winst op. voor de rest heb ik niks meer toe te voegen voor nu

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 2: de Duffelingen**

Toen ze het kantoor van het schoolhoofd verlieten pakte Harry de sluipwegwijzer weer. En begon te kijken waar de dichtstbijzijnde studenten zich bevonden. De overlevers van het gevecht hadden zich in dezelfde groepen opgedeeld als waarmee ze gisteren de school verdeeld hadden. Ze besloten zich op te splitsen om zo snel mogelijk iedereen het bericht van Professor Anderling door te geven. Hermelien deed de Torens en de afdelingen. Ron deed de klaslokalen en de Grote Zaal. En Harry zou buiten langs gaan. De rest van de ochtend waren ze bezig met het doorgeven van het bericht van Professor Anderling. Ze vroegen ook aan iedereen die ze tegenkwamen of zij ook het bericht wilde doorgeven.

Bij de lunch kwamen ze elkaar weer tegen. Gelukkig werden ze nu wat meer met rust gelaten omdat de meeste mensen nu al met hen gesproken hadden. Helaas was het met de rust gedaan toen Romeo binnenkwam met een legertje journalisten op zijn hielen. Die gelijk op alle beschikbare helden af doken. Marcel, Mevrouw Wemel, Ron, Hermelien en natuurlijk Harry werden belaagd door de journalisten. Harry, Ron en Hermelien vertelden over de persconferentie voor komende woensdag en zeiden dat ze dan al hun vragen zouden beantwoordden. Zowel Marcel als mevrouw Wemel hadden echter de belangstelling niet verwacht en werden overwelfd met vragen. Toen ze de anderen over een persconferentie hoorden besloten mevrouw Wemel en Marcel dat zij ook pas antwoordden geven op de persconferentie. De pers was teleurgesteld dat de helden van het gevecht om Zweinstein zo eensgezind waren over wanneer zij hun antwoordden zouden geven.

Professor Anderling zag de mensen die lastiggevallen werden door de pers en stond van op uit de stoel van het schoolhoofd en vroeg om aandacht. Dames en Heren, Ik zou jullie er graag op willen wijzen dat er nu lunch geserveerd wordt en de mensen die aan de tafels zitten hard genoeg gewerkt hebben om die verdient te hebben. Het vriendelijk verzoek om deze mensen van hun lunch te laten genieten. Ik begreep dat de meeste van de mensen die jullie willen spreken hier komende woensdag een persconferentie houden. Kunnen jullie je vragen voor jullie houden tot dan? Zei ze met een vriendelijke glimlach. Waarna ze weer ging zitten.

De meeste verslaggevers die ooit les gehad hadden van Professor Anderling gingen daarna rustig zitten. De paar die door bleven gaan werden even later door huiselfen uit de zaal verdwijnseld. Kunnen jullie aan jullie collega's doorgeven dat iedereen die drie keer door huiselfen van het terrein wordt verwijderd hier nooit meer op mag. Was het commentaar van Professor Anderling op de actie van de huiselfen.

Toen de commotie afgelopen was vroeg Hermelien zachtjes en voorzichtig. Harry, zou je het erg vinden als wij meegingen naar de Duffelingen.

Harry was even verbaasd over de vraag. En vroeg vervolgens. Wie is wij?

Ron, ik en ik denk dat Ginny het fantastisch zou vinden als je haar vroeg. Was het antwoord van Hermelien.

Ginny. Kreunde Harry zachtjes. Hij wist niet wat hij erover moest zeggen. Of hoe zijn oom, tante en Dirk op hem zouden reageren. Ook vroeg hij zich af wat haar reactie zou zijn als ze zou zien hoe ze hem behandelde. Ik denk dat ik eerst aan Romeo vraag of dat mogelijk is. Zei Harry uiteindelijk. Waarna hij richting de lerarentafel liep waar Romeo zat.

Harry wat is er? Vroeg Romeo bezorgt.

Hermelien en Ron willen mee naar de Duffelingen. Hermelien zei ook dat ik Ginny mee moest vragen. En aangezien Jij de enige bent die weet waar ze zijn vroeg ik me af of dat wel mogelijk is. Zei Harry.

Harry, Ik kan geen 4 mensen laten bijverschijnselen. 2 moet echter wel lukken. Zeker als 1 ervan het eigenlijk al kan. Als Hermelien Ron bijverschijnselt dan vertel ik wel waar ze heen moet. Zei Romeo rustig.

Harry zuchtte, bedankt Romeo. En hij liep richting Ginny die hij naast George had zien zitten.

Ginny? Vroeg hij voorzichtig. Vanmiddag ga ik samen met Romeo, Hermelien en Ron naar de Duffelingen. Wil jij met mij. Ik bedoel ons mee. Vroeg Harry verlegen.

Tuurlijk ga ik mee als jij dat graag wil. Zei Ginny. Die daarna wegliep.

George, Ik wou dat ik je kon helpen maar vrees dat dat moeilijk gaat. Als je ooit mijn hulp nodig hebt zeg je het maar zei Harry met een verontschuldigende blik in zijn ogen.

Harry, hij-die–andere-altijd-helpt. Zorg eerst er maar eens voor dat je gelukkig wordt met mijn zusje. Was zijn antwoord terwijl zijn gedachten duidelijk ergens anders waren.

Harry keek eens goed naar George. Hij zag eruit alsof hijzelf een spook was in plaats van dat zijn broer overleden was. Vervolgens zocht hij waar Ginny gebleven was. Hij zag haar bij Ron en Hermelien staan. Hij liep op hun af.

Harry bleef stil staan zodra hij Hermelien hoorde spreken. Ginny je weet dat hij niet de gelukkigste jeugd bij hun heeft gehad maar dat wat wij weten was volgens mij alleen maar het topje van de ijsberg. Het is jouw zeker ook wel op gevallen dat hij nooit praat over zijn leven bij de Duffelingen praat. Zelfs in zijn brieven die hij tijdens de periode schreef dat hij daar was schreef hij niet over hoe de Duffelingen hem behandelde. Maar. Oh hallo Harry. Ging ze ineens door op een totaal andere toon. Eentje die veel minder samenzweerderig klonk. Al keek ze Ginny wel betekenisvol aan.

Harry wist genoeg, waarschijnlijk had Ginny aan Ron en Hermelien gevraagd waarom hij zoveel steun nodig had bij het ophalen van zijn oom en tante. Hij besefte dat hij haar ooit zijn hele levensverhaal zou moeten vertellen. Hopelijk ergens waar alleen hij de dupe kon worden van haar reactie en niemand anders het kon horen. De kamer van de hoge nood zou perfect zijn, als hij er nog was. Hij keek om zich heen en zag dat ondertussen de meeste mensen waren uitgegeten. Zullen we richting Romeo gaan? Vroeg hij.

Alle drie zijn vrienden keken op alsof hij hun midden in een discussie had gestoord. Iets wat heel goed zou kunnen met behulp van anti-afluisterspreuken. Ja dat kunnen we beter maar doen, zei Ron terwijl hij zijn vrienden aankeek.

Op dat moment kwam Romeo juist aanlopen. Nou zijn jullie klaar om te vertrekken zei hij verdacht opgewekt.

Plotseling trok Harry zijn toverstok en richtte die op Romeo, en vroeg wat waren de laatste woorden van Albus Perkamentus.

Dat we Harry moesten vertrouwen. Antwoordde Romeo plichtsgetrouw.

Sorry ik dacht even, zei Harry

Gelijk heb je beter veilig en sorry dan dood onderbrak Romeo Harry.

Waarvandaan vertrekken we en waar gaan we heen Vroeg Hermelien.

Mijn plan was om naar de poort te open en daarvandaan naar het oude huis van de Duffelingen te verdwijnselen. Dan zien we gelijk of het huis opgeknapt moet worden. Zei Romeo. terwijl de groep de Grote zaal uitliep.

Ligusterlaan 4 klein Zanikem Surrey. Fluisterde Harry in Hermeliens oor tijdens de wandeling over het terrein van Zweinstein. Daarna ging naast Ginny lopen en zei tegen haar op een smekende toon. Wil je mij alsjeblieft vergeven voor alles wat ik jou heb aangedaan? Dat ik het uitgemaakt heb, Dat ik je verlaten heb zonder gedag te zeggen, Dat ik deed alsof ik dood was en vooral voor de dood van je broer.

Dat laatste was jouw schuld niet, iedereen die meevocht heeft daarvoor gekozen en wist wat de gevaren waren. En hoe je bent weggegaan was ook niet op een andere wijze mogelijk. Al had ik graag met jou die avond gedanst. Waarom heb je dat eigenlijk niet gedaan? Was Ginny's reactie.

Ik wilde zo graag, Je zag er zo mooi uit die avond. Maar na wat Ron de dag ervoor over die kus had gezegd, Durfde ik niet meer. Bang dat hij boos op mij zou worden, en vooral dat jij niet zou willen. Eigenlijk zelfs had ik net genoeg moet bij elkaar geraapt om jou te vragen toen die patronus verscheen. En die andere twee redenen vergeef je me daarvoor? Vroeg Harry aan het eind van zijn bekentenis.

Dat je het uitgemaakt had was omdat je zo nobel bent en anderen niet in gevaar wilt brengen als het niet hoeft. Helaas was het op school en ook bij de dooddoeners bekent dat het uiteindelijk niets uitmaakte. Behalve dat ik me het hele jaar zorgen maakte om jou. En al die vernederingen brachten die zorgen alleen maar weer naar boven. Gelukkig had ik de SVP om mij af te leiden. Loena en Marcel hielpen me echt het jaar dragelijk te maken. En het doen alsof je dood was. Dat weet ik nog zo net niet. Na alles wat ik had meegemaakt was jou dood zien het ergste van mijn leven. Ik weet niet eens zeker of ik jou ooit daarvoor helemaal vergeven kan. Je weet dat je mij ooit het complete verhaal moet vertellen van wat er gebeurt is. Dat zou een begin kunnen zijn. Maar vertel eerst maar eens waarom Hermelien er zo op staat dat jij niet alleen naar de Duffelingen gaat? Vroeg Ginny aan het eind van haar verhaal.

Nou ja, zowel Ron als Hermelien hebben denk ik altijd wel geweten dat mijn leven bij de Duffelingen niet erg gelukkig was. Ik denk dat zij denkt dat wat zij weten alleen het topje van de ijsberg is. Wat inderdaad zo is vervolgde Harry met sombere stem.

Ginny voelde zijn sombere stemming aan en pakte voorzichtig zijn hand vast. Daarbij zei ze tegen hem. Je weet dat mijn familie je nooit in de steek zou laten. Ik zeker niet. Je mag dan wel mijn hart gebroken hebben maar ergens waar hou ik nog steeds van jou. Ron en Hermelien weten dat jij het er zwaar mee hebt daarom gaan ze ook mee. Weet je hoe vaak ik mijn broer en zelfs Hermelien niet heb zien en horen afvragen waarom jij niet vertelde wat jij meemaakte in de zomervakantie. Ze maakte zich altijd zorgen over je als je daar was. Waarschijnlijk willen ze nu zien hoe erg het echt was.

Harry keek naar haar en zag die glans in haar ogen die aangaf dat ze zich ergens volledig voor inzette. Het deed hem terugdenken aan zijn zesde jaar. Aan al die uren die ze met het team doorbrachten op get trainingsveld. En de lange warme lentedagen die het eind van zijn zesde jaar omgaven. Voor alles volledig fout ging. Hij besefte plotseling dat van de weinige momenten dat hij oprecht gelukkig was er verdacht veel in haar gezelschap waren. Hij zag Romeo zich ombuigen naar Hermelien en iets in haar oor fluisteren en vervolgens hoorde Harry Romeo zeggen. Jongens we zijn bij de poort. Ron ga jij met Hermelien mee. Ginny en Harry gaan met mij mee.

Hermelien en Ron die tijdens de wandeling elkaars handen toch al vast gepakt hadden verdwijnselden gelijk. Romeo Bood zijn armen aan. Harry en Ginny pakte ieder een andere kant waarna ze verdwijnselden.

Het volgende wat ze zagen verbaasde Harry. Ze stonden in de steeg waar Harry was aangevallen door dementors. En aan het eind ervan stond mevrouw Vaals. Arrabella, hoe gaat het ermee. Groette Romeo haar beleefd. En fluisterde in Harry'soor. Controleer jij haar wie zij is.

Goedenmiddag mevrouw Vaals. Mag ik u vragen wat uw lievelingskat is? Vroeg harry.

Tibby, en hoe ziet jouw patronus eruit Harry. Zei ze als een vreemd soort begroetingsritueel.

Een Hert heb ik hier in deze steeg in gezelschap van mijn neef voor mijn vijfde jaar op Zweinstein opgeroepen.

Hermelien, Ron en Ginny's monden vielen open toen ze deze laatste zin uitgesproken werd. En nieuwsgierig keken ze om zich heen zich afvragend of er nog sporen waren achtergebleven van de dementoraanval.

Hoe staat het huis erbij, Arrabella?

Het is nog heel, al hebben ze binnen wel alles overhoop gehaald. Zei ze rustig.

Nou zullen we de boel dan maar voor de familie opruimen. Help je mee Arrabella? Zei Romeo

Nee, kom maar langs voor een kopje koffie voor je weer weggaat. Zei ze vriendelijk.

Harry wijs jij de weg. Jij bent hier bekent geloof ik. Zei Romeo.

Oke zei harry voor hij de steeg uitliep naar de Ligusterlaan. Voor nummer 4 bleef hij stilstaan. Hij pakte voorzichtig de deurknop vast en deed de deur open. In de hal was alles hetzelfde gebleven. Tot ze bij de kast onder de trap aankwamen. De deur was open en alles wat erin stond was eruit gesmeten. Alsof ze zochten naar een geheime bergplaats. Het matras lag in de gang en was volledig kapotgescheurd en zelfs die paar oude speeltjes die Harry er achter had gelaten.

Waarom ligt er een matras in die kast. Vroeg Hermelien.

Omdat dit vroeger de plaats was waar ik sliep. Totdat de eerste letter van zweinstein kwam. Zei Harry somber.

Iedereen werd stil. Ginny pakte Harry's hand weer vast en kneep er zachtjes in.

Hermelien fluisterde uiteindelijk zachtjes. Ik wist dat het niet leuk was. Maar zo erg.

Hermelien, Ron Ginny, en zelfs Romeo. als jullie dit al erg vinden. Ik was bijna de huiself van de familie. Ik kookte ontbijt, maakte het huis schoon, deed de tuin. Was de persoonlijke boksbal van mijn neef Dirk. En hij deed vroeger niets liever dan Harry jagen. Er zijn waarschijnlijk huiselfen die beter behandeld worden. Want ik werd regelmatig in mijn kast opgesloten. Soms vanwege geintjes van Dirk waar ik de schuld van kreeg, Soms van "ongelukjes" die ik had. Jullie begrijpen dat dit beter niet in de magische wereld terecht kan komen. Zei Harry op een sombere toon. Kom laten we doen waarvoor we gekomen zijn. Zei hij erna.

Ginny liep door het huis op zoek naar iets wat ze makkelijk zonder magie kon doen. Ron, Harry, Hermelien en zelfs Romeo maakte gebruik van magie terwijl ze het huis in de perfect schone staat terugbrachten. Uiteindelijk kwam ze in een kamer die het ergst eraan toe was. Alles wat in die kamer stond was kapot. Boeken en dreuzelspeelgoed lagen verscheurd en in kleine stukjes door de kamer. Zelfs het bed dat er stond was in kleine stukjes gemaakt. Het enige dat heel was in de hele kamer was een hutkoffer. De hutkoffer zelf was helemaal leeggehaald. Maar toch herkende Ginny hem. Het was Harry's koffer. Ze pakte hem op en liep ermee naar Harry toe. Harry wat wil je met je oude hutkoffer doen? Vroeg ze.

Ik zal hem wel krimpen dat ik hem mee kan nemen. Is er verder nog iets heel in die kamer? Vroeg harry

Nee, ze hebben alles zo klein mogelijk gemaakt. Antwoordde Ginny.

Dan kan alles wel weggegooid worden. Zou jij daarmee willen beginnen. Vroeg Harry.

Nadat Ginny de koffer aan Harry had gegeven liep ze terug naar de kamer. En begon alles in een vuilniszak te gooien. Toen ze klaar was had ze uiteindelijk 5 vuilniszakken vol. Harry en Romeo hadden in die kamer een eenvoudig bed en kast gemaakt. Het huis was weer blinkend schoon. Nu pakte Romeo Harry en Ginny weer vast en verdwijnselden naar de volgende locatie.

Toen ze aankwamen keek Harry om zich heen. Ze stonden voor een oud landhuis. Welkom op het Peverell landgoed het thuis van de familie Potter. Nu je volwassen bent in de magische wereld krijg je ook beschikking tot je volledige erfenis Harry. Zei Romeo. Vervolgens liep hij naar het tuinhuisje klopte een paar keer op de deur. Hecuba Jacobs deed de deur open en richtte gelijk haar toverstok op hun. En vroeg aan Romeo wat waren de laatste woorden van albus perkamentus?

Dat we vertrouwen moesten hebben in Harry. Wie zei dat we beter meerdere Potters konden gebruiken?

Levenius Lorrebos. Romeo Knikte. Harry, wat waren de laatste woorden die dirk duffeling?

Dat ik niet waardeloos ben. Zei Harry waarna hij aan Dedalus Diggel vroeg. Wat was de reactie van tante Petunia daarop?

Ze begon te huilen en zei dat ze het zo knap vond van haar zoon dat hij zich excuseerde. Was het antwoord van Dedalus. Daarna vroeg hij aan Ginny? Waar slaapt de geest in Jullie huis?

Normaal op de zolder, maar met Ron op de vlucht is hij een verdieping naar beneden verhuist. Zei ze Rustig. Hermelien, wat zei je tegen mij over Harry in mijn derde jaar?

Dat je hem moest vergeten, en met andere jongens om moet gaan zodat je wat meer op je gemak bent in zijn bijzijn. Zei Hermelien. Daarna vroeg ze aan Ron Waar was onze eerste ruzie over?

Hoe je een veer moet laten vliegen. Zei Ron met een glimlach.

Oke, iedereen is dus wie die lijkt te zijn jullie kunnen binnenkomen. Zei Hecuba. Terwijl ze de deur helemaal opendeed en Dedalus zijn Toverstok liet zakken.

Binnen was het huis veel groter dan de buitenkant deed vermoeden. Een typisch tovenaarshuis dus, dacht Harry. Eenmaal binnen stonden in de woonkamer 4 kopjes thee duidelijk af te koelen. Er zaten 2 mensen die duidelijk verbaast waren het groepje binnen te zien komen. Dirk en Petunia Duffeling Volledig op hun gemak midden in een duidelijk door tovenaars bewoont huis. Harry vond dit het vreemdste gezicht dat hij ooit had gezien. Zo vreemd zelfs dat hij zijn toverstok op Petunia richtte en vroeg. Waarover ging jouw eerste briefwisseling met Albus Perkamentus?

Dat was toen ik 12 was en ik vroeg of ik ook naar Zweinstein kon komen. Zei Perunia alsof ze het eigenlijk wel verwachtte.

Daarna richtte Harry zijn stok op Dirk en vroeg. Wat gebeurde er om middernacht op mijn elfde verjaardag

Dirk, die nerveus werd van de toverstok die op hem gericht werd. Antwoordde zenuwachtig Ik kreeg een varkensstaart.

Harry stopte zijn stok weg maar vond het nog steeds een erg vreemd gezicht. En zei Sorry ik kon het niet geloven en wilde controleren of jullie echt zijn wie jullie beweerde te zijn.

Ondertussen hoorde hij Hermelien, Ron en Ginny fluisteren over wat ze net hoorde. Uiteindelijk vroeg Ginny aan Harry, hoe is hij aan die varkensstaart gekomen?

Ik heb beloofd daar niks over te zeggen. Was Harry's antwoord iets wat Dirk zichtbaar opgeluchte.

Zullen we nu overgaan op het goede nieuws zei Romeo. Voldemort is dood. De oorlog is gewonnen tijdens de slag om Zweinstein.

Hecoba, Dedalus, en zelfs Petunia en Dirk keken opgelucht. Kunnen we nu naar huis gaan vroeg Dirk?

Ja we zijn daar vanmorgen langs geweest en hebben het teruggebracht in oorspronkelijke staat. Zei Romeo.

Waar is oom Vernon eigenlijk vroeg Harry?

Petunia en Dirk keken elkaar aan. Uiteindelijk zei Petunia. Je weet hoe slecht hij tegen abnormaliteiten kon, en dat met zijn gewicht een hartaanval makkelijk te krijgen is. Nou toen hij deze woning binnenkwam en hoorde dat hij hierbinnen voor een onbepaalde tijd moest blijven. Schrok hij daar zo van dat hij een Hartaanval kreeg. Zei ze enigszins verdrietig. Gelukkig hielp Hecoba hier mij met het verwerken ervan.

Willen jullie ook een kopje thee? Dan kunnen we even bijpraten met zijn allen. Zei Hecoba.

Ja graag dat zou lekker zijn, zei Romeo.

Zal ik je helpen boden Hermelien en Ginny aan.

Oh ja hoor kom maar mee, dan kunnen we thee gaan zetten. Misschien iets lekkers erbij vanwege deze vrolijke gebeurtenis. Zei Hecoba. Terwijl ze samen met Ginny en Hermelien de kamer uitliepen.

Hoe gaat het verder met Jullie vroeg Harry aan zijn tante en neef.

Goed eigenlijk zei Dirk. Wij hebben in de tijd dat we hier zaten alle verhalen gehoord over wat jij allemaal beleeft hebt op die school van jou. Ik kon het niet geloven. Het verklaarde wel die nachtmerries waarover ik je hoorde schreeuwen. of je sombere buien in de latere jaren. Vertelde Dirk. Dedalus

Hecoba hielp me niet alleen over het verdriet niet alleen van mijn echtgenoot maar ook die over mijn zus. Ze hielp me eraan herinneren dat hij overleden was doordat hij absoluut niks met magie te maken wilde hebben. En mijn zus zo ontzettend moedig was door jou te blijven beschermen ondanks het feit dat ze niks bij zich had om zich mee te verdedigen. Hoe mijn jaloezie ten minste 2 levens verwoest had. Ze herinnerde mij eraan dat hoe vreselijk ik ook tegen haar deed zij altijd mijn zus wilde blijven. En hoeveel moeite zij ermee had dat het niet meer zo kon zijn als vroeger. We waren voor zij met die Serveres Sneep omging zo ontzettend hecht. Echt twee handen op 1 buik. En toen besefte ik hoe vreselijk ik tegen jou geweest was. Mijn eigen neefje die zijn ouders al verloren had en wiens enige familie ik was.

Ze waren zo aardig tegen ons en spraken met zoveel lof over jou. Dedalus hielp me zelfs met schoolwerk. Dat wij ons langzaam schuldig begonnen te voelen. Over wat wij jou al die jaren hebben aangedaan. Dus zou je ons alsjeblieft willen vergeven, Harry. Ik zou zo graag contact met jou willen houden. Je bent immers familie ondanks dat wij jou zo niet behandeld hebben. Vertelde Dirk.

Harry zuchtte. Op dit moment heb ik nou niet echt een vast contactadres dus dat zal nog even moeten wachten vrees ik. En vergeven heb ik jullie allang gedaan waarom zou ik jullie anders gevraagd hebben om onder te duiken en dit geregeld hebben.

Omdat je veels te nobel bent om iemand voor jou gewond te laten raken. Je hebt zelfs Voldemort een kans gegeven. Zei Ginny verontwaardigd terwijl zij binnen kwam lopen met een dienblad vol verse thee. Hermelien en Hecoba liepen achter haar aan met koekjes en gebak.

Ehm ik wilde zijn dood niet ook op mijn geweten hebben, Zei Harry reagerend op Ginny. Terwijl hij haar nauwelijks durfde aan te kijken.

OOK OP JE GEWETEN, voor zover ik weet heb je niemands dood op je geweten. Iedereen die gestorven is koos ervoor om te vechten. Sirius, Perkamentus, Fred, Lupos, Tonks, Colin, zelfs Dobby en je ouders kozen er allemaal voor. En Carlo is puur de schuld van Voldemort. Hoe had je hem willen verdedigen als ik het goed gehoord heb had je niet eens de tijd om voor de vloek te springen. En Harry onthoud goed als jij Voldemort niet vermoord had, had hij jou vermoord en hij had er geen schuldgevoelens bij gehad. Harry, je kan niet iedereen altijd beschermen zei Ginny op een iets vriendelijkere toon daarna.

Je hebt gelijk Ginny. Zei Harry schuldbewust.

Harry vriend weet je dat jij het vermogen hebt alle schuld op je te nemen al heb je er niks mee te maken. Dat is echt irritant weet je dat. Zei Ron.

Ondertussen was iedereen al aan de thee en koekjes begonnen. Oh Harry wil jij de taart even snijden vroeg Hecoba.

Goed, Zei Harry terwijl hij begon aan zijn nieuw opgelegde taak.

Na de thee en gebak en zelfs wat koekjes gingen de Duffelingen, Hecoba en Dedalus. Hun spullen pakken terwijl de rest de afwas deed. Of beter gezegd de afwas aan het werk zetten. En de rest van het huis schoonmaken. Toen de spullen gepakt waren hielp iedereen met het dragen van de bagage naar buiten. Daar gingen Petunia en Hecoba, Vervolgens Dedalus en Dirk, Ron en Hermelien, en als laatst Romeo,Ginny en Harry allemaal naar de ligusterlaan.

Eenmaal aangekomen in de Ligusterlaan werd het al snel ongemakkelijk. Iedereen hielp mee de bagage binnen te brengen Maar toen dat eenmaal klaar was zaten ze allemaal stil in de woonkamer. Nou ehm Dirk ik stuur wel een uil als alles weer een beetje op orde heb. Romeo, kunnen we terug naar zweinstein? Vroeg Harry uiteindelijk.

Oh ja, ik denk dat we beter allemaal kunnen gaan. Hecoba, Dedaus gaan jullie ook mee?

Ja, ja, dat is wel een goed idee, zei Dedalus.

Petunia, wij spreken elkaar nog. Maar als je mij onverwachts wil bereiken vraag dan aan Arrabella om hulp. Ze Hecoba

Toen Dedalus, Hecoba, Romeo samen met Hermelien, Ron, Harry en Ginny eindelijk de Grote zaal binnen kwamen lopen. Was iedereen nog bezig met het opknappen van het kasteel. Gelukkig kwamen ze Professor Anderling tegen. Ah, Professor hoe maakt u het? Vroeg Dedalus.

Goed, Ik heb mijn lessenprobleem voor mijn leerlingen opgelost en alle zwadderaars en minderjarige terug naar het kasteel gekregen. Ben nu op zoek naar overlevende leerlingen die niet naar school konden komen. En heb Olivander zover gekregen om iedereen die zijn staf verloren is aan een nieuwe staf te helpen. Ik moet Bill vragen of hij wil helpen om fondsen vrij te krijgen bij de kobolden. En kan alle hulp gebruiken van iedereen die mee wil helpen het kasteel op te knappen. Dus wat willen jullie doen?

Romeo zei als eerste. Ik ga wel met Bill praten. De rest vroeg. Waar is er nog hulp nodig?

Juffrouw Griffel ik denk dat ik u wel een plezier doe als u meehelpt met de bibliotheek te herstellen. Dedalus, Hecoba nemen jullie Juffrouw Wemel mee naar professor Banning om mee te helpen aan de verdediging van het kasteel weer op orde te brengen. Romeo, Potter willen jullie Remus helpen met het verwijderen van restspreuken uit het kasteel en de omgeving. Oh en meneer Wemel ik begreep dat u verantwoordelijk was voor dat gat ik de wc van Jammerende Jenny. Of U dan ook zo vriendelijk wilt zijn om het weer te laten verdwijnen. Zei professor Anderling die duidelijk in haar element was.

Iedereen volgde de orders van de professor op en ging richting de beschreven personen of plaats. Na een paar uur was het alweer tijd voor het avondeten. Tijdens het eten zaten Ron en Hermelien naast Harry. Harry zat duidelijk ongemakkelijk tussen het pasgevormde stelletje in maar vond het nog vervelender ergens anders te gaan zitten vanwege de boze blikken van Ginny die hij telkens kreeg. Hij besefte dat hij eens met Ginny moest praten over alles. Iets wat hem vreselijk tegenstond. Hij wilde alle nare dingen die hem ooit waren overkomen niet herleven, maar hij had ook nog eens geen flauw idee wanneer.

Harry's Gedachtestroom werd uiteindelijk onderbroken door professor Anderling. Meneer Potter, Meneer Wemel en Juffrouw Griffel wilt u zo vriendelijk zijn de volgende keer wel gepast gekleed komen naar het Diner.

Harry keek verbaasd om zich heen. De meeste hadden hun Zweinstein uniform aan of anders gewaden aan. Plotseling vroeg Harry zich af of hij wel passende gewaden had. Hij zou het later wel aan Knijster vragen. Na het eten ging iedereen al vroeg naar bed net zoals de laatste dagen. Harry zat alleen in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor starend naar het vuur. Hij dacht terug aan die al die andere keren dat hij daar naar het vuur had zitten staren. Al die keren dat de hele school weer eens dacht dat hij hun verraden had, gek was geworden of hijzelf gek werd van iedereen die iets van hem wilde. De keren dat hij via ditzelfde vuur met Sirius had zitten praten. En nu was hij weer de held van de toverwereld, hij vroeg zich af hoelang dat ging duren. Uiteindelijk riep Harry Knijster om te vragen naar de gewaden. Waarna hij richting de slaapzaal ging en probeerde te slapen.


	3. Goudgrijp

oke hier is hoofdstuk 3. Mag ik vragen hoe iedereen het verhaal tot nu toe vindt? en heb ik Harry niet te rijk gemaakt? Ik heb hier nogal over getwijfeld. maar dat de reparatiekosten 2 miljoen kost zou ik niet vreemd vinden, en ik dacht dat Harry die kosten makkelijk zou moeten kunnen missen.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 3. Goudgrijp**

De volgende morgen had Knijster tovenaarsgewaden voor hem klaargelegd. Groene gewaden die blijkbaar helemaal op maat waren gemaakt. Ze deden Harry denken aan zijn galagewaad voor het kerstbal. Hij keek rond en zag dat Knijster zelfs zo vriendelijk was geweest om voor Ron een gewaad klaar te leggen. Ergens verbaasde Harry zich wel over hoe die oude huiself veranderd was.

Eenmaal in de grote zaal aangekomen ging Harry naast Bill en Fleur zitten. Fleur begroette Harry op haar eigen uitgebreide wijze, Terwijl Bill Harry een knikje gaf en verder ging met eten. Toen iedereen uitgegeten was vroeg Harry, Bill kan ik je even spreken.

Tuurlijk, ik geloof dat ze al klaar zijn met de kerkers. Zullen we over 10 minuten in kerker 10 afspreken. Ik geloof dat die wel redelijk afgelegen ligt. Antwoordde Bill.

Oke tot zo dan. Zei Harry terwijl hij Ron en Hermelien ging zoeken. Hij kon ze niet vinden in de grote zaal, Toen hij de sluipwegwijzer erbij pakte moest hij even grijnzen. Blijkbaar hadden die 2 een rustig plekje gevonden in diezelfde kerker 10. Harry liep naar de kerker toe en klopte op de deur. Toen er geen reactie kwam klopte hij nogmaals. Uiteindelijk riep hij Ron, Hermelien ik weet dat jullie daarbinnen zijn. Eindelijk ging de deur open. In de deuropening stond Hermelien met haar haren door de war, haar kleren helemaal scheef en een hoofd zo rood als het haar van Ron die net zo warrig gekleed ging als Hermelien.

Ehm sorry, we waren een beetje druk bezig en hoorde je niet kloppen. Zei ze verontschuldigend.

Harry trok zijn wenkbrauw op en keek zijn beste vrienden aan. Ik had hier over een paar minuten met Bill afgesproken en hoopte dat jullie daarbij wilde zijn. Zei hij ten slotte.

Ron en Hermelien keken elkaar aan. Misschien wel een goed idee, al denk ik wel dat we wat later komen. Ik moet in ieder geval mijn kleren goed doen, zei Hermelien.

Niet alleen onze kleren denk ik, was de reactie van Ron. Waarna de 2 vertrokken richting de dichtstbijzijnde wc's.

Even Later kwam Bill aanlopen. Ron en Hermelien zijn er niet bij, ik dacht dat jullie onafscheidbaar waren? Vroeg Bill verbaasd.

We gaan nu een stuk meer onze eigen weg, gezien twee van de drie net hier heel druk bezig waren. Zei Harry.

Oh, dus als ik het goed begrijp zijn Charlie en George de enige zonder liefdesleven tegenwoordig. Zei Bill

Ehh hoe zit het dan met Angelique Jansen, en Katja Bell? Heeft de tweeling ooit een keuze gemaakt wie van die twee welke krijgt? Vroeg Harry terugdenkend aan ket kerstgala.

Geen idee ik heb de laatste tijd niet echt met hun gesproken gezien ze op de vlucht waren. En wie weet wat Charlie allemaal in Roemenie heeft uitgespookt. Bekende Bill. Trouwens waarover wou je mij eigenlijk over spreken vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

Ehm ik vroeg me af of jij mij en ik denk ook Ron en Hermelien, wil helpen bij een overleg met de Kobolden. Zei Harry aarzelend.

Ik heb je gewaarschuwd. En wat jij hebt gedaan vonden ze niet leuk. En dan heb je nog je erfenis, die met je 17de in je volledige bezit kreeg. Ze hebben mij wel eens gevraagd of ik wist waar je was om je erover te vertellen. Zei Bill.

Maar nog voor Bill verder kon gaan kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnen. Ik hoop dat we niet teveel gemist hebben, vroeg Hermelien.

Nee, alleen dat wat zeker voorbij komt in een gesprek met de kobolden. Ze Bill.

Ah zou het erg zijn als ik er niet bij ben en jij wel. Je bent immers mijn oudste broer, vroeg Ron.

Ik denk zelfs dat dat een uitstekend idee is. Harry en Hermelien moeten er vrees ik wel bij zijn gezien zij geen oudere magische familieleden hebben. Zei Bill

Harry keek bij het horen van die laatste zin naar beneden en had het er duidelijk moeilijk mee. Hermelien daarentegen keek een stuk vrolijker. En zei Ik ben gisteren toen ik in de bibliotheek met een klein onderzoek begonnen en ik denk dat als we het goed spelen we alleen de schade die we veroorzaakt hebben moeten terugbetalen en waarschijnlijk helaas een nieuwe draak moeten leveren. Waarbij dat laatste een stuk minder vrolijk klonk.

De kosten van de schade herhaalde Ron terwijl hij steeds bleker begon te zien.

Een nieuwe draak, zei Harry somber. terugdenkend aan de omstandigheden waarin de oude leefde.

Hmm, zei Bill waarop baseer je dat Hermelien? Als ik vragen mag.

Het enige wat we meegenomen hebben is de beker van Huffelpuf. Die te ten eerste al door iemand gestolen was. We hebben een herinnering van een huiself van de vorige eigenaar die zei dat het van haar was en dat bekent was bij haar familie, al weet ik niet of die familie leeft. Ten tweede was het niet van de eigenaar van de kluis, maar lag het daar voor in opdracht van haar meester "Voldemort". Ik denk dat we daarvoor een paar van Harry's herinneringen moeten laten zien om dat te bewijzen. Zei ze op haar verklarende toon.

Dat is goed om te weten. En hoe zit het met het zwaard van Griffoendor?

Die hadden we belooft aan de kobold die ons hielp. Deze pakte hij ons af direct nadat wij de beker te pakken hadden. Wijzelf wilden heb teruggeven nadat we alle horcruxen ermee vernietigd hadden gezien het een van de weinige voorwerpen is die dat kan. Het koboldstalen zwaard is namelijk gebruikt om een basilisk mee te doden. Antwoordde Hermelien.

Zouden jullie het niet gedaan hebben als het anders kon? Vroeg Bill

Ja, als we zeker hadden geweten dat de Kobolden van Goudgrijp Voldemort ook wilden stoppen hadden we zeker geprobeerd of het met overleg kon in plaats van geweld. Zei Hermelien.

Hoe zijn jullie trouwens aan de eerste plaats aan het zwaard gekomen?

Ik volgde een patronus in de vorm van een hinde en kwam toen aan bij een bevroren meertje waar het zwaard op de bodem lag. En samen met Ron heb ik toen het zwaard uit het meer gehaald. Waarna Ron het gebruikt heeft om 1 van de horcruxen van Marten te vernietigen. Vertelde Harry.

1 VAN DE? Heeft die gek er dan meerdere gemaakt? Riep Bill verbaasd uit.

Ja, er waren 8 in totaal als je zijn lichaam meerekent. Zijn oude dagboek, de Peverell ring, de hanger van Zwadderich, de beker van Huffelpuf, de tiara van Ravenklauw, Nagini de slang, zijn eigen lichaam en ik per ongeluk. Somde Harry op.

Ron en Bill schrokken van de laatste opmerking. Hermelien leek zoiets echter wel te verwachten. Sodeknetter riep Ron dan ook, terwijl Hermelien stil bleef.

7 bewuste horcruxen, geen wonder dat hij terugkeerde. En jij hoe heb jij die laatste slag overleefd? Vroeg Bill. Die duidelijk onder de indruk was van Harry.

Ik wist niet beter, en toen ik het hoorde wist ik dat ik op het punt van sterven stond. Ik kan dan ook nog steeds niet geloven dat ik nog leef en hij dood is. Zei Harry.

Daarna was het even stil. Tot Bill uiteindelijk zei. Ik doe het.

Wat vroegen de andere 3. Die verdiept waren geraakt in hun eigen overpeinzingen.

Ik help Harry en Hermelien hier met hun vergadering bij Goudgrijp morgen. Zei Bill.

Morgen al. Zei Hermelien zichtbaar in paniek dat ze zo weinig voorbereidingstijd hadden.

Ja, Zullen we nu naar de bibliotheek gaan dan kan ik jullie 2 helpen voorbereiden voor morgen. Zei Bill.

De rest van de dag kreeg Harry preken van Hermelien en Bill over omgang met Kobolden, wat de eisen van de kobolden zouden kunnen zijn en discussies hoe ze daar het best op konden reageren. Harry vond het eigenlijk maar saai, maar zag in hoe belangrijk het was dat ze de volgende dag een goede indruk zouden kunnen maken. Hermelien en Bill echter waren in hun element. Toen ze Marcel tegenkwamen vroegen ze hem om het zwaard en waar et gebleven was. Het bleek in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd te staan die ermee instemde het in bewaring te geven bij de kobolden. Al moesten ze hun wel waarschuwen dat het zwaard kon verdwijnen richting een Griffoendor in nood.

De volgende morgen maakte Knijster, Harry en Ron vroeg wakker om na een snel ontbijt richting het ministerie van toverkunst te vertrekken voor hun verschijnseldiploma. Eenmaal aangekomen op de 6de verdieping liepen ze naar het testcentrum verschijnselen. Eenmaal daar aangekomen konden ze gelijk beginnen. Het lukte Ron deze keer wel zonder zich te versprokkelen te verdwijnselen en verschijnselen op de gewenste plek en Harry zat net binnen de grens naast het doel. Ze kregen hun diploma en konden via het haardrooster naar de lekke ketel reizen. Daar aangekomen bleek er een lunch voor hun beide klaar te staan, op verzoek van de minister zelf zoals Tom zei. Tijdens de lunch kwamen Hermelien, Bill, George binnenlopen. George vroeg Ron of hij met hem meeging naar de winkel kijken hoe erg de schade was. En Bill, Hermelien en Harry liepen naar Goudgrijp. Eenmaal aangekomen bij de deuren werden ze gelijk staande gehouden door de bewakende kobold. Jullie worden verwacht zei hij terwijl hij wees naar een aparte deur naast de ingang. Eentje die Harry nooit eerder opgevallen was. Nadat ze de deur door gegaan waren werden ze persoonlijk begeleid naar de vergaderruimte. Eenmaal daar aangekomen zaten daar 3 kobolden op hun te wachten. Grijphaak, Ragnok, en eentje die Harry nooit ontmoet had.

Goedenmiddag allemaal, ik zal mijzelf even voorstellen ik ben Riknor ik ben de manager van Goudgrijp. Ik begreep dat Meneer Billius Wemel, juffrouw Hermelien Griffel en meneer Harry Potter een gesprek met mij wilden. Over de roof die Ronald Wemel, Hermelien Griffel en Harry Potter gepleegd hebben op de dag van 1 mei Jongstleden. Aangezien Ikzelf graag een gesprek met meneer Harry Potter wilde hebben over zijn erfenis die sinds zijn volwassenwording in de tovenaarswereld geheel tot zijn beschikking is gekomen. Zijn wij hierop ingegaan. Wat hebben jullie te zeggen.

Harry was overweldigd door de formaliteit van de kobolden. Het bleek maar weer eens dat weten 1 ding is maar meemaken een heel ander dacht Harry. Vervolgens begon hij naar Bills verhaal te luisteren. Hij bleek net zo formeel te kunnen zijn als de kobolden, iets dat Harry niet van hem verwacht had.

Nu vraag ik U wilt u de herinneringen zien waarmee ik bewijs dat de familie Van Detta nooit de ware eigenaar geweest zou kunnen zijn van de beker. En dus nooit in de Van Detta kluis hadden mogen liggen.

Ja toon maar, zei Riknor lichtelijk geïnteresseerd. Waarna Bill de Herinnering over de beker van Huffelpuf en de Hanger van Zwadderich toonde.

Dus u en uw mede inbrekers beweren alleen ingebroken te hebben om deze beker die een deel van de heer van de heer van de duister zijn ziel te bevatten te vernietigen zodat deze heer vernietigd kon worden. Zei Riknor uiteindelijk.

Ja, dat klopt zei Hermelien Griffel. Aangezien we niet wisten of wij uw medewerking met overleg konden krijgen, zonder dat wijzelf ten prooi zouden vallen aan Jeweetwel besloten wij geweld te gebruiken al hadden we het veel liever zonder gedaan. Vervolgde ze.

Ik heb al van uw medeplichtige hier (waarna Riknor wees naar grijphaak) begrepen hoe jullie hier binnen zijn gekomen, Maar vertel mij nog 1 ding wat hebben jullie met het zwaard van Griffoendor gedaan.

Harry stond op en vertelde. Dat hebben wij nadat wij deze voor het eerst vonden in een meertje in het bos van Dean gebruikt om deze stukken ziel mee te vernietigen. Doordat het zwaard van zulke perfecte goblinkwaliteit is en het in contact is geweest met het gif van een basilisk was het. het enige wapen dat we veilig konden gebruiken om deze zielstukken mee te vernietigen. Ondanks dat was het de enige manier om Grijphaak zover te krijgen om ons te helpen en daarom hadden wij het beloofd om het zwaard aan hem te geven. Onze bedoeling was omdat te doen nadat alle zielstukken vernietigd waren. Echter nadat wij de beker hadden nam grijphaak het zwaard van ons weg zodat wij geen middel meer hadden om het te vernietigen. Uiteindelijk is ons dat toch gelukt nadat we in Zweinstein hogeschool voor hekserij en toverkunst binnen waren, met de overgebleven basilisktanden van de basilisk die gedood is met het zwaard. De volgende keer dat ik het zwaard zag kwam het uit de sorteerhoed in de handen van Marcel Lubbermans. Inmiddels wordt het bewaard op Zweinstein. Het schoolhoofd echter heeft toegestemd om het zwaard naar jullie te brengen en daarbij de waarschuwing mee te geven dat de volgende keer dat een Griffoendor in nood de sorteerhoed opzet het zwaard naar hem toe gaat en dus na gebruik weer terug in bewaring gaat bij de kobolden.

Nadat Harry ging zitten stond Riknor weer op. Bedankt voor deze uitgebreide uitleg Harry Potter. Dan zal ik nu het zwaard ontvangen uit de naam van het schoolhoofd van Zweinstein school van toverkunst en hekserij. Waarna Harry het zwaard oppakte en met 2 handen aanbood aan Riknor. Na deze moeilijke onderhandelingen ben ik het ermee eens dat de diefstal gerechtvaardigd was. Echter nu zitten we nog met de kosten van de reparatie en het verliezen van onze draak.

Bill stond op en zei. Jullie draak is gevonden en wordt nu verzorgt door mijn op 1 na oudste broer. Zal ik hem vragen de draak bij u terug te bezorgen, zodra het mogelijk is.

Dat is een uitstekende oplossing antwoordde Riknor. Nu begreep ik ook dat de kosten van de reparatie een schijntje is van de erfenis van meneer Harry Potter hier misschien dat hij zo "gul" wil zijn om deze kosten te betalen. Vervolgde Riknor met een grijns.

Dat ben ik zeer zeker, Antwoordde Harry.

Dan kunnen we nu hopelijk over naar eenvoudigere zaken. De Erfenis van meneer Harry Potter. Zei Riknor. Meneer Harry Potter heeft zowel het Zwartsfortuin met bijbehorende huizen als het Potter/Prosperfortuin met bijbehorende huizen geërfd. De inhoud ervan is als volgt: In de kluis 687 die harry tot nu toe bezocht zit 10% van zijn totaal vermogen. Er zijn nog 2 extra kluizen in uw bezit gekomen op uw 17de verjaardag maar niet eerder beschikbaar vanwege omstandigheden. (harry werd immers de dag voor het huwelijk/val ministerie 17). Kluis 7. bevat de rest van uw vermogen. Kluis 333. bevat de voorwerpen die bij ons in bewaring zijn gesteld. Het totaal aan geld in uw bezit is Galjoenen. De volgende huizen behoren meneer Harry Potter toe: het Prosper landgoed, huis v/d Potters/oorlogsmonument, vakantiewoning, Zwarts estate, flat van sirius, vakantiewoning Zwarts. en aantal huizen/flats in dreuzel en tovenaarslonden die verhuurt worden. Waarbij de volgende. Huiselfen horen: Knijster, Trijntje en 2 echtpaartjes met eventuele kinderen. Ook heeft u aandelen in verschillende bedrijven. Hier heeft u de volledige lijst. Waarna een hele rol perkament aan Harry werd gegeven. Ik geef u een week de tijd meneer Harry Potter om alles na te kijken daarna zullen we weer gesprek hebben over hoe we alles voor de rest gaan verdelen. Ik begreep van Grijphaak hier dat u de eerste keer al overweldigd was hoeveel u bezat vandaar dat ik u besloot persoonlijk te begeleiden met uw erfenis meneer Harry Potter.

Dank U zei Harry zichtbaar overweldigd over hoe rijk hij was. Iets wat zelfs zijn stoutste dromen nooit had kunnen vermoeden.

Daarna werden Harry, Hermelien en Bill weer naar buiten begeleid. Nou dit ging beter dan verwacht zei Bill. Zullen we nu eerst langs de winkel van George gaan? Vroeg hij vervolgens.

Een paar minuten later klopte ze aan op de deur van Wegisweg 93. Een bleke Ron deed open. Ron wat is er aan de hand vroeg Hermelien bezorgt.

Kom binnen dan zal ik het jullie wel laten zien. Antwoordde Ron.

Eenmaal binnen liep Ron door naar de woning erboven. Daar zat de tweeling. Fred bleek een geest te zijn geworden en rond te spoken in zijn oude winkel. George keek weer alsof Fred nooit heengegaan was. George, Fred? wat doe jij hier.

Nou wat denk je wat rondspoken dacht dat George me hier wel nodig zou hebben. Zei de geest. Ik denk dat een familiereünie wel plaats mag vinden, dus waar is de rest?

Ik eh ga maar weer zei Harry die de lijst wel wilde doorkijken en ergens ook het idee had dat hij niet op zijn plaats was.

Maar beste geldschieter jij hoort ook bij de familie, of wil mijn kleine zusje jou niet terug. Zei Fred plagend.

Harry werd rood en begon sneller te lopen. Eenmaal buiten verdwijnselde hij naar Zweinsveld. Via Zacharinus ging hij Zweinstein binnen daar zocht hij een leeg lokaal op om zijn erfenis eens te bekijken. Hij had dit liever met iemand samen gedaan maar Hermelien was nu veels te druk met Ron. En bij de Wemels schaamde hij zich er zelfs voor hoeveel geld hij had. Hij keek de lijst door een aantal panden aan de Wegisweg, in Zweinsveld, verbazend genoeg het huis van de Duffelingen. Wacht even dat pand aan de Wegisweg is dat niet het huis dat Fred en George huurde. En in Zweinsveld is dat niet Zonko's en Zacharinus snoepwarenhuis. En wacht even is dat niet het adres van de Lekke ketel dat ertussen stond. En de bedrijven, Zacharinus snoepwarenhuis, Drillings, en een aantal bedrijven dat hem niks zei. Nu Harry de lijst zo eens bekeek vroeg hij zich af of er mensen rijker waren dan hem? En hoe moest hij al dat geld beheren? Hij besloot een deel van het geld weg te geven aan de mensen die hem altijd zo goed geholpen hadden. Hij begon aan een lijst van mensen die het verdiende. Daarna begon hij erachter te schrijven hoeveel hij ieder van hun wilde geven.

_De Wemels 5000.000_

_Bill en Fleur Wemel 2000.000_

_Charlie Wemel 1000.000_

_Percy Wemel 1000.000_

_George Wemel 1000.000_

_Ron Wemel 1000.000_

_Ginny Wemel 1000.000_

_Hermelien Griffel 1000.000_

_Marcel Lubbermans 1000.000_

_Loena Leeflang 1000.000_

_Rubeus Hagrid 1000.000_

_Zweinstein fonds voor arme scholieren _

Nadat de lijst af was keek hij hem nog eens over. Al zijn beste vrienden stonden erop. Iedereen die belangrijk voor hem was geweest de afgelopen jaren. Plotseling hoorde hij de deur open gaan. Harry draaide zich om. In de deuropening stonden Hermelien en Ron.

We dachten al dat je hier zou zijn, Zei Ron.

Kom je mee er is thee in de grote zaal. Vroeg Hermelien

Oh ja, lekker. Zei Harry terwijl hij met zijn vrienden meeliep.

In de grote zaal gingen ze bij de rest van Ron zijn Familie zitten. Voor Harry was er nog maar 1 plaats over, naast Ginny. En hoe ging het bij goudgrijp? Vroeg ze zachtjes.

De lijst brandde in zijn zak. Hij pakte de rol en rolde hem zo uit dat niemand de namen zag. Ginny keek naar de lijst. En hoe verder de rol open ging hoe groter haar verbazing. Toen de rol helemaal open was stamelde ze is dit allemaal van jou?

Ja en ik moet voor volgende week maandag beslissen wat ik ermee moet doen. Weet jij iemand die mij daarmee kan helpen vroeg hij voorzichtig.

Ik wil het best doen. Maar morgen gaan we terug naar het nest en de dag daarna is die persconferentie. Zei ze. Je weet dat Molly verwacht dat jij meegaat.

Bedankt voor de waarschuwing. Zullen we na de thee de eerste adressen bezoeken. Vroeg hij aan Ginny.

Tuurlijk als ik na het eten mijn tassen maar mag pakken voor morgen. Zei Ginny.


	4. het Prosper landgoed

Hoofdletters nagekeken,constant Nederlandse woorden gebruiken, heb ik nog meer vervelende gewoontes?

groetjes een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 4 het Prosper landgoed**

Dus waar wil je eerst heen vroeg Ginny.

Ik dacht eraan om eerst de moeilijkste aan te pakken. Het vakantiehuis van de familie Zwarts met de bijbehorende huiself, zuchtte Harry.

Hmm, ik hoopte ergens rustig heen te gaan waar jij me over afgelopen jaar zou kunnen vertellen. Kun je Knijster niet naar dat vakantiehuis sturen om die huiself wat vriendelijker te maken, suggereerde Ginny.

Ja, waarschijnlijk is dat wel makkelijker gaf Harry toe. Knijster riep Harry vervolgens.

De elf verscheen naast Harry en Ginny in de grote zaal. Wat wilt U meester Harry, meesteres Ginny groette de elf beleefd.

Ik heb vandaag begrepen dat ik nog een elf vaan de familie zwarts heb ontvangen. Zij zou zich bevinden in het vakantiehuis van de familie Zwarts ik zou graag willen dat jij daarnaartoe gaat en haar voorbereid op mijn komst van morgen, zei Harry.

Uw wens is mijn bevel meester Harry. Zei de elf voor hij verdwijnselde.

Nou die elf is echt heel erg veranderd, zei Ginny

Ja, die ketting van Regulus aan hem geven was een slim idee. Zullen we nu naar het Prosper landgoed gaan, zei Harry. Terwijl hij zijn arm aan Ginny aanbood.

Ginny pakte de aangeboden arm pas toen ze van het terrein van Zweinstein af waren en konden verschijnselen.

Eenmaal aangekomen bij het oude landhuis waar ze een paar dagen eerder de Duffelingen uit het tuinhuisje gehaald hadden. Liet Ginny Harry gelijk weer los. Harry zuchtte het was duidelijk dat Ginny er nog moeite met hem had. Laten we naar binnen gaan. Zei Harry terwijl hij naar de voordeur liep. Hij deed de deur open en gelijk stond er een huiself voor hem.

Wie bent U, en waarom komt u het landgoed Prosper bezoeken. Zei de elf.

Ik ben Harry James Potter Zoon van James Potter en Lilly Potter-Evans en dit is Ginerva Molly Wemel dochter van Arthur en Molly Wemel. Zei Harry en bij het laatste deel van de zin wees hij naar Ginny.

Moest jij mijn volledige naam gebruiken, Zei Ginny boos.

Eh, Sorry Ginny. Zei harry verontschuldigend.

Meester Harry, wat is er met meester James en meesteres Lilly gebeurt? Het laatste dat ik weet is dat meester James zei dat hij moest schuilen en dat wij ervoor moesten zorgen dat er niemand anders dan de familie binnen kon komen. Zei dezelfde elf.

Ehm wat is je naam eigenlijk? En is er ergens waar we kunnen zitten? Vroeg Harry die geen idee had hoe hij dit nieuws moest brengen.

Oh ja, ik ben fluitje, meester Harry. Want ik kom als U fluit. En volgt u mij maar naar de zitkamer meester of zit U liever in de blibiotheek? Vroeg de elf beleefd.

Ehm de zitkamer is prima. Trouwens heb je ook nog een andere naam waarbij ik je kan noemen ik heb namelijk een vriendin die nogal fel tegen huiselfslavernij is. Vroeg Harry.

Fluitje dacht na en zei toen noem mij maar Eva dan. Ik zal de rest van mijn straks wel vragen hoe ze genoemd willen worden. Zei ze.

Hier zijn we in de zitkamer. De thee komt zo hoe wilt U uw thee meester Harry en meesteres Ginny.

Doe mij maar met 1 klontje suiker en Ginny? Vroeg Harry.

Ik kan zelf wel praten Harry, zei Ginny grof. Doe mij maar zonder iets eva zei ze met een glimlach.

Even later verscheen Eva met de thee. Met 1 suiker voor de meester en zonder iets voor de meesteres. Wilt U verder nog iets meester.

Ik dacht dat je wilde weten wat er met James en Lilly Potter was gebeurt Eva. Ik zal het je vertellen maar ga eerst maar even zitten. Zei Harry.

Eva's ogen werden groot. Meester wilt dat Eva gaat zitten. Als een gelijke?

Oh jee nog een Dobby dacht Harry, terwijl hij zei. Ja, Eva. Wat ik je namelijk wil vertellen kan nogal een schok zijn en ik zou het vervelend vinden als je jezelf verwond. Zei Harry. Toen de elf zat ging Harry verder 16 jaar geleden op Halloweensavond kwam Voldemort naar het huisje waar James, Lilly en ik ons verschuilden. James probeerde hem af te vechten en Lilly zij had niet hoeven sterven maar deed het toch om mij te beschermen. Succesvol als ik wel mag zeggen. Ze zijn allebei een heldendood gestorven die avond, zei Harry somber. Ginny legde een arm om zijn schouder en gaf hem een knuffel. Hij begon te huilen. Eindelijk kon hij huilen om de dood van zijn ouders, met Ginny bij hem om hem op te vangen.

De elf zat stil op de stoel waar hij was gaan zitten zodra hij Harry de eerste zin hoorde spreken wist hij dat het definitief was. Zijn geliefde meester James was dood. Hij begon te huilen en ondertussen bedacht hij hoe hij dit aan de rest moest vertellen. Zijn tranen waren ondertussen al opgedroogd. Meester hoe ging het verder met U vroeg zij voorzichtig nadat Haar meester was opgehouden met huilen.

Ik groeide op bij mijn oom en tante het was niet echt een gelukkige jeugd totdat ik mijn brief voor Zweinstein kreeg. En daarna had ik het nogal druk met het redden van de wereld samen met mijn 2 beste vrienden. Eva, zijn er meer huiselfen in dit huis? Ik voel me verantwoordelijk voor hen en wil hun persoonlijk vertellen wat er met hun vorige meesters gebeurt is. Zei Harry.

Ja meester. ik zal klapje, dada en mamam halen dan kunnen ze U persoonlijk vertellen hoe ze graag genoemd willen worden. Waarna eva de deur uit liep.

Even later verschijnselden 2 oude huiselfen de kamer binnen. meester James U leeft nog. Zei de een.

Nee dat is meester James niet. Kijk maar hij heeft de ogen van meesteres Lilly. Dit moet meester Harry zijn, Zei de ander.

Ehm Hallo, ik ben Harry. Hoe heten Jullie? Vroeg hij enigszins verlegen.

Meester Harry, we hebben zolang op u gewacht. Sinds het ongeluk van meester James en meesteres Lilly. Ik ben trouwens Puck en dit is mijn vrouw Titania.

Jullie weten van de aanval van Marten op mijn ouders, vroeg Harry verbaasd.

Nee, maar toen uw ouders stierven waren de kinderen nog maar net geboren. En een huiself weet altijd waar zijn familie is dus toen ze stierven wisten we dat het een kwestie van tijd was voor de nieuwe meester ons zou vertellen wat er was gebeurt. Zei Puck.

Oh oke. Zei Harry verbaasd. Willen jullie dan nog weten hoe ze gestorven zijn, anders dan het een heldendood was? Vroeg Harry een paar seconden later.

Nog voor Puck of Titania antwoord konden geven kwam de laatste elf van het huis binnen. Gegroet meester Harry, Zei de elf. Kleef hoorde dat meester Harry naar Kleef gevraagd had. Zei de nieuwe elf.

Oke Kleef, Puck en Titania. Jullie vorige meesters James en Lilly Potter zijn vermoord door Marten Asmodom Vilijn. Hij is ook bekend onder de namen Voldemort, Jeweetwel en de Heer van de Duister. Zodra Harry deze woorden had uitgesproken begonnen de elfen te huilen. Toen de elfen uitgehuild waren ging Harry verder. Zodra James en Lilly merkten dat hij eraan kwam stuurde James, Lily met mij naar boven toe terwijl hij hem zou proberen tegen te houden. Zonder toverstok probeerde James zo lang mogelijk hem tegen te houden. Hij werd vermoord zonder enige wroeging. Hij liep naar boven toe waar hij Lilly een kans bood om levend te ontsnappen. Zij nam dit niet aan. Zij ging zo voor mij staan dat hij niets anders kon doen dan haar vermoorden om bij mij te komen. Ook zij werd toen vermoord. Doordat zij haar leven gaf voor mij kon Hij mij niet eens aanraken, Laat staan vermoorden. Toch probeerde hij dat. De vloek kaatste terug en hij verloor al zijn macht. Zei Harry ten slotte.

De elfen waren stil. Harry dronk zijn thee op. Wenst u verder nog iets van ons, meester Harry vroeg Puck toen de thee op was.

Zouden we nog wat thee mogen, En is hier een hersenpan in het huis die we hier kunnen gebruiken. Zei Harry vriendelijk. Ginny, als de hersenpan hier is kan ik je het hele verhaal vertellen. Niemand anders dan ik en misschien Ron en Hermelien kennen het verhaal zo compleet.

Waarom heb je dan een hersenpan nodig vroeg Ginny.

Omdat ik denk dat je sommige dingen beter zelf kan zien dan ik ooit kan uitleggen. Was zijn antwoord. Hij zuchtte. Oke laat ik maar bij het begin beginnen. De profetie die Sybilla Zwamdrift deed tegen Albus Perkamentus tijdens haar sollicitatiegesprek. De profetie die Marten te pakken wilde krijgen door mij naar de hal der profetieën te lokken. Zoals je weet viel de registratie die het ministerie had kapot. Die avond nadat we terug waren liet hij me de profetie zien. Ik je mijn herinnering van die avond zo laten zien. Hij schonk voor zichzelf een kopje thee in die samen met een hersenpan net binnen was gekomen. Hij riep de herinnering op en deed hem in de hersenpan. Zullen we gaan, zei hij tegen Ginny en samen doken ze de herinnering in.

_Ginny en Harry stonden in het kantoor van professor Perkamentus. Vergezeld door een Boze 15 jaar oude Harry en een Perkamentus die zijn gezicht in zijn handen begroef. Perkamentus liet zijn handen zakken en keek de 15 jaar oud Harry door zijn halfronde brilletje aan. Het is tijd dat je hoort wat ik je eigenlijk vijf jaar geleden al had moeten vertellen.' zei hij. 'Ga zitten, Harry. Ik zal je alles vertellen. Ik vraag alleen een beetje geduld. Als ik uitgesproken ben, mag je alles doen wat je wilt. Ik zal je niet tegenhouden.'_

_Met een nijdige blik plofte de 15jarige Harry op de stoel tegenover Perkamentus en wachtte af._

_Perkamentus staarde door het raam naar het zonovergoten schoolterrein, keek toen weer naar de 15jarige Harry en zei: vijf jaar geleden arriveerde je voor het eerst op Zweinstein, heelhuids en ongedeerd, precies zoals ik het geplant had. Nou – niet helemaal ongedeerd. Je had geleden. Ik wist dat ik je tot tien zware en moeilijke jaren veroordeelde toen ik je als baby voor de deur van je oom en tante legde._

_Hij zweeg even. Beide Harry's zeiden niks. De van ongeduld de ander in afwachting van wat er komen ging. Ginny keek naar de oude Harry en zei zachtjes. Hij wist het en toch stuurde hij je er telkens weer heen. De ongenoegen in haar stem was duidelijk hoorbaar._

_Perkamentus vervolgde zijn verhaal. Je zou kunnen vragen – en met reden – waarom dat noodzakelijk was. Waarom werd je niet geadopteerd door een toverfamilie? Veel tovenaars zouden dat graag hebben gedaan, zouden het een eer hebben gevonden om jou als hun eigen zoon op te voeden. Mijn antwoord is dat het mijn eerste prioriteit was om je in leven te houden. Je verkeerde in veel groter gevaar dan ook maar iemand besefte, behalve ik misschien. Voldemort was een paar uur eerder weliswaar verslagen, maar zijn aanhangers – en veel van zijn volgelingen zijn bijna net zo verschrikkelijk als hij – waren nog op vrije voeten, woedend, wanhopig en gewelddadig. En ik moest naar de toekomst kijken. Dacht ik dat Voldemort voorgoed verdwenen was? Nee. Ik wist niet of het tien, twintig of vijftig jaar zou duren, maar op een dag zou hij terugkeren, en omdat ik hem maar al te goed ken, was ik ervan overtuigd dat hij niet zou rusten voor hij je vermoord had. Ginny hapte naar adem. Ik wist dat Voldemorts kennis groter is dan die van enige andere levende tovenaar,vervolgde Perkamentus. Zelfs mijn krachtigste en meest gecompliceerde beschermende spreuken en bezweringen zouden vermoedelijk onvoldoende zijn als hij weer over al zijn vermogens beschikte. Maar ik kende ook zijn zwaktes, en daarop baseerde ik mijn besluit. Je zou beschermd worden door oeroude magie die hij minacht en daarom altijd onderschat heeft – tot zijn eigen schade. Ik doel uiteraard op het feit dat je moeder haar leven heeft opgeofferd. Daardoor heeft ze je een bescherming gegeven die tot op de dag van vandaag door je aderen vloeit en die Voldemort niet verwacht had. Ik besloot te vertrouwen op je moeders bloed en je af te leveren bij haar zuster, de enige familie die ze nog had.'_

'_Mijn tante houd niet van me, 'zei Harry. 'Ze geeft geen ene –'_

'_Maar ze heeft je wel in huis genomen, 'viel Perkamentus hem in de rede. Misschien schoorvoetend, woedend, verbitterd en met tegenzin, maar ze nam je in huis en voltooide zo de bewering die ik over je had uitgesproken. Door je moeders offer werd die bloedband het sterkste schild dat ik je kon geven.'_

'_ik snap nog steeds niet –' Zei de 15jarige Harry._

'_Zolang je in het huis waar je moeders bloed woont ook jouw huis kunt noemen, kan Voldemort je daar niet deren. Hij heeft haar bloed vergoten, maar het leeft nog steeds voort in jou en haar zuster. Haar bloed werd jouw toevluchtsoord. Je hoeft er maar één keer per jaar te komen, maar zolang je het je thuis kunt noemen, kan Voldemort je niets doen. Dat weet je tante. In de brief die ik tegelijk met jou voor de deur legde, beschreef ik wat ik gedaan had. Ze weet dat je het misschien vijftien jaar lang overleefd hebt omdat zij jou onderdak heeft geboden.'_

'_Wacht, 'zei Harry. 'Wacht eens even.' Hij ging overeind zitten en keek Perkamentus aan. 'U hebt die brulbrief gestuurd! U zei dat ze niet moest vergeten – dat was uw stem!'_

_Perkamentus knikte. Het leek me verstandig om haar eraan te herinneren aan het pact dat ze had gesloten door je in huis te nemen. Ik was bang dat ze door de aanval van de Dementors zou gaan inzien hoe gevaarlijk het kon zijn om jou als geadopteerde zoon te hebben.'_

'_Dat klopt. 'zei Harry. 'Nou – eigenlijk gold het meer voor mijn oom. Hij wilde me eruit gooien, maar toen die brulbrief kwam zei mijn tante – dat ik moest blijven.' Hij staarde even naar de grond en zei toen: maar wat heeft dat te maken met – ' _

_Waarmee wilde je de zin vervolgen, vroeg Ginny aan de oudere Harry. Die Sirius terug fluisterde. Ze knikte begrijpend hij was toen immers nog maar net overleden._

'_Vijf jaar geleden,' vervolgde Perkamentus, alsof zijn verhaal niet onderbroken was, 'arriveerde je op Zweinstein. Je was misschien niet zo gelukkig en weldoorvoed als ik graag gezien zou hebben, maar je leefde en was gezond. Je was geen verwend moederskindje, maar we een normale jongen, zo normaal als ik gezien de omstandigheden kon verwachten. Mijn plan leek te werken. En toen… nou je herinnert je de gebeurtenissen in je eerste jaar op Zweinstein vast net zo goed als ik. Je ging de uitdaging op een magnifieke manier aan en eerder, veel eerder dan ik verwacht had stond je oog in oog met Voldemort. Je overleefde het en deed zelfs meer: je stelde het moment uit waarop hij zijn volledige macht en vermogens terugkreeg. Je vocht als een man. Ik was…. Trotser op je dan ik ooit zou kunnen zeggen. En toch had dat geweldige plan van mij één nadeel. Zelfs toen besefte ik al dat het mijn hele plan zou kunnen ruïneren, maar omdat het zo belangrijk was dat het zou slagen, maakte ik mezelf wijs dat het enige nadeel geen onoverkomelijke hindernis mocht vormen. Ik was de enige die ervoor kon zorgen dat mijn voornemen slaagde, en dus moest ik als enige sterk zijn. Ik werd voor het eerst op de proef gesteld toen jij op de ziekenzaal lag, nog zwak na je strijd met Voldemort.'_

'_ik begrijp u niet, 'zei Harry._

'_Weet je nog dat je vroeg waarom Voldemort je als baby had proberen te doden?'_

_De Jonge Harry knikte._

'_Had ik je het moeten vertellen?' vroeg Perkamentus. De jonge Harry keek in de blauwe ogen van Perkamentus en zweeg. 'Zie je het nadeel? Nee… misschien niet. Zoals je weet besloot ik geen antwoord te geven. Elf jaar was nog veels te jong om met die kennis opgezadeld te worden, dacht ik. Ik was nooit van plan geweest het je al op je elfde te vertellen. Toch had ik het destijds al moeten onderkennen. Ik had mezelf toen al moeten afvragen waarom het me niet veel meer verontrustte dat je toen al de vraag stelde waarop ik ooit zo'n verschrikkelijk antwoord zou moeten geven. Ik had moeten beseffen dat ik veels te blij was dat je het antwoord die dag nog niet hoefde te horen… Je was jong, Veels te jong. Je tweede jaar op Zweinstein brak aan. En opnieuw nam je uitdagingen aan waar veel volwassen tovenaars voor zouden zijn teruggeschrokken; opnieuw bracht je het er beter van af dan ik ooit had kunnen dromen. Je vroeg me opnieuw waarom Voldemort dat teken had achtergelaten. We spraken wel over je litteken… We kwamen heel dicht bij het cruciale onderwerp. Waarom vertelde ik het toen niet? Nou wanneer je het op je twaalfde zoiets te horen krijgt, is dat eigenlijk niet net zoiets als op je elfde. Ik liet je gaan, bebloed, uitgeput maar opgetogen, en onderdrukte mijn gevoelens van onbehagen. Je was te jong, en ik kon het niet over mijn hart verkrijgen om die avond van triomf te bederven… Snap je het nu, Harry? Zie je het nadeel van mijn briljante plan? Ik was met open ogen in de val gelopen die ik had willen vermijden, die ik had móéten vermijden.'_

'_Ik begrijp het niet – '_

'_Je was te belangrijk voor mij,' zei Perkamentus. Je geluk was belangrijker voor mij dan het feit of je de waarheid kende, je gemoedsrust belangrijker dan mijn plan, je leven dan de levens die misschien verloren zouden gaan als het plan mislukte. Met ander woorden ik gedroeg me die avond precies zoals Voldemort verwachtte van dwazen die kunnen liefhebben. Is er een excuus? Ik weet zeker dat iedereen die je gevolgd zou hebben als ik – en ik heb je aandachtiger gevolgd dan je ooit zou kunnen voorstellen – je niet nóg meer pijn had willen doen. Wat kon het mij schelen of er in de vage toekomst misschien vele naamloze, anonieme mensen en wezens werden afgeslacht, als jij nu maar gezond en gelukkig was? Ik had nooit kunnen denken dat ik ooit zo iemand onder mijn hoede zou hebben. Je derde schooljaar brak aan. Ik zag van een afstand hoe je Dementors afweerde, hoe je Sirius vond en redde. Had ik het toen moeten vertellen, op het moment dat je je peetvader had weggegrist uit de klauwen van het ministerie? Je was nu dertien en mijn uitvluchten begonnen op te raken. Dertien was jong, maar je had bewezen dat je uitzonderlijk was. Ik kreeg last van mijn geweten, Harry. Ik wist dat het niet lang meer kon duren… Vorig jaar keerde je terug uit het doolhof, nadat je Carlo Kannewasser had zien sterven en zelf ternauwernood aan de dood was ontsnapt… en ik vertelde het nog steeds niet, al wist ik dat ik het niet lang meer kon uitstellen nu Voldemort was teruggekeerd. En nu, vanavond, weet ik dat je de kennis die ik al die tijd verborgen heb gehouden al langer had aangekund. Je hebt bewezen dat ik je veel eerder op de hoogte had moeten brengen. Mijn enige excuus is dit: ik heb je zien worstelen met meer lasten dan enige andere leerling van deze school, en ik kon mezelf er niet toe brengen er nog een last aan toe te voegen – de zwaarste van allemaal.'_

_De jonge Harry bleef stil, De oudere zei tegen Ginny: na deze herinnering zal ik je alles over die jaren vertellen. Toen duidelijk werd dat Perkementus zijn verhaal niet verder vervolgde zei de jongere Harry. 'Ik begrijp het nog steeds niet'_

'_Voldemort probeerde je als baby te vermoorden vanwege een voorspelling die kort voor je geboorte was gedaan. Ginny hapte naar adem. Hij wist van het bestaan van de profetie maar niet wat deze precies inhield. Hij dacht dat hij hem in vervulling liet gaan door je te doden, maar kwam tot zijn schade erachter dat hij zich vergiste, want zijn vervloeking kaatste terug. En daarom was hij, sinds zijn terugkeer in zijn eigen lichaam en vooral sinds je miraculeuze ontsnapping vorig jaar Juni, vastbesloten om de hele profetie te horen. Dat is het wapen dat hij zo ijverig zocht: hij wilde weten hoe hij je moest vernietigen. _

_Even was de jonge Harry stil en leek hij de omgeving in zich op te nemen. Toen zei hij: 'De profetie is kapot. Ik probeerde Marcel omhoog te hijsen in de – de kamer met de boog, en toen scheurde zijn gewaad en viel hij stuk…_

'_De bol die aan scherven viel was de registratie van de profetie, die bewaard werd in het departement van mystificatie. Maar de profetie is aan iemand gedaan, en de persoon die hem gehoord heeft kan hem nog haarscherp herinneren.'_

'_Wie dan? 'vroeg de jonge Harry._

'_Ik.' Zei Perkamentus. 'Zestien jaar geleden, op een koude, natte avond, sprak ik in een kamer boven de Zweinskop met iemand die lerares Waarzeggerij wilde worden. Ik voelde er eigenlijk veel voor om het hee vak te schrappen, maar de sollicitante was de achter achterkleindochter van een beroemd en begaafd zieneres en het leek me niet meer dan beleefd om haar te spreken. Het werd een teleurstelling. Ze had geen spoortje van de gave. Ik zei – beleefd, hoop ik – dat ze me geen geschikte kandidate leek en wilde weggaan.' _

_Perkamentus stond op en liep naar de zwarte kast naast de stok van Felix. Hij bukte zich, Schoof een knip weg en pakte de ondiepe met runen versierde kom waarin Harry zijn vader Sneep had zien treiteren. Perkamentus zette de hersenpan op zijn bureau en legde zijn toverstok tegen zijn slaap. Met zijn stok trok hij een zilverachtige ragfijne draden uit zijn hoofd en legde die in de kom. Waarna hij weer ging zitten en keek naar de inhoud van de pan. Toen hief hij zuchtend zijn toverstok op en prikte met de punt in de zilverachtige substantie. Uit de kom rees een gedaante op, behangen met omslagdoeken en met ogen die enorm vergroot werden door haar bril. Met haar voeten in de kom draaide ze langzaam rond, maar toen Sybilla Zwamdrift sprak was dat niet op haar gebruikelijke mystieke, zweverige toon, maar met een raspende keelstem die Harry haar maar bij 1 andere gelegenheid had horen gebruiken. '__**Hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van de Duister te overwinnen nadert... het kind van hen die hem driemaal hebben getrotseerd, geboren aan het eind van de zevende maand… de Heer van de Duister zal hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke, maar hij zal een kracht bezitten die de Heer van de Duister niet kent… en een van de twee moet sterven door toedoen van de ander, want de een kan niet voortleven als de ander niet dood is… hij die de macht heeft om de Heer van de Duister te overwinnen wordt geboren aan het eind van de zevende maand…'**__ De langzaam ronddraaiende gestalte van professor Zwamdrift zonk weer weg in de zilveren massa. _

_Er heerste een doodste stilte, niemand zei iets tot de jonge Harry ten slotte vroeg. 'Professor Perkamentus? Even zweeg hij. Het betekende dat… wat betekent het? Vroeg Harry onzeker._

'_het betekent,' zei Perkamentus, 'dat het ook iemand anders had kunnen zijn. De profetie van Sybilla had op twee tovenaarskinderen kunnen slaan. Ze werden dat jaar allebei eind Juli geboren, hun ouders behoorden tot de orde van de Feniks en beide ouderparen waren drie keer ternauwernood aan Voldemort ontsnapt. De ene jongen was jij. De andere was Marcel Lubbermans. Ginny hapte voor de derde keer naar adem._

'_Maar dan… maar… waarom stond mijn naam dan op de profetie en niet die van Marcel?' Stamelde de jongere Harry._

'_De officiële registratie kreeg een nieuw label na Voldemorts eerste poging om je te doden,' zei Perkamentus. 'Het leek de bewaarder van de hal der profetieën duidelijk dat Voldemorts aanslag alleen maar kon betekenen dat Sybilla jou bedoelt had.'_

'_Maar het zou kunnen dat ik het níét was?' zei Harry._

'_Ik ben bang,' zei Perkamentus alsof ieder woord hem grote moeite kostte, 'dat er geen enkele twijfel bestaat dat jij het bent, Harry.'_

'_Maar u zei – Marcel is ook eind Juli jarig – en zijn ouders –'_

'_Je vergeet het volgende deel van de profetie, de laatste kenmerkende eigenschap van de jongen die Voldemort zou kunnen verslaan… Voldemort zelf zou __**hem aanmerken als zijn gelijke**__. En dat deed hij ook, Harry. Hij koos jou, en niet Marcel. Hij gaf jou het litteken dat zowel een zegen als een vloek voor je is geweest.'_

'_Maar misschien koos hij de verkeerde!' zei Harry. 'Misschien heeft hij de verkeerde gemerkt!'_

'_Hij koos de jongen die naar zijn idee de grootste bedreiging zou vormen,' zei Perkamentus. 'En dan nog iets, Harry: hij koos niet het kind van bloedzuivere ouders – volgens zijn opvattingen de enige volwaardige tovenaars – maar een halfbloed, zoals hij zelf ook was. Hij herkende zichzelf in jou voor hij je ooit gezien had, en door je te merken met dat litteken doodde hij je niet, maar schonk hij je een toekomst en vermogens waardoor je tot nu toe vier keer aan hem ontsnapt bent – iets wat jouw ouders noch die van Marcel ooit gepresteerd hebben.'_

'_Maar waarom? Waarom probeerde hij met te vermoorden toen ik klein was? Hij had moeten afwachten wie gevaarlijker leek toen we ouder waren, Marcel of ik –'_

'_Dat zou inderdaad praktischer zijn geweest,' zei Perkamentus. 'Maar Voldemort kende niet de hele profetie. De Zweinskop die Sybilla had gekozen omdat het er goedkoop was, trekt al lang een, laten we zeggen gevarieerdere clientèle dan de drie bezemstelen. Zoals jij en je vrienden tot jullie schade ondervonden, en ik die avond ook, kun je er in de Zweinskop nooit van uitgaan dat je niet afgeluisterd wordt. Toen ik op weg ging naar mijn gesprek met Sybilla Zwamdrift, had ik uiteraard niet het idee dat ik iets zou horen dat het afluisteren waard was. Mijn – onze – enige meevaller was dat de luistervink ontdekt werd toen de profetie net was begonnen, en onmiddellijk de kroeg uit werd gegooid.'_

'_Dus hij hoorde alleen - ?'_

'_Hij hoorde het begin waarin werd aangekondigd dat in Juli een jongen geboren zou worden wiens ouders Voldemort drie keer hadden getrotseerd. Daarom kon onze spion zijn meester er niet voor waarschuwen dat hij het gevaar liep zijn macht aan jou over te dragen en hem te merken als zijn gelijke als hij je probeerde te doden. Voldemort wist niet dat het riskant kon zijn om je te vermoorden, dat het misschien verstandiger zou zijn om af te wachten en meer te weten te komen. Hij wist niet dat jij __**een kracht zal bezitten die de Heer van de Duister niet kent…**__'_

'_Maar die kracht bezit ik niet!' zei Harry gesmoord. 'Ik heb geen krachten die hij niet heeft! Ik kan niet vechten zoals hij vannacht deed, ik kan geen bezit nemen van mensen of – of ze doden –'_

'_Op het Department van Mystificatie is één deur altijd op slot. Die kamer bevat een kracht die zowel sterker is als vreselijker is dan de dood, dan de menselijke intelligentie en alle natuurkrachten bij elkaar. Het is misschien de meest mysterieuze kracht die daar bestudeerd wordt. Jij bezit hem in overvloed, en Voldemort helemaal niet. Die kracht dreef je ertoe Sirius te gaan helpen, en redde je toen Voldemort bezit van je nam. Hij kon het niet verdragen om in een lichaam te huizen wat zo doortrokken was van iets wat hij zo verafschuwt. Uiteindelijk maakte het niet uit dat je je geest niet kon afsluiten wat je redde was je hart.'_

_Harry sloot zijn ogen. En even later vroeg hij: 'Het einde van de profetie… iets over… __**wat de een kan niet voortleven… **__'_

'_**als de ander niet dood is,**__ 'zei Perkamentus._

'_Betekent dat,' zei Harry. 'Betekent dat… dat een van ons uiteindelijk… de ander moet doden? Vroeg de jonge Harry._

'_Ja,' zei Perkamentus._

_Er viel een stilte. Ginny vroeg toen, kunnen we terug gaan. _

_Tenzij je wilt weten waarom ik nooit klassenoudste geworden ben kunnen we inderdaad beter gaan._

Eenmaal terug in de zitkamer bood Harry Ginny een kopje thee aan. Wil je nu er wel wat in hebben vroeg Harry?

Even was ze stil, waarna ze zei. Ja 2 klontjes suiker graag.

Ginny en Harry dronken hun thee in stilte op. Harry verbaasde zich erover hoe weinig tijd er eigenlijk voorbij was gegaan terwijl ze in de hersenpan waren. Zijn thee was niet eens koud geworden. Toen de thee op was vroeg Harry. Heb je verder nog vragen?

Ginny die ondertussen de ergste schok verwerkt had zei met een poeslieve glimlach: een paar. Wat is er allemaal gebeurt op school met jou gebeurt waar ik geen weet van heb? En wat heb je afgelopen jaar in allemaal gedaan terwijl ik vast zat op Zweinstein en bij tante Muriel.

Harry's hart versnelde toen hij de glimlach van Ginny zag gecombineerd met haar vurige ogen. Ik zal wel beginnen bij Zweinstein. Mijn eerste jaar. De steen der wijzen van Nicolas Flame werd bijna gestolen uit Goudgrijp door de toenmalige professor Krinkel. De steen werd door Hagrid verplaatst naar Zweinstein waar het verborgen werd achter een serie van uitdagingen. De eerste was Pluisje een driekoppige hond die in slaap valt zodra hij muziek hoort. Als je door het luik ging dat hij bewaakte landde je op een duivelsstrik. De derde uitdaging was een betoverde sleutel zien te vinden tussen duizenden andere vliegende sleutels. De vierde was professor Anderlings reuzenschaakspel. Daarna lag een trol die Krinkel gelukkig al bewusteloos had gemaakt. De op een na laatste uitdaging was een raadsel waarbij de verkeerde uitkomst een dodelijk drankje van Sneep was. En als laatste was er de spiegel van Neregeb waar de steen in zat die je alleen kon vinden als je de steen wel wilde vinden maar niet gebruiken. Daar kwam ik Krinkel tegen die Voldemort uit zijn achterhoofd bleek te groeien. Voldemort werd op krachten gehouden door het bloed dat hij dronk van de eenhoorns uit het verboden bos. Hij viel mij aan maar kon mijn aanraking niet verdragen dus hield ik mijn handen in het gezicht van Krinkel. Tot ik flauwviel en gelukkig Perkamentus eraan kwam. Oh en dat bloed van eenhoorns drinken heb ik hem zien doen toen ik moest nablijven bij Hagrid in het verboden bos omdat ik hem geholpen had zijn draak naar Charlie te smokkelen. Ik neem aan dat je gehoord hebt hoe Ron en ik bevriend zijn geraakt met Hermelien. En dat ik tijdens mijn eerste Zwerkbalwedstrijd de snaai inslikte terwijl ik bijna van een door Krinkel behekste bezem viel terwijl Sneep mij probeerde te redden. Dat was denk ik de hoogtepunten van mijn eerste jaar.

Ginny's mond viel open. Dat was je eerste jaar. En je had gelijk over die trol, je eerste wedstrijd en het nablijven. En nu weet ik ook wanneer Ron dat schaakspel verslagen heeft en waarom het zo goed was dat Hermelien mee was. Zei ze uiteindelijk. Wat ga je me vertellen over het tweede jaar dat ik niet weet? Vroeg Ginny erna.

Mijn tweede jaar. Zuchtte Harry. Ik denk daar begin met mijn verhaal een paar dagen voor jouw broers hun reddingsactie. Mijn verjaardag en de dag dat ik Dobby voor het eerst ontmoette. De avond van mijn 12de verjaardag zat ik op mijn kamer en moest ik doen of ik niet bestond omdat de Duffelingen bezoek hadden van een belangrijk man van oom Hermans werk. Toen ik die avond op mijn kamer kwam ontmoette ik Dobby voor het eerst. Hij zei dat voor mijn eigen veiligheid ik niet terug naar school moest gaan. Hij hoopte dat ik niet terug naar school wilde als ik geen brieven ontving van mijn vrienden. Vandaar ook dat ik toen niet op de brieven van Ron reageerde. Toen bleek dat mij dat niet overgehaald had ging Dobby naar de woonkamer toe en gebruikte een zweefspreuk om het te laten lijken alsof ik taart die mijn tante als toetje had gemaakt op het hoofd van het bezoek laten vallen. Uiteraard kreeg ik daarvan de schuld en kreeg ik een waarschuwing van het ministerie. De dagen erna werd ik opgesloten in mijn kamer, tralies voor mijn ramen gemaakt en het enige eten dat ik kreeg kwam door het kattenluikje. Ik was dus ook erg gelukkig dat je broers mij kwamen halen. Ze haalden zelfs mijn hutkoffer op die ze in de bezemkast hadden weggesloten. Daarna sloot Dobby de poort naar perron 9¾. Toen duidelijk was dat we de trein hadden gemist, dachten we eerst eraan om bij de auto te wachten. Een vliegende auto, waarom zouden we wachten we vliegen gewoon achter de trein aan, dachten we. Dat ging goed tot het laatste stuk en daar vlogen Ron en Ik met de auto de beukwilg in. We waren zo blij dat we het overleefd hadden dat we niet eens nadachten over de straf. Dobby was trouwens ook verantwoordelijk voor die betoverde beuker. Misschien vind je interessant om te weten dat het enige dat ik in het dagboek gezien heb is de avond dat Marten Hagrid verraadde en beweerde dat hij de kamer opende. Wij zijn toen naar Hagrid gegaan en die avond werd hij naar Azkaban gebracht. Vanwege dat hij de vorige keer de verdachte was. Het enige wat hij tegen ons kon zeggen was: Volg de spinnen. De dag dat Hermelien versteent werd zei ze oh, ik moet even naar de bieb. Ze had gevonden wat voor beest in de kamer leefde. Wij niet en hadden het briefje dat in haar had zat gekreukeld ook niet gezien. Die nacht zijn we de spinnen gevolgd. Je weet die gigantische spinnen van wie ik er één in het doolhof tijdens het toverschool toernooi tegenkwam. De eerste daarvan bleek binnengesmokkeld door Hagrid, hij schijnt hem zelfs een vriendin bezorgt te hebben. Wij zo naar hun nest gegaan. En dankzij de Ford Angelica die wild geworden was zijn we er weer levend uit gekomen. Dankzij Jammerende Jenny wisten we waar de ingang van de geheime kamer was en dankzij Hermelien wisten we wat voor wezen er leefde. Dus toen jij meegenomen was naar de kamer, hebben Ron en ik professor Smalhart gedwongen met ons mee te gaan. Onderweg probeerde hij ons geheugen te wissen met Rons gebroken toverstaf. De vloek kaatste terug en je weet wat er van hem geworden is. Omdat ik professor Perkamentus verdedigde tegen Marten kwam Felix met de sorteerhoed te hulp. Felix blindeerde de Basilisk en ik versloeg hem met het zwaard van Griffoendor dat ik uit de sorteerhoed kreeg. Helaas kreeg ik een tand van de basilisk in mijn arm. Met mijn laatste kracht trok ik hem uit mijn arm en stak hem in het dagboek. Terwijl jij langzaam wakker werd heelde Felix mijn arm met zijn tranen. Oh en ik gaf het dagboek aan de vader van Malfidus met een sok erin. Hij gaf het dagboek aan Dobby en zo heb ik hem bevrijd. Dat was wel de gevaarlijke stunts uit mijn tweede jaar.

Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny blijft U eten vroeg Eva die net binnengelopen was.

Harry keek naar het horloge dat hij van mevrouw Wemel had gekregen en zei ik denk dat nog net op tijd zijn voor het eten in de grote hal van Zweinstein. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel zullen wel erg ongerust zijn als we daar niet verschijnen. Hopelijk de volgende keer Eva. Ik roep jullie wel als ik jullie nodig heb. Zei Harry ten slotte. Hij deed de deur naar de hal open en liep deze samen met Ginny in. Eh weet jij nog de weg naar buiten, vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Ginny begon te lachen. En zei Het lijkt erop alsof je Eva nu al weer nodig hebt.

Eva had klaarblijkelijk haar naam gehoord want ze stond alweer naast hem en vroeg: Zal ik U naar buiten begeleiden Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny.

Ja graag, zei Ginny vriendelijk. Terwijl Harry een stuk minder vrolijk keek. Eenmaal buiten liepen ze het terrein af. Eigenlijk wel jammer dat we geen tijd meer hadden voor die rondleiding, het terrein lijkt me groot genoeg voor zijn eigen zwerkbalveld. Zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de poort toe liepen. Buiten de poort verdwijnselde Harry en Ginny naar de poort van Zweinstein en haastte zich over het terrein om op tijd in de grote zaal te zijn. Er waren nog net twee plaatsen over. Zowel Harry als Ginny leken te balen dat ze nu zover van elkaar vandaan moesten zitten. Ginny ging naast haar moeder zitten en begon een gesprek met haar over wat ze die middag gedaan had. Harry aan de andere kant van de tafel kwam naast Ron en George te zitten. Die in een uitgebreid gesprek over de topfopshop bezig waren.

Toen Harry naast George kwam zitten zei hij met een wink. Ha beste geldschieter, hoe was je middag met ons kleine zusje.

Rons oren werden rood en Harry vond die brandplek op de tafel plotseling heel interessant, terwijl hij mompelde: goed.

Als het niet goed was dan had je nu waarschijnlijk last van vleermuizen. Dus vertel op hoe ging het? Zei George Vrolijk

Beter dan dat afspraakje met Cho zei Harry tegen Ron.

Ron moest lachen, en zei ja maar veel slechter dan met haar kan het ook niet gaan.

Je vind het niet erg, zei Harry verbaasd.

Zoals ik in de 6de al zei beter jij dan een ander. En sorry trouwens voor van de zomer. Ik dacht dat jij begonnen was en dat vond ik niet kunnen. Eerst het uitmaken en dan later weer met haar staan te zoenen.

Ik zoende haar niet, zij begon. Ze zei toen als herinnering voor als je weg bent. Verdedigde Harry zich.

Aaaah, gaan we nou te horen krijgen hoe jullie bij elkaar gekomen zijn? Plaagde George.

Dat kun je aan heel Griffoendor vragen die toen op school was. Niet te missen een aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam die de leerlingenkamer binnenkomt na winst van de beker en dan gelijk zijn vervangende zoeker op de bek neemt. Zei Ron met een grijns.

Harry werd zo rood als een tomaat, terwijl George hem op de schouder klopt en zegt. Goed gedaan broertje.

Trouwens Ron hoe gaat het nou met jou en Hermelien? Zei Harry als afleiding.

Rons oren die net weer normaal waren kleurde weer rood. En terwijl hij naar een punt in de verte staarde zei hij, we hebben geen ruzies meer gehad.

Dat is genoeg reden voor een feestje in de leerlingenkamer, zou ik zeggen. Zei George. Die de rest van de maaltijd doorging over wat daarvoor allemaal gedaan moest worden. Terwijl Harry en Ron rustig dooraten.

Na het eten ging Harry naar de slaapzaal en riep Knijster.

Meester Harry, hoe kan ik U van dienst zijn. Zei de elf.

Twee dingen, ten eerste morgen vertrek ik naar het nest met de Wemels, kun je ervoor zorgen dat mijn spullen daar ook zijn? Ten tweede hoe gaat het met Trijntje?

Zal ik voor zorgen meester Harry. Met Trijntje gaat het goed meester Harry, Trijntje was alleen nog eenzamer dan Knijster en verwelkomd graag elk gezelschap.

Dat is goed om te horen, ik denk dat ik morgen aan het eind van de ochtend naar haar toe ga en dan zal ik eens kijken voor een betere verdeling. Het huis waar ik vanmiddag was had vier huiselfen en dat kan makkelijk door minder huiselfen bijgehouden worden.

Dank U meester Harry. Heeft Knijster uw toestemming om haar dit goede nieuws te brengen.

Ga maar Knijster zei Harry vriendelijk.

Daarna ging hij weer terug naar de leerlingen kamer waar hij keek hoe Hermelien en Ron een spelletje toverschaak aan het spelen waren. En zo vloog alweer een vredige avond voorbij.


	5. terug naar het Nest

Hallo iedereen, hier

is weer een hoofdstuk. ik wil graag basiking enEzzie-Ta bedanken voor hun goede tips.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 5 terug naar het Nest**

De volgende morgen toen Harry wakker werd stond Ron al naast zijn bed. Duidelijk in een vrolijk humeur. 'We gaan weer naar huis toe naar het Nest.'

Harry die net wakker was vroeg met een slaperige stem: 'Hoe laat is het?'

'Zes uur en ik moet al mijn spullen nog pakken, ontbijten, van het terrein aflopen.' Dreunde Ron op.

'Ron rustig aan. het is zes uur, ontbijt is op zijn vroegst over 2 uur. Aangezien Hermelien de meeste van onze spullen heeft en haar kennende allang gepakt heeft zou ik me daar ook geen zorgen over maken. En voor het terrein af te lopen zal je waarschijnlijk toch op de rest van je familie moeten wachten. Probeer nog een uurtje te slapen, of laat in ieder geval mij dat nog even proberen.' Zei Harry tegen zijn enthousiaste vriend. Vervolgens draaide hij zich om en probeerde weer te slapen.

Even later merkte Harry dat hij naar de bovenkant van zijn hemelbed zat te staren. Harry luisterde naar de rustige ademhaling van zijn kamergenoten. Hij dacht aan Ginny, haar reactie op de profetie. En vroeg zich af hoe ze zou reageren op de herinneringen van Sneep. Hij had die herinneringen immers teruggekregen van professor Anderling. Later vandaag zou hij zijn verhaal over zijn schooljaren afmaken en haar ook vertellen van afgelopen jaar. Harry moest even slikken bij die laatste gedachte. Het zou niet makkelijk worden. Voor hemzelf om te herbeleven als voor Ginny om het aan te horen. Harry pakte zijn horloge van het nachtkastje om te kijken hoe laat het was. Half zeven, veels te vroeg om op te staan. Het ontbijt was pas over anderhalf uur, veel langer dan het Harry zou kosten om aan te kleden en zijn spullen te pakken. Harry draaide zich weer om en probeerde weer te gaan slapen. Uiteindelijk kleedde ging Harry douchen, aankleden en zijn spullen pakken. Vervolgens riep hij "Knijster"

'Kun je mijn spullen naar het Nest brengen?' Zei Harry tegen zijn huiself zodra die verschenen was.

'Waar wil meester zijn spullen in het Nest hebben liggen?' Vroeg Knijster.

'Ehh, leg maar ergens binnen neer.' Zei Harry tenslotte.

'Ja meester,' zei Knijster voor deze verdwijnselde.

Harry ging naar beneden naar de leerlingenkamer om te kijken of daar al iemand wakker was. Het was vrij stil in de leerlingenkamer. Hij hoorde het zacht knetteren van het houtvuur en vreemd genoeg het snikken van een vrouw. Harry liep richting de open haard om te kijken wie er zat te huilen in de stoel. Tot zijn grote verbazing was het mevrouw Wemel. 'Mevrouw Wemel,' zei Harry voorzichtig.

Mevrouw Wemel keek op. 'Harry,' zei ze verbaasd.

'Is… is alles goed?' Vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

'Ik…' snikte mevrouw Wemel. 'Ik zie niet hoe alles ooit weer goed kan komen,' vervolgde ze.

'Alles komt goed,' zei Harry met veel meer zekerheid dan hij voelde. 'Ja Fred is dood maar hij spookt nu rond in zijn eigen winkel. Remus en Tonks zijn ook dood maar ik zal nooit toestaan dat Teddy net zo onwetend en miserabel op moet groeien als ik. Vele zijn in de gevechten gestorven, maar niemand zonder reden. We hebben gewonnen en nu is het tijd om de gevallenen te eren. Door gelukkig te leven zoals het hun niet gegund was.' Zei Harry die ondertussen de trots in zijn borst voelde opgloeien.

Mevrouw Wemel was even stil en keek toen naar Harry en zei verbaasd. 'Meen je dat?'

'Ja, kan ik u helpen met de spullen pakken om terug naar het Nest te gaan?' Vroeg Harry beleefd.

Mevrouw Wemel ging rechter zitten en zei. 'Ja dat is een goed idee. Kun jij mijn zoons en echtgenoot wakker maken, zodat ze hun spullen kunnen pakken.'

Harry glimlachte, en liep weer terug naar boven. Als laatste kwam Harry terug in de slaapzaal waar hij zelf ook geslapen had. Nadat hij Ron had wakker gemaakt keek hij weer op zijn horloge. Het was zeven uur en de leerlingenkamer zou nu langzaam vollopen met slaperige mensen. Voor de tweede keer die morgen liep Harry de leerlingenkamer binnen. Het verschil tussen de twee was als dag en nacht. Vanmorgen was het leeg en stil op mevrouw Wemel na, nu was het druk met mensen die zich klaar aan het maken waren voor het ontbijt en een dag vol hard werken. Harry zag niks meer terug van de sombere vrouw die vanmorgen aan het rouwen was om al haar verloren dierbaren. In plaats daarvan stond ze midden in de leerlingenkamer haar zoons, echtgenoot en dochter rond te commanderen over wat er allemaal gedaan moest worden voor ze weer terug naar huis konden. Harry vroeg aan haar waarmee hij haar nu kon helpen. De tijd tot het ontbijt hield mevrouw Wemel de hele familie inclusief Harry en Hermelien bezig.

Om half negen zei mevrouw Wemel: 'Ik geloof dat we nu wel alles gedaan hebben, zodra iedereen gegeten heeft komen we hier terug om onze spullen op te halen en richting huis te vertrekken.' Ze klonk duidelijk opgelucht.

Het ontbijt leek wel voorbij te vliegen want even later liepen ze met zijn allen met de bagage naar de rand van het terrein. 'Ginny jij gaat met je moeder mee, de rest pak wat bagage en verdwijnsel naar het Nest op mijn teken.' Zei meneer Wemel. '3.2.1.' En met zijn allen verdwijnselden ze richting het Nest.

Harry kwam uit het donkere duizeligmakende gevoel van verdwijnselen en stond voor het Nest. Samen met de rest van de familie Wemel en hun bagage. Iedereen liep naar binnen. Mevrouw Wemel verdeelde iedereen al in de beschikbare slaapkamers. Harry lag uiteindelijk in de kamer die Fred en George altijd gedeeld hadden. Harry legde zijn spullen in een hoekje neer waar ze niet in de weg zouden liggen en ging weer terug naar beneden. 'Mevrouw Wemel,' riep hij.

'Ja, Harry wat is er?' Antwoordde ze vanuit de keuken.

'Ik wou even laten weten dat ik vanmorgen hier niet ben. Toen ik in Goudgrijp was kreeg ik een lijst van al mijn bezittingen en door hoorden blijkbaar ook een aantal huizen bij. Ik wou daar vanmorgen als het kan bij langs gaan.' Zei Harry voorzichtig omdat hij net wist hoe ze zou reageren.

'Oke, zorg alleen wel dat je terug bent voor de lunch. Als je na de lunch nog niet terug bent vraag ik aan Arthur voor een zoekactie.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

Harry liep de tuin uit pakte de lijst en keek naar het eerste adres. Het vakantiehuis van de Potters. Even later hoorde hij de golven op de rotsen slaan. Voor een seconde dacht hij dat bij Bill en Fleur was. Toen hij om zich heen keek wist hij wel beter. Voor hem stond niet het schattige huisje van de oudste zoon van de familie Wemel. Maar een vuurtoren met een klein huis ernaast boven op de rotsen met eronder een klein privéstrand. Harry ademde nog eens diep en liep op de vuurtoren af en deed de deur open. Ook nu weer werd hij begroet de een vriendelijk huiself. Die vroeg wie hij was en wat hij daar kwam doen. Na een korte samenvatting waarbij Harry uitlegde wat er allemaal gebeurt was de afgelopen 18 jaar dat ze alleen waren gelaten. Na de kennismaking met de eerste elf die zich Adam liet noemen, werd hij voorgesteld aan 2 oudere elfen. Die zeiden altijd Gemma en Gerard genoemd waren. Harry kreeg een rondleiding door het huis en de tuin. Daarna vroegen ze in welke kamer hij voortaan wilde slapen en hoe hij die ingericht wilde hebben. Harry die zulke luxe nog nooit had gekend liep nog eens door alle slaapkamers en koos uiteindelijk voor de torenkamer met uitzicht in alle richtingen. Vanuit zijn nieuwe kamer was een luik naar boven toe waar zich een badkamer bevond. De kamer was alleen bereikbaar via een trap in een zitkamer. De inrichting wilde Harry vrij simpel hebben. Een hemelbed en een bureau waarbij hij uitkeek over zee. Na een uitgebreid afscheid zei Harry dat hij hun later op de dag waarschijnlijk nog wel zou roepen.

Toen Harry het schelpenpad afliep riep hij "Knijster".

'Meester Harry, u had Knijster geroepen.' Zei de elf met een buiging.

'Knijster, zou je mij alsjeblieft richting mijn andere vakantiehuis brengen?' Vroeg Harry beleefd.

'Ja meester Harry, Knijster brengt meester naar het vakantiehuis in Parijs.' Zei de elf waarna hij Harry's hand pakte en verdwijnselde.

'Volgt u Knijster maar naar binnen, meester Harry.' Zei de elf nadat ze aangekomen waren in een klein hofje.

Knijster deed een poortje die van het hofje naar een binnentuin leidde. Knijster klopte op de deur aan het einde van de binnentuin. "Trijntje", 'Knijster is hier. Knijster is hier samen met de nieuwe meester.'

Even later ging de deur open, en verscheen er een oude vrouwelijke elf. 'Trijntje is erg blij om Knijster weer te zien. Trijntje erg blij dat nieuwe meester Trijntje toestaat Knijster weer te zien.'

'Waarom mochten jullie elkaar niet meer zien,' vroeg Harry.

'Trijntje kreeg een zoon meester Harry. Een zoon zonder toestemming van Trijntjes familie, meester.' Biechtte de vrouwelijke elf op. 'Oh arme Dobby moest met meesteres Cissy mee als huwelijkscadeau, en nu voelt arme Trijntje hem niet eens meer. Wat is er toch van Dobby geworden,' Jammerende de elf door.

'Dobby is de zoon van Trijntje,' zei Knijster verbaasd.

Harry knielde naast Trijntje en sloeg zijn arm om de jammerende elf heen. 'Dobby is dood. Hij stierf zoals hij leefde, vrij en dapper. Terwijl hij het leven van een vriend redde. Die van mij, ik zal hem er eeuwig dankbaar voor zijn.'

'Meester kende Dobby. Meester was een vriend van Dobby. Dobby was vrij zoals Dobby altijd al wilde.' Trijntje keek blij, ondanks dat ze net gehoord had dat hij was gestorven. 'Dank u meester Harry voor dit goede bericht,' zei de elf.

'Graag gedaan. Mag ik nu de rest van het huis zien,' vroeg Harry vriendelijk.

'Tuurlijk meester Harry,' zei Trijntje. 'Je hebt gelijk Knijster meester Harry is een nog betere meester dan meester Regulus ooit was.' Fluisterde ze in Knijster zijn oren.

Na een rondleiding door het huis en de tuin vroeg Harry aan Trijntje. 'Wil jij het graf zien waar ik Dobby in begraven heb?'

'Trijntje zou zich vereerd voelen meester Harry.'

'Trijntje kun je mij dan naar Huize de Schelp brengen, dat ligt een eindje buiten Vonkeveen in Engeland. Dan zal ik je het graf laten zien.'

'Ja meester,' zei de elf voor ze Harry's hand pakte en verdwijnselde.

Even later hoorde Harry het kalmerende geluid van golven die op de rotsen sloegen. Hij zag het schattige huisje waar Bill en Fleur woonde. 'Volg mij maar,' zei Harry tegen Trijntje. Ze liepen iets links van het huis naar de plaats waar Harry het graf voor Dobby gegraven had. 'Hier ligt hij,' zei Harry terwijl hij naar de steen wees die Harry boven het hoofd van Dobby gelegd had.

Trijntje begon te huilen, Harry zat stil naast haar. In gedachten verzonken, terugdenkend aan die verschrikkelijke dag dat Harry Dobby hier had begraven. Op een gegeven ogenblik hield de elf op met huilen. Na een tijdje zei ze, 'Dank u meester Harry.'

Er is nog 1 ding wat ik moet doen, zei Harry nadat hij een bosje bloemen op het graf van Dobby had gelegd. 'Kom je mee?'

'Ja meester,' zei Trijntje toen ze de hand van Harry vastpakte.

Harry verdwijnselde naar het veldje waar de familie Wemel hun zwerkbal speelde. "Knijster, Eva, Kleef, Puck, Titania, Adam, Gemma, Gerard". Riep Harry toen hij en Trijntje veilig aangekomen waren. Een paar seconde later stonden alle 8 de huiselfen die Harry geroepen had voor hem. Harry ademde diep in en begon te spreken. 'Trijntje, Knijster, hoe zouden jullie het vinden om voortaan samen voor het huis in Parijs te zorgen. Adam, Eva zouden jullie dan bereid zijn om voortaan voor Grimboudplein 12 te zorgen. En Puck, Titania hoe zouden jullie het vinden als ik aan Kleef zou vragen niet alleen van jullie het vak te leren maar van alle huiselfen die nu hier verzameld zijn? Kleef wat vind jij van het voorstel dat ik aan je ouders heb gedaan?'

'Trijntje begon op te lichten van blijdschap. Trijntje mag weer samen met Knijster in één huis wonen.' Ook Knijster leek dit als goed nieuws op te vatten.

'Adam, en Eva begonnen allebei te buigen en dank u meester, dank u, een eigen huis om voor te zorgen is fantastisch meester,' te mompelen.

Puck en Titania keken elkaar bezorgd aan, terwijl hun zoon vol spanning hun antwoord afwachtte. 'Mag het?' Vroeg de jonge elf uiteindelijk.

'Ik weet het niet,' antwoordde Puck.

'Julie mogen ook later beslissen,' zei Harry. 'Ik heb jullie nog iets te geven. Jullie vrijheid. als jullie willen zal ik jullie vrijlaten en ervoor zorgen dat jullie voor mij mogen werken. Jullie worden dan betaald en krijgen dan meer vrijheden. Zijn er van jullie die dat willen,' vroeg Harry. Geen van de huiselfen antwoordde. 'Dan geef ik jullie allemaal in ieder geval 2 weken per jaar vrij. Het enige wat jullie hoeven doen is het aan mij door te geven zodat ik jullie niet per ongeluk roep. In die 2 weken mogen jullie helemaal zelf bepalen wat jullie doen. Jullie kunnen ergens heen gaan, bij elkaar op bezoek gaan, Je kinderen bezoeken of verzorgen als ze ziek zijn.' Somde Harry op. 'Oh en nog 1 ding ik zou graag willen dat jullie netter gekleed gingen dan in een oude theedoek, Trijntje hier heeft een schitterende outfit gemaakt van haar theedoeken. als deze van kleurrijke nieuwe theedoeken gemaakt zou zijn, zouden ze al netter uitzien. Ik zal er wel genoeg leveren dat zij er voor iedereen kan maken, Als jullie daarmee instemmen.'

Alle 9 Huiselfen waren stil. Niet gewent dat om hun mening werd gevraagd, en verbijsterd van de vrijheden die hun nieuwe meester hen gaf. Trijntje zei uiteindelijk als eerste voorzichtig. 'Dank u meester.' en langzaam maar zeker bedankten de rest van de huiselfen Harry. Daarna vroeg Kleef weer. 'Mag het? Mag ik niet alleen door jullie maar ook door de rest getraind worden?'

Puck en Titania keken elkaar aan. Uiteindelijk zei Titania, 'We moeten denk ik eerst maar met meester Harry overleggen hoe we dat gaan doen.'

'Nou,' zei Harry die het gesprek tussen ouder en kind gehoord had. 'Ik dacht eraan om Kleef hier mijn persoonlijke assistent te maken, dan komt hij in alle huizen, en heeft hij voornamelijk ophaal en doorgeef-werkzaamheden. Zodat er alle tijd overblijft om verschillende huishoudelijke taken te leren. Ook zat ik eraan te denken dat hij iedere week in een ander huis verblijft, zodat hij makkelijker van iedereen kan leren. Uiteraard is het jullie altijd toegestaan je zoon te bezoeken, zolang jullie werkzaamheden er niet onder leiden. Hebben Jullie verder nog vragen,' vroeg Harry aan Puck en Titania.

'Ik denk dat daarmee wel te leven valt,' zei Titania. Puck keek alsof hem nog wat dwars zat.

'Oke, ik denk dat jullie allemaal wel naar jullie huis kunnen gaan. Ik roep wel of stuur Kleef langs als ik langskom of iets nodig heb.' Zei Harry.

'En waar mag ik nu heen meester,' vroeg Kleef.

'Oh ja, blijf deze week nog maar bij je ouders kleef. Ik denk dat ze Eva al hard genoeg missen en ze dan liever niet ook gelijk al hun andere kind zien gaan.' Zei Harry die dacht aan mevrouw Wemel.

Daarna liep Harry alleen door naar het huis van de familie Wemel. Eenmaal daar aangekomen klopte hij op de deur. Mevrouw Wemel deed open en gaf hem gelijk in een van haar befaamde botten brekende knuffels. 'Wat is er aan de hand, vroeg Harry.'

'Oh Harry, we waren zo bezorgt om jou.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

Harry keek haar niet begrijpend aan. 'Waarom dan, vroeg hij uiteindelijk.'

'Het is bijna lunchtijd, en ik wist niet waar je was en met al die dooddoeners die nog vrij rondlopen dacht ik dat er wat gebeurt was.' Zei mevrouw Wemel die duidelijk van slag was.

Harry was verbaasd, hij had altijd wel het gevoel gehad dat de Wemels meer familie waren dan de Duffelingen ooit geweest waren. Maar nu bleek het wederzijds. Hij wist niet wat hij moest doen om haar gerust te stellen. Uiteindelijk nam hij haar in zijn armen en gaf haar een knuffel. Mevrouw Wemel werd er duidelijk rustiger van. Harry liet haar weer los, en vroeg. 'Is er iets waarmee ik kan helpen.'

'Oh nee hoor Harry,' zei mevrouw Wemel een beetje afwezig.

Harry liep de trap op. Voor de dichte deur van Ginny's kamer bleef hij staan. Even twijfelde hij, moest hij haar wel opzoeken. Aan de andere kant zij wil vast wel de rest van zijn schooljaren horen, en daarvoor hoeft ze eigenlijk alleen maar te luisteren. Uiteindelijk klopte hij op haar deur. "Ginny". Riep hij voor een tweede keer op haar deur klopte. "Ginny ben je daar". Riep hij nogmaals.

'Nee, Ik kom net onder de douche vandaan.' Hoorde hij Ginny zeggen vanaf een verdieping hoger. Even later zag Harry Ginny de trap afkomen. Langzaam liep zij de trap af, met een handdoek om haar middel geslagen en haar haar in een tweede handdoek op haar hoofd.

Harry verstijfde en kon zijn ogen niet van haar afhouden. Die handdoek die net aan alles bedekte, leken haar lange slanke benen alleen maar mooier te maken. En haar figuur, die kwam in die handdoek zelfs nog mooier uit dan in die jurk die ze met het huwelijk van Bill en Fleur had gedragen. Ook kon hij verscheidene littekens op haar armen, benen, en zelfs net boven de handdoek zien. Harry wist zeker dat hij die littekens nog niet eerder had gezien.

'Ik spreek je straks na de lunch wel,' zei Ginny tegen een sprakeloze Harry. Waarna ze hem een kusje op de wang gaf, voor ze in haar kamer verdween.

Het duurde even voor Harry doorhad dat hij nog steeds voor Ginny's kamer stond. George kwam naar beneden. 'Ah Harry, ik geloof dat jij net mijn liefelijke zusje naar beneden hebt zien komen.' Zei George op een plagende toon.

'Hé, waar heb je het over,' zei harry verward. 'En woonde jij niet aan de Wegisweg,' Vervolgde Harry.

'Oh ik was hier wat spullen aan het weghalen,' zei George met een knipoog.

'Oh,' zei Harry. Waarna hij besefte toen dat George waarschijnlijk niet alleen voor de spullen kwam die in de doos onder zijn arm zat maar vooral voor de uitgebreide lunch die mevrouw Wemel altijd maakte.

George liep door naar beneden, en van boven kwamen er nog 2 broers aan. Ron riep naar Harry, "is de lunch al klaar".

'Geen idee' antwoordde Harry toen Ron naast hem stond. Samen liepen ze verder naar beneden.

Terwijl de jongens naar de keuken liepen. Hoorden ze Ginny tegen Hermelien zeggen: 'als we nu niet naar beneden gaan is er voor ons geen lunch meer over'.

Even later was iedereen in de keuken verzameld en kwam mevrouw Wemel met de lunch aanzetten.

Na de maaltijd vroeg Ginny aan haar moeder of ze een wandeling naar het dorp mocht maken. Daarbij gaf ze Harry een knipoog, hij bood dan ook direct aan haar te vergezellen.

Nadat ze de tuin uit waren vroeg Ginny, 'En wat is er in jouw derde jaar gebeurt dat ik allemaal gemist heb. Want voor de meeste van ons was dat een redelijk rustig jaar'.

'Rustig, het was mijn enige schooljaar waarin ik niet Voldemort of een groep dooddoeners achter me aan had,' zei Harry.' Maar rustig zou ik het niet noemen, met de dementors, Sirius waarvan men dacht dat hij achter mij aan zat, een weerwolf die lesgaf, Hermelien en de tijdverdrijver, een rat die geen rat bleek te zijn, scheurbek, de sluipwegwijzer, en die eerste grote ruzie tussen Ron en Hermelien.'

Ginny's mond viel open. 'Ik heb veel gemist dat jaar,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

'De meesten hebben dat gemist,' zei Harry in een poging haar gerust te stellen.

'Het is ook niet algemeen bekend dat ik die zomer mijn tante heb opgeblazen, nadat ze mijn ouders beledigd had voor de zoveelste keer die week. Of dat ik daarna ben weggelopen en door de toenmalige minister van toverkunst ben opgevangen bij de Lekke Ketel. Is jouw ooit verteld wat de werkelijke reden was dat Schurfie die zomer ziek werd, en uiteindelijk op school zijn eigen dood in scene zette. Het was vanwege het feit dat Sirius die zomer ontsnapt was. Peter Pippeling was een ongeregistreerde faunaat in de form van een rat, sterker nog de rat die jij kende als Schurfie. Toen iedereen dacht dat Peter doodging sneed hij een stuk van zijn vinger af voor hij veranderde en die explosie veroorzaakte. Arme Sirius kreeg de schuld van zijn dood en die van zijn beste vriend en zijn vrouw. Toen Sirius ontdekte dat Peter nog leefde, besloot hij te ontsnappen en alsnog de moord te plegen waarvoor hij in Azkaban was beland. Met behulp van zijn animagusvorm lukte het hem te ontsnappen. En ging vertrok richting Zweinstein om Peter te pakken te krijgen. Peter vermomt als rat werd ziek zodra hij hoorde dat Sirius ontsnapt was. Hij was de enige die nog leefde die wist wie werkelijk de geheimhouder van de Potters was. Op Zweinstein zette hij zelfs zijn eigen dood voor een tweede keer in scene. Uiteindelijk werd hij gevangen door Ron en meegesleurd door Sirius het krijsende krot in. Daar werd hij door zijn 2 levende beste vrienden gedwongen zijn eigen vorm aan te nemen. Dit was in het bijzijn van Ron, Hermelien, ik en een bewusteloze Sneep. Toen we na deze bekentenis het krijsende krot verlieten veranderde Professor Lupin in een weerwolf, Sirius probeerde hem in bedwang te houden. Hij raakte daarbij gewond en de dementors kwamen op hem af. We lieten Ron achter met zijn gebroken been en gingen Sirius helpen. Harry stopte even toen hij terugdacht aan die laatste momenten. Het hielp niet er waren te veel dementors voor mijn patronus. Uiteindelijk riep iemand een patronus op aan de andere kant van het meer en verjaagde de dementors, daarna viel ik flauw. Toen ik bijkwam was Sirius opgesloten en wouden ze hem DE KUS toedienen. Perkamentus gaf Hermelien vervolgens de meest verwarrende opdracht ooit. Hij vertelde waar Sirius opgesloten was, Hoelaat het was en vervolgens het meest verwarrende gedeelte. "Drie keer omdraaien lijkt mij voldoende juffrouw Griffel. Veel succes". Wat daarna gebeurde weten alleen Hermelien, ik en Ron nadat we het hem hebben verteld. Hermelien bleek een tijdverdrijver te hebben en gebruikte hem om het hele jaar al haar lessen te volgen. Die avond gingen Hermelien en ik 3 uur terug in de tijd. We redde Scheurbek. Ik riep de patronus op die mijn ziel redde en uiteindelijk hielpen we Sirius ontsnappen op de rug van Scheurbek.

'Wat moet dat een drukke nacht zijn geweest,' zei Ginny.

'Eerder een vreemde. De helft van de nacht jezelf achtervolgen die onder een onzichtbaarheidsmantel bevindt, was een héle vreemde ervaring.'

'Ja, dat zal het zeker zijn geweest,' zei Ginny terwijl ze in gedachte verzonken verder liep.

'Het vierde jaar heb je niks gemist, ten minste niet als je in het jaar erop dat verboden artikel van de Kibbelaar hebt gelezen. Het vijfde jaar was echter een van mijn meest verschrikkelijke jaren op school,' zei Harry.

'Zo erg was Omber niet. Ze was niet erg aardig maar zeker geen dooddoener. Ik heb ze allebei meegemaakt en ze was veel vriendelijker dan de Kraggers,' zei Ginny enigszins somber.

'Het was niet alleen Omber, het was meer hoe iedereen tegen mij deed. Eerst zat ik weken opgesloten bij de Duffelingen zonder enig nieuws. Toen werd Dirk en ik aangevallen door dementors. Vervolgens op school werd ik door iedereen voor leugenaar uitgemaakt. Zelfs mijn eigen kamergenoten keerden zich tegen mij. En dan dat strafwerk van Omber de littekens staan nog steeds in mijn hand. Hermeliens idee om een illegaal verweer tegen zwarte kunsten groepje te organiseren werd mijn redding. Het liet mij zien dat er mensen waren die nog in mij geloofden. Het maakte zelfs haar lessen dragelijker door tijdens haar lessen aan SVP te denken hoorde ik haar beledigingen niet. Net als Zwerkbal, ten minste het deel van het jaar dat ik mocht spelen.' Zei Harry somber. 'Het gesprek in st. Holisto maakte me echt somber, en ik zou je moeten bedanken dat je mij beter liet voelen. En dan hadden we Cho nog. Die eerste kus met haar was lang niet zo fantastisch als met jou. Ze huilde om Carlo ondertussen. En dan dat afspraakje met valentijn, dat was een regelrechte ramp. Niet alleen liet Hermelien mij beloven die middag naar de drie bezemstelen te komen, maar ook dat ze midden in madame Kruimelaar begon te huilen. Dat was het einde van Cho. Het enige wat ik nog niet genoemd heb en je misschien ook niet gehoord hebt waren misschien die lessen van Sneep. Dat waren geen bijlessen toverdranken, maar bedoelt om mij occlumentie te leren. Het leek mij echter alleen maar opener te maken voor Voldemort. De lessen eindigde toen ik op een avond per ongeluk in zijn geest een herinnering zag. De herinnering bewees dat Sneep al die jaren gelijk had, hij was arrogant en vervloekte mensen zonder reden in die herinnering. Lupin sprak ik er later over, hij zei dat hij tot in zijn 5de jaar inderdaad zo geweest was en pas in de 6de een beetje volwassener werd. Het gesprek met professor Perkamentus aan het einde van dat schooljaar heb ik jou al laten zien,' Vertelde Harry.

'Dat klinkt alsof het een zwaar jaar was. Hoewel als ik eerlijk ben was dat ook wel te zien. En wat heb ik allemaal gemist in het 6de jaar,' vroeg Ginny.

'De erfenis van Sirius, die professor Perkamentus kwam brengen. Vervolgens gingen we langs Slakhoorn, en moest ik hem overhalen weer les te komen geven.'

'Dat moest niet moeilijk zijn geweest, ik weet nog hoeveel moeite hij deed om jou naar zijn kerstfeestje te krijgen.'

'Nee, daar heb je gelijk in. Al vond ik het wel ongemakkelijk maar ik heb mijn bekendheid eigenlijk altijd ongemakkelijk gevonden,' zei Harry.

Ginny was stil, duidelijk beschaamd van haar eerste reactie op Harry. Uiteindelijk vroeg ze, 'wat heb ik nog meer gemist.'

'Mijn obsessie met Malfidus is een dooddoenertheorie, waar ik uiteindelijk gelijk in bleek te hebben. En natuurlijk de lessen van Perkamentus. Hoewel het niet echt lessen waren, avonden waarin hij mij herinneringen liet zien van hoe Marten geworden was zoals hij was. Een herinnering van Perkamentus toen hij Marten vertelde dat hij een tovenaar was. Dat hij zelf al een deel van zijn vermogens bleek ontdekt te hebben, gespecialiseerd in het martelen en pesten van andere wezen. Herinneringen die niet alleen bewezen dat hij wist van gruzielementen en hoe ze te maken maar ook dat hij er meer dan 1 heeft gemaakt. Hij wilde er 7 hebben. Herinneringen die lieten zien welke voorwerpen hij er vermoedelijk voor gebruikte. En van mogelijke schuilplaatsen. De laatste keer zou hij me meenemen als hij naar 1 toe ging. Dat was de avond waar ik Hermelien gevraagd had jou wat felix fortunatis te geven. De avond van Perkamentus dood. Het was in een grot bij de zee, een grot die hij bezocht toen hij nog in het weeshuis zat. Iemand was ons echter al voor geweest, en het lijden was voor niks geweest. Tijdens de tocht was Perkamentus verzwakt geraakt en ik moest ons terug verdwijnselen naar Zweinsveld. Toen we het duistere teken boven de astronomietoren zagen. We vlogen erheen, ik onder moest van Perkamentus onder mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel blijven. Ik draaide mijn rug naar hem toe en hij verstijfde mij. Ik moest toekijken hoe eerst Malfidus hem ontwapende, hem niet kon vermoorden en uiteindelijk Sneep hem vermoordde. Pas toen kreeg ik mijn bewegingsvrijheid terug. Ik achtervolgde de dooddoeners uit de toren, en nou ja de rest heb je zelf wel gezien.' Het laatste liet Harry achter met een brok in zijn keel.

Ik heb nog een vraag over dat jaar, zei Ginny. 'Waarom zoende je mij die eerste keer?'

Harry werd rood. 'Ik…, ik denk dat dat begon toen Ron en Ik jou en Daan tegenkwamen in die verlaten gang.' Begon Harry te stamelen. 'Er was toen iets binnen in mij dat daartegen protesteren, de rest van het jaar elke keer dat ik jou zag dwong ik mezelf te denken. Het is Rons kleine zusje, het zijn de gevoelens van een grote broer, ze heeft al een vriend, ze denkt van mij als een grote broer. En toen ik van het nablijven terugkwam en jou op mij af zag rennen. Ik dacht niet meer na en het volgende moment wist ik zeker dat het geen broederlijke gevoelens waren.' Zei Harry verlegen, waarbij zijn hoofd nog altijd de kleur had van het befaamde Wemel haar.

'Dus ik mag niet alleen boos zijn op Ron vanwege zijn actie met jou verjaardag maar ook om mijn kansen bij jou te verkleinen. Je denkt nu toch niet meer,' vroeg Ginny lichtjes geirriteerd.

'Nee,' zei Harry heel zeker denkend aan al die keren dat hij op wacht zat en zat te staren naar de sluipwegwijzer.

'En ga je me nu eindelijk vertellen wat je afgelopen jaar allemaal hebt uitgespookt?' Zei Ginny.

'Niet hier, Zou je het erg vinden als we weet naar het Prosper landgoed te gaan?' Vroeg Harry.

'Ehm, nee niet echt. Ik wilde dit gesprek toch al niet in de buurt van mijn broers hebben,' zei Ginny.

"Kleef", riep Harry vervolgens.

'Ja meester.' Zei de huiself toen hij verscheen.

'Zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om je ouders te waarschuwen dat wij zo naar hun toe gaan,' zei Harry. Waarna Harry zijn arm aan Ginny aanbood.


	6. en de relieken van de dood

het eerste deel van wat er op het Prosper landgoed verteld wordt. de titel verklaard al wat.

groetjes een boekenworm

ps. Harry Potter en zijn vrienden zijn niet mijn eigendom dit is alleen geschreven ter vermaak.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 6 De relieken van de dood**

Even later kwamen Harry en Ginny aan bij de poort van het Prosper landgoed aan. Puck kwam hen al tegemoet lopen. 'Meester Harry,' groette de elf beleefd.

'Hallo Puck, kun je ons een rondleiding geven door de tuinen en het huis? Ik denk dat daarna we wel zin hebben in een kopje thee lusten.'

. Ja meester, als u mij wilt volgen,' zei de huiself.

De enorme tuin bleek in een aantal delen opgedeeld, een bloementuin, een kruidentuin, een bos, en een zwerkbalveld. De bloementuin en kruidentuin waren in een magische en niet magische opgedeeld, 'het zwerkbalveld was voldeed aan de internationale wedstrijdstandaard' vertelde Puck. Toen Ginny dit hoorde vroeg ze of er ook een Zwerkbalset aanwezig was. Het antwoord liet haar ogen glimmen. Harry bedacht toen dat hij wel een wedstrijd zou kunnen organiseren voor haar verjaardag. Daar zou hij wel wat hulp van haar broers en zijn oude zwerkbalteam bij kunnen gebruiken.

Na de rondleiding had Harry een beter idee van de indeling van het huis maar hij vreesde dat hij er nog vaak genoeg zou verdwalen. Toen Titania de thee serveerde in de zitkamer vroeg Harry of hij de hersenpan later in de middag konden gebruiken. "Ginny" vervolgde Harry daarna. 'Het afgelopen jaar was voor ons beide niet makkelijk, ik zal je nu vertellen wat ik allemaal heb meegemaakt.' Hij zuchtte even. Toen we het huwelijk van Bill en Fleur verlieten, verdwijselde Hermelien met Ron en mij naar Tottenham Court road. Waar we ons in een café omkleden we bespraken wat er gebeurt was. In dat gesprek kwam Voldemort ten sprake. We werden door twee dooddoeners aangevallen in het verlaten café. We verlamde ze en daarna wiste Hermelien hun geheugen. We besloten toen naar het Grimboudplein te gaan. Je weet dat medaillon dat ik met de begrafenis van Perkamentus bij me had, dat was het valse gruzielement die Perkamentus en ik gevonden hadden. Er zat een briefje in dat was gesigneerd met R.A.Z. in het Grimboudplein kwam ik die letters ook tegen. Op de deur naar de kamer van Regulus. Ik vroeg Knijster naar het medaillon hij vertelde dat Levenius Lorrebos het gestolen had van hem. Knijster heeft Levenius toen voor mij naar het Grimboudplein gebracht. Ik heb hem toen ook het medailon van Regulus die Perkamentus en ik gevonden hadden gegeven. Levenius vertelde dat het medailon hem was afgepakt door onze "goede vriendin" Omber. Daarna hebben we een paar maanden in het Grimboudplein gewoond. De enige contact met de buitenwereld was de patronus van je vader op de eerste dag dat we daar waren. Daarna hebben is Remus één keer op bezoek geweest hij wou zijn vrouw en ongeboren kind in de steek laten voor een vogelvrij leven met ons drie.' Harry keek even somber terwijl hij terugdacht aan die avond. 'Ik ben toen zo boos op hem geworden, dat hij gelijk weer wegging. Het enige wat we daarna van de buitenwereld hoorden was van de gestolen Ochtendprofeten van ministeriemedewerkers die wij in de gaten hielden. Ergens in September zijn wij uiteindelijk het Ministerie binnengegaan met behulp van wisseldrank. Hermelien veranderde in Malfalda Russela, Ron in Roelof Malkander en ik in Albert Rigeur.' Ginny leek te schrikken bij het horen van die laatste naam. 'Eenmaal binnen werden we gescheiden, Ron moest proberen een regenbui te laten verdwijnen anders zou de vrouw van Roelof zeker naar Azkaban verdwijnen. Hermelien werd door Omber zelf meegenomen naar de rechtszaal als schrijfster bij de processen van dreuzeltelgen. Mij lukte het naar het haar kantoor binnen te dringen. Echter in plaats van het medaillon vond ik een dossier over jou vader en het oog van Dolleman. Het oog nam ik mee, helaas wisten ze hierdoor ook dat er indringers waren. Daarna ging ik weer in de lift. Hier kwam ik niet alleen Ron weer tegen maar ook jou vader. Jou vader viel mij aan omdat Rigeur blijkbaar een tovenaar had opgespoord die zijn stamboom had vervalst. Daarop vertelde ik hem dat hij in de gaten werd gehouden. Hij leek het mij niet in dank af te nemen maar hij leek die Rigeur dat ook wel te haten. Ron was alleen blijkbaar naar een andere verdieping gestuurd want hij ging er op de eerste verdieping uit. Ik ging door naar de rechtszaal, naar Omber toe. Op weg erheen.' Harry was even stil. 'Het was verschrikkelijk. Dreuzeltelgen waren hun toverstok afgenomen en werden bewaakt door dementors en niemand was er met een patronus. De enige die beschermd werden tegen de invloed van de dementors waren de aanklagers. Omber leidde de aanklagers en droeg het medallion en gebruikte het om haar bloedzuiverheid te bewijzen. Ik was in die rechtszaal onder mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel en toen ik zag wat daar gebeurde besloot ik haar te verlammen en het medallion af te pakken. Hermelien slim als ze was verving het met een kopie. Hermelien en Ik namen de dreuzeltelgen mee naar boven waar we Ron weer tegen kwamen. Het lukte ons de dreuzeltelgen te laten ging het ons niet zo fortuinlijk af. We verdwijnselden naar het Grimboudplein helaas greep Jeegers Hermelien vast. Hermelien wist hem af te schudden bij het Grimboudplein en verdwijnselde snel naar het bos waar het WK Zwerkbal gehouden was. Wat nog erger was Ron had zich versprokkeld.

Ginny schrok. 'Is hij goed genezen,' vroeg ze.

'Ja, Hermelien verzorgde hem,' zei Harry geruststellend. 'Nadat Hermelien eerste hulp op hem verleent had en we besloten nog een tijdje in dat bos te blijven. Sprak Hermelien beschermende bezweringen uit en zetten de tent op die hermelien van meneer Wemel gekregen had. Vanaf dat moment ging het langzaam bergafwaarts. We hadden weliswaar een gruzielement te pakken maar niks om het mee te vernietigen en erger nog we hadden zelfs geen voedsel. De maanden daarna waren,' Harry was even stil. Ten slotte vervolgde hij met: 'Verschrikkelijk. We hadden zelden genoeg te eten. Het gruzielement had een vreselijke negatieve invloed op ons allemaal. We droegen hem om beurten, we durfden hem niet los in de tent te laten liggen maar we konden hem ook niet te lang zelf dragen. Weet je hoe erg je broer eigenlijk verwent is. Hij was gewent altijd genoeg te eten te hebben nu dit niet altijd zo was. Als hij niet genoeg gegeten had was zijn humeur verschrikkelijk, zeker als het ook nog zijn beurt was met het medaillon. De dag na de inbraak wou ik eten gaan halen maar kwam dementors tegen. Helaas kwam ik er toen achter dat met die gruzielement om ik nauwelijks een patronus kon produceren. Dat was de reden dat we het om de beurt zouden dragen. Ron was degene op wie het gruzielement uiteindelijk de meeste invloed had. Maanden gingen voorbij, we bleven verborgen in de bossen. Af en toe gingen we naar een dorpje of een stad omdat we dachten dat daar een mogelijke volgende verborgen was. Ron was ook degene die ons overtuigde om jeweetwel te zeggen, hij vond het klinken als een vloek. We bespraken mogelijke bergplaatsen en waar mogelijk bezochten we ze. Zweinstein, Goudgrijp, het Ministerie waren de meest waarschijnlijke maar ook onmogelijk voor ons te bereiken. Op een dag in het bos hoorden we stemmen, en we verborgen ons. We hoorden een gesprek tussen de kobolden Grijphaak, Goornik ook waren er drie mannen bij. Dirk, Ted Tops en Daan Tomas. Ze praten over waarom ze gevlucht waren, over die poging tot diefstal van jou, de kobolden vertelden zelfs dat het zwaard dat in de Van Detta kluis lag namaak was. Het eerste nieuws van de buitenwereld die we in maanden gehad hadden. Hermelien had het schilderij van Firminus Nigellus meegenomen uit het Grimboudplein zodat deze ons niet aan Sneep zou kunnen verraden. Die avond haalde ze het schilderij uit haar tasje riep de bewoner en blinddoekte hem. Ze probeerde hem uit te horen over wat er met jou was gebeurt. Het enige wat we te weten kwamen was dat die diefstal inderdaad had plaatsgevonden en jou straf. Helaas viel dat niet goed bij Ron. Hij droeg het medaillon, eerder al was er een opmerking in het gesprek van Ted nogal slecht gevallen. Jij die het verboden bos in was gestuurd was de druppel die de spreekwoordelijke emmer deed overlopen. Er was een verschrikkelijke ruzie, iedereen zei dingen die ze niet meenden. En uiteindelijk liep Ron weg.'

Ginny begon te schreeuwen. 'Wat heeft die klootzak van een broer van mij gedaan.'

'Rustig Ginny, Hij zei zelf dat hij direct terug wou komen maar ons niet meer kon vinden. En toen hij bij ons terugkwam redde hij mijn leven' vervolgde Harry.

Ginny die inmiddels iets gekalmeerd was, vroeg 'wat voor opmerking viel zo slecht?'

'Er zijn al genoeg kinderen van de Wemels gewond geraakt,' zei Harry somber.

Ginny was stil. Ze slikte even en vroeg toen. 'Wat gebeurde er verder, met jou en Hermelien?'

'We reisden in stilte verder. Praten gebeurde alleen over het hoogst noodzakelijke. Hermelien was er kapot van. Ron was net als Voldemort een woord geworden dat we niet uitspraken. Hermelien begon in de vertelsels van Baker de Bard te lezen. Ik had de gewoonte gekregen de sluipwegwijzer te bestuderen. Wachtend tot Rons naam als stipje verscheen, in plaats daarvan merkte ik dat ik telkens naar een ander stipje getrokken werd. Het stipje genaamd Ginny Wemel.' Harry was heel erg langzaam aan het doorvertellen maar na de laatste bekentenis was hij even stil.

Ginny keek naar Harry. 'Echt waar?' Vroeg ze verbaasd.

'Ja,' zei Harry Simpel waarna hij verderging met zijn verhaal. 'Op een dag besloten we te kijken in Goderics Eind. We dachten dat Perkamentus het zwaard misschien bij Mathilda Belladonna in bewaring had gegeven. Uiteindelijk gingen we erheen, verdwijnseld onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel en vermomd als een dreuzelechtpaar dat kerstinkopen aan het doen was. Het bleek kerstavond. We kwamen langs het oorlogsmonument van mij en mijn ouders. Daarna gingen we naar het kerkhof, dat was de enige keer dat ik ooit het graf van mijn ouders bezocht had,' zei Harry somber. 'Daarna kwamen we langs het huis waarin ik ooit met mijn ouders had gewoond. De graffiti op het bord voor het huis, gaf me weer een beetje moed het herinnerde mij eraan waarvoor we vochten. Vervolgens kwamen we Mathilda tegen. Ze wenkte alleen. Ze gebood ons of beter gezegd mij om haar te volgen.'

Harry begon steeds somberder te worden en Ginny merkte dat en sloeg een arm om hem heen.

'Uiteindelijk kwam ik alleen met haar op de bovenverdieping terecht. Ik zag dat Voldemort een beval gaf om iemand ergens te houden.' Uiteindelijk Harry rilde even. 'Mathilda bleek niet te zijn wie ze beweerde te zijn. Want toen ik haar vroeg of ze iets voor mij had, zei ze daar en wees richting een berg vuile was. Wat ik vervolgens zag.' Harry was weer even stil. 'Uit de mond van Mathilda kwam de Nagini de gigantische slang van Voldemort.'

Ginny hapte naar adem, 'hoe ging het verder vroeg ze vervolgens voorzichtig.'

Harry ging mechanisch verder. 'De slang viel mij aan, Hermelien viel de slang aan nadat deze mij gebeten had. De pijn was verschrikkelijk. Wat ik me daarna herinneren is dat Hermelien ons verdwijnselde. Daarna verloor ik mijn bewustzijn. Toen ik bijkwam was Hermelien al volop bezig mij te verzorgen. Haar gezicht echter vertelde mij dat er iets mis was. Ze keek hetzelfde als toen ze mijn bezem brachten na die wedstrijd in het derde jaar. Het bleek dat terwijl Hermelien mijn leven redde was mijn toverstok per ongeluk onherstelbaar beschadigd.'

Ginny schrok hier zichtbaar van. Keek naar de toverstok die Harry in zijn hand had en vroeg: 'Hoe is het dan mogelijk dat je weer je eigen toverstok gebruikt?'

'Omdat ik hem nadat ik Marten had verslagen gerepareerd heb. Er waren toen middelen beschikbaar die ik eerder niet had.'Ginny leek zichtbaar geen genoegen te nemen met dit antwoord, Harry besloot toen Ginny in volledig vertrouwen te nemen. Hij fluisterde zachtjes "_Murmulio_". 'Daarna vroeg hij; heb je ooit gehoord van het verhaal van de drie gebroeders?'

Ginny zei verbaasd, 'Ja, wie niet.'

'Ik en ieder ander die in een dreuzelgezin is opgegroeid. Mag ik vragen welke van de drie geschenken jij denk dat het meest waardevol is,' vroeg Harry vervolgens.

'Ik dacht altijd de zegevlier, maar afgelopen jaar heb ik het nut ingezien van een goede onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Wat heeft dat trouwens te maken met waarom je eigen toverstok weer heel is?'

Harry pakte zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel en liet hem zien aan Ginny. 'Deze mantel heb ik tijdens mijn eerste kerstmis op Zweinstein van Perkamentus gekregen, Hij zei dat hij van mijn vader was. Remus vertelde mij dat hij nog net zo goed werkt als toen mijn vader hem samen met zijn vrienden gebruikte om ongein uit te halen. Je broers hebben nooit hun nablijfrecord verbeterd, en dat was alleen met alles waarbij ze betrapt waren. Dat moet dus allemaal zonder mantel gebeurt zijn. Hij gebruikte hem ook in dienst van de order van de feniks. Ik gebruik hem nu ook al 7 jaar, en heb er tijdens het gevecht om Zweinstein onder gescholen. Zo kon mijn zogenaamde lijk verdwijnen.'

Ginny's mond viel langzaam open. 'Dat kan niet waar zijn, deze mantel geeft gijn enkele blijk dat hij zo oud is en zoveel heeft meegemaakt.'

Nadat Ginny dit gezegd had zei Harry rustig. 'Het is de ware onzichtbaarheidsmantel. De mantel die de dood aan de jongste broer gaf. De mantel die hij weer aan zijn zoon gaf. De drie broers waren waarschijnlijk de drie broers van de familie Prosper op wiens landhuis we nu zijn. Ik heb ze alle drie gehad weet je. De onzichtbaarheidmantel, De steen van wederkeer en De zegevlier. De mantel heb ik nog het was immers een erfstuk, een van de weinige voorwerpen die ik had die van mijn vader geweest waren. De steen heb ik los gelaten toen ik naar Voldemort ging en ligt nu ergens in het verboden bos. De zegevlier, is feitelijk nog in mijn bezit maar gebruiken doe ik hem niet meer. Perkamentus had hem gewonnen van Grindelwald, Malfidus heeft Perkamentus ontwapend voor zijn dood. En ik heb toen ik in de villa van de familie Malfidus zijn toverstok afgepakt. Voldemort heeft de stok uit het graf van Perkamentus gestolen en Sneep in het krijsende krot met Nagini vermoord. Hij gaf mij zijn herinneringen voor hij stierf. Die herinneringen zijn de reden dat ik het bos in ben gegaan. Ik zal ze je aan het einde van mijn verhaal laten zien. Marten dacht door de moordenaar van Perkamentus te vermoorden de meester van de Zegevlier te worden. Niet wetende dat ik ondertussen al de ware meester van de Zegevlier was geworden. Na het gevecht heb ik de zegevlier één keer gebruikt, om mijn oude stok van Hulst en feniksveer te repareren. Uiteindelijk heb ik de Zegevlier teruggebracht waar hij naar mijn mening hoort. In het graf van Perkamentus. Nu ken je mijn geheim. Ik ben de meester van de dood. Wil je dat geheim houden voor mij, voor de rest van de wereld?' Vroeg Harry uiteindelijk.

Ginny was verbaasd. 'Tuurlijk Harry,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

Harry zuchtte opgelucht, en hief zijn anti-afluisterspreuk op. 'Zal ik nu verdergaan met wat er na kerst allemaal gebeurde?'

'Graag, ik wil alles weten.' Zei Ginny.

'Na die aanval, besloten we dat we het gruzielement even niet meer te dragen. Er gebeurde vanaf toen vreemde dingen. We dachten af en toe dat we voetstappen hoorden of het geluid van stemmen. We besloten vanaf toen om voor de zekerheid ook onder de onzichtbaarheidsmantel te verdwijnselen. Een paar dagen later waren we weer in een bos, Toen zag ik een patronus in de vorm van een Hinde. De hinde leek mij uit te dagen om haar te volgen. Uiteindelijk deed ik dat ook, gewapend met Hermeliens toverstok. Ze leidde me naar een meertje waarin het zwaard van Griffoendor lag. Ik kleedde me uit en legde de voor mij meest waardevolle spullen ernaast. Het gruzielement hield ik helaas om. Ik dook het meertje in en terwijl ik het zwaard pakte probeerde het gruzielement mij te stikken. Op dat moment had ik geluk en iemand redde mij uit het meertje. Blijkbaar had Ron mij gevonden want hij lag naast mij bij te komen van zijn duik in het ijskoude water. Later vertelde hij dat de uitsteker die hij van Perkamentus gekregen had hem ons had laten kunnen vinden.'

'Hij redde je leven. Mijn broer, die klootzakdie was weggelopen van jou en Hermelien redde jou leven.' Sprak Ginny waarbij haar emoties duidelijk door haar stem heen te horen waren.

'Ja, zo kwam hij bij ons terug. Hij redde mijn leven en gebruikte het zwaard van Griffoendor om het gruzielement te vernietigen. Ik maakte het medaillon open met sisselspraak en hij viel hem aan met het zwaard. Daarna liepen we samen terug naar het kamp.'

'Wacht eens even, verdedigde het medaillon zich niet toen Ron met het zwaard erop afkwam.' Zei Ginny enigszins verbaasd.

'Ja, het liet hem zijn diepste angsten zien. Volgens mij ben ik niet degene die aan jou moet vertellen wat hij zag en hoorde. Dat zou hij zelf moeten vertellen. Hij is ergens nog banger voor dan spinnen, ben ik toen achter gekomen. Ik denk dat wat dat betreft jij en Ron ergens eenzelfde angst hebben. Dat is alles wat ik daarover zal zeggen, als je meer wilt weten zal je dat zelf aan je broer moeten vragen. In ieder geval,' ging Harry verder. 'Ron en ik liepen samen naar het kamp terug. Daar aangekomen kreeg hij een nou niet erg warm welkom van Hermelien. Ze had hem waarschijnlijk doodgeslagen of anders behoorlijk ernstig behekst als ik haar toverstok niet had gehad en een schild tussen hun had opgericht. Het goede nieuws was wel dat Ron een extra stok bij zich had en ik niet de hele tijd eentje hoefde te lenen. Toen Ron terug was en het gruzielement vernietigd was veranderde de sfeer. Hermelien deed net alsof Ron niet bestond, je broer daarentegen was heel erg vrolijk. Hij steunde ook alle voorstellen van Hermelien om maar weer in een goed blaadje bij haar te komen. Hermelien puzzelde nog steeds met dat vreemde teken dat ze in de vertelsels van Baker de Bard was tegengekomen. Ik had haar weliswaar verteld dat ik Xenofilus Leeflang met datzelfde teken om de nek had zien lopen op het Huwelijk van Bill en Fleur. Ze wilde bij hem op bezoek om naar dat teken te vragen. Ron had ons op de hoogte gebracht van alles wat er in de toverwereld gebeurt was en zei dat het veilig was omdat de familie Leeflang en de Kibbellaar mij openlijk leken te steunen. Hij probeerde ons ook op te vrolijken met de gedachte dat het kerstvakantie was en dat Loena thuis zou zijn.'

Ginny werd bleek. 'Loena was niet thuis, ze was door dooddoeners van de trein meegenomen.' Zei ze zachtjes.

'Dat weten we nu, toen wisten wij dat niet. Wij zijn naar het huis van Loena en haar vader gegaan. Hij vertelde ons dat Loena was gaan vissen en later wel terug zou komen. Haar vader vertelde ons het verhaal van de relieken van de dood. Hermelien eerst zelfs nog ruzie met die arme man, over een hoorn. Hij dacht dat deze van een kreukelhoornige Snottifant was, Hermelien zei dat het de hoorn van een Erumpent was. Toen Xenofilus uitgepraat was ben ik even rond gaan kijken. We waren op Loena's kamer, het had een schitterende portretten van haar vrienden. Hermelien, Ron, Jij, Marcel en ik, maar haar kamer leek ook alsof er maanden niemand geweest was. Haar vader bekende toen wat er met Loena gebeurt was, en dat hij het ministerie een uil had gestuurd. Toen Xenofilus de doodoeners begroette vertelde Hermelien haar plan. Ron zou zich onder Harry's onzichtbaarheidsmantel verstoppen en zij zou bewijzen dat het echt een hoorn van de Erumpent was. Hermelien had gelijk, ze liet de verdieping exploderen en de doodoeners een glimp van ons tweeën opvangen voor we verdwijnselen. Helaas lieten ze Loena daardoor niet gaan.'

'Dus daarom was het huis geëxplodeerd. Wij hoorden de explosie maar durfden geen contact met hem op te nemen. De volgende dag zijn we wezen kijken, Xenofilus was gemarteld en bleef maar excuses mompelen. We hebben onderdak toen voor hem geregeld. Er waren ook geruchten dat jullie bij hem gezien waren. Ik hoopte dat jij veilig zou zijn. Tegelijk was ik ook zo ontzettend verdrietig dat jij misschien zo dicht in de buurt was geweest zonder dat ik het wist.' Vertelde Ginny tegen Harry.

'We zijn nog even kijken of we het nest konden zien vanaf de eerste heuvel waarop we verschijnselden. We zagen alleen maar boomgaarden en heggen helaas, ik was graag langs gegaan. Als we niet hadden geweten dat jullie in de gaten gehouden werden, bekende Harry. Daarna bleven we ons schuilhouden. Je broer vermaakte zich door de wachtwoorden van een radioprogramma dat met het oog op Potter heette te raden. Pas in Maart lukte dat pas. Die ene keer hebben we de hele aflevering gehoord. Aan het eind ervan was ik zo stom was om Voldemort te zeggen. De bloedhonden kregen ons te pakken. Ze bleken ook Daan Tomas en Grijphaak gevangen genomen te hebben. Uiteindelijk namen ze ons mee naar de villa van de familie Malfidus. Lucius en Bellatrix maakten ruzie over wie hun Heer zou mogen roepen. De bloedhonden hadden echter ook het zwaard van Griffoendor meegenomen, waarvan Bellatrix dacht dat deze in haar kluis lag. Toen sloeg ze door. Zij beval Daan, Grijphaak, Ron en ik naar de kerkers te laten brengen. Terwijl wij naar de kerkers werden gebracht hoorden we hoe Bellatrix Hermelien martelde. Ik heb Ron nog nooit zo overstuur gezien. Eenmaal in de kerker.' Harry was even stil. 'Zat hij constant aan de deur terwijl hij haar naam schreeuwde. We trokken daarmee echter wel de aandacht van de andere twee gevangenen in de kelders. Loena en meneer Olivander. Loena hielp ons van onze boeien te bevrijden. We hoorden hoe woedend Bellatrix was bij de gedachte dat er iemand anders in haar kluis was geweest. Ze bleef Hermelien maar martelen en vragen wat we nog meer uit haar kluis hadden gehaald. Voor mij bevestigde dat echter dat Marten haar gevraagd had een van zijn gruzielementen in haar kluis te bewaren. Hermelien was die dag ontzettend dapper, niet alleen omdat ze die martelingen volhield maar ook dat ze ondanks die martelingen in staat was om te liegen. Ze zei dat het zwaard nep was. Toen ze Grijphaak om bevestiging daarvan kwam vragen vroeg ik of hij voor ons wilde liegen. Dat deed hij gelukkig ook. Tijdens de ondervraging van Grijphaak kregen we echter onverwachtse hulp. Dobby verschijnselde de kerker in. Ik vroeg hem Daan, Loena en meneer Olivander mee te nemen, Ron vertelde hem waar Bill en Fleur woonden zodat hij ze daarheen kon brengen. Wormstaart werd gestuurd om te kijken wat het lawaai was. Ron pakte zijn toverstok af terwijl ik hem op de grond drukte. Hij probeerde mij te smoren. Ik herinnerde hem aan die keer dat ik zijn even had gered. Wormstaart twijfelde even. Het volgende ogenblik greep Wormstaarts zilveren hand hemzelf bij de keel en vermoorde hij zichzelf. Daarna gingen Ron en ik naar boven. Ron ontwapende Bellatrix en ik ving haar stok op en verlamde Lucius Malfidus ermee. belatrix dreigde echter Hermelien te vermoorden als wij onze stokken niet overgaven dus deden we dat maar. Ze had echter niet op Dobby gerekend. Die liet een kroonluchter vallen. Hierdoor liet Bellatrix Hermelien los. Ron ging haar en Grijphaak bevrijden terwijl ik de toverstokken uit Draco Malfidus zijn hand griste. Hierna ontstond weer een gevecht waarbij Dobby ons ten slotte uit weg verdwijnselde. Het kostte hem echter zijn leven. Bellatrix had hem een mes in zijn hart geworpen. Aangekomen bij de Schelp kwam ik erachter dat Dobby dood was. Ik heb hem zelf zijn graf gegraven. Pas daarna hoorde ik dat jullie hele familie moest onderduiken bij oudtante Marga. Ik ondervroeg Grijphaak en meneer Olivander. Van meneer Olivander wilde ik weten hoeveel Marten wist en bij wie welke toverstokken hoorde die we afgepakt hadden. Grijphaak heeft ons uiteindelijk geholpen om bij Goudgrijp in te breken, de prijs was hoog. Hij wilde het zwaard van Griffoendor ervoor hebben. Een paar weken bleven we bij Bill en Fleur en bereiden ons voor op onze inbraak bij Goudgrijp. Een paar dagen voor we onze planning ten uitvoer gingen brengen kwam Remus langs, hij vertelde dat hij een zoontje had gekregen Teddy. Hij was net als zijn moeder een transformagiër. Hij vroeg of ik zijn peetvader wilde zijn, Ik accepteerde het. Diep in mij brandde wel een schuldgevoel dat ik net zo'n roekeloze peetvader zou zijn als Sirius.'

'Een paar dagen later vertrokken we net voor zonsopkomst. Hermelien met onze laatste wisseldrank als Bellatrix, Ron onherkenbaar vermomt door Hermelien, Grijphaak zat op mijn rug en samen zaten we onder mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel. Echter vanaf het moment dat we de Wegisweg door liepen ging niks meer zoals we geplant hadden. Totelaer een dooddoener stond erop ons te vergezellen bij ons bezoek aan Goudgrijp. Bij de ingang moest ik de bewakers verwarren, en daarna werd het alleen nog maar erger. Ik heb uiteindelijk 4 keer de imperiusvloek uitgesproken. 2 keer over Totelaer en 2 keer over een kobold genaamd Bogrod. Totelaer en Bogrod toen Hermelien zich moest indentificeren. Totelaer heb ik daarna nog een keer de vloek uitgesproken zodat hij zich ging verstoppen. In het karretje door Goudgrijp kwamen we echter door een waterval, ontmommingswater noemde Grijphaak het. Het had ook de Imperiusvloek ongedaan gemaakt zodat ik deze opnieuw over Bogrod moest uitspreken. Grijphaak gaf ons instructies hoe we de kluis binnen moesten komen. We kwamen binnen maar ondertussen waren de kobolden ook gealarmeerd. Zodra we het gruzielement te pakken hadden, pakte Grijphaak ons het zwaard van Griffoendor af. Grijphaak verliet de kluis en wij surften erachteraan op de steeds verder uitdijende schatten. Er waren namelijk woekervloeken over de spullen uitgesproken.' Dat er ook zengbezweringen over waren uitgesproken liet Harry achterwege. 'We kwamen op onze weg langs een draak, we maakten zijn boeien los en lieten het dak instorten toen wij op zijn rug zaten. De rest van de dag zaten wij vast hoog in de lucht op de rug van een draak. Toen de draak in de buurt van de grond kwam sprongen we eraf. We landde in het water en zwommen naar de kant toe. Dankzij mijn verbinding met Marten wist ik dat hij wist dat we ingebroken hadden en we probeerde zijn gruzielementen vernietigen. Maar ook zag ik hem de bergplaatsen in gedachte afgaan. De laatste bergplaats was zoals ik altijd al vermoedde Zweinstein. We verdwijnselden naar Zweinsveld daar redde Desiderius Perkamentus ons van de doodoeners en hielp ons Zweinstein binnen te komen. Marcel en de andere strijders van Perkamentus leefden blijkbaar al enige weken in de kamer van de Hoge Nood en die had ze een weg naar de Zweinskop geboden. Die wouden vechten, ze kregen hun gevecht toen Sneep de school had verlaten. Tijdens het eerste deel van de gevechten was ik bezig aan het zoeken naar de dacht ik op een na laatste gruzielement. We vonden de diadeem van Ravenklauw in de kamer waar alles verborgen is, een van de onderdelen van de kamer van de Hoge Nood. Dat was de reden waarom ik vroeg of jij de kamer wou verlaten. Terwijl ik achter de diadeem aan zat wisten Ron en Hermelien in de geheime kamer te komen en de beker van Huffelpuf te vernietigen met één van de giftanden van de Basilisk. De diadeem is uiteindelijk vernietigd door Korzel die een duivelsvuur in de kamer had aangestoken. Kwast en Draco hebben we nog uit de kamer kunnen redden maar Korzel is door zijn eigen vuur verbrand. Daarna gingen we op zoek naar Nagini van wie wij toen geloofden dat ze het laatste gruzielement was. Voldemort hield haar dicht bij zich in het krijsende krot. Echter in het krijsende krot zagen we hoe Voldemort Nagini de opdracht gaf om Sneep te vermoorden. Mijn instinct vertelde mij om naar Sneep toe te lopen. Hij gaf mij met zijn laatste krachten een aantal herinneringen, waarna hij vroeg of ik hem aan wilde kijken. Zo ben ik blijven zitten, totdat ik Voldemort een staakt het vuren hoorde afkondigen. Ron en Hermelien liepen naar jullie toe, ik ben toen naar de herinneringen van Sneep wezen kijken. Deze herinneringen vertelde mij wat ik moest doen en vooral waarom. Ik heb ze hier bij me,' zei Harry terwijl hij een flacon uit zijn mantel haalde. 'Wil jij ze zien?'

Ginny was stil, ze leek te beseffen hoe belangrijk deze herinneringen waren. Ze dronk haar kopje thee op terwijl ze leek na te denken over haar keuze. Harry zat met spanning op haar antwoord te wachten. Uiteindelijk was haar kopje leeg en zei Ginny; 'Ja. Ik wil de herinneringen van Sneep wel zien. Eigenlijk wil ik ze niet zien maar ik wil weten waarom jij het bos in ging. Wat er zo belangrijk kon zijn dat jij moest doen alsof je dood was, maar vooral hoe je dat gedaan hebt.'

'Hoe ik het overleeft hebt geeft deze herinneringen alleen maar hints over. Waarom het moest en om te kunnen snappen hoe ik het overleeft heb wordt niet alleen verteld maar zijn ze ook nodig.'


	7. de herinneringen van Serverus Sneep

fijne k(r)oning(inne/s)dag,

Dit gecombineerd met een weekeindje op bezoek bij een vriend ;). zorgde voor dat dit hoofdstuk wat later was dan ik eerst had gedacht. Ik hoop dat jullie net zo'n leuke dag hebben gehad als ik. 7gratis boeken van een rommelmarkt, waarvan 5 nog van Agathe Cristie. Dat was mijn leukste aanwinst van de dag. oh en de prinsesjes zien er schattig uit in hun jurkjes, en Maxima weet nog steeds de mooiste jurken aan te trekken.

groetjes een Boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7. De herinneringen van Severus Sneep**

Harry goot de herinneringen van Sneep in de hersenpan, waarna ze samen de hersenpan ingingen.

_Harry en Ginny tuimelden het felle zonlicht in en voelde warme grond onder hun voeten. Toen ze overeind kwamen, zagen ze dat ze op een bijna verlaten speelplaats stonden. De horizon werd gedomineerd door één reusachtige schoorsteen. Twee meisjes schommelden, vanachter een groepje struiken gadegeslagen door een magere jongen. Zijn zwarte haar was te lang en zijn kleren waren zo'n merkwaardig mengelmoesje dat het leek alsof hij zich opzettelijk zo gekleed had: een te korte spijkerbroek, een haveloze en veel te grote jas die van een volwassene had kunnen zijn en een merkwaardig overhemd dat meer een soort kiel leek. Harry zei; 'mijn moeder was het jongste meisje, mijn tante bij wie ik opgroeide de oudere en die jongen is Sneep'. Sneep was hoogstens negen of tien: klein, mager en tanig. Hij keek met onverholen begeerte toe terwijl het jongste meisje hoger en hoger schommelde dan haar zus._

'_niet doen, Lily!' gilde haar oudere zus._

_Maar het meisje had de schommel op het hoogste punt van haar baan losgelaten, vloog letterlijk door de lucht en beschreef schaterend een grote boog, als een trapezeartiest. Ze smakte niet op het harde asfalt neer, maar bleef veel te lang zweven en landde veel te lichtjes. 'Mamma zei dat dat niet mocht!' Petunia stopte haar schommel door knarsend en knerpend met de hielen van haar sandalen over de grond te schrapen en sprong overeind, met haar handen op haar heupen. 'Dat mocht niet van mamma, Lilly!'_

'_Er is toch niks gebeurt?' zei Lilly giechelend. 'kijk eens, Tuuntje. Kijk eens wat ik nog meer kan.'_

_Petunia keek om zich heen. De speeltuin was verder verlaten, afgezien van Sneep, maar de meisjes wisten niet dat die er was. Lilly raapte een bloem op die van de struik was gevallen waarachter Sneep zich verschool. Petunia liep naar haar toe, heen en weer geslingerd tussen afkeuring en nieuwsgierigheid. Lilly wachtte tot Petunia vlakbij was en het goed kon zien en strekte toen haar hand uit. De bloem lag op haar handpalm en opende en sloot zijn blaadjes als een bizarre veelschelpige oester._

'_Hoe op!' gilde Petunia._

'_ik doe toch niks?' zei Lilly, maar ze sloot haar vingers om de bloem en gooide hem weer op de grond._

'_Het hoort niet!' zei petunia. _

_Waarna Ginny in Harry's oor fluisterde 'ze kan dus blijkbaar ook niet gillen'. Hier moest hij wel om lachen. Dit gebeurde terwijl Petunia de vallende bloem met haar ogen volgde._

'_Hoe doe je dat?' vroeg ze met iets van hunkering in haar stem._

'_Dat is toch duidelijk?' Sneep kon zich niet langer inhouden en kwam achter de struiken vandaan. Petunia gilde en holde terug naar de schommels, maar hoewel Lilly ook schrok, beef ze staan. Sneep had er kennelijk spijt van dat hij zich had laten zien en keek met een dofrode blos op zijn tanige wangen naar Lilly._

'_Sneep was verliefd op je moeder?' Vroeg Ginny verbaasd._

'_Daar kwam ik pas later in deze herinneringen achter,' antwoordde Harry._

'_Wat is duidelijk?' hoorde ze op de achtergrond van hun gesprek Lilly vragen._

_Sneep leek nerveus, maar ook opgewonden. Met een blik op Petunia, die nu naast de schommels stond, fluisterde hij: 'Ik weet wat je bent.'_

'_Hoe bedoel je?'_

'_Je… Je bent een heks,' zei Sneep._

_Lilly keek beledigend. 'Dat is ook niet aardig om te zeggen!'_

_Ze draaide zich om en liep met haar neus in de lucht terug naar haar zus._

'_Nee!' zei Sneep. Hij was vuurrood en ze begonnen zich af te vragen waarom hij die belachelijke jas niet uitdeed, tenzij hij iets op die kiel te verbergen had. Hij holde flapperend achter de meisjes aan, als een potsierlijk vleermuis, en leek opeens sterk op de man die hij later zou worden. De zusjes staarden hem afkeurend aan en hielden zich vast aan de paal van de schommel, alsof dat de buutplaats was bij tikkertje.._

'_Dat ben je wel,' zei Sneep tegen Lilly. 'Je bent echt een heks. Ik hou je al een tijdje in de gaten. Maar dat geeft niks. Mijn moeder is ook een heks, en ik ben een tovenaar.'_

_Petunia's lach leek op een plens koud water._

'_Een tovenaar!' krijste ze. Ze durfde weer, nu de eerste schrik voorbij was. 'Ik weet heus wel wie jij bent! Je bent die jongen van Sneep! Ze wonen aan de rivier bij Weverseind,' zei ze tegen Lilly, en uit haar toon bleek duidelijk dat Sneep door dat adres niet in haar achting steeg._

'_Waarom zat je naar ons te gluren?'_

'_Ik zat niet te gluren!' zei Sneep, rood en ongemakkelijk. In de felle zon viel op hoe vuil zijn haar was. 'Naar _jou _zou ik echt niet gluren!' voegde hij er hatelijk aan toe. '_jij _bent een dreuzel!'_

_Petunia kende dat woord niet, maar Sneeps toon was onmiskenbaar. _

'_Kom Lilly! We gaan!' zei ze schril. Lilly volgde haar zus gehoorzaam en keek boos achterom naar Sneep. Die staarde hen na terwijl zij hooghartig naar de uitgang van de speeltuin marcheerde._

'_Heeft Lilly hem ooit als meer gezien dan een vriend?' Vroeg Ginny terwijl ze dit laatste tafereel bekeken._

'_Geen idee, ik weet alleen dat hun vriendschap altijd onder druk heeft gestaan van hun omgeving die het niet zagen zitten.' Antwoordde Harry._

'_Nooit gedacht dat ik dit over hem zou zeggen, maar ik begin medelijden te krijgen met die arme man.' Zei Ginny._

'_Inderdaad.' Zei Harry waarna het tafereel oploste en een andere vorm aannam._

_Plotseling stonden Harry en Ginny tussen een groepje bomen. Tussen de stammen door kon je een riviertje zien glinsteren. Twee kinderen zaten met gekruiste benen tegenover elkaar. Sneep had zijn jas uitgedaan en in het schemerig licht leek de kiel heel wat minder raar._

'… _en het Ministerie straft je als je tovert buiten school. Dan sturen ze brieven.'_

'_Maar ik heb al getoverd buiten school.'_

'_Zolang je nog geen toverstok hebt, geeft dat niet. Als je klein bent en er nog niets aan kunt doen, zien ze het door de vingers. Maar zodra je elf wordt – ' Sneep knikte gewichtig '- en je eenmaal toverles krijgt, moet je voorzichtig zijn.'_

_Er viel een stilte. Lilly had een takje opgeraapt en zwaaide ermee door de lucht. Zowel Harry als Ginny zagen dat in de gedachten van Lilly vonken uit het takje kwamen. Ze gooide vervolgens het takje door de lucht en boog zich naar Sneep toe en zei. 'Het is toch wel waar hé? Geen grap? Petunia zegt dat het allemaal gelogen is. Volgens haar is er helemaal geen Zweinstein. Maar het bestaat toch echt?' De onzekerheid was te horen in Lilly's stem._

'_Voor ons bestaat het echt,' zei Sneep. 'Niet voor haar. Maar jij en ik krijgen allebei een brief.'_

'_Weet je dat zeker?' fluisterde Lilly._

'_Heel zeker,' zei Sneep, en ondanks zijn slecht geknipte haar en merkwaardige kleren zag hij er merkwaardig indrukwekkend uit terwijl hij daar tegenover haar zat, rotsvast overtuigd van zijn eigen lotsbestemming._

'_En die komt per uil?' fluisterde Lilly._

'_Normaal gesproken wel,' zei Sneep. Maar jij bent een dreuzeltelg, dus moet iemand van school het eerst aan je ouders komen uitleggen.'_

'_Maakt het uit of je dreuzeltelg bent of niet?'_

_Sneep aarzelde even. Zijn gretige zwarte ogen gleden in de groenachtige schemering over Lilly's bleke gezicht en donkerrode haar. 'Nee,' zei Hij. 'Dat maakt niets uit.'_

'_Gelukkig,' zei Lilly en ze ontspande zich; het was duidelijk dat dat haar dwars had gezeten._

'_Je barst van het tovertalent,' zei Sneep. 'Dat zag ik meteen. Al die tijd dat ik je in de gaten hield…'_

_Zijn stem stierf weg; Lilly luisterde niet. Ze was languit op het gras gaan liggen en keek naar de bladeren boven haar hoofd. Sneep staarde gefascineerd naar haar als eerder in de speeltuin._

'_Hoe is het bij jullie thuis?' vroeg Lilly._

_Er verscheen een kleine frons op Sneeps gezicht. 'O, best,' zei hij._

'_Maken ze geen ruzie meer?'_

'_Ja, ze maken altijd ruzie,' zei Sneep. Hij pakte een handvol bladeren en begon die te verscheuren, blijkbaar zonder te beseffen wat hij deed. 'maar het duurt niet lang meer en dan ben ik weg.'_

'_Houdt je vader niet van toveren?'_

'_Hij houdt eigenlijk nergens van,' zei Sneep._

'_Serverus?'_

_Sneeps mondhoeken krulden even omhoog toen ze zijn naam zei. 'Ja?'_

'_Vertel nog eens over de Dementors.'_

'_Waarom wil je dat weten?'_

'_Als ik tover buiten school – '_

'_Voor zoiets leveren ze je niet aan de Dementors uit! Dementors zijn voor mensen die hele erge dingen doen. Ze bewaken Azkaban, de tovenaargevangenis. Jij zult nooit in Azkaban terechtkomen, daar ben je veel te – ' Hij werd weer rood en verscheurde nog wat bladeren. Er klonk een zacht geritsel achter Sneep en hij keek om. Harry had Ginny zo geplaatst dat ze ditmaal Petunia achter de boom hadden zien uitglijden._

'_Tuuntje!'zei Lilly, verbaasd maar ook blij, maar Sneep sprong overeind._

'_Wie zit er nu te gluren?' schreeuwde hij. 'Wat moet je?'_

_Petunia was geschrokken omdat ze betrapt was en kon even geen woord uit brengen. Uiteindelijk zei ze: 'Wat heb jij een raar ding aan? Een oude blouse van je moeder?' terwijl ze naar zijn borst wees._

_Er was een _krak _te horen en de tak boven Petunia's hoofd brak af. Lilly gilde en de tak raakte Petunia op de schouder. Ze wankelde achteruit en barstte in tranen uit._

'_Tuuntje!'_

_Maar petunia holde al weg. Lilly keek woedend naar Sneep 'Deed jij dat?'_

'_Nee,' zei hij, bang maar ook uitdagend._

'_Jawel!' Lilly deinsde achteruit. 'Dat deed je wel. Je hebt haar pijn gedaan!'_

'_Nee – nee, echt niet!'_

_Maar deze keer trapte Lilly niet in zijn leugen: na een laatste, furieuze blik rende ze haar zus achterna. Sneep bleef achter tussen de bomen, in de war en ellendig._

_Het tafereel veranderde weer. Ditmaal kwamen ze uit op perron 9¾. Sneep stond naast hen, met een enigszins zuur kijkende, tanige heks die sterk op hem leek. Sneep staarde naar een gezin met vier personen ietsje verderop op het perron. De twee meisjes stonden iets van hun ouders vandaan en het was alsof Lilly zich verdedigde tegen haar zus. _

'_Kom,' zei Harry tegen Ginny. Terwijl hij haar meenam richting de twee meisjes._

'… _spijt me, Tuuntje. Het spijt me echt! Hoor eens – ' Ze pakte de hand van haar zus en hield die stevig vast, ook al probeerde Petunia zich los te rukken. 'Als ik er eenmaal ben – nee, luister nou! Als ik er eenmaal ben, kan ik aan professor Perkamentus vragen of hij zich wil bedenken!'_

'_Ik wil – helemaal – niet – gaan!' zei Petunia en ze trok haar hand los. 'Denk je echt dat ik naar een of ander stom kasteel wil gaan om te leren hoe ik een – een – ' Haar bleke ogen gleden over het perron, over katten die miauwden in de armen van hun eigenaars, over uilen die fladderden en naar elkaar krasten in hun kooien en over leerlingen. Sommige droegen hun lange zwarte gewaden al en laadden hun hutkoffers in de vuurrode stoomtrein, of begroette hun vrienden vrolijk na de lange zomervakantie, '- denk je dat ik een – een monster wil worden?'_

_De tranen sprongen in Lilly haar ogen. 'Ik ben geen monster!' zei ze. 'Wie zegt nou zoiets?'_

'_Daar ga je anders wel heen,' zei Petunia vol leedvermaak. 'een speciale monsterschool. Jij en die jongen van Sneep… een stelletje gedrochten, dat zijn jullie. Het is maar goed dat jullie apart worden gehouden van normale mensen. Dat is voor onze eigen veiligheid.'_

_Lilly keek even naar haar ouders, die het tafereel op het perron goed in zich opnamen en echt genoten van wat ze zagen, en toen zei ze zacht maar fel tegen haar zus: 'Je vond het anders niet zo'n heel erge monsterschool toen je het schoolhoofd smeekte om ook te mogen komen!'_

_Petunia werd vuurrood. 'Smeekte? Ik heb helemaal niet gesmeekt!'_

'_Ik heb zijn antwoord gelezen. Dat was heel vriendelijk!'_

'_Je had mijn brief niet – ' fluisterde Petunia. 'Dat was mijn post – hoe kon je - ?'_

_Lilly verraadde zich door even naar Sneep te kijken, die niet ver van hen vandaan stond. Petunia snakte naar adem. 'Die jongen heeft hem gevonden! Jij en die jongen hebben stiekem in mijn kamer gekeken!'_

'_Nee – niet stiekem – ' Nu werd Lilly in de verdediging gedwongen. 'Severus zag gewoon de envelop liggen en kon niet geloven dat een Dreuzel contact had opgenomen met Zweinstein. Dat is alles! Hij zegt dat er tovenaars als spionnen bij de post moeten werken – '_

'_Ik weet nu wel dat tovenaars echt overal hun neus in steken!' zei Petunia die nu niet meer rood zag maar bleek. 'monster!' snauwde ze tegen haar zus en ze liep hooghartig richting haar ouders…_

_Het tafereel veranderde weer. Sneep gevolgd door Harry en Ginny liepen door het gangpad van de Zweinsteinexpress terwijl die door het platteland raasde. Sneep had zijn schoolgewaad al aan, vermoedelijk had hij de eerste en beste gelegenheid om zijn stomme dreuzelkleren uit te doen aangegrepen. Ze bleven staan bij een coupé waarin een stel jongens luidruchtig met elkaar praatten. Lilly zat ineengedoken in een hoek met haar gezicht tegen het raam aangedrukt. Sneep schoof de deur van de coupé open en ging tegenover Lilly zitten. Ze keek even naar hem en staarde toen weer uit het raam. Het was aan haar gezicht te zien dat ze gehuild had. 'Ik wil niet met je praten,' zei ze met smoorde stem._

'_Waarom niet?'_

'_Tuuntje heeft nu een h-hekel aan me. Omdat we die brief van Perkamentus gelezen hebben'_

'_nou en?'_

_Lilly keek vol afkeer naar Sneep. 'Nou en? Ze is mijn zus!'_

'_Ze is maar een – ' Sneep zweeg abrupt, maar Lilly probeerde onopvallend haar ogen te drogen en leek hem niet gehoord te hebben._

'_Maar wij zijn onderweg!' zei hij en hij kon de vreugde in zijn stem niet verhullen. 'Dit is de grote dag! We zijn op weg naar Zweinstein!'_

_Lilly knikte en veegde haar ogen af. Onwillekeurig moest ze toch een beetje glimlachen. 'Ik hoop dat je in Zwadderich komt,' zei Sneep, bemoedigd omdat ze toch een beetje was opgevrolijkt._

'_Zwadderich' Een van de andere jongens in de coupé, die Lilly en Sneep tot op dat moment geen blik waardig hadden gekeurd, keek op toen hij dat woord hoorde. _

_Harry fluisterde tegen Ginny: 'Dit is het begin van de vijandschap tussen Sneep en mijn vader.'_

_James zag er op zijn ogen na uit als Harry. Hij leek echter ook gelukkiger en gezonder. 'Wie wil er nou bij Zwadderich? Ik denk dat ik meteen weer van school zou gaan, jij niet?' vroeg hij aan Sirius die tegenover hem zat._

_Sirius lachte niet. 'mijn hele familie heeft in Zwadderich gezeten,' zei hij._

'_Allemachtig,' zei James. 'En je leek mij best wel aardig!'_

_Nu grijnsde Sirius. 'Misschien breek ik wel met de familietraditie. 'Waar zou jij voor gaan, als je kon kiezen?'_

_James hief een denkbeeldig zwaard op. '"_Griffoendor, bekent om zijn dapperheid!_" Net als mijn vader.'_

_Sneep maakte een schamper geluidje en James keek hem aan. 'Heb je daar problemen mee?'_

'_Nee,' zei Sneep, al bleek dat niet uit zijn nogal minachtende uitdrukking. 'Als je liever sterk dan slim wilt zijn – '_

'_En waar wil jij dat heen? Volgens mij ben jij geen van beide!' Viel Sirius hem in de rede._

_James schaterde het uit. Lilly kreeg een kleur, ging rechtop zitten en keek vol afkeer van James naar Sirius. 'Kom Severus, dan zoeken we een andere coupé.'_

'_Ooooo… '_

_James en Sirius imiteerde haar hooghartige toon en James probeerde Sneep beentje te lichten toen hij langs schuifelde._

'_We zien je nog wel, Secretus!' riep een stem terwijl de coupédeur dichtsloeg._

_Het tafereel veranderde daarna weer. Ze waren nu in de grote zaal en keken toe hoe Lilly in Griffoendor werd gesorteerd._

_Sneep kreunde zachtjes bij dit nieuws. Terwijl Lilly naar de juichende tafel van Griffoendor liep, keek ze even om met een triest glimlachje richting Sneep. Sirius had plaats gemaakt voor haar op de bank, ze moest hem herkent hebben uit de trein want draaide hem meteen de rug toe. Ze keken toe hoe Remus, Peter en James bij Lilly en Sirius aan tafel gingen zitten. Redelijk aan het eind van de ceremonie werd Sneep pas gesorteerd, het duurde niet lang voor de hoed hem bij Zwadderich plaatste. Hij liep naar de andere kant van de zaal en ging naast Lucius Malfidus met een klassenoudstebadge op zijn borst zitten. _

_Hierna veranderde het tafereel weer._

_Lilly en Sneep liepen over een binnenplaats van een kasteel ruzie te maken. Ze waren allebei flink groter geworden, het moest dus al een paar jaar later zijn. _

'… _dacht dat we vrienden waren,' zei Sneep. 'Heel goede vrienden.'_

'_Dat zijn we ook, Sev, maar je gaat met mensen om die ik niet kan uitstaan! Sorry hoor, maar ik heb gewoon een bloedhekel aan Arduin en Schoorvoet! _Schoorvoet_! Wat zie je in die griezel? Weet je wat hij laatst met Marie Munter heeft uitgehaald?'_

_Lilly leunde tegen een pilaar en keek naar Sneeps magere, tanige gezicht._

'_Ach dat stelde niks voor,' zei Sneep. 'Het was gewoon een grap – '_

'_Het was duistere magie en als je dat leuk vindt – '_

'_En de dingen dan die Potter en zijn maatjes uitvreten dan?' vroeg Sneep. Hij werd rood en kon zijn wrok en boosheid moeilijk in bedwang houden._

'_Wat heeft Potter hiermee te maken?' vroeg Lilly._

'_Hij en zijn vrienden sluipen 's nachts vaak buiten rond. Die Lupos is trouwens ook al zo'n rare. Waar gaat hij steeds heen?'_

'_Hij is ziek,' zei Lilly. 'Ze zeggen altijd dat hij ziek is.'_

'_Toevallig wel altijd met volle maan,' zei Sneep._

'_Ik ken je theorie wel,' zei Lilly koel. 'Waarom word je zo geobsedeerd door die jongens? Wat kan jou het schelen wat ze 's nachts uithalen?'_

'_Ik wil je alleen maar laten zien dat ze niet zo geweldig zijn als iedereen schijnt te denken.' Sneep bloosde opnieuw toen Lilly hem doordringend aankeek. _

'_Maar ze gebruiken te minste geen Duistere Magie.' Op zachtere toon vervolgde ze: 'En je bent trouwens erg ondankbaar . ik heb gehoord wat er laatst gebeurt is. Je bent de tunnel onder de beukwilg in geslopen en James Potter heeft je gered van wat zich daar schuilhoudt – '_

_Met een verwrongen gezicht stamelde Sneep woedend: Gered? Gered? Denk je dat hij de held uithing? Hij wilde gewoon zijn eigen hachje redden en dat van zijn vrienden! Ik laat je niet – je mag niet – '_

'Mag_ ik niet? _Mag _ik niet?' Lilly's felgroene ogen vernauwde zich tot spleetjes en Sneep bond meteen in._

'_Ik bedoel niet – ik wil niet dat je jezelf voor gek zet – hij is verliefd op je, James Potter is verliefd op je!' Het was alsof de woorden tegen wil en dank uit Sneeps keel werden geperst. En hij is niet… _

'_Bekent hij nou dat hij ook verliefd op haar is,' fluisterde Ginny in harry's oor. _

'_Ze heeft het alleen niet door,' antwoordde Harry._

_iedereen denkt altijd maar… grote zwerkbalheld…' Stamelde Sneep wiens afkeer en verbittering zo groot waren dat hij niet samenhangend meer kon spreken. Lilly's wenkbrauwen kropen echter steeds verder omhoog. _

'_Ik weet best dat James Potter een arrogante kwal is,' viel ze Sneep in de rede. 'Dat hoef jij me niet te vertellen. Maar de dingen die Arduin en Schoorvoet grappig vinden zijn gewoon _verkeerd_, Sev. Ik snap niet hoe je met ze bevriend kunt zijn.' Het was echter te betwijfelen of Sneep haar commentaar op zijn vrienden had gehoord, het leek er namelijk op dat zodra ze Potter begon te beledigen hij stopte met luisteren._

_Het tafereel veranderde weer, ze liepen nu in de grote zaal tijdens het SLIJMBAL examen verweer tegen zwarte kunsten. Harry herinnerde zich deze maar al te goed van de eerste keer dat hij hem gezien had. Hij sprak Ginny aan. 'Volg jij Sneep maar ik blijf liever hierbij op een afstandje.' Hij probeerde buiten gehoorsafstand te blijven, Sneep die boos "Modderboedje" tegen Lilly schreeuwde hoorde hij helaas wel._

_Na de volgende verandering stonden Harry en Ginny samen te luisteren naar de smekende Sneep en de boze Lilly voor het portretgat. _

_Daarna duurde het langer om het nieuwe tafereel zich toonde._

_Nu stonden ze samen op de donker heuveltop te wachten. 'Op wie wachten we,' Vroeg Ginny._

'_Perkamentus, Sneep is erachter gekomen dat Voldemort mij en dus Lilly wil gaan vermoorden. Zij mag dan wel niks meer met hem te maken willen hebben hij is nog steeds verliefd op haar.' Vertelde Harry._

_Een kartelige witte lichtflits sneed door de lucht en Sneep was op zijn knieën gevallen. Met zijn toverstok uit zijn hand. 'Dood me niet!' Smeekte Sneep._

'_Dat was ook niet mijn bedoeling.'_

_Perkamentus stond voor Sneep, het geluid dat hij misschien gemaakt had met verschijnselen, was overstemd door het gehuil van de wind. Zijn gewaad wapperde om hem heen en zijn gezicht werd van onderaf beschenen door het licht van zijn toverstok. 'En, Serverus? Wat heeft Heer Voldemort voor boodschap aan mij?'_

'_Geen – geen boodschap. Ik ben uit mezelf gekomen!' Sneep zag er waanzinnig uit. Zijn lange zwarte verwarde zwarte haren wapperden in de wind. 'Ik – ik heb een waarschuwing,' zei hij handenwringend. 'Nee, een verzoek – alsjeblieft – '_

_Perkamentus gebaarde met zijn toverstok. Takken bleven wiegen en dode bladeren dwarrelden nog steeds door de lucht, maar op de plak waar hij en Sneep tegenover elkaar stonden , was het plotseling stil. 'Wat voor verzoek zou een dooddoener voor mij kunnen hebben?'_

'_De – de profetie… de voorspelling… Zwamdrift…'_

'_Ja, natuurlijk,' zei Perkamentus. 'Wat heb je allemaal aan Voldemort doorgebriefd?'_

'_Alles – alles wat ik heb gehoord!' zei Sneep. 'Daarom ben ik – dat is de reden waarom – hij denkt dat het om Lilly Evers gaat!'_

'_De profetie verwijst niet naar een vrouw,' zei Perkamentus ze betreft een jongen die eind Juli geboren is – '_

'_Je weet wat ik bedoel! Hij denkt dat het op haar zoontje slaat! Hij wil haar opsporen – iedereen doden – '_

'_Als ze zoveel voor je betekent, is Heer Voldemort toch wel bereid haar leven te sparen?' ze Perkamentus. 'Kun je niet vragen of hij de moeder genade wil schenken in ruil voor haar zoon?'_

'_Dat heb – dat heb ik ook gevraagd – '_

'_Ik walg van je,' zei Perkamentus. 'Dus het maakt je niet uit dat haar man en kind vermoord worden? Die mogen rustig sterven, als jij maar krijgt wat je wilt?' Sneep keek omhoog naar Perkamentus._

'_Verberg ze dan allemaal!' zei hij schor. 'Bescherm haar – bescherm ze. Alsjeblieft.'_

'_En wat krijg ik in ruil, Severus?'_

'_In – in ruil?' Sneep keek Perkamentus met open mond aan. _

'_Dus zo wordt Sneep lid van de orde,' zei Ginny terwijl ze naar de verbaasde Sneep keek._

_Na een lange stilte antwoordde Sneep. 'Alles, alles wat je maar wilt.'_

_De winderige berg vervaagde en veranderde in het kantoor van Perkamentus. Sneep zat in de stoel te jammeren met zijn handen voor zijn gezicht, Perkamentus stond er grimmig kijkend naast. Na enkele ogenblikken keek Sneep op en het was alsof hij wel honderd jaar vol ellende had meegemaakt sinds die winderige heuvel had verlaten. 'Ik dacht… dat je haar… zou beschermen…'_

'_Zij en James hebben vertrouwen gesteld in de verkeerde vertrouwd,' zei Perkamentus. 'Net als jij, Serverus. 'Hoopte jij niet dat Voldemort haar leven zou sparen?' Sneeps ademhaling was snel en oppervlakkig. 'Haar zoontje leeft nog,' zei Perkamentus. Sneep maakte een schokkerige beweging met zijn hoofd alsof hij een vlieg wegjoeg. 'Haar zoontje leeft nog. Hij heeft precies dezelfde ogen als zijn moeder. Herinner je de ogen van Lilly Evers, Serverus? Hun vorm en kleur? Vast wel.'_

'_HOU OP!' brulde Sneep. 'Weg… dood…'_

'_Bespeur ik daar iets van wroeging, Serverus?'_

'_Ik wou… ik wou dat ik zelf ook dood was…'_

'_Denk je dat iemand daar iets mee zou opschieten?' zei Perkamentus kil. 'Als je van Lilly Evers hield, echt van haar hield, dan is het duidelijk wat je moet doen.' Het was alsof Sneep schuilging achter een waas van pijn en duurde even voor de woorden van Perkamentus tot hem doordrongen._

'_Hoe – hoe bedoel je?'_

'_Je weet hoe en waarom ze gestorven is. Zorg ervoor dat haar offer niet vergeefs was. Help me om Lilly's zoon te beschermen.'_

'_Hij hoeft niet beschermd te worden. De Heer van het Duister is verdwenen – '_

'_De Heer van het Duister zal terugkeren en dan zal Harry Potter in levensgevaar verkeren.' _

'_Hoe wist hij dat,' vroeg Ginny aan Harry terwijl ze op Sneeps antwoord zaten te wachten._

'_Ik denk dat hij toen al vermoedde dat Marten gruzielementen had gemaakt. Een vermoeden dat pas twaalf jaar later bevestigd werd met een dagboekje dat er verantwoordelijk voor was dat de geheime kamer voor een tweede keer geopend werd.'_

'_Het dagboek?'_

'_Ja, het dagboek was het eerste gruzielement van Marten Vilijn dat Perkamentus tegenkwam. Weliswaar had ik het toen al vernietigd met die basilisktand, maar het was er wel een geweest.' Vertelde Harry._

'_Goed dan. Goed. Maar je mag het nooit - nooit vertellen, Perkamentus! Dit moet tussen ons blijven! Zweer het! Ik kan het niet verdragen… en dan vooral de zoon van Potter… Ik wil dat je het plechtig belooft!' Zei Sneep uiteindelijk._

'_Moet ik plechtig beloven om nooit te onthullen dat jij ook een betere kant hebt, Serverus?' Perkamentus zuchtte en keek naar het verwilderde, van verdriet doortrokken gezicht van Sneep. 'Nou vooruit dan, als je het per se wilt…'_

_De kamer loste op maar kwam onmiddellijk weer terug. Sneep liep driftig heen en weer, terwijl Perkamentus aan zijn bureau zat te lezen._

' – _middelmatige, even arrogant als zijn vader, vast besloten om alle regels te overtreden die er maar zijn, dolblij dat hij hier zo beroemd is, altijd op zoek naar aandacht, hondsbrutaal – '_

'_Je ziet wat je verwacht te zien, Serverus,' zei Perkamentus zonder op te kijken. 'Van andere leraren hoor ik dat hij bescheiden, vriendelijk en redelijk getalenteerd is. Persoonlijk vind ik hem een innemend kind.' Perkamentus sloeg een bladzijde om van zijn boek en zei zonder op te kijken. 'Hou je Krinkel in de gaten, wil je?'_

_Een werveling van kleuren later stonden ze in de hal van het kasteel na het kerstbal. Sneep en Perkamentus keken de laatste leerlingen na die naar bed gingen. 'En?' mompelde Perkamentus._

'_Het teken van Karakov wordt donkerder. Hij raakt in paniek, want hij is bang voor vergelding. Je weet dat hij het Ministerie geholpen heeft na de val van de Heer van het Duister.' Sneep keek vanuit zijn ooghoeken naar het profiel van Perkamentus met zijn kromme neus. 'Karakov is van plan om te vluchten als het Duistere teken gaat branden.'_

'_O, ja?' zei Perkamentus zachtjes terwijl Fleur Delacour en Robbie Davids giechelend kwamen aanlopen van het schoolterrein. 'En voel jij de verleiding om zijn voorbeeld te volgen?'_

'_Nee,' zei Sneep. Zijn zwarte ogen volgde Fleur en Robbie terwijl ze de trap op liepen. 'Nee, zo'n lafaard ben ik niet.'_

'_Inderdaad,' beaamde Perkamentus. 'Jij bent veel en veel moediger dan Igor Karkarov. Soms denk ik we eens dat we te vroeg sorteren…' Perkamentus liep weg en Sneep keek hem ontdaan na…_

'_Te vroeg sorteren?' Vroeg Ginny zodra Perkamentus uitgesproken was._

'_Ja, denk jij dat Loena in Raveklauw was gebleven als ze op, zeg haar zestiende gesorteerd zou worden. Zou Peter Pippeling in Griffoendor zijn gebleven? Regulus in zwadderich? Bedenk eens wat voor invloed dat gehad zou kunnen hebben. Misschien hadden Lilly en Sneep dan een betere kans gehad en zou hij niet zo verbitterd zijn geraakt.' Zei Harry._

_Ze stonden alweer in de kamer van het schoolhoofd voor Ginny antwoord erop had kunnen geven. Toen ze zag wat er gebeurde was ze direct stil. Het was nacht en Perkamentus hing opzij gezakt in de troonachtige stoel achter zijn bureau. Zo te zien was hij nog maar half bij bewustzijn en zijn zwarte, verschroeide rechterhand bengelde naast de stoel. Sneep mompelde bezweringen, wees met zijn toverstok op de pols van Perkamentus en goot met zijn linkerhand een beker vol dikke, goudkleurige toverdrank in zijn mond. Na een paar tellen trilden de oogleden van Perkamentus en deed hij zijn ogen open. 'Waarom?' zei Sneep plompverloren. '_Waarom_ heb je die ring omgedaan? Hij is vervloekt, dat wist je toch wel. Waarom zou je hem zelfs maar aanraken?'_

_De ring van Asmodom Mergel glansde op het bureau. De steen was gebarsten en het zwaard van Griffoendor lag ernaast. Perkamentus trok een gezicht. 'Ik… het was stom van me. De verleiding was te groot…'_

'_verleiding? Wat voor verleiding?'_

_Perkamentus gaf geen antwoord. 'Harry weet jij wat hij bedoeld,' vroeg Ginny. _

'_Ik heb alleen maar vermoedens, maar hoe zou iemand die zijn hele leven lang zoekt naar de relieken van de dood reageren op een ring waar de steen der wederkeer in zit?' Was Harry's tegenvraag._

'_Het is een wonder dat je hier nog terug hebt kunnen komen!' zei Sneep woedend. 'Die ring was besmet met een ongelofelijke krachtige vervloeking. We kunnen hem misschien tijdelijk indammen, maar meer ook niet. Voorlopig heb ik hem weten op te sluiten in je hand – '_

_Perkamentus hief zijn geblakerde, nutteloze hand op en bestuurde het alsof het een soort curiositeit was. 'Goed werk, Serverus. Hoelang heb ik nog denk je?' Perkamentus sprak heel kalm, alsof hij informeerde naar wat voor weer het morgen zou zijn._

_Sneep aarzelde even en zei toen: 'Dat durf ik niet met zekerheid te zeggen. Misschien een jaar. Een dergelijke vloek kan niet altijd in bedwang gehouden worden. Op een gegeven moment woekert hij verder. Het gaat om een vervloeking die mettertijd aan kracht wint.'_

_Perkamentus glimlachte. Het bericht dat hij waarschijnlijk minder dan een jaar te leven had, deed hem blijkbaar weinig. 'Ik mag van geluk spreken dat ik jou heb, Serverus.'_

'_Als je me ietsje eerder had laten komen, had ik misschien meer kunnen doen, je meer tijd geven!' zei Sneep woedend. Hij keek naar het zwaard en de vernielde ring. 'Dacht je dat je door de ring te breken ook de vloek verbrak?'_

'_Iets dergelijks… ik zal ongetwijfeld niet helemaal mezelf geweest zijn…' Perkamentus ging moeizaam rechtop zitten. 'Nou in zekere zin maakt dit alles een stuk gemakkelijker.' Sneep was volkomen verbijsterd en Perkamentus glimlachte. 'Ik doel daarmee op het plan van Heer Voldemort waarin ik een centrale rol speel. Zijn plan om mij te laten vermoorden door die arme Draco Malfidus.'_

_Sneep nam plaats op de stoel tegenover het bureau van Perkamentus. Het leek erop alsof Sneep nog meer wilde zeggen over die vervloeking, maar Perkamentus stak zijn geblakerde hand op, in een beleefde weigering om nog verder op het onderwerp in te gaan. Met een boze frons zei Sneep: 'De Heer van het Duister verwacht niet dat Draco zal slagen. Het is gewoon een straf voor de blunders die Lucius heeft begaan. Een langdurige marteling voor Draco's ouders, die moeten aanzien hoe hun zoon faalt en daarvoor zullen zoeten boeten.'_

'_Met andere woorden, over Draco is net zo'n onherroepelijk doodvonnis uitgesproken als over mij,' zei Perkamentus.'Als Draco inderdaad faalt, denk ik dat jij als volgende in aanmerking komt om de klus te klaren. Is dat zo?'_

'_Is hij nou zijn eigen dood aan het plannen,' vroeg Ginny._

'_Ja. Daar is hij inderdaad mee bezig,' zei Harry._

'_Dat is inderdaad het plan van de Heer van het Duister, geloof ik.'_

'_Heer Voldemort voorziet dat er in de nabije toekomst een moment zal komen waarop hij geen spion op Zweinstein meer nodig heeft?'_

'_Hij gelooft dat hij de school binnen afzienbare tijd in zijn macht zal hebben, ja.'_

'_En als hij die macht heeft ,' zei Perkamentus, bijna achteloos, 'Heb ik dan je woord dat je alles zult doen wat binnen je vermogen ligt om de leerlingen te beschermen?' Sneep knikte stijfjes. 'Goed zo. Nou je eerste prioriteit is om erachter te komen wat Draco precies van plan is. Een doodsbange tiener vormt niet alleen gevaar voor anderen, maar ook voor zichzelf. Bied hem hulp en advies aan. Dat accepteert hij vast; hij mag je graag – '_

' – _een stuk minder graag sinds zijn vader uit de gratie is geraakt. Draco geeft mij de schuld en denkt dat ik op de positie van Lucius uit was.'_

'_Probeer het toch. Ik maak me niet zoveel zorgen om mezelf, maar meer om eventuele extra slachtoffers van Draco's plannetjes. As het puntje bij paaltje komt, kunnen we Draco maar op één manier behoeden voor de woede van Heer Voldemort.'_

_Sneep trok zijn wenkbrauw op en vroeg sarcastisch: 'Wil je soms dat Draco je doodt?'_

'_Geen sprake van. Ik wil dat jij me doodt.'_

_Er volgde een lange stilte, die alleen doorbroken werd door het geluid van Felix die knaagde op een stukje zeeschuim. Harry twijfelde nog of hij nog wat tegen Ginny moest zeggen, maar hij wist niet wat hij dan moest zeggen._

'_Zal ik het dan maar meteen doen?' vroeg Sneep toen hij de stilte doorbrak, met een stem die droop van de ironie. 'Of wil je eerst nog een passend grafschrift bedenken?'_

'_Nee, nu nog niet,' zei Perkamentus glimlachend. 'Maar ik weet zeker dat zich te zijner tijd een geschikt moment zal voordoen. Gezien de gebeurtenissen van vannacht – ' Hij gebaarde naar zijn verschrompelde hand. ' – kunnen we er rustig vanuit gaan dat het binnen een jaar zal zijn.'_

'_Als je het niet erg vindt om te sterven, waarom laat je het dan Draco niet gewoon doen?' vroeg Sneep bars._

'_Omdat zijn ziel nog niet zo zwaar beschadigd is,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ik wil niet dat die om mijnentwil aan stukken gescheurd wordt.'_

'_En mijn ziel dan, Perkamentus? Mijn ziel?'_

'_Jij weet als enige of je ziel schade zal oplopen als je een oude man pijn en vernedering bespaart,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ik vraag je om deze ene grote gunst, Serverus, omdat mijn dood nu onafwendbaar is, even onafwendbaar als het feit dat de Cambridge Canons ook dit jaar weer als laatste zullen eindigen in de competitie. Ik moet toegeven dat ik een snel en pijnloos einde zou verkiezen boven de langdurige en bloederige toestand die het zou worden als bijvoorbeeld Fenrir Vaalhaar erbij betrokken wordt. Ik heb gehoord dat Voldemort hem gerekruteerd heeft. Of onze lieve Bellatrix die graag een tijdje met haar prooi speelt voor ze hem verslindt.' Zijn toon was luchtig, maar zijn felblauwe ogen keken doordringend naar Sneep, alsof Perkamentus de ziel waarover ze het duidelijk hadden gehad kon zien. Uiteindelijk knikte Sneep opnieuw stijfjes. 'Dank je, Serverus…'_

_De werkkamer van Perkamentus verdween opnieuw en nu slenterde Sneep en Perkamentus door de avondschemering over het schoolterrein, gevolgd door Harry en Ginny. 'Wat voer je toch uit op al die avonden dat jullie samen op je werkkamer zitten?' vroeg Sneep._

_Perkamentus maakte een vermoeide indruk. 'Hoezo? Je wilt hem toch niet nóg meer strafwerk geven, Serverus? Straks is hij na zijn schooltijd alleen nog maar met strafwerk bezig.'_

'_Potter is precies zijn vader – '_

'_Misschien qua uiterlijk, maar qua innerlijk lijkt hij veel meer op zijn moeder. Ik breng zoveel tijd door met Harry omdat ik zaken met hem moet bespreken, omdat ik hem bepaalde informatie moet geven voor het te laat is.'_

'_Informatie,' herhaalde Sneep. 'Je vertrouwt hem… maar mij niet.'_

'_Het is geen kwestie van vertrouwen. We weten allebei dat ik nog maar een beperkte hoeveelheid tijd heb. Het is van levensbelang dat Harry voldoende informatie heeft om zijn taak te volbrengen.'_

'_En waarom mag ik niet over diezelfde informatie beschikken?'_

'_Ik zet liever niet alles op één kaart, vooral niet een kaart die zoveel tijd doorbrengt tussen de vingers van Heer Voldemort.'_

'_Dat doe ik in jouw opdracht.'_

'_En je doet dat buitengewoon goed. Denk maar niet dat ik het gevaar dat je constant loopt onderschat, Serverus. Voldemort ogenschijnlijk waardevolle informatie geven maar tegelijkertijd essentiële feiten achterhouden, is een taak die ik alleen aan jou zou toevertrouwen.'_

'_En toch vertrouw je meer op een jongen die niet in staat is tot occlumentie, die maar een middelmatig kan toveren en die een rechtstreekse verbinding heeft met de Heer van het Duister!'_

'_Voldemort vreest die verbinding,' zei Perkamentus. 'Nog niet zo lang geleden heeft hij heel even gemerkt wat het voor hem betekent om Harry's gedachten werkelijk te delen. Zoveel pijn had hij nog nooit eerder gevoeld. Hij zal niet opnieuw proberen bezit te nemen van Harry, niet op die manier.'_

'_Ik begrijp het niet.'_

'_De verminkte ziel van Heer Voldemort kan het niet verdragen om in nauw contact te komen met een ziel zo puur als die van Harry. Het is als een tong die tegen bevroren staal komt, als levend vlees dat in het vuur wordt gehouden – '_

'_Ziel? We hadden het over gedachten!'_

'_In het geval van Harry en Voldemort kun je die twee niet los van elkaar zien.'_

_Perkamentus keek even om zich heen om er zeker van te zijn dat ze echt alleen waren. Ze waren dicht bij het verboden bos en er was niemand te zien. 'Als je mij gedood hebt, Severus – '_

'_Je houd van alles en nog wat voor mij geheim, maar verwacht wel dat ik je die kleine dienst bewijs!' Snauwde Sneep met echte woede op zijn gezicht. 'Je neemt me wel heel erg als vanzelfsprekend aan, Perkamentus! Misschien heb ik me wel bedacht!'_

'_Je hebt me je woord gegeven, Severus. En nu we het toch over kleine diensten hebben: Ik dacht dat je beloofd had om onze kleine zwadderaar in de gaten te houden?'_

_Sneep maakte een woedende en opstandige indruk. Perkamentus zuchtte. 'Kom vanavond om elf uur naar mijn kamer, Sevrerus. Dan zul je niet meer hoeven klagen dat ik je niet in vertrouwen neem… '_

_Het tafereel veranderde, ze stonden nu in de kamer van Perkamentus. Buiten was het donker en Felix zat er net zo roerloos bij als Sneep, terwijl Perkamentus al druk pratend heen en weer liep. 'Harry mag het pas op het allerlaatste moment weten, als het echt noodzakelijk is. Hoe zou hij anders de kracht kunnen opbrengen om te doen wat gedaan moet worden?'_

'_Wat moet hij dan doen?'_

'_Dat is iets tussen Harry en mij. Luister goed, Serverus. Er komt een moment, na mijn dood – nee geen tegenspraak en val me niet in de reden! – er komt een moment dat Heer Voldemort zal vrezen voor het leven van zijn slang.'_

'_Voor Nagini?' zei Sneep verbijsterd._

'_Precies . Als er een moment komt waarop Heer Voldemort zijn slang niet langer opdrachten laat uitvoeren, maar haar veilig bij zich houdt, onder magische bescherming, is het moment aangebroken om het aan Harry te vertellen.'_

'_Om hem wat te vertellen?'_

_Perkamentus haalde diep adem en sloot zijn ogen. 'Vertel hem dat op de avond dat heer Voldemort hem wilde vermoorden en Lilly haar eigen leven als schild gebruikte , de Vloek des Doods terugkaatste en een klein deel van Voldemorts ziel werd losgescheurd. Dat deel hechtte zich aan de enige levende ziel die nog over was in het verwoestte huis. Een deel van Voldemort leeft voort in Harry'. Ginny Hapte naar adem. Perkamentus ging echter gewoon verder alsof er niks gebeurt was. 'Daardoor kan hij met slangen spreken en staat hij in verbinding met Voldemorts gedachten. Een verbinding die hij nooit begrepen heeft. Zolang dat stukje ziel, dat Voldemort over het hoofd gezien heeft, aan Harry vastgehecht is en door hem beschermt wordt, kan Voldemort niet sterven.'_

'_Dus Potter… Potter moet sterven?' vroeg Sneep kalm._

'_En Voldemort zelf moet hem doden, Serverus. Dat is essentiël.'_

'_Dat, dat was de reden waarom ik het verboden bos in ging en me niet verdedigde toen hij de vloek des doods voor een tweede keer over mij uitsprak,' zei Harry. 'Hoe het kan dat ik het overleefd heb en niet ook gestorven, weet ik niet. Niet zeker.' Ging hij verder tegen een verbijsterde Ginny._

_Nadat hij uitgesproken was zei Sneep: 'Ik dacht… al die jaren… dat we hem beschermden voor haar. Voor Lilly.'_

'_We hebben hem bescherm omdat het van cruciaal belang was hem te onderwijzen, te laten opgroeien, zijn kracht te laten uitproberen,' zei Perkamentus. 'Ondertussen wordt de verbinding tussen Harry en Voldemort steeds sterker, als een parasiet: soms denk ik wel dat Harry het zelf ook wel vermoedt. Als ik hem ook maar een klein beetje ken, zal hij het zo geregeld hebben dat, als hij zijn dood tegemoet gaat, dat tegelijk het definitieve einde van Voldemort zal betekenen.' Perkamentus deed zijn ogen open en Sneep keek hem vol afgrijzen aan._

'_Dus je hebt hem alleen maar in leven gehouden zodat hij op het juiste moment kan sterven?'_

'_Niet zo geschokt, Serverus. Hoeveel mannen en vrouwen heb jij wel niet zien sterven?'_

'_De laatste jaren alleen degenen die ik niet kon redden,' zei Sneep terwijl hij opstond. 'Je hebt me gebruikt.'_

'_Hoezo?'_

'_Ik heb voor je gespioneerd en gelogen en mijn leven in gevaar gebracht, zogenaamd allemaal om ervoor te zorgen dat de zoon van Lilly Potter veilig zou zijn. En nu hoor ik dat hij in feite niet meer is dan een varken gefokt voor de slacht – '_

'_Ik ben geroerd, Serverus,'zei Perkamentus ernstig. 'Ben je dan toch op Harry gesteld geraakt?'_

'_Op _hem_?' schreeuwde Sneep. '_Expecto patronum_!' De zilveren hinde spoot uit de punt van zijn toverstok: ze landde midden in de kamer, rende met één beweging naar het raam en sprong naar buiten. Perkamentus keek hoe ze wegzweefde. 'Diezelfde hinde die jou de weg naar het meertje met het zwaard wees?' Vroeg Ginny terwijl de Professor nog naar buiten staarde. _

'_Ja, dezelfde. Serverus en Lilly hadden precies dezelfde patronus,' zei Harry._

_Toen haar zilveren gloed vervaagde, keerde hij zich weer naar Sneep en er blonken tranen in zijn ogen. 'Na al die jaren nog?'_

'_Altijd,' zei Sneep. Waarna het tafereel veranderde. _

_Ditmaal was Sneep in gesprek met een portret, die van Perkamentus om precies te zijn. Harry en Ginny luisterde mee. 'Je zult Voldemort de juiste datum van Harry's vertrek bij zijn oom en tante moeten gefen,'zei Perkamentus. 'Als je dat niet doet, wordt Voldemort achterdochtig, want hij denkt dat jij goed geïnformeerd bent. Je moet er ook voor zorgen dat er nep-Harry's zullen zijn - dan is de veiligheid van de echte Harry wel gegarendeerd, lijkt mij. Spreek een waanzichtspreuk uit over Levenius Lorrebos. En Serverus, als je gedwongen wordt aan de achtervolging deel te nemen, spel je rol dan met overgave… ik reken erop dat je zo lang mogelijk in een goed blaadje blijft staan bij Heer Voldemort, anders is Zweinstein dadelijk overgeleverd aan de genade van de Kragges…'_

_Het volgende moment zaten Sneep en Levenius tegenover elkaar in een onbekende herberg. Levenius staarde wezenloos voor zich uit en Sneep fronste ingespannen zijn voorhoofd. 'Je stelt aan de orde van de feniks voor om dubbelgangers te gebruiken,' fluisterde Sneep. 'Wisseldrank, identieke Potters. Dat is het enige wat misschien zal werken. Je vergeet dat ik dit aan jou heb voorgesteld en doet alsof dit je eigen idee is. Begrijp je mij?'_

'_Ik begrijp het,' mompelde Levenius met een wazige blik._

_Met de volgende herinnering vlogen ze door de lucht Harry en Ginny naast Sneep. Ze werden vergezeld door andere gemaskerde doodoeners. 'Deze ga je misschien niet leuk vinden,' fluisterde Harry in Ginny's oor. Ze zagen Lupos en Harry voor hun uit vliegen. Een dooddoener kruiste de baan en richtte die op de rug van Lupos – _

'sectumsempra_!' schreeuwde Sneep. Maar de spreuk die bedoeld was voor de toverstokhand van de dooddoeners miste en raakte Harry…_

_Daarna kwam de volgende herinnering alweer. Sneep zat nu geknield in de oude slaapkamer van Sirius. De tranen drupte van zijn kromme neus terwijl hij de oude brief van Lilly las. Op de tweede pagina bleken maar een paar woorden te staan. Sneep stopte de tweede pagina met Lilly's handtekening en groet in de binnenzak van zijn gewaad. Hij scheurde een foto in tweeën, hij hield het stuk waarop een lachende Lily stond maar gooide het deel met Harry en James op de grond._

_De herinnering vervaagde alweer en ditmaal kwamen ze in het kantoor van het schoolhoofd terecht. Firminus Niggelus kwam haastig zijn portret binnenrennen. 'Professor Sneep! Ik weet waar ze kamperen! In een bos in de buurt van Chepstow! Het modderbloedje – '_

'_Gebruik dat woord niet!'_

' – _Nou goed, die meid van een Griffel beschreef de plek toen ze haar tasje open deed en ik hoorde haar!'_

'_Goed! Heel goed!' riep het portret van Perkamentus achter de stoel van het schoolhoofd. 'En nu het zwaard, Serverus! Vergeet niet dat er moed nodig moet zijn om het zwaard te bemachtigen – en Harry mag niet weten dat het van jou afkomstig is! Als Voldemort Harry's gedachten zou lezen en zou zien dat jij hem geholpen hebt – '_

'_Ik begrijp het,' zei Sneep bruusk. Hij liep naar het portret van Perkamentus en trok aan de lijst. Het portret zwaaide opzij en onthulde een geheime ruimte waar Sneep het zwaard van Griffoendor uit haalde. 'En je wilt me nog steeds niet vertellen waarom het zo belangrijk is dat Potter het zwaard krijgt?' vroeg Sneep terwijl hij zijn reismantel omsloeg._

'_Nee, het lijkt mij beter van niet,' zei het portret van Perkamentus. 'Harry zal wel weten wat hij met het zwaard moet doen. En wees voorzichtig. Serverus. Ik denk niet dat ze blij zouden zijn om je te zien, na wat er met George Wemel gebeurd is – '_

'_Maak je geen zorgen, Perkamentus,' zei hij koeltjes. 'Ik heb een plan…'_

_Sneep verliet de kamer, waarna Harry en Ginny weer terug in de zitkamer kwamen._

Harry bood Ginny thee aan, 'met of zonder suiker?' Vroeg hij toen hij twee kopjes had ingeschonken. Net als op zijn eerste vraag knikte ze alleen maar. Harry besloot er maar geen suiker in te doen, dat kon altijd nog. Waarna hij het kopje aan haar gaf. In zijn eigen kopje deed hij een klontje suiker, vervolgens ging hij zitten en begon rustig te drinken. Ginny had het kopje weliswaar aangepakt maar was nog niet begonnen te drinken. Toen hij zijn kopje leeg had vroeg Harry, 'gaat het weer een beetje?'

Ginny die pas net aan haar thee was begonnen zette haar kopje weer neer. 'Ik denk het,' zei ze bedachtzaam. Vervolgens pakte ze de suiker en deed er 2 klontjes van in haar thee. Toen de thee op was zei Ginny: 'We moeten nog langs het dorp, voor we naar huis gaan.'

'Oh ja, dan zullen we nu wel moeten gaan zeker,' zei Harry. Waarna hij opstond en de kamer uit liep, gevolgd door Ginny.


	8. de persconferentie

hallo iedereen,

hier is weer een nieuw hoofdstuk, hopelijk bevalt deze beter dan de vorige. hij is in ieder geval niet zo lang als de vorige.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 7 de persconferentie**

Nadat Harry en Ginny het landgoed hadden verlaten en ze snel een ijsje hadden gehaald in het dorp. Haastte ze zich terug naar het Nest. Ze waren net op tijd terug, de hele familie Wemel kwam hun al tegemoet lopen. Mevrouw Wemel nam Ginny en Harry in haar armen, pas nadat ze weer los waren gelaten kwamen de rest van de Wemels op hun af. Ze waren bezorgt geweest omdat Ginny en Harry nog niet terug waren geweest. Het laatste stuk terug werden ze vergezeld door de hele familie Wemel. Eenmaal terug in het Nest ging de hele familie weer aan het werk om het huis weer leefbaar te maken. Harry besloot Ron te helpen met zijn kamer. Tijdens het schoonmaken vroeg Harry aan Ron: 'Weet jij eigenlijk wanneer Hermelien haar ouders hun geheugen terug wil geven?'

De vrolijke Ron die blij was dat hij thuis was verdween even. 'Hermeliens' ouders, mompelde hij even.

'Jij weet dus ook van niks. We kunnen haar ook niet alleen laten gaan. Denk je dat jou moeder het goed zou vinden als behalve ik ook jij en Ginny mee zouden gaan?'

'Ik weet niet, ze is zo beschermend sinds.' Ron was even stil. 'Sinds Fred. Maar misschien als we samen gaan,' zei Ron hoopvol.

Even later hoorde ze geklop op de deur. 'Mag ik binnenkomen,' vroeg de stem van Hermelien.

'Als je komt helpen schoonmaken, we kunnen wel wat hulp gebruiken met al die rotzooi die de grauwel heeft achtergelaten,' zei Ron.

Hermelien deed de deur open en liep naar binnen. Ze keek rond en vroeg toen: 'Hoelang heeft die grauwel hier eigenlijk gezeten en hoelang zijn jullie echt bezig geweest met opruimen?'

'Eh' zeiden de jongens die langzaam hun hoofd lieten zakken. Hermelien besloot de jongens te helpen en gaf een flikje met haar toverstok, waarna Rons spullen zichzelf op begonnen te ruimen.

'Hermelien, wat moeten wij nu doen. Je hebt ons al het werk ontnomen,' zei Ron.

'Ben je mij daar niet dankbaar om dan?' Vroeg Hermelien die deed alsof ze beledigd was.

'Oh ja dat wel,' verontschuldigde hij zich snel.

'Hermelien,' zei Harry.

'Oh, ben jij hier ook.' Reageerde ze verbaasd.

'Eh ja, ik vroeg me af wanneer jij je ouders hun geheugen terug ging geven?' Vroeg Harry voorzichtig.

Hermelien was even stil. Tranen leken zich in haar ooghoeken te vormen. 'Ik… ik durf niet,' mompelde Hermelien. Ron ging naast haar zitten en sloeg een arm om haar heen.

'Hermelien, slimme Hermelien , de beste heks van ons jaar. Ik durf te wedden dat jij allang hebt opgezocht hoe je hun geheugens moet herstellen. Jij kan het best', zei Ron.

'Maar wat als ze boos zijn. Ik heb nou niet echt bepaald hun toestemming gevraagd om hun geheugens te modificeren,' zei Hermelien angstig.

'Je deed wat jij dacht dat het beste was, om hun te beschermen. Dat is iets waarvoor je ouders niet boos voor op je kunnen worden. En wij zullen bij je zijn,' Zei Harry terwijl hij aan haar andere kant ging zitten.

Hermelien keek op. 'Echt?'

'Je dacht toch niet dat we jou alleen zouden laten gaan,' zei Ron.

'En je familie dan?' Vroeg Hemelien terwijl ze naar Ron keek. 'En Ginny,' tegen Harry.

'Mijn moeder zou waarschijnlijk boos worden als ik je alleen liet gaan.'

'Ik hoopte eigenlijk dat Ginny mee zou gaan,' bekende Harry. 'Als zij en jij dat goed zouden vinden. Heb je eigenlijk al een datum gekozen? En hoe wil je erheen reizen?' vervolgde Harry op een lichtere toon.

'Eh, daar ben ik nog niet zo mee bezig geweest,' Bekende Hermelien. 'Misschien kunnen we daar morgenavond over hebben?'

'Goed,' zei Harry die Hermelien niet te veel wilde opjagen. Ron stemde er ook mee in en vroeg daarna of ze eigenlijk wisten of het eten al klaar was. Waarna ze naar beneden gingen om mevrouw Wemel te helpen.

Tijdens het eten zat Harry naast Ginny, ze leek niet te veel met hem te doen willen hebben. Op een gegeven moment toen het gesprek tussen haar en Percy was stilgevallen fluisterde harry in Ginny's oor. 'Als Hermelien haar ouders in Australië hun geheugen teruggeeft zou jij dan met ons mee willen?'

Ginny draaide zich naar Harry toe. 'Moet Hermelien mij niet meevragen?' Zei ze kattig.

'Omdat ik graag zou willen dat jij mee zou gaan met Hermelien, Ron en mij. Hermelien zei dat ze het wel goed vond als jij mee zou willen. En dan hoef ik me ook niet zo'n derde wiel te voelen als ik met hun rondloop, ik denk trouwens ook dat het goed zou zijn voor Hermelien om 's nachts iemand bij haar te hebben.' Zei Harry om Ginny over te halen.

Ginny keek hem doordringend aan.' Zie mijn moeder maar over te halen. Wanneer wil ze eigenlijk gaan?' Vroeg Ginny vervolgens.

'Geen idee.' Antwoordde Harry. Waarna Ginny zich weer op het eten concentreerde.

Na het eten zag Harry, Hermelien op mevrouw Wemel aflopen. Na een korte woordenwisseling verdwenen ze de keuken in. Ook Ron en Ginny gingen hun eigen weg. Harry besloot maar George te vragen wat hij vond van zijn idee voor Ginny's verjaardag. Na een gezellig gesprek over Ginny's verjaardag en zwerkbal besloot George naar zijn flat op de Wegisweg te gaan.

De volgende morgen kwamen er 4 schooluilen aanvliegen. 'Die zijn er vroeg bij, Minerva wil waarschijnlijk alle huidige leerlingen vertellen wat ze moeten beheersen voor ze terug gaan naar school,' zei Hermelien. 'Oh en Harry wat wil je met al die andere post die voor jou gekomen is,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Ehm, ik kijk liever eerst mijn brief van Zweinstein door als dat goed is,' zei Harry. Waarna Hermelien, Ron, Ginny en Harry hun brieven openden. Bij hun allemaal viel er ook een badge uit de envelop. Op die van Harry stond Aanvoerder, op die van Ron en Hermelien klassenoudste, en op die van Ginny stond Hoofdmonitor. Ginny was eerst verbaasd dat er bij zowel haar als Harry een badge zat, toen ze zag wat er op haar badge stond leek haar gezicht op te lichten en riep "Mam" 'moet je eens zien wat ik gekregen heb.' Waarna ze trots haar nieuwe badge liet zien. Harry keek even naar de badge van hemzelf en die van Ginny waarna hij zijn brief begon te lezen.

_Geachte meneer Potter,_

_U heeft bij mij aangegeven volgend jaar uw educatie aan Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus te willen vervolgen als zevendejaars. Gezien uw cijfers en eerder gevolgde vakken kunt u de volgende vakken te volgen: Toverdranken, spreuken en bezweringen, gedaanteverwisseling, kruidenkunde en verweer tegen zwarte kunsten. Verder is het in overleg mogelijk om extra keuzevakken te volgen, gelieve uw vakkenpakket voor 31 juni per uil aan mij door te geven. Ook wil ik u hierbij mededelen dat u weer aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor bent._

_Met vriendelijke groet _

_Minerva Anderling, Schoolhoofd van Zweinstein Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus._

Harry vroeg zich af of er ook een extra vak was die hem zou kunnen helpen met het beheren van zijn nieuw verkregen fortuin. Hij besloot Professor Anderling gelijk een uil terug te sturen met zijn oude vakken en met de vraag of er zo'n keuzevak was en of hij die dan zou kunnen volgen. Hij ging gelijk naar boven om perkament en een veer te pakken om de bevestigingsbrief te schrijven. Pas toen hij terugkwam en de brief af was besefte hij pas dat hij geen uil had om zijn antwoord mee te versturen. Vervolgens ging hij mevrouw Wemel zoeken om te vragen of hij Egidius mocht lenen. Harry kwam mevrouw Wemel tegen in de zitkamer naast twee grote en één minder grote stapel post. 'Ah daar ben je, ik ben de fanmail aan het scheiden van de aanbiedingen die je gekregen hebt. Onder andere de directeur van de chocokikkersfabriek heeft gevraagd of ze jou mogen toevoegen aan hun kaartjescollectie, de Helleveeg en Nimbus makers willen waarschijnlijk dat je exclusief hun nieuwe bezem promoot en Rita Pulpers wil een exclusief interview voor een nieuw boek van haar.'

'Wat voor aanbiedingen zijn er nog meer,' vroeg Harry.

Mevrouw Wemel keek snel door de kleine stapel post.' Alleen Florian Flanieltjes ijssalon ken je. Florian vraagt of je bij de heropening van zijn zaak aanwezig wil zijn,' las mevrouw Wemel op uit de brief die ze opgepakt had.

'Oke, Verbrand die brief van Pulpers maar en stuur maar een brief terug waarin staat dat als dat boek over mij gaat ze gevolgen kan verwachten en vraag of Hermelien deze brief ook wil tekenen,' zei Harry grinnikend terwijl hij aan Rita's reactie bedacht op Hermeliens handtekening. vervolgens dacht hij na over de aanbiedingen. 'Die chocokikkers lijkt mij wel leuk, maar alleen als onderdeel van een collectie helden in de strijd tegen Voldemort, en wat betreft die Nimbus en Helleveeg kun je vragen of ik die bezems eerst mag proberen voor ik ze ga promoten. En de aanbieding van Florian neem ik graag aan. Trouwens ik vroeg me af of ik Egidius kon lenen om mijn antwoord naar Zweinstein kon sturen.'

'Oh geef maar dan stuur ik hem met de rest mee.' Zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Bedankt, ik denk dat ik de rest van de post vanmiddag na de herdenking bekijk,' zei Harry.

'Trouwens Harry wat wilde je vanmiddag naar de persconferentie aan doen?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Ehh,' Harry keek eens naar de kleren die hij aanhad en zei vervolgens: 'Ik zal Kleef wel vragen of hij dan een gewaad wil halen.' "Kleef" riep hij vervolgens. Toen de huiself verschenen was zei Harry: 'Hallo Kleef, dit is Molly Wemel bij wie ik veel verblijf. Ze wees mij erop dat ik voor de persconferentie een schoon gewaad kan gebruiken, wil jij er één voor mij halen?'

Kleef boog voor mevrouw Wemel en hij zei: 'Gegroet mevrouw Wemel.' Vervolgens richtte hij zich tot Harry. 'Ik zal een schoon gewaad voor u halen, heeft meester nog voorkeuren?'

Harry was even stil. Mevrouw Wemel zag haar kans en begon te over verschillende kleuren die volgens haar goed paste bij het groen van zijn ogen en zwart van zijn haar. Toen mevrouw Wemel over mogelijke gewaadstijlen begon, besloot Harry de huiself te redden. 'Kleef als je het niet zeker weet kun je bij Knijster en Trijntje om advies vragen, de laatste keer heeft Knijster een goed gewaad voor mij gehaald.'

Even later verscheen Kleef weer in de keuken en Harry hoorde hem aan mevrouw Wemel vragen: 'Is deze goed voor de meester.'

'Oh ja schitterend,' hoorde Harry haar antwoordde.

Vervolgens liep Kleef de woonkamer in met een flessengroen gewaad, 'Kleef heeft een gewaad voor u gehaald meester Harry,' zei de huiself.

'Dank je Kleef, is alles goed met je ouders?' Vroeg Harry beleefd.

'Met Puck is alles goed meester, Titania is soms verward maar doet haar werk nog altijd met veel plezier, Dank u voor het advies Meester Harry en mevrouw Wemel' zei de huiself. Het laatste bedankje voegde hij duidelijk toe zodra mevrouw Wemel de kamer in kwam lopen.

'Dank je Kleef. Doe je de groeten aan je ouders als je weer terug bent,' zei Harry.

'Ja meester,' zei de huiself voor hij verdwijnselde.

Harry liep naar boven om zich om te kleden. Toen hij terug beneden was stonden Hermelien, Ginny en mevrouw Wemel al klaar. 'Waar is Ron?' Vroeg Harry.

'Die heb ik weer naar boven gestuurd met een netter gewaad om aan te trekken,' zei mevrouw Wemel.

Even later kwam Ron naar beneden en konden ze vertrekken, Ginny ging met mevrouw Wemel mee en de rest verschijnselde zelf naar de poort van Zweinstein. Hagrid stond al klaar om de poort open te doen. Even later kwamen ze onder begeleiding van Hagrid bij het kasteel aan, Professor Anderling stond al klaar om hun te ontvangen. 'Ah daar zijn jullie, de rest van de mensen staat al te wachten. Volg mij maar naar de grote zaal dan hoeven jullie de journalisten niet te zien voor de conferentie.' Professor Anderling leidde het groepje naar een klein kamertje dat Harry herkende van de vooravond van het toverschool toernooi.

Harry keek om zich heen en zag Marcel, Romeo en een aantal andere leden van zowel de orde van de feniks als van de SVP. Professor Anderling nam de leiding, 'dames en heren, ieder van jullie heeft niet alleen meegevochten afgelopen jaar maar ook afgelopen dagen last gehad van journalisten die wilden weten wat er gebeurt is. Deze persconferentie is bedoeld om die vragen te beantwoorden en ervoor te zorgen dat wij met zijn allen niet meer worden lastiggevallen door de journalisten, al vrees ik dat sommige er de rest van hun leven last van zullen blijven hebben.' Zei professor Anderling waarbij ze Harry recht aankeek. 'Laten we nu met zijn allen de grote zaal ingaan en de vragen van de uitgenodigde pers beantwoordden,' zei de professor waarna ze het kamertje verliet en de grote zaal inliep. Harry, Ron, Hermelien volgden samen met Romeo Wolkenveldt, Marcel Lubbermans en de andere leden van de orde van de feniks en de SVP.

Terwijl ze de zaal inliepen werden ze verwelkomd met een applaus. Professor Anderling had de Journalisten aan de tafels gezet die normaal voor de afdelingen gebruikt werden. En de tafel voor de leraren was vergroot zodat iedereen kon zitten. Harry en Romeo zaten naast professor Anderling in het midden. Zodra iedereen zat stond professor Anderling op. 'Welkom iedereen, jullie hebben een uitnodiging ontvangen zodat jullie verslag konden doen van deze bijeenkomst die opgeroepen is om jullie vragen te beantwoordden over wat hier afgelopen donderdagnacht heeft plaatsgevonden. Ik zou voorstellen dat jullie je handen opsteken als jullie een vraag hebben en dat ik dan iemand aanwijs om de vraag te stellen nadat jullie je hebben voorgesteld en verteld hebben aan wie jullie je vraag willen stellen. Ik zal proberen om iedereen aan het woord te laten maar gezien jullie met zovelen zijn kan ik niks garanderen.' Terwijl de professor haar toespreek hield keek Harry rond in de zaal de enige in de zaal die hij herkende waren Loena leeflang en Leo Jordaan.

Professor Anderling was klaar met haar toespraak en wees de eerste journalist aan om een vraag te stellen. 'Goedendag ik ben Phileine Abedil van de heks en haard ik heb een vraag aan Harry Potter. Hoe is het mogelijk dat Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden is teruggekeerd en weten we zeker dat hij dat niet weer doet.'

Harry stond op. 'Beste mevrouw Abedil, degene die u Hij-die-nu genoemd-mag-worden noemt en ook wel beter bekent onder de naam Heer Voldemort.' Verscheidene mensen huiverden bij het horen van die laatste naam. 'En geboren is onder de naam Marten Asmedom Vilijn heeft er al vanaf zijn 16de levensjaar ervoor gezorgd dat hij niet kon sterven, Dit heeft hij gedaan met een verschrikkelijk middel genaamd gruzielementen. Hij heeft er meerdere van gemaakt, en uiteindelijk had hij er 8. Ik en Professor Perkamentus hebben de meeste ervan opgespoord en ervoor gezorgd dat ze vernietigd zijn.' Nadat Harry dit gezegd had ging hij weer zitten. Bij het vertellen over de gruzielementen schoot de wenkbrauw van Professor Anderling en verscheidene andere mensen omhoog.

Nadat Harry was gaan zitten schoten de handen van de journalisten weer omhoog. De professor wees een andere Journalist aan die aan professor Anderling vroeg 'wat gruzielementen waren.' Haar antwoord was: 'Een stuk van iemands ziel die afgescheurd is en opgesloten is in een voorwerp, een van de meest duistere vormen van magie die er bestaat.'

De volgende vraag die gesteld werd was voor Marcel. 'Of het waar was of hij de slang van Nagini onthoofd had met het zwaard van Griffoendor.'

Marcel stond op. 'Ja het is waar ik heb Nagini onthoofd met een zwaard uit de sorteerhoed. Immers een zwaard die uit de sorteerhoed komt kan bijna niet anders zijn dan het zwaard van Griffoendor zijn. Dus mijn antwoord daarop is ja.'

En weer schoten de handen van journalisten omhoog. Weer een vraag aan professor Anderling, 'of het waar was dat er leerlingen hadden meegevochten in de strijd tegen de dooddoeners en Hij-die-niet-genoemd-mag-worden.'

'Ja, Meerderjarige leerlingen die zelf wilden meevechten. De minderjarige werden geëvacueerd helaas zijn er een aantal terug geslopen vastbesloten om mee te vechten. De twee waarvan ik weet dat ze er waren was: Casper Krauwel die helaas gestorven is, en Ginny Wemel waarbij ze naar het roodharige meisje wees. Velen van de hier naast mij zittende en van de gevallenen waren niet alleen leerlingen van deze school maar ook volwassenen die wilden vechten in wat ze geloofden: een vrijheid en gelijkheid in de magische wereld. En nu is het aan ons om ervoor te zorgen dat zij niet voor niks gestorven.'

Nadat duidelijk was dat de professor uitgesproken was schoten de handen van verscheidene journalisten weer omhoog. Ditmaal kwam er een vraag voor Ginny, 'waarom zij besloten had om terug te komen en mee te vechten.'

'Zodra ik van mijn vrienden hier op Zweinstein hoorde dat Harry terug was op school en het vechten zou worden werd ook de rest van mijn familie opgeroepen, mijn twee oudere broers en een aantal andere oud-leden van het SVP die nu bij de orde van de feniks zaten gaven dit bericht door aan de orde. Mijn broers hebben zelfs met het oog op Potter gewaarschuwd, die de rest van de wereld opriepen om te komen helpen. Mijn hele familie en al mijn vrienden waren op Zweinstein, aan het vechten. Ik kon niet achterblijven, en dan lijdzaam moeten afwachten of iemand van hen het overleefde. Ik ging mee en vocht, iets waar mijn moeder niet geheel achterstond maar niks meer kon tegen doen gezien de strijd in volle gang was.' Vertelde Ginny met een passie in haar ogen, de passie die Harry zo in haar bewonderde. De journalist die had gevraagd of er ook leerlingen hadden meegevochten schrok zichtbaar van het antwoord.

Toen Ginny niet alleen uitgesproken was maar ook gaan zitten stond professor Anderling op om de volgende journalist aan te wijzen. Er ging echter maar één hand omhoog, die van Loena. Anderling zei dan ook geruststellend: 'Stel je vraag maar Loena.'

Loena stond op. 'Goedenmiddag,' zei Loena met een buiging. 'Ik ben Loena Leeflang en namens mijn vader en de Kibbelaar heb ik een vraag voor Harry Potter. Wat is er waar van je bewering dat jij de ware meester van de zegevlier was?'

Harry zuchtte, hij had deze vraag van haar kunnen verwachten. Hij stond op en begon te spreken. 'De toverstok die ik al sinds mijn elfde verjaardag gebruik heeft eenzelfde kern als de stok die Marten zijn hele leven al gebruikt. Hier zijn we achter gekomen tijdens ons eerste duel op de begraafplaats van Havermouth na het toverschool toernooi, vervolgens heeft hij een andere stok geleend om te gebruiken in een gevecht met mij die eerste stok werd vernietigd. Hij hoorde vervolgens geruchten over een onverslaanbare toverstok genaamd de zegevlier. Hij geloofde dat dit de toverstok van Perkamentus was. Doordat ik een zeer vreemde maar nuttige verbinding had met hem ben ik hier achter gekomen. Ik was er zoals de ochtendprofeet beweerde inderdaad bij op de avond van de dood van Perkamentus, ik zag Draco Malfidus hem ontwapenen en even later werd Perkamentus gedood door Serverus Sneep iets wat Perkamentus hem maanden voor zijn dood gevraagd had. Marten dacht dat zijn stok niet alleen de zegevlier was maar ook alleen door de vorige eigenaar te doden te bemachtigen was, iets wat ook niet waar is. Doordat ik Malfidus ontwapende in de maanden dat ik mij verborg voor de dooddoeners zou ik de meester van de toverstok van Perkamentus zijn. Iets dat Marten uiteindelijk zijn leven kostte. Of die toverstok werkelijk de zegevlier was heb ik nooit onderzocht het belangrijkste was dat Voldemort (de menigte huiverde) dat geloofde.' Harry ging zitten maar zag in Loena's ogen dat zijn antwoord haar niet bevredigd had. Hij zou haar en haar vader later wel over de relieken van de dood vertellen.

De meeste journalisten leken de tijd van Loena's vraag gebruikt te hebben om zich weer bij elkaar te grijpen terwijl hun automatische-notitie-veren rustig doorschreven over wat er gezegd werd. En toen Professor Anderling weer opstond gingen de handen van journalisten weer omhoog. Ze koos een indiaans uitziende man die Harry aan de Patil zusjes deed denken. Hij stelde zich dan ook voor als Amal Patil voor de ochtendprofeet en had een vraag voor Harry. 'Je verteld net over een duel in je vierde jaar, ik heb geruchten gehoord over dat er nog andere ontmoetingen hebt gehad met.' De man zuchtte even. 'Met Voldemort. Hoevaak heb je hem ontmoet?'

Harry stond op. 'Dat ik hem als baby zijnde één keer heb ontmoet is bekend. In mijn eerste schooljaar heb ik hem eigenlijk 2 keer gezien. Één keer toen ik Hagrid moest helpen in het verboden bos, ik zag degene met wie hij zijn lichaam deelde het bloed van een eenhoorn drinken.' In de hele zaal werd geschokt gereageerd. 'De andere keer dat ik hem tegenkwam zorgde ik ervoor dat hij de steen der wijzen niet te pakken kreeg. In mijn tweede jaar kwam ik zijn dagboek tegen, zijn eerste gruzielement. Hij liet mij de avond zien dat hij Hagrid noemde als degene die de geheime kamer had geopend iets wat hij zelf had gedaan. De tweede keer dat ik het dagboek tegenkwam was de nacht dat ik Ginny Wemel uit de geheime kamer haalde, Ik vernietigde de basilisk die er leefde en het dagboek. Daarna kwam ik hem pas weer in mijn vierde jaar tegen nadat de trofee van het toverschool toernooi een viavia bleek die mij naar de begraafplaats van Havermouth bracht waar ik moest toekijken hoe hij niet alleen Carlo Kannewasser liet vermoorden maar ook weer een lichaam terugkreeg waarna ik met hem duelleerde en met Carlo's lichaam wist te ontsnappen. In mijn vijfde jaar tijdens de gevechten in het departement van mystificatie vlak voor niet alleen Perkamentus maar ook een groot deel van de ministeriemedewerkers hem konden zien. Vervolgens zag ik hem pas weer vlak voor mijn 17de verjaardag toen ik vertrok bij mijn oom en tante bij wie ik opgegroeid. Tijdens de gevechten hier in Zweinstein heb ik hem in vier verschillende situaties gezien. Ten eerste in het krijsende krot waar hij Sneep vermoorde, ten tweede in het verboden bos waarbij ik hem van één van zijn gruzielementen ontdeed, ten derde toen hij valselijk verkondigde dat ik dood was, daarbij moet ik Narcissa Malfidus bedanken voor haar leugen die dit mogelijk maakte. En als laatste bij het duel dat uiteindelijk zijn leven kostte. Dat is dus een totaal van 12 keer voor de mensen die geïnteresseerd zijn in de getallen,' zei Harry uiteindelijk waarna hij weer ging zitten.

De journalisten leken ontdaan bij het horen van dit verhaal maar leken er gebrand op om er meer over te horen. En staken dus massaal hun hand op. Aan professor Anderling de keus wie er zou mogen vragen. Uiteindelijk wees ze er één aan die helemaal achteraan zat zij bleek van ook van de Heks en Haard en vroeg weer aan Harry: 'Harry heb je een vriendin, of misschien juist een meisje op het oog, een aantal van onze lezeressen is altijd zéér geïnteresseerd geweest in je liefdesleven.'

Harry stond op met een zuur gezicht. 'Ik ben me helaas zeer bewust dat er een aantal lezeressen geïnteresseerd zijn in mijn liefdesleven en persoonlijk vind ik dat niemand dat wat aangaat behalve ik, het meisje in kwestie en misschien haar familie. Zeker gezien ik me in het verleden nogal slecht behandeld ben door een verslaggever van Heks en Haard juist over dit onderwerp. Toch zal ik zo vriendelijk zijn om antwoord te geven. Ik heb inderdaad een meisje op het oog.' Harry probeerde ondertussen niet naar Ginny te kijken. 'en ik kan niets anders meer doen dan hopen. hopen dat ze me vergeeft voor alles wat ik haar afgelopen jaar heb aangedaan.' Zijn blik kruiste op dat moment net die van Ginny en zag dat haar hoofd knalrood was geworden. Als het dan toch zo duidelijk was geworden wie dat meisje was kon hij haar net zo goed gelijk vergeving vragen dacht Harry, waarna hij naar haar toe liep en haar hand pakte. 'Ginny' zei Harry. 'Alsjeblieft vergeef me, smeekte hij. Vergeef me dat ik je achterliet, vergeef me dat ik zo'n nobele idioot ben, en alsje, alsjeblieft vergeef mij voor dat ik deed alsof ik dood ben,' smeekte hij.

Ginny keek hem aan, Harry huiverde onder haar felle blik. En zacht fluisterde ze zodat de journalisten het niet konden horen, helaas voor haar pikte de meeste automatische-notitie-veren het wel op. 'Harry, ik kan je wel vergeven maar ik weet niet of dat iets tussen ons veranderd.'

Marcel die rechts van Ginny zat en het ook gehoord had, zei echter. 'Harry, volgens mij is ze nooit gestopt met van jou houden. Zo vaak als ik haar voor zich uit zag staren en als ik vroeg wat er was dan iets antwoordde als Harry of niks.'

Hermelien die het gesprek ook had meegeluisterd, zei tegen Ginny. 'En hoe vaak die idioot daar naar de sluipwegwijzer zat te staren en dan jou stipje zat te volgen is ook ontelbaar.'

De journalisten die het gesprek konden volgen via hun automatische-notitie-veren zaten te smullen, of in ieder geval degene die van roddels en relaties hielden. Aan een verslaggever van onder andere de bezemkampioen was duidelijk te zien dat ze niet geïnteresseerd waren in dit laatste gesprek. Harry en Ginny keken elkaar aan duidelijk beschaamd wat hun vrienden over hun vertelde ook al was het de waarheid. Harry liet Ginny dan pas langzaam los waarna ze elkaar aan bleven kijken terwijl Harry terug liep naar zijn plek aan tafel. Nadat Harry weer was gaan zitten stond professor Anderling op. Het bleek duidelijk dat ze opgelet had want ze liet een van de ongeïnteresseerde journalisten aan het woord die al een hele tijd een vraag probeerde te stellen. Hij stelde zich voor als Ulvelaik Tartaar van de bezemkampioen en vroeg 'of het waar was dat Harry een van de beste zwerkbalspelers was die Zweinstein ooit gekend had, en of hij ooit overweegt om professioneel te spelen als hij echt zo goed is.'

Professor Anderling stond op. 'Ik zal jullie vertellen wat ik zag tijdens Harry's eerste vliegles. Hij had een van de oudste en meest versleten schoolbezems die we bezitten in zijn hand en toch was hij nog in staat om een geheugensteen te vangen van meer dan 15 meter hoogte. Aangezien ik wist dat hij was opgegroeid bij dreuzels was dit waarschijnlijk zijn eerste keer op een bezem, iets wat hij bevestigde toen we onderweg waren om hem voor te stellen aan de aanvoerder van het zwerkbalteam. Sinds zijn eerste jaar heeft hij zo'n 11 wedstrijden gespeeld en maar in 1 wedstrijd de snaai niet gevangen. Die ene wedstrijd viel hij van zijn bezems nadat er dementors waren komen opdagen bij de wedstrijd. Helaas voor het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor heeft Harry echter een groot aantal wedstrijden moeten missen omdat hij lag te herstellen van zijn strijd met duistere tovenaars, ook heeft hij een aantal wedstrijden moeten missen vanwege een rancuneuze ministeriemedewerker en strafwerk.' Alle journalisten die eerder nog verveeld keken leken nu diep onder de indruk.

Harry stond op na de professors lofrede over zijn zwerkbalcarrière. 'Dank u professor voor zoveel lof. Als ik eerlijk ben heb ik er nooit aan gedacht om professioneel zwerkbal te spelen, al kwam dat eerlijk gezegd omdat ik nooit had verwacht nog te leven na mijn strijd met Voldemort (er bleven journalisten huiveren bij het horen van deze naam). Dit was er dan ook mede rede voor dat ik schouwer wilde worden, in de hoop dat mijn overlevingskansen dan iets groter zouden worden. Nu hij weg is heb ik gelukkig een lange zomer en nog een laatste jaar op Zweinstein over om te bedenken wat ik nu werkelijk wil doen met mijn leven,' zei Harry waarna hij weer ging zitten.

Professor Anderling stond op en zei: 'Nog één vraag voor de lunch waarna er een herdenking en de begrafenis van de gevallenen in de strijd die hier op Zweinstein plaatsvond. Waarvoor ik iedereen hier aanwezig uitnodig.' Waarna ze de journalisten voor een laatste maal de mogelijkheid bood om een hand op te steken. Uiteindelijk bood de professor een dame van middelbare leeftijd de laatste vraag aan. De dame stelde zich voor als Gloria Gieterom van de magische omroep stichting en had een vraag voor Molly Wemel. 'Is het waar dat je Bellatrix van Detta hebt gedood nadat ze je dochter (ze wierp een snelle blik op Ginny) bedreigde.'

Molly werd rood. 'Ja het is waar dat ik het gevecht met haar alléén aanging nadat een vloek des doods van haar mijn dochter op een haar na miste, zij was tot op dat moment samen met twee van haar vriendinnen met Bellatrix aan het duelleren,' zei mevrouw Wemel. Waarna zij weer ging zitten.

Professor Anderling stond op en bedankte de journalisten, en herinnerde de journalisten aan de voorwaarde om hierbij te mogen zijn. Namelijk dat ze het verslag dat ze van deze persconferentie maakte bij haar moesten inleveren. Vervolgens gingen de deuren open en kwamen er nog meer mensen binnen die duidelijk de hele morgen hard hadden gewerkt. Zodra iedereen zat verscheen er overal voedsel.


	9. Ginny's nachtmerrie

Goedenacht, ten minste voor mij dan als ik dit hoofdstuk post. Veel leesplezier en laat maar weten wat jullie ervan vinden. met vriendelijke groet, een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 9 Ginny's nachtmerrie**

Na de maaltijd ging professor Anderling als eerst naar buiten toe. Gevolgd door iedereen die aan de hoofdtafel zal en daarna de rest van de mensen die de maaltijd op school hadden genuttigd. Direct nadat ze het kasteel verlaten hadden was links een heuvel zichtbaar, de helling die naar de rand van het meer keek lag vol met kisten. Onder aan de helling waren allemaal stoelen neergezet, nog meer zelfs dan met de begrafenis van Albus Perkamentus. Het leek wel alsof de hele magische gemeenschap besloten had naar deze herdenking te komen, een deel van de stoelen waren al bezet er waren zelfs een groot aantal centaurs die achter de stoelenstonden omdat ertussen geen plaats was voor hun. Hagrid en Groemp gingen naast elkaar op de achterste rij zitten, de stoelen waar ze op zaten waren waarschijnlijk speciaal voor hun versterkt. Harry en de anderen die aan de hoofdtafel hadden gezeten werden samen met de anderen die hadden meegevochten op de eerste rijen gezet. Daarachter zaten de ministeriemedewerkers een aantal daarvan waren alleen aanwezig omdat ze dachten dat ze daarbij in een goed licht kwamen te staan bij de nieuwe minister, zo was Omber bijvoorbeeld ook aanwezig. Daarna kwamen de familieleden van de overledene voor zover die niet hadden meegevochten. Harry zag daar Andromeda Tops met de kleine Teddy op haar schoot zitten. Helemaal achteraan zaten de rest van de geïnteresseerde zoals de journalisten, Hagrid en Groemp zaten daar ook zodat ze niemand hun zicht blokkeerde. Professor Anderling liep naar voren en begon haar speech.

'Geachte aanwezigen, we zijn hier vandaag bijeengekomen om de levens te herdenken die Marten Vilijn en zijn dienaren in zijn naam hebben genomen. De laatste levens die zij hebben genomen was hier op deze school in een grote gevecht. De mannen, vrouwen en zelfs enkele kinderen die vochten voor deze school deden dat vaak niet alleen voor de school maar ook voor hun vrijheid en die van anderen. Men kan dan ook wel zeggen dat zij hun leven voor ons en onze vrijheid hebben gegeven. Helaas zijn dit niet de enige doden die wij vandaag herdenken. De meeste van de doden die Marten en zijn dienaren hebben aangericht zijn bij onschuldige burgers, mensen die geboren zijn met magie net als ons het enige verschil is dat hun ouders dat niet hadden en daarom mochten ze van hem niet blijven leven. Kinderen hebben hun ouders verloren alleen maar omdat anderen dachten dat de ouders geen recht hadden om te leven. Zelfs nu nog lopen er mensen vrij rond die andere mensen naar Azkaban hebben gestuurd, hun een dementorkus hebben laten toedienen, of zelfs tot dood veroordeeld omdat ze niet in een tovenaarsfamilie geboren waren.' Bij het horen van deze woorden begon Omber en een aantal andere ministeriemedewerkers plotseling erg ongemakkelijk op hun stoelen te zitten. Professor Anderling deed net alsof ze het niet gezien had en ging door met haar speech, Romeo Wolkenveldt echter schreef de namen van die ministeriemedewerkers op die zo ongemakkelijk leken. 'En zelfs dat somt nog niet eens alle moorden op die ze gepleegd hebben, er zijn moorden geplaagd omdat mensen op de verkeerde plaats en tijd waren, omdat ze waardeloos waren nadat ze waarschijnlijk tot waanzin gemarteld zijn. Doordat hij zo verschrikkelijk wreed was, dwong hij andere tot diezelfde wreedheden, alles om hem te stoppen. Want vergeet niet de enige manier waardoor hij uiteindelijk gestopt is, was door zijn eigen dood. Over zijn dood gesproken ik zou graag degene die hem uiteindelijk gestopt heeft willen vragen naar voren te komen om hem te vragen hoe hem dat uiteindelijk gelukt is. Dus Harry zou je zo vriendelijk willen zijn om naar voren te komen.' Harry verstijfde, hij liep naar voren toe terwijl zijn hoofd als een razende tekeer ging. Wat moest hij in Merlijns naam zeggen, dacht hij vlak voordat hij bij professor Anderling aankwam.

'Ehm hallo,' zei Harry maar niemand leek hem te horen.

Professor Anderling besloot hem maar te helpen en sprak een Senorusspreuk over Harry uit, daarna gaf ze hem een knikje om hem aan te moedigen door te gaan.

'Hallo iedereen,' zei Harry terwijl hij rondkeek naar het publiek. 'Ik geloof dat jullie graag willen horen hoe ik uiteindelijk Voldemort,' de hele menigte leek te huiveren bij het horen van die naam. 'Heb verslagen. Dat is vooral te danken aan het feit dat ik heel veel geluk heb gehad. Geluk dat ik Malfidus tegenkwam voordat hij door een ander ontwapend was, geluk dat ik zulke goede vrienden had die mij niet in de steek lieten. Ook heb ik veel te danken gehad aan professor Perkamentus die mij vertelde over zijn zwaktes, en datgeen wat hem haast onmogelijk maakte om te doden. Zelfs na zijn, door hem georganiseerde dood. En als laatste natuurlijk de mensen die gevochten hebben en mij de tijd hebben gegeven om hem te kunnen vernietigen. De mensen die mij echt kennen weten dat elke kist hierachter, elke persoon, elke ziel die gevallen is voor mij aanvoelt als een messteek. Er hebben zich al veels te veel mensen zich voor mij opgeofferd, niet alleen mijn ouders, maar ook Carlo Kannewasser, mijn peetvader Sirius Zwarts die altijd al onschuldig is geweest, Perkamentus mijn mentor, Hedwig mijn enige vriend in het huis van mijn oom en tante, Alastor Dwaaloog Dolleman. En dan nu in die laatste strijd, Remus Lupin de laatste vriend van mijn vader die ik gekend heb, Tonks zijn vrouw die hun zoontje Teddy achtergelaten hebben van wie ik de peetvader ben en ik beloof, dat hij nooit zo onwetend over zijn ouders zal opgroeien als ik en ook nooit zo ongelukkig. Kasper Krauwel die altijd achter mij zijn "grote held" aanliep, Fred Wemel een man die niet alleen als een grote broer voor mij is geweest maar mij ook 1 van mijn 2 erfstukken van mijn vader heeft gegeven.' George Wemels scheen verbaasd bij het horen van deze zin. 'Dit zijn maar enkele van de gevallenen maar er zijn zovelen elk met hun eigen verhaal en eigen heldendaden herinneren hen maar zorg er ook voor dat ze hun leven niet voor niets hebben gegeven. Mijn laatste woorden tegen jullie zijn daarom die van bedankt, bedankt iedereen die mij ooit geholpen heeft,' waarna hij een buiging maakte eerst richting de kisten en daarna naar de levenden. Vervolgens haastte hij zich terug naar zijn zitplaats naast Ron en Romeo. Die laatste sprak _Finite incantatem _om Harry zijn normale stemvolume terug te geven.

Na Harry kwam een oude tovenaar naar voren die hij herkende van de begrafenis van Perkamentus en het huwelijk van Bill en Fleur. Ook nu weer held hij een preek over de verschillende helden, waarvan Harry zich afvroeg of die tovenaar ook maar één van de gevallenen kende. Harry zag ondertussen George die een paar stoelen verderop zat wegsluipen. "George" fluisterde hij, 'hier leen deze maar geef je hem terug als we weer in het Nest zijn.' Zei Harry terwijl hij George zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel gaf.

'Cool,' zei George voor hij verdween.

Even later werd de herdenking opgeschrikt door vuurwerk, er kwamen leeuwen, dassen, raven en zelfs slangen langs elk beeld dat door de lucht vloog symboliseerde één van mensen die in de kisten lagen. Voor Fred had George die het vuurwerk afstak het logo van de tovertweelingtopfopshop gekozen. Het laatste stuk dat de lucht in vloog was het logo van Zweinstein. Daarna stond Harry op en begon te klappen gevolgd door professor Anderling en een groot deel van de rest van de toeschouwers. De oude tovenaar bleek de vrolijke noot niet geheel te waarderen, net als verscheidene andere die verder achterin zaten. Zodra het duidelijk was dat het vuurwerk goed werd ontvangen liep George naar voren toe en deed de onzichtbaarheidsmantel af, waarna hij samen met de geest van Fred een buiging maakte voor het publiek. 'Dank u, Dank u,' riepen ze. De tovertweelingtopfopshop stopt niet voor de onstoffelijkheid van de één van de eigenaars, was de boodschap die zij uitdroegen. 'Zodra de voorraad weer bijgevuld is en het pand aan de Wegisweg weer is hersteld gaan we gewoon weer open,' zei Fred.

Na deze vrolijke noot ging de ceremonie verder met het begraven van de kisten. Harry vond het knap van de tovenaar dat het hem niet alleen lukte overal tegelijk de gaten te graven en alle kisten tegelijk erin laten zakken. Toen alle graven dicht waren en de hoofdstenen werden geplaatst spreidde het publiek zich en liep iedereen door elkaar heen. Harry zocht Andromeda Tonks en Teddy op. 'Hallo Andromeda, hoe gaat het ermee?' vroeg Harry.

Andormeda keek somber toen ze antwoordde, 'in een halfjaar heb ik mijn echtgenoot, mijn dochter en schoonzoon verloren mijn kleinzoon is alles wat ik nog heb wil je mij die nu ook afnemen?'

'Je weet dus dat ik zijn peetvader ben,' stelde Harry vast. Vervolgens zei hij: 'En nee, ik wil hem niet van jou afnemen. Ik wil ervoor zorgen dat hij zo gelukkig mogelijk is en zoveel over zijn ouders weet als hij wil.'

Andromeda keek opgelucht. 'Dank je, dat is alles wat ik voor nu wensen kan.'

'Je hebt niks anders nodig, geld, een huis, een oppas.' Bood Harry aan. 'Ik heb meer geld dan ik ooit zou kunnen gebruiken dus dat is geen probleem en oppassen wil ik ook best doen. Ik wil hem graag leren kennen en hem over zijn ouders vertellen.' Vervolgde Harry.

'Kom anders volgende week woensdag eens langs dan hebben we alle tijd en hopelijk rust om alles eens goed te bespreken,' zei Andromeda.

'Dat is goed, tot dan.' Antwoordde Harry voor Andromeda wegliep richting de poort met de kleine Teddy nog steeds in haar armen.

Harry keek om zich heen kijkend of er iemand was die hij wilde spreken, hij zag Rita Pulpers met haar eeuwige Fantaciteer-veer bij zich. Hij probeerde Hermelien te vinden voor zij bij hem was, hij had het idee dat Rita Pulpers Hermelien liever uit de weg ging. 'Hallo Harry, heb je mijn uil ontvangen?' zei Rita liefjes. Helaas had hij Hermelien niet nog niet gevonden.

'Oh Hallo Rita, ja ik wilde eigenlijk eerst weten is waarover dat nieuwe boek van jou gaat?' was Harry's rustige reactie.

'Oh gewoon over alles wat afgelopen jaar allemaal gebeurd is,' zei de journalist nonchalant.

Harry vertrouwde die nonchalante houding van haar niet, en besloot dat zijn besluit over haar brief vanmorgen gerechtvaardigd was. Hij zag Hermelien lopen en riep haar. Ze hoorde Harry waarschijnlijk haar naam roepen want ze kwam op hem en Rita Pulpers aflopen. 'Hallo Harry, Rita' begroette Hermelien een stuk koeler. Rita keek ongemakkelijk zodra Hermelien op Harry's schreeuw reageerde.

'Rita hier vertelde mij net over haar nieuwe boek,' zei Harry. Rita keek nog ongemakkelijker.

'Oh waar gaat het over,' vroeg Hermelien die deed alsof ze oprecht geïnteresseerd was.

'Oh gewoon over alles wat afgelopen jaar allemaal gebeurd is,' zei de journalist haar geveinsde nonchalance lukte haar ditmaal niet zo goed. Het leek bijna alsof ze nerveus was.

Hermelien had blijkbaar besloten dat ze genoeg had gehoord want ze zei: 'Harry ga je mee, ik hoorde mevrouw Wemel zeggen dat ze zo wou vertrekken.'

'Nou tot de volgende keer dan maar,' zei Harry vlak voordat hij Hermelien snel achterna liep. Eenmaal bij mevrouw Wemel aangekomen bleek ze inderdaad te willen vertrekken, de hele familie was zelfs al verzameld.

'Ik heb hem gevonden,' zei Hermelien. 'Moest hem uit de klauwen van Pulpers redden, ze is trouwens weer met een nieuw boek bezig. Ik vraag me af wiens reputatie ze nu weer probeert te vernietigen,' vervolgde ze. Tijdens de rest van de wandeling deed de rest van de familie mee met te raden wiens reputatie ze probeerde te vernietigen. Eenmaal terug naar het nest was Harry de rest van de dag bezig met eerst de aanbiedingen van personen en bedrijven en daarna met de fanmail.

Mevrouw Wemel vertelde vriendelijk waar het postkantoor van het dorpje was, toen Harry klaar was met schrijven. Ron, Hermelien en zelfs Ginny boden aan om mee te lopen, ze beweerden allemaal dat ze post te versturen hadden. Gezien Egidus nog altijd onderweg naar Zweinstein was, was het postkantoor de meest betrouwbare manier om post te versturen. Harry wees Ron op het feit dat hij nog altijd Koekeroekus kon gebruiken. Uiteindelijk leidde Ginny, Harry en Hermelien naar het postkantoor van Greenwitch. Het postkantoor bevatte niet zoveel uilen als het kantoor van Zweinsveld. De eigenaar Herkende Ginny en begon een sociaal praatje met haar, of ze haar vrienden aan hem wilde voorstellen. Zoals iedereen in de magische wereld was hij vereerd om Harry te ontmoeten, hij schrok echter toen hij de stapel post die Harry te versturen had. Zodra ze alle post aan de uilen hadden toevertrouwd betaalde Harry voor alle brieven. Hermelien en Ginny protesteerde toen ze doorkregen dat hun brieven daar ook bij hoorden. 'Wat maken die twee brieven nou uit, en het is voor meneer Berkemeier waarschijnlijk een stuk makkelijker.' Ginny leek het nog steeds niet leuk te vinden maar ze accepteerde Harry's antwoord wel. De terugweg was een stuk ongemakkelijker, Harry kon er echter niet bij waarom dat ineens was. Bij aankomst in het Nest dirigeerde mevrouw Wemel iedereen om te helpen met het dekken van de tafel.

Tijdens het eten zat Harry naast Hermelien, hij gaf haar een seintje moest jij niet nog wat vragen?

Oh ja, zei ze verbijsterend somber, alsof de gedachte aan haar ouders alleen haar al somber maakte. 'Ehm mevrouw Wemel,' begon Hermelien.

'Zeg maar Molly hoor,' zei de moederlijke vrouw.

'Oh oke, Molly je weet dat ik het geheugen van mijn ouders heb veranderd. En ik hun geheugen wilde herstellen nadat we hadden afgerekend met Voldemort. Ron en Harry hadden al aangeboden om mee te gaan naar Australie, ik zou eigenlijk ook graag hebben dat Ginny mee zou gaan, wat vrouwelijk gezelschap. Mag dat? Als ze meewil natuurlijk?' Waarbij ze die laatste zin tegen Ginny zelf uitsprak.

'Wanneer… Wanneer gaan jullie? Hoe gaan jullie?' Het was alsof ze plotseling realiseerde dat al haar kinderen opgegroeid waren en op eigen benen gingen staan.

'Eh daar waren we nog mee bezig, ik wilde eigenlijk eerst de toestemming hebben zodat ik alles kan uitzoeken en gelijk reserveren.'

'Ik ken wel een mannetje bij het viavia alarmcentrale die je waarschijnlijk een internationale viavia kan regelen,' zei meneer Wemel behulpzaam.

'Dank je, maar hoe zit dat met mijn ouders dan, hoe moeten die terugkomen?' Zei Hermelien.

'Hmm, ik denk dat je beter Percy dan om advies kan vragen hij heeft immers op het Departement voor internationale samenwerking gewerkt. Misschien heeft hij wel contacten in Australie.' Bekende meneer Wemel. De rest van de avond werd besteed aan het bespreken van de plannen voor de reis naar Australie.

Ginny ging als eerst naar bed, even later besloot mevrouw Wemel ook te gaan slapen omdat ze de volgende morgen alweer vroeg de kippen moest gaan voeren zei ze. Ron volgde even later terwijl meneer Wemel Harry en Hermelien nog aan het uithoren was over dreuzeltechnologie. Tot hij de klok zag en schrok van hoe laat het was, hij moest de volgende dag gewoon weer naar het Ministerie toe om te werken. Hermelien volgde meneer Wemel mee naar boven.

Harry voelde zich nog niet moe en keek hoe het vuur in de haard zich langzaam uitdoofde. Hij voelde zich langzaam wegglijden in een droomloze slaap. Hij stond op en wou naar zijn slaapkamer lopen. Onderweg op de trap gebeurde er echter iets waardoor Harry gelijk weer klaarwakker was. Ginny begon te gillen en schreeuwen dat het wel leek of ze gemarteld werd. Harry rende de trap op en deed Ginny's slaapkamerdeur open. Er was niemand, ze lag nog steeds te gillen, schreeuwen en wat Harry nu kon zien hard woelen alsof ze zich uit iemands armen probeerde te worstelen. Harry ging op de rand van haar bed zitten en begon zijn handen door haar mooie rode haar te halen. 'Rustig maar, Rustig maar Gin, ik ben er nu, ik zal je wel beschermen,' zei Harry tegen haar.

'Harry,' mompelde ze. 'Harry ben jij dat echt,' zei ze alsof ze haar eigen oren niet kon geloven. Ze kalmeerde en leek weer rustiger te slapen. En Harry viel langzaam in slaap terwijl hij naar haar keek, begon zij langzaam wakker te worden. 'Harry,' begon ze weer te mompelen, Ginny deed nu haar ogen open en zei het ditmaal iets duidelijker "Harry." Hij reageerde er nauwelijks op, "Harry" zei ze nog luider, hij schrok wakker. 'Harry wat doe jij hier,' vroeg ze.

'Ik… Ik hoorde je schreeuwen op de trap,' zei Harry. Ginny keek alsof ze zich ergens voor schaamde. 'Ik ben toen jouw kamer binnen gerent, er was niemand en je lag te worstelen alsof iemand je tegen je zin vasthield.' Bij het horen van deze laatste woorden werd Ginny rood. 'Toen ben ik naast je gaan zitten en probeerde ik je te kalmeren.' Ginny werd nu rustiger. 'Ik kon het niet laten mijn handen door je haar te halen, en aangezien ik best moe ben dommelde ik weg,' vertelde Harry. 'Waar droomde je eigenlijk over? de geheime kamer?' Vroeg hij ten slotte.

'Nee, niet de kamer. Hoe eng die ervaring was ik heb afgelopen jaar engere dingen meegemaakt,' zei ze kalm.

Die zin liet de rillingen over Harry's rug lopen. 'Wat heb je eigenlijk allemaal meegemaakt,' vroeg Harry. Zij had hem aangehoord en steunde hem en zijn acties van afgelopen jaar, hij wilde er ook zo voor haar zijn. Ook al wilde hij eigenlijk niet weten wat zij had moeten doormaken omdat zij samen waren geweest, hij vreesde de verhalen maar hij moest ze weten. Om haar te helpen zoals zij hem geholpen had.

Ginny was stil, het leek haast alsof ze die vraag niet verwacht had. Niet nu in ieder geval. 'Vanaf waar wil je horen, de begrafenis van Professor Perkamentus of vanaf de bruiloft van Bill en Fleur,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

'Het is jouw verhaal begin maar waar jij wil. Mij maakt het niet uit, zelfs niet als begin je over hoe je voor het eerst van mij hoorde en dan mij uiteindelijk zag.'

Ginny dacht weer even na. 'Oke als je dan toch vanaf het vroegste begin wil weten zal ik daar beginnen,' zei ze met een twinkeling in haar ogen. Die twinkeling vertelde Harry dat ze een grapje maakte. Het feit dat ze een grapje maakte gaf hem een opgelucht gevoel, alsof ze voor even haar nachtmerrie vergeten was. 'Je maakte het uit, uit nobelheid om mij te beschermen. Ik wist waarom je het deed en hoopte dat je bij mij terug zou komen als je met Voldemort had afgerekend. Je verjaardagscadeau heeft me een groot deel van zorgen bezorgd. Ik wilde iets geven dat je aan mij deed denken, iets dat je mee kon nemen op je reis zodat je mij niet zou vergeten.'

'Dat is je dan wel gelukt,' onderbrak Harry terwijl hij besefte dat er nog een reden was die niet was gegeven. Geld was altijd een ongemakkelijk onderwerp in het Nest geweest.

'Maar Ron onderbrak het,' zei Ginny somber.

'Dat was het minst leuke deel van die herinnering, Het was mijn eerste keer dat ik in jouw kamer binnenkwam en die kus maakte mijn hoofd leeg. Elke keer dat ik eraan terugdacht wenste ik dat het nog even langer had kunnen duren,' bekende Harry.

'Een wens die ik maar al te goed ken,' zei Ginny. 'De dag erna brak mijn hart pas echt, niet alleen danste je niet met mij op het huwelijk of benaderde je mij, maar wat daarna kwam was het begin van het ergste. Het Ministerie viel, jij ging op de vlucht en niemand wist waar je was en hoe het met je ging. De dooddoeners braken in op het feest, ze martelde mij de jongste het enige meisje en degene die het dichtst bij jou stond. Ze hoopte dat het de andere daardoor zouden vertellen waar jij en Hermelien waren, gelukkig geloofden ze dat Ron ziek was de Grauwel was erg overtuigend. De weken erna tot ik weer naar school moest waren een psychologische marteling, elke dag waren ik en mijn moeder alleen thuis de rest was hun leven aan het wagen op het werk, of voor de order. Wij waren hele dagen bezig zodat we maar niet hoefden na te denken, te denken wie er die dag niet thuis zouden komen, of jullie drie nog leefden, of jullie gevangen waren. Op 1 september ik en moeder gingen samen naar Perron negen en driekwart de rit was vreemd, we zaten met zijn tweeën in een taxi onze toverstokken binnen handbereik alsof we elk moment aangevallen konden worden. We spraken geen woord en keken constant om ons heen. Op het perron was de sfeer grimmig, iedereen was gespannen bij de meeste was het afscheid vol tranen vooral degene die altijd thuis geschoold werden en de eerstejaars. Mijn moeder hield me extra lang en stevig vast terwijl ze zei dat ik veilig moest blijven, ik vroeg of ze iedereen veilig wilde houden. Daarna zat ik samen met Loena, Demelza, Marcel, en Simon in een coupé, tijdens de reis discussieerden we wat er allemaal zou veranderen nu Sneep de baas zou zijn en dooddoeners die lesgeven. Loena en Marcel spraken er zelfs al over om de SVP weer nieuw leven in te blazen, ik wilde eerst zien hoe erg het zou zijn. Het was erger dan iemand verwacht had, en tijdens de eerste week stuurden we al een datum van het weekeind rond om te kijken of er meer mensen het aandurfden om de SVP nieuw leven in te blazen. Iedereen die een munt had kwam opdagen, sommigen hadden zelfs vrienden die ook wilden vechten meegenomen. Marcel, Loena en Ik namen de leiding, we haalden stunts uit met wat hulp van Fred en George, we hielpen leerlingen die moesten nablijven om te herstellen, we kregen op den duur mevrouw pleisters zover om ons de basis van geneeskunde te leren. Daar was ze later blij mee toen we niet meer naar de ziekenzaal mochten. Dreuzelkunde was voor iedereen verplicht en de Kragges leken het in de klas op mij en Loena gemunt te hebben, als er ook maar iets gebeurde in de klas waren wij altijd degene die moesten nablijven.' Harry werd somber bij het horen van deze woorden. 'Na een paar weken begonnen mensen hoop te verliezen ondanks al onze pogingen om dat tegen te gaan, zeker onder de jongste. We moesten iets doen, iets groots. Toen ik op een dag bij het schoolhoofd was zag ik het zwaard van Griffoendor, ik herinnerde me dat jullie hadden gezegd dat Perkamentus jou dat zwaard had nagelaten. Die avond in de leerlingenkamer zat ik er met Marcel over te praten, hij wou het met de andere over hebben. De meeste vonden het een te groot risico, behalve Loena die is met ons mee gegaan. Helaas kwam Sneep zijn kantoor binnenlopen op het moment dat wij net met het zwaard wilden vertrekken, op heterdaad betrapt zoals hij het zei. Het was vreemd elke keer dat hij ons zelf strafte waren de straffen minder erg dan anders, zo ook die keer dachten wij. Voor straf werden wij het verboden bos ingestuurd, echter zonder Hagrid en het bleek ook nog eens op volle maan. De hele tijd dat we in het bos bevonden waren we gespannen uit angst dat ze weerwolven achter ons aan stuurden.'

Harry werd bleek bij de gedachte, 'hebben ze dat ook gedaan,' vroeg hij.

'We zijn die keer geen tegengekomen,' zei Ginny.

'Een andere keer wel dan,' vroeg Harry.

'Nee, ze dreigden er alleen mee. Waarschijnlijk wilden ze het risico dat wij in het proces zouden sterven niet lopen.'

Harry keek nu een stuk opgeluchter. 'Ging daar de nachtmerrie over?'

'Nee, die ging over wat er later gebeurde. Vooral tijdens het nablijven. Na de eerste week overtuigde we de eerste en tweedejaars dat ze beter niet meer alleen door de gangen konden lopen. Tegen November kwamen ik, Loena en een aantal andere meisjes erachter dat wij ook niet meer alleen door de gangen konden lopen. Niet alleen de jongens van Zwadderich vielen ons lastig, maar sommige oudere jongens uit andere huizen ook. Gelukkig stonden Marcel, Simon, en andere jongens uit de SVP stonden gelukkig voor ons op waar ze konden. In de leerlingenkamers en op onze slaapzalen waren we redelijk veilig, en madame Rommela gooide alle jongens eruit die ons alleen maar benaderde dat stopte een aantal jongens. Maar tijdens de lessen en op de gangen, de jongens beschermden ons waar ze konden het lukte ons niet altijd en als wij ons verdedigde moesten we vaak nablijven. Het nablijven was nog het ergst, de meeste leraren gaven het gewoonlijke huiswerk, De Kragges echter hielden van meer fysieke straffen. Echter door al onze acties om Sneep te dwarsbomen voelde hij zich gedwongen om strenger op te treden, hij haalde eerst dat oude decreet van Omber uit de kast. Toen kwam de kerstvakantie, met Loena die door dooddoeners uit de trein werd gehaald voor we Londen bereikt hadden. De vakantie voelde thuis ongemakkelijk aan, ik en mijn moeder waren eigenlijk de enige thuis. Iedereen was altijd aan het werk en wij hielden ons binnenshuis ook bezig. Een paar dagen nadat ik thuis was gekomen stuurde Bill een uil dat hij en Fleur hun eerste kerst als echtpaar alleen wilden vieren. Ik weet niet wat ik zou hebben gedaan als ik zou hebben geweten hoe het met jou die vakantie ging, of dat je betrokken was bij die ontploffing van het huis van meneer Leeflang. Veel meer zorgen maken dan ik al deed kon ik niet, iedereen om wie ik gaf was in levensgevaar zelfs het huis was niet helemaal veilig volgens mijn moeders klok. Na de kerstvakantie begon het martelen pas echt, de Kragges kregen de verantwoordelijkheid over alle straffen. Het nablijven bij de Kragges werd ook zwaarder, we moesten de Cruciatusvloek van andere leerlingen ondergaan in zwarte kunsten en sommige werden er beter in dan andere. De beste van de kas werden ook wel gevraagd om te helpen bij het nablijven, voor bonuspunten zeiden ze dan. Dat was voor het eerst dat Korzel en Kwast in een klas de beste waren, en ook goede vriendjes met de Kragges ze hielpen dan ook regelmatig bij het nablijven. Zo ook die keer waar ik nachtmerries van heb, Korzel was alleen met mij gelaten en…' Ginny stortte in.

Harry ging naast haar zitten en nam haar in zijn armen, 'Rustig maar Korzel is dood, hij kan je niet meer lastig vallen.' Zei Harry in een poging om de huilende Ginny te kalmeren. Ze drukte zich voorzichtig tegen zijn borst aan, Harry verplaatste zijn armen zo dat hij haar niet alleen tegen zich aan hield maar ook zijn hand weer door haar haar te kunnen halen.

'Amycus Kragge,' snikte Ginny, 'liet mij achter bij Korzel nadat ik aan het bijkomen was van de zoveelste Cruciatusvloek. Hij… Hij zei Veel plezier met die vurige bloedverraadster.' Ging Ginny verder, de woorden kwamen er met moeite uit alsof ze zichzelf moest dwingen alles te vertellen. 'Hij… Hij gaf er nog een dikke knipoog bij ook,' ze huiverde terwijl ze terugdacht aan die betekenisvolle knipoog. 'Vervolgens probeert Korzel,' Ginny brak bij het uitspreken van die zin weer in huilen uit.

'Je hoeft niet alles te vertellen, als je dat niet wilt. Ik zal je niet dwingen,' zei Harry die het vreselijk vond om Ginny in deze staat te zien.

'Dank je,' snikte ze terwijl ze langzaam haar hoofd optilde om Harry aan te kijken. Het duurde even voor Ginny uitgehuild was, daarna ging weer rechtop zitten. 'Bedankt Harry, dat je naar mij wil luisteren ik hoop niet dat je het erg vindt als ik niet verder ga Het voelt nog te vers, die keer was namelijk vlak voor de paasvakantie,' zei Ginny.

Harry wist niet goed wat hij moest doen, aan de ene kant wilde hij Ginny niet alleen laten, niet in deze staat ten minste, aan de andere kant voelde hij zich ontzettend moe. Maar voor hij zijn dilemma kon oplossen begon Ginny weer tegen hem te praten, 'of hij nog een beetje had kunnen vliegen, en wat er van zijn vuurflits was geworden.' Harry hoorde echter iemand over de trap lopen. "Ginny", fluisterde hij, maar zij had de ander waarschijnlijk ook gehoord want ze zat opeens alert en rechtop met haar toverstok in haar hand.

De deur ging open, daar stond mevrouw Wemel en aan haar gezicht te zien was ze niet al te blij met wat ze aantrof in haar dochters slaapkamer. Harry op het bed van haar dochter in de kleren die hij gisterenavond aan had gehad en Ginny in een oud T-shirt van de Holyhead Harpy's met haar ogen zo rood alsof ze net had gehuild.

'Wat is hier aan de hand,' begon ze. 'Jullie horen te slapen in jullie eigen slaapkamers.' ging ze verder terwijl haar stem steeds luider werd.

"MAM", schreeuwde Ginny.' Harry is hier alleen maar omdat hij mij een nachtmerrie hoorde hebben en daarna raakte we aan de praat en vergaten de tijd,' ging ze rustig verder.

Mevrouw Wemel keek nu een stuk geruster van Harry naar Ginny, 'dat is dan allemaal goed en wel maar jullie horen nog steeds ieder in een andere slaapkamer te slapen het is nog veels te vroeg om op te staan, trouwens Harry heb jij eigenlijk wel geslapen?'

'Dat wou ik net gaan doen toen ik Ginny hoorde schreeuwen, ik zal nu gelijk naar bed gaan,' zei Harry gapend. Terwijl hij eigenlijk wel blij was dat hij nu zo'n goede reden had om eindelijk naar bed te gaan. Hij stond op en keek nog eens naar Ginny, 'welterusten Ginny.'

'Welterusten Harry,' zei Ginny terwijl ze hem nog eens diep in de ogen aankeek.

Toen hij een paar minuten later in bed lag, viel hij gelijk in slaap met die warme chocoladebruine ogen op zijn netvlies gebrand.


	10. de kluis

hallo iedereen,

hier is het volgende hoofdstuk weer, ik hoop dat het jullie bevalt. laat het maar weten.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 10 De kluis**

Zo rond het middaguur werd Harry pas weer wakker. 'Hallo Harry, we vroegen ons al af waar je gebleven was,' zei Ron.

'Me, Molly verbeterde Hermelien zichzelf. Zei dat we je moesten laten slapen, alleen niet waarom, zoveel later dan ons kun je toch niet naar bed zijn gegaan,' ging ze verder.

'Nou eigenlijk heb ik geen idee hoelang ik bij het vuur heb gezeten, tot het bijna uitwas of zo. En daarna,' Harry stopte halverwege zijn zin. Hij had niet het idee dat Ginny blij zou zijn als hij over haar nachtmerrie begon te vertellen.

'En daarna, wat heb je nog gedaan nadat je bij het vuur hebt gezeten?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Ik eh ik kwam Ginny tegen en we raakte aan de praat,' zei Harry die hoopte daarmee Hermeliens nieuwsgierigheid te hebben bevredigd.

'Midden in de nacht? en waar dan? zij slaapt een verdieping hoger dan jou, daar heb jij niks te zoeken,' vroeg Ron achterdochtig.

Harry had het idee dat hij betrapt was en besloot verder maar te zwijgen. 'Maar Ron als Molly ervan weet kan er toch nooit iets gebeurd zijn,' redeneerde Hermelien. 'Niet als ze hem liet uitslapen.'

Ron sputterde nog wat tegen voor hij Hermelien gelijk gaf, Harry keek naar zijn twee beste vrienden die af en toe niets liever deden dan met elkaar bekvechten. Ondertussen kwam Ginny met het bestek binnen lopen. 'Hallo Harry, help je mee de tafel de dekken?' Vroeg ze.

'Ja hoor,' zei Harry voor hij naar de keuken liep. Op zijn terugweg naar de woonkamer kwam hij Ron weer tegen. 'Op weg naar het fantastische voedsel van je moeder,' zei Harry plagend.

'Ik wou me eigenlijk aanbieden als haar leerling,' riep Ron vrolijk terug. Harry dacht dat eigenlijk wel een goed idee was, mevrouw Wemel kon fantastisch koken en zelf zo kunnen koken zou best nog wel eens handig kunnen zijn. Al dacht hij niet dat ze meer dan twee hulpjes zou kunnen gebruiken.

Even later tijdens de lunch zat Harry tussen Ron en meneer Wemel in. Ginny en Hermelien waren allerlei schoolzaken aan het bespreken, terwijl Harry bij de rest van de familie Ginny's verjaardag ter sprake bracht. Harry vertelde over het zwerkbalveld bij één van zijn huizen en dat hij dacht dat Ginny het misschien wel leuk vond om daar haar verjaardag te vieren.

"Misschien wel leuk", 'we hebben het hier over een mijn zusje die vanaf haar zesde al onze bezems stal om te kunnen spelen.' Zei Ron redelijk luid. Ginny en Hermelien keken hun kant uit, trokken hun wenkbrauw op waarna ze verder gingen met hun gesprek.

'Oke, ze vindt het wel leuk,' gaf Harry toe. De rest van het gesprek ging dan ook meer om wie het nog meer leuk zou vinden en de mogelijke teams die ze konden vormen. Harry vertelde dat hij George had gevraagd of hij ook wat zwerkbalspelende vrienden wilde meenemen.

Ron speculeerde zelfs of Slakhoorn Gwendoliene Jacobs kon overhalen om te komen. Harry dacht erover na, hij wist dat Ginny een groot fan van haar was maar hij wist ook nog hoe ze in het begin met hem omging. Hij wist wel dat als ze kwam hij liever had dat ze gevraagd werd via zwerkbalspelers dan via Slakhoorn. Misschien moest hij zijn oud-aanvoerder Olivier Plank eens vragen of hij samen met wat vrienden wilde komen.

Harry opperde om met Ginny's verjaardag een kleine competitie te organiseren, maar dan moesten ze eerst eens kijken hoeveel teams ze konden krijgen. Harry mocht de uitnodigingen maken, versturen en het zwerbaltoernooi organiseren, mevrouw Wemel deed de hapjes en drankjes, Ron zou George vragen of hij een vuurwerk wilde afsteken. 's Middags ging Harry weer verder met zijn fanmail, er was die dag namelijk weer een nieuwe stapel bij gekomen. Gelukkig voor Harry was deze niet zo groot als die van de eerste dag. Daarna ging hij aan de slag met het feestje van Ginny, hij wilde vragen of ze een lijstje wilde maken met vrienden die ze graag erbij zou willen hebben met haar verjaardag. Harry vond haar echter in de eetkamer aan tafel met Hermelien naast zich en een stapel boeken en verschillende rollen perkament om haar heen liggend. Harry ging tegenover haar zitten. 'Kan ik helpen?' Vroeg hij.

'Nee, Hermelien helpt mij al. Alleen met zwerkbaltheorie kan ze me niet helpen, misschien wil jij dat doen?'

'Er is een vak over Zwerkbal?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd.

'Ja, het is een van die vakken die alleen na je SLIJMBAL beschikbaar is. Professor Anderling raadde mij dit vak vorig jaar aan, het is voor mensen die professioneel zwerkbal willen spelen, maar ook scheidsrechters en mensen die bij het Departement van Sport en Recreatie willen werken.' Vertelde Ginny.

'Oh ja ik kan altijd kijken,' zei Harry. Waarna hij naast Ginny kwam zitten. 'Waar heb je moeite mee,' vroeg hij vervolgens.

'Oh, ehm,' zei Ginny terwijl ze snel naar een van haar perkamentrollen keek. 'Wanneer ook al weer die wedstrijd was waarin alle bestaande overtredingen had plaatsgevonden,' vroeg ze vervolgens.

'Oh dat heb ik eens gelezen in zwerkbal door de eeuwen heen,' zei Hermelien. Ginny pakte het boekje en zocht het op. Ondertussen vroeg Harry zich af waarom Ginny hem om hulp had gevraagd. Want de rest van de middag ging het op dezelfde manier door, het enige vak waar Harry eerder een antwoord kon geven dan Hermelien was bij verweer tegen zwarte kunsten. Aan het eind van de middag was Harry erachter dat Ginny, naast zwerkbaltheorie dit jaar, bezweringen, verweer tegen zwarte kunsten en dreuzelkunde gevolgd had, al was die laatste dit jaar verplicht geweest. Pas tijdens het opruimen had Harry een kans om Ginny te vragen wie zij op haar verjaardagsfeest wilde hebben.

'Oh, sinds wanneer organiseer jij mijn verjaardagsfeestjes,' was haar tegenvraag die met een stem die lichtelijk geïrriteerd klonk.

'Sinds ik een professioneel zwerkbalveld heb, en die als locatie aangeboden heb,' was Harry's antwoord erop.

Ginny was even stil, uiteindelijk gaf ze toe een lijst te maken en die aan hem te geven. Harry hoopte maar dat het redelijk snel klaar was, en was dan ook blij verrast dat Ginny die avond al over een rol gebogen zat en namen van klasgenoten op zat te mompelen. Hij besloot die avond maar vroeg naar bed te gaan en was de volgende morgen dan ook weer vroeg op om mevrouw Wemel te helpen met het ontbijt. Zodra die klaar was ging Harry weer zijn post bekijken, professor Anderling had Harry een antwoord gestuurd, zo'n het vak waarna hij gevraagd had was dit jaar niet genoeg aanvraag voor om klassen voor te geven, maar er was wel een vrijwilliger onder de bestaande staf die Harry ermee kon leren omgaan. 'Professor Banning heeft aangeboden deze extra lessen voor u mogelijk te maken,' stond er in de brief. Nadat hij de schooluil zover had gekregen een bericht voor professor Banning mee te nemen, waarin Harry hem bedankte voor het aanbod en dat hij deze graag aannam. Daarna kwam een eindeloze stroom van dankbrieven, af en toe onderbroken door een aanbieding van een of ander bedrijf die Harry vaak niet kende. De Nimbus en de Helleveeg hadden een datum gestuurd wanneer hij de bezems zou mogen proberen, Hij stuurde een vriendelijk briefje terug waarin hij vertelde dat hij binnen een week na de laatste datum zou laten weten of hij hun aanbieding aannam.

Ondertussen had Ginny zich ook al in de keuken met haar studieboeken neergezeten en besloot Harry haar te helpen. Vlak voor de lunch moesten ze weer opruimen om de tafel te kunnen dekken. Na de lunch besloot Harry een brief naar Angelique en Oliver te sturen met zijn plannen voor Ginny's verjaardag en of zij wilden helpen met zwerkbalteams samen te stellen. Daarna vertelde hij mevrouw Wemel dat hij naar het postkantoor ging, Harry was ondertussen al een vaste klant van meneer Berkemeier geworden en deze vriendelijke man maakte graag een praatje met zijn klanten. Zodra hij er eenmaal van bekomen was dat zijn klant een beroemdheid was. Op de terugweg genoot hij van het zonnetje terwijl hij rustig terugliep, eenmaal terug moesten hij en Ron de tuin kaboutervrij maken terwijl Hermelien en Ginny mevrouw Wemel in de keuken hielpen. Na het eten was Ginny weer bezig met haar lijst terwijl de rest verschillende spelletjes speelde. De dag erna was het weekeind en was meneer Wemel thuis, Hermelien en Ginny gingen weer aan het studeren. Toen Ron daar een opmerking maakte zei Ginny dat zij dat deed zodat als ze naar Australië zouden gaan zij geen schoolwerk hoefde te doen. Zondag verliep bijna hetzelfde als zaterdag. Zondagavond vroeg Harry aan Ginny of ze mee wilde als hij naar goudgrijp ging, ze leek zich ongemakkelijk erbij te voelen maar na een aanmoedigend knikje van Hermelien nam ze het aanbod toch maar aan.

Maandagmorgen stonden Harry en Ginny vroeg op en genoten van mevrouw Wemels uitgebreide ontbijt. Daarna vertrokken ze richting de Wegisweg. Na het verlaten van de tuin verdwijnselde Harry met Ginny aan zijn arm op de drempel van de bank, zodat hij zo min mogelijk last had van zijn fans. Eenmaal binnen werd hij door de bewakende kobold weer door hetzelfde deurtje geleid waarvan Harry nu wist dat deze naar de vergaderzalen leidde. Riknor zat al te wachten, 'Goedendag meneer Potter, Juffrouw Wemel ik heb begrepen dat u uw woonhuizen en vakantiewoningen met huiselfen al bekeken heeft. Vandaag wou ik eerst graag de zakenkant van de erfenis bekijken en daarna zou ik u graag naar uw kluizen begeleiden meneer Potter.'

"Kluizen", mompelde Ginny.

'Ja, ik heb een kluis die ik altijd bezocht heb, eentje voor de rest van het goud, en de laatste staan allemaal erfstukken in.' Fluisterde Harry terug.

De rest van de ochtend werden hun hoofden volgestampt met informatie over de zaken en huurhuizen die Harry allemaal bezat. Waarna Riknor vroeg of er nog zaken waren die hij wilde veranderen.

Harry haalde de perkamentrol uit zijn zak, en schoof deze naar de kobold, of deze bedragen naar deze personen kunnen overgemaakt worden.

Juffrouw Ginevra Wemel en juffrouw Hermelien Griffel hebben nog geen kluis bij de bank maar deze zal dan vanaf nu opgezet worden. Riknor liep even naar een andere kobold en begon in het koeterwaals tegen hem iets te vertellen.

Ginny zag inmiddels boos, 'Harry wat geef je mij?'

'Geld zei Harry, zoals ik dat bij al mijn beste vrienden doe. De vrienden die mij zelfs in mijn meest moeilijke periode gesteund hebben,' ging hij verder.

Ginny zag er iets tevredener uit maar leek er toch niet helemaal gelukkig mee te zijn. Toen de kobold terugkwam vroeg hij, 'Kan ik nog iets voor u betekenen?'

'Ja,' ze Harry met een sluwe glimlach om zijn mond. 'Kun je de huur van Wegisweg 93 met 100 galjoenen verlagen en dit bedrag bij de Ligusterlaan aan huur verhogen. Oh en wanneer is de volgende aandeelhoudersvergadering van Drillings ik zou daar samen met degene die tot nu toe mijn zaken daar behartigd heeft bij zijn.'

'Die huurveranderingen kunnen pas ingaan vanaf de 1ste van de volgende maand maar we zullen de waarschuwingsbrieven de deur uitdoen. En die aandeelhoudersvergadering is pas volgende maand, we zullen een week van te voren een uil sturen om u te waarschuwen meneer Potter.'

'Ik vrees dat een week te weinig is, ik wil van te voren namelijk hun boekhouding eens doorkijken en met iemand die er verstand van heeft.'

'Oke dan stuur ik wel twee weken van te voren de boekhouding om door te kijken en in de begeleidende brief zet ik dan de datum, tijd en locatie van de vergadering.'

'Dank je Riknor,' antwoordde Harry vriendelijk. Waarna de kobold hun de weg leidde naar de karretjes om de kluizen te bekijken. Als eerst gingen ze naar kluis 687, waar Harry's "zakgeld" bewaard werd.

Ginny zag de hoeveelheid goud die er lag en haar mond viel open. 'Dit was je zakgeld, geen wonder dat jij dan degene was die altijd aan het trakteren was,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

'Eh, ja'. Was zijn reactie terwijl hij dacht en ik dacht nog wel eerst dat dit mijn gehele fortuin was. Waarna hij weer zijn buidel met goud vulde en hij tegen Riknor zei dat ze weer verder wilde gaan.

De volgende kluis was nog diepe dan de Van Detta kluis, de Riknor Vertelde dat de Potters één van de oudste kluizen die de bank bezat hadden. Harry was allang blij dat ze niet langs die arme draak die hierbeneden in het gangenstelsel vastzat hoefden. Eerst gingen ze naar een kluis die compleet gevuld was met goud, Harry en Ginny keken er even naar en werden toen naar de volgende kluis geleid.

Riknor deed hem open en tot Harry;s grote verbazing hoorde hij stemmen eruit komen. Harry en Ginny waren verbaasd toen ze binnen kwamen, er lagen schilderijen, sieraden met de schitterendste edelstenen, er stonden zelfs meubels in en een aantal dozen met boeken. Harry's oog viel op een brief die op een schrijftafel lag, hij keer las hem en kreeg tranen in zijn ogen.

_Beste Harry,_

_Als je deze brief leest betekent het dat wij er niet meer zijn, gefeliciteerd met je 17__de__ verjaardag. je bent nu volwassen en hebt het volledige Potterfortuin geërfd een van de grootste fortuinen uit de magische wereld dit komt omdat het eigenlijk niet het Potterfortuin is maar het Prosperfortuin. Wij zijn rechtstreekse afstammelingen van de jongste broer van de drie Prosperbroers. Ik hoop dat Perkamentus je de onzichtbaarheidsmantel heeft gegeven het is ons meest kostbare erfstuk, het is de ware onzichtbaarheidsmantel uit de verhalen van Baker de Bard. Het verhaal van de drie gebroeders gaat in werkelijkheid over de drie broers Prosper die zeer machtige tovenaars waren, en in staat waren deze voorwerpen te maken. De jongste die overleefde verkocht veel van dit soort voorwerpen en werd er dan ook rijk mee, zijn nazaten bleven gewoon werken en voegden alleen maar toe aan het fortuin. Zo is uiteindelijk de Potter familie de rijkste familie geworden, een rijkdom die nauwelijks bekent was omdat de meeste gewoon door bleven werken. Als je meer informatie wil over de familiegeschiedenis er ligt een boek over alle leden van de familie Potter in de bibliotheek op het Prosper landgoed. Ik weet niet hoelang we de tijd met jou hebben gehad en hoe goed je ons uiteindelijk hebt leren kennen maar in de boekendozen die hier staan zitten onze dagboeken, we sturen elk dagboek hierheen als ze vol zijn en onze laatste zal ook hierheen gestuurd worden. Ik hoop dat je een goed leven hebt bij je peetvader Sirius, oftewel Sluipvoet hij kan irritant zijn maar is altijd in staat geweest mij en de rest van de Griffoendors op te vrolijken. Ik hoop dat je in Griffoendor zit en weet dat ik de dag dat je de brief van Zweinstein kreeg nooit zal vergeten. Weet ook dat wat je ook doet (behalve dan misschien zwarte kunsten uitvoeren) we trots op je zullen zijn._

_Groetjes je liefhebbende ouders Lilly en James Potter_

_P.s. Zoek nooit de familie van je moeder op ze haten magie._

_P.p.s. je moeders verlovingsring zit in het rechter laatje van deze schrijftafel._

Het was hem nu duidelijk dat zijn ouders nooit hadden gedacht dat Sirius in Azkaban zou komen en Harry zou opgroeien bij de Duffelingen. Hij legde de brief terug op tafel en pakte de dozen met boeken, op één doos stond Lilly en op de ander stond James. Die wilde hij straks meenemen, bedacht hij. Harry dat Ginny zag ondertussen al verder gegaan was, vervolgens opende hij het rechterlaatje van de schrijftafel, en er lag een schitterende ring in die versierd was met een smaragd omringt door robijnen. Daarna liep hij naar haar toe en keek met welk schilderij ze in gesprek was, het waren de schilderijen van zijn ouders die tijdens de eerste oorlog met Voldemort gemaakt moeten zijn. Hij ving nog net op dat; 'nadat de schilderijen klaar waren hebben we ze hier geplaatst, James hoefde niet nog meer ego te krijgen door zijn eigen schilderij,' zei Lilly. Harry herkende de stem van de herinneringen van Sneep.

Harry ging naast Ginny staan om goed zicht te hebben op de schilderijen. 'Oef, je had tegen mij gezegd dat je niet de hele tijd tegen jezelf aan wilde kijken,' zei James die deed alsof hij beledigd was.

Harry keek naar het schilderij van zijn vader, hij leek inderdaad op zijn vader. Het was net of hij in een vreemd soort spiegel keek, eentje waarin hij ouder was, bruine ogen en geen litteken had. Vervolgens keek hij naar het schilderij van zijn moeder, ze lachte om een grap van James. Haar ogen zijn felgroen die oplichten terwijl ze lachte, zouden die van hem dat ook doen vroeg hij zich af. Hij wou het net aan Ginny vragen toen hij opmerkte dat de bewoners van de twee schilderijen hem gezien hadden en hem aanstaarden. "Harry", zei zijn moeder uiteindelijk.

Harry wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, Moeder, mama, Lilly schoten allemaal door zijn hoofd. Uiteindelijk zei hij maar, 'ja'.

Iedereen inclusief de schilderijen voelde de spanning in de kamer, niemand wist echt wat hij moest zeggen. Harry en Ginny keken vervolgens rond wat zich nog meer in de kluis bevond. Voornamelijk meubels en sieraden, Harry liep alle schilderijen af op zoek naar meer bekende, die hij helaas niet tegenkwam al zag hij wel een schilderij van een hond, een hert, een rat en een weerwolf die in een bos vreedzaam speelden. Verder stonden achterin nog een aantal glinsterende siervoorwerpen waarvan noch Harry noch Ginny enig idee hadden wat ze ermee moesten. 'Wil jij wat hebben,' vroeg Harry terwijl hij naar de sieraden wees.

Ginny liep naar de sieraden en keek ernaar met glinsterende ogen, ze raakte sommige sieraden aan. Maar zei uiteindelijk 'nee, Harry deze zijn van jou, het zijn jouw erfstukken.'

'Ginny, ik kan ze niet dragen. In ieder geval niet zonder voor gek te lopen, dus kies wat uit wat jij mooi zou vinden om te dragen. En kun je me helpen een sieraad uit te kiezen voor je moeder, Hermelien en misschien dat je iets ziet voor Loena.' Vroeg hij vervolgens.

Ginny moest even lachen toen Harry zei over dat hij ze zou dragen. Vervolgens keek ze weer naar de sieraden. 'Maar Harry dat kunnen we toch niet aannemen, dit zijn echte edelstenen dat kunnen we je nooit terugbetalen. Sputterde Ginny tegen.'

'Ginny, jouw familie heeft al meer gedaan dan ik ooit zou kunnen terugbetalen, dus kun je mij in ieder geval vertellen wat je mooi vindt. Dan weet ik ten minste zeker dat jij je verjaardagscadeau mooi vindt.'

Ze gaf zich gewonnen, en wees een simpele ketting aan voor haarzelf, een ketting met een groot hart eraan van rode Jaspis voor haar moeder, een bedelarmband met bedels eraan in de vorm van een boek en een kat voor Hermelien, een paar zilveren oorbellen waar een halve maan aan hing voor Loena. Harry pakte de sieraden en nog een ketting waar een kattenkop met twee groene kattenogen als ogen aan hing. 'Voor professor Anderling,' zei Harry toen Ginny er verbaasd naar keek.

Het schilderij van James Potter begon te lachen, 'die had ik voor haar gekocht alleen wou ze hem nooit aannemen,' zei het schilderij als reactie op de vreemde gezichten. Waarna de rest ook moest lachen.

'Zou ze hem ook afwijzen als ik zeg dat deze was als dank voor mijn eerste bezem?' Vroeg Harry onschuldig.

'Je moeders gezond verstand,' zei James met een glimlach. Waarbij Lilly's hoofd rood werd.

Harry vroeg aan Ginny of ze de sieraden bij haar kon houden, die dat verzoek inwilligde. Vervolgens pakte Harry de schilderijen van James, Lilly en het bos met de weerwolf op en legde die de dozen met dagboeken. Hij tilde de stapel op en vroeg aan Ginny of ze mee naar buiten ging. Eenmaal terug bij het wagentje, Zei Riknor: 'Die dozen en schilderijen kunnen niet mee met dit wagentje.'

'Hoe krijgen we ze hier dan uit was Harry's tegenvraag dan ook.'

'Meneer Potter heeft huiselfen, die kunnen dat wel meenemen,' Zei Riknor minachtend.

Harry riep "Kleef", en vroeg hem de boekendozen en de drie schilderijen naar het nest te brengen.

'Oh Kleef,' vroeg Ginny voorzichtig. 'Wil je aan mijn moeder doorgeven dat wij er binnen een uurtje aankomen, en vragen of er nog restjes over zijn van de lunch.'

'Ja meesteres Ginny, zal ik doorgeven. Als er geen restjes zijn zal ik dan eten halen?'

'Ja, dat zou fijn zijn Kleef.' Zei Harry vriendelijk.

'Tot later meester, meesteres,' groette de huiself terwijl hij de dozen en schilderijen doorstuurde waarna hij verdwijnselde.

Vervolgens stapte Ginny en Harry terug in het karretje en werden ze naar buiten gebracht. 'Tot de volgende keer meneer Potter, juffouw Wemel,' zei Riknor bij het afscheid voor de bank.

Buiten kwamen allerlei mensen op Harry en Ginny af maar voor ze bij hen konden komen verdwijnselde Harry hen alweer richting het Nest. Waarna ze rustig de tuin in konden lopen. 'Harry, hier heb je deze weer terug,' zei Ginny. Die hem onder het lopen de sieraden die Harry uit de kluis gehaald had teruggaf.

Harry zag toen dat mevrouw Wemel aan kwam lopen en begroette haar hartelijk. 'Kleef heeft mijn bericht dus goed doorgegeven,' zei Ginny.

'Die jonge huiself die hier net aankwam met allerlei dozen en schilderijen, vertelde dat jullie er zo aankwamen en dat jullie lunch wilde. Al moest ik hem wel duidelijk maken dat hij geen volledige maaltijd hoefde te maken, maar een paar sandwiches voldoende waren.' Vertelde mevrouw Wemel. 'Oh en Ginny kan ik je zo even spreken,' voegde ze er nog op het laatste moment toe.

Eenmaal in het Nest liep Harry eerst naar de keuken. "Kleef", zei hij tegen de huiself die verscheidene sandwiches aan het maken was. 'Ik zou je twee dingen willen zeggen: ten eerste als ik om een lunch vraag heb ik meestal genoeg aan een paar sandwiches tenzij ik om iets anders vraag natuurlijk, ten tweede ik dacht dat we afgesproken hadden dat jij in eerste instantie alleen boodschappen doorgaf, en als ik om bijvoorbeeld om eten zou vragen dat je dan naar je ouders, of bij een van de andere elfen bij wie je dan in huis bent om hulp zou vragen.'

'Sorry meester,' en de kleine huiself begon met zijn hoofd zijn hoofd tegen de muur te stoten.

"Kleef stop", riep Harry. 'Je hoeft jezelf niet te straffen hiervoor. Ik hou er niet van als een van mijn elfen pijn heeft, en zeker niet om zichzelf te straffen. Als je jezelf toch wil straffen beschouw je schaamte dan maar als je straf,' ging Harry verder.

'Dank U meester, U bent een zeer goede meester,' zei de jonge huiself dankbaar.

Daarna liep Harry terug naar de woonkamer waar mevrouw Wemel de tafel voor hem en Ginny al gedekt had. Harry en Ginny zaten net toen Kleef met een enorme stapel sandwiches binnenkwam. 'Waar zijn Ron en Hermelien eigenlijk,' vroeg Ginny aan haar moeder.

'Hermelien zei vanmorgen dat ze naar een dierentuin wilde, en is daar samen met Ron heen gegaan.' Mevrouw Wemel klonk erg onzeker over dat idee, maar Hermelien had haar duidelijk overtuigd dat dit een normaal dagje uit voor dreuzels was. Terwijl Harry verder uitlegde wat een dierentuin wat een dierentuin precies was, at mevrouw Wemel ook een paar sandwiches mee. Na de lunch zei Harry, 'oh mevrouw Wemel, ik heb nog wat voor u.' waarna hij de ketting met het rode hart eraan aan haar gaf.

'Harry dat had je niet hoeven doen,' zei ze met een blik vol dankbaarheid.

'Anders zou het toch maar ongebruikt in mijn kluis liggen,' zei Harry.

'Harry dit kan ik toch niet aannemen zo'n kostbaar erfstuk,' zei mevrouw Wemel geschokt toen ze hoorde waar het vandaan kwam.

'Ik meende het, ik k…' zei Harry voor hij onderbroken werd door Ginny.

'Moeder, dit was een van de minst kostbare schatten die ik gezien heb in die kluis. En wat moet Harry met sieraden die duidelijk voor vrouwen gemaakt zijn.' Zei Ginny, waarmee ze Harry onderbrak.

Molly Wemels mond viel open toen ze de eerste zin uit Ginny's mond hoorde komen. Toen Ginny uitgesproken was ging Harry verder met zijn verhaal. 'Ik wilde wat geven als dank voor alles wat jullie de afgelopen jaren voor mij gedaan hebben,' zei Harry die over het geld dat hij naar hun had overgemaakt nog maar zweeg.

Mevrouw Wemel had zich ondertussen alweer een beetje bij elkaar geraapt en zei, 'Dank je Harry, ik wist niet dat we zoveel voor je betekende.' Waarna ze hem een dikke knuffel gaf.

'Graag gedaan mevrouw Wemel,' zei Harry nadat hij weer losgelaten was.

'Oh, zeg maar Molly hoor,' zei ze warm.

'Ginny, weet je waar Loena is? Ik zou graag haar geschenk ook vandaag geven, of heb je liever dat ik je met schoolwerk help?' Vroeg Harry aan Ginny terwijl zij haar studieboeken pakte.

'Voor zover ik weet is hun huis weer hersteld en wonen zei en haar vader er weer in,' en ik kan best een uurtje zonder vraagbaak bij mijn huiswerk, zei Ginny.

'Tot straks dan,' zei Harry waarna hij weer na buiten liep om naar het huis van de familie Leeflang te verschijnselen.

Even later stond Harry voor het huis van de familie Leeflang, Harry trok aan de bel waarna Loena de deur open deed. 'Hallo Harry, ik had al zo'n idee dat je vandaag langs zou komen.'

'Hoi Loena, ik wilde je wat geven, als dank dat je mij geholpen hebt.' Voegde Harry snel toe om misverstanden te voorkomen, waarna hij haar de hangers in de vorm van maantjes gaf.

'Oh, dank je. Wist je dat mijn naam is afgeleid van het Latijnse woord voor maan,' zei ze met haar gebruikelijke dromerige stem.

'Eh, nee. Maar Ginny vast wel, zij hielp me uitzoeken. Ik heb een hele voorraad sieraden waarvan ik geen idee heb wat ik ermee moest, en geef daarom maar wat weg aan mijn beste vrienden.'

'Ah, bedankt voor je kerstcadeau ik begrijp dat je gezien de situatie ze niet eerder kon geven,' zei Loena met een voor haar doen serieuze stem. De opmerking toverde een lach op Harry's gezicht, Loena was beter dan een gniffelspreuk, dacht hij nog. 'Oh Harry kom je nog binnen vader wou je geloof ik nog even spreken, ging ze verder.'

'Oh eh ja hoor, en Harry wist waar Xenofilus Leeflang hem over wilde spreken. De relieken van de dood.'

'Hallo Harry, Sorry van de vorige keer dat je hier was.' Begon meneer Leeflang gelijk.

'Ik weet het, u deed het enkel om uw dochter weer te zien.' Was Harry's antwoord.

'Geloof je nu wel in de relieken, Loena vertelde me wat er gebeurde in je laatste gevecht met Jeweetwel.'

'Ehm, meneer zodra u me over de onzichtbaarheidsmantel vertelde moest ik u wel geloven.' Zei Harry eerlijk. De mijne is het enige wat ik van mijn vader had tijdens mij jaren op Zweinstein.

'Oh mag ik die mantel eens zien dan,' vroeg Xenofilus met een lichte hebzucht in zijn stem.

'Nee, het was zoals ik al zei het eerst dat ik kreeg dat van mijn vader was. Iets van mijn ouders, die geef ik niet weg.' Zei Harry fel. 'Hebben jullie ooit gehoord hoe ik ben opgegroeid, niet alleen onwetend van de tovenaarswereld en hoe bekend ik was. Maar ook dat ik opgroeide in de bezemkast onder de trap als mijn slaapplaats en dat ik mijn oom, tante en neefje altijd moest gehoorzamen, door mijn neef werd opgejaagd en tot ik mijn brief kreeg ik geloofde dat mijn ouders waren omgekomen bij een auto-ongeluk. Er waren niet eens foto's in huis van mij of mijn ouders. Die mantel symboliseert voor mij meer dan een nuttig voorwerp, voor mij symboliseert het mijn vader. Dat wilt u mij toch niet afnemen. U zou Loena's herinnering aan haar moeder toch ook niet willen afnemen, want die herinnering heb ik niet eens.'

Xenofilus keek geschrokken van Harry's uitbarsting. 'Je moet Harry niet boos maken,' zei Loena. 'Ik had je gewaarschuwd dat hij die mantel niet zomaar zou afgeven.'

'Ik wilde hem alleen maar bestuderen,' stamelde Xenofilus.

'Vindt u het weer erg als ik weer ga, ik denk dat Ginny mij graag wil hebben nu Hermelien er niet is om haar te hepen met studeren. Oh Loena, ik weet niet welke vakken je volgt maar ik denk dat het voor Ginny ook wel leuk is om af en toe met iemand anders samen dan Hermelien te studeren. Als je langs wil komen stuur je maar een uil.'

'Dat weet ik Harry, ze heeft mij al meerdere malen gevraagd,' antwoordde Loena.

'Oke dag meneer Leeflang, Loena,' zei Harry voor hij de deur uitliep en richting het Nest verdwijnselde.

Toen Harry de tuin binnen liep, hoorde Harry mevrouw Wemel tegen haar dochter tekeer gaan. 'Hoe bedoel je Harry is de rijkste tovenaar in Engeland, en Hoe komt het in Merlijns naam dat zijn huiself jouw zijn meesteres noemt.' Harry vond het jammer dat hij Ginny's antwoord niet kon horen, maar besloot dat het beter was zich niet in dit "gesprek" te mengen. Harry pakte de schilderijen van zijn ouders en het bos op en bracht deze naar de kamer waar hij sliep. Hier zette hij ze tegen de muur aan, waarna hij weer naar beneden ging om de dagboeken te halen. Zodra die ook boven waren besloot hij eerst de dagboeken van zijn vader te lezen, hij zocht het eerste dagboek uit zijn doos en begon te lezen. Het dagboek begon net na zijn elfde verjaardag en verteld het verhaal van zijn eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Zodra hij mevrouw Wemel een aantal pagina's lang niet hoorde besloot hij naar beneden te gaan en naast Ginny verder te lezen. De rest van de middag bracht hij grotendeels lezend door terwijl Ginny naast hem studeerde en hem af en toe een vraag stelde als ze iets niet snapte. Rond een uur of vijf kwamen Ron en Hermelien terug. 'En hoe was de dierentuin,' vroeg Harry.

'Oh wel leuk, niet veel veranderd sinds ik er voor het laatst was. Maar gezien alles voor Ron nieuw was , was het wel leuk,' vatte Hermelien de dag samen. Ron was ondertussen tegen zijn moeder en Ginny uitgebreid aan het vertellen wat hij allemaal gezien had.

'Zou dit net zo gaan als die verhalen met de meermensen,' vroeg Harry.

'Ik hoop het niet,' zei Hermelien die een glazige uitdrukking en een glimlach op haar gezicht kreeg.

'Oh trouwens, ik heb wat voor je. Hier Ginny heeft het helpen uitzoeken uit mijn kluis,' vertelde Harry terwijl hij de bedelarmband gaf.

'Dank je Harry,' zei Hermelien waarna ze hem een kus op zijn wang gaf.

'Harry, zei Ron. Waar ben jij mee bezig. Waarom geef jij mijn vriendin een armband.'

"Ron", riep Hermelien. 'Ron, je weet toch dat Harry als een broer is voor mij. Familie geeft elkaar toch ook geschenken. Zo bedoelde je het toch, Harry?' Vroeg Hermelien voor de zekerheid.

'Ja, net als ik Loena en je moeder een van de sieraden uit mijn kluis heb gegeven. Ik dacht niet dat jij er iets leuks tussen zou vinden,' grapte Harry.

'En waarom heeft mijn zusje dan niks gekregen?'

'Omdat ze eerst niet wilde, uiteindelijk heeft ze bijna alle sieraden voor iedereen uitgekozen. Alleen de ketting voor Professor Anderling niet, en de ketting die ze had uitgezocht wilde ze pas voor haar verjaardag hebben.'

'Waarom geef je een ketting aan Professor Anderling,' vroeg Ron nieuwsgierig. 'Kun je haar niet beter een nieuwe halsband geven?'

Harry viste de ketting voor Professor Anderling uit zijn zak, Ron keek erna en moest lachen. 'Die is gemaakt voor haar,' zei Ron vrolijk.

'En volgens het schilderij van mijn vader probeerde hij het haar al een paar jaar te geven,' zei Harry vrolijk.

'Een schilderij van je vader? Zat dat in kluis 333,' vroeg Hermelien.

'Onder andere, van allebei mijn ouders en hun dagboeken. Waar ik in bezig was voor jullie terugkwamen.'

'Kluis 333 dat was niet de kluis waar ik je geld had gehaald,' zei mevrouw Wemel geschrokken. 'Trouwens kunnen jullie alvast de tafel dekken het eten is zo klaar.' Harry pakte het dagboek van zijn vader en wilde die terugbrengen naar zijn kamer, toen mevrouw Wemel met hem meeliep. 'Hoe zit dat met die kluis 333 en kluis 687?'

'Ik eh bezit zelfs nog een kluis,' zei Harry enigszins beschaamd. 'In kluis 7 zit de meerderheid van mijn geld, in kluis 687 zit mijn zogezegd zakgeld en in kluis 333 zitten een aantal bezittingen,' bekende Harry.

Molly's mond viel open. 'Dus… Dus wat Ginny zei was waar, jij bent de rijkste tovenaar van Engeland,' stamelde ze.

'Eh, dat zou best kunnen. Zou het te veel moeite zijn om dat niet door te vertellen, wat ik uit de brief van mijn vader begreep is dat al een paar generaties geheim,' vroeg Harry.

'Oh eh natuurlijk, je bent immers bijna familie. En als het aan Ginny ligt wordt het waarschijnlijk ook wel officieel, al heb ik liever niet dat ze gelijk uit school gaat trouwen.' Vertrouwde mevrouw Wemel aan Harry toe.

Harry voelde de verlovingsring in zijn zak branden. 'Dan zal ik deze wel voorlopig niet nodig hebben,' flapte Harry eruit terwijl hij de verlovingsring van zijn moeder uit zijn zak pakte. Terwijl hij zelf dacht, stom, stom, stom, wat zeg ik nou.

'Oh wat een schitterende ring, ook uit de kluis zeker,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Eh, ja,' zei Harry die zich nu ontzettend nerveus voelde. Alsof professor Anderling hem weer die geheugensteen had zien vangen, of na die aankomst met de vliegende auto. En mevrouw Wemel deed net alsof er niks anders gebeurt was.

'Kom jongen ruim dat boek van je op, en dan kunnen we binnen een paar minuten eten.' Zei ze geruststellend waarna ze weer naar beneden ging.

Toen Harry terug in de eetkamer was, was meneer Wemel ook al thuis en hoorde Ron en Hermelien uit over de dierentuin, terwijl mevrouw Wemel met het eten binnen kwam lopen. Gelukkig verliep de rest van de avond en nacht zonder incidenten zodat Harry's zenuwen ook weer rustig werden.


	11. Teddy Remus Lupin

Hallo iedereen,

hier is het volgende hoofdstuk, veel plezier emee.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 11 Teddy Remus Lupin**

Dinsdagmorgen werd Harry laat wakker want de geur van het ontbijt dreef al door het huis, hij kleedde zich snel aan en ging naar beneden. Tot Harry's grote verrassing zat professor Anderling aan de ontbijttafel, hij liep snel weer terug naar boven om de ketting voor haar te pakken. 'Goedemorgen Harry,' was haar reactie toen ze hem de tweede keer naar beneden zag komen.

'Goedemorgen professor, wat doet u zo vroeg hier?'

'Zeg maar Minerva, we zijn nu niet op school, en ik wou jullie je boekenlijsten persoonlijk brengen.'

'Oh dank je,' zei Harry terwijl hij zich afvroeg wat erachter zat en ondertussen de zijn boekenlijst aanpakte. Ik heb ook nog iets voor u, ging hij verder terwijl hij de ketting uit zijn zak pakte. Hier als dank voor alles wat u voor mij gedaan heeft.

Professor Anderling keek naar de ketting en begon te lachen, 'zo vader zo zoon. Ik had kunnen weten dat je die ketting uit de kluis aan mij zou proberen te geven. Nou bedankt Harry, je vader zal blij zijn geweest dat de ketting eindelijk in mijn bezitting is. Hij was er bijna nog hardnekkiger in, dan om met je moeder uit te gaan.'

Ondertussen keek Harry zijn boekenlijst door,

_Het standaard spreukenboek niveau 7 door Miranda Wiggelaar_

_Gedaanteverwisselingen voor gevorderden door Emeric Morfo_

_Toverdranken voor gevorderden door Libatius Bernage_

_Mijlstenen op weg der bezweringen door Mathilda Belladonna_

_De zwarte kunsten een handboek voor zelfbescherming door Quinten Tondel_

_Encyclopedie der Giftige Paddestoelen door Revelin Fungi_

_Praktische verdedigingsmagie als wapen tegen zwarte kunsten_

_Bankieren de basisbeginselen door Gaizka de slimme_

Harry vroeg zich af wanneer ze naar de Wegisweg gingen, want eigenlijk wilde hij er wel bij zijn als mevrouw Wemel al het extra geld in haar kluis ontdekte. Aan de andere kant vroeg hij zich af of hij klaar was om het grote publiek tegemoet te treden, gisteren vluchtte hij nog voor mensen die alleen maar richting de bank liepen. Hermelien, Ginny en Ron hadden ondertussen hun boekenlijsten ook nagekeken en leken klaar om te gaan winkelen, Harry besloot de wereld maar tegemoet te treden hij kon niet eeuwig iedereen ontlopen besloot hij. 'Mevrouw Wemel, wanneer gaan we onze schoolboeken halen?' Vroeg Harry dan ook zonder op te kijken. Hij was verbaasd dat hij geen antwoord kreeg, en keek eens om zich heen, mevrouw Wemel was de eetkamer al uit gelopen. Harry pakte maar een broodje van de tafel en begon te eten. Zodra Harry uitgegeten was ging hij op zoek naar mevrouw Wemel, om te vragen wanneer ze voor hun schoolboeken gingen kijken. Hij vond haar en de rest van de familie uiteindelijk in de woonkamer naast de open haard, waarbij men probeerde mevrouw Wemel over te halen om te verdwijnselen naar de Wegisweg. Uiteindelijk had Ron mevrouw Wemel overgehaald, en liepen ze naar buiten om naar de Wegisweg te verdwijnselen. Eenmaal op de Wegisweg aangekomen begon Harry er al spijt van te krijgen dat hij mee was gegaan, de hele groep werd achtervolgd door een groep giechelende meisjes. Verder wezen er nog vele mensen het groepje na, en roddelde over wie wat gedaan had.

Mevrouw Wemel wilde eerst naar Goudgrijp gaan, om geld voor de boodschappen te halen. Harry lachte in zichzelf, wat voor een verrassing zou dat worden. Harry bood aan om met mevrouw Wemel mee te gaan, zodat ze zijn kluis ook kon zien. Harry, zag haar twijfelen, en uiteindelijk zei ze: 'Ik denk dat ik een kluis zo diep wel eens wil zien.'

'We hoeven gelukkig niet langs een draak om bij een van mijn kluizen te komen,' zei Harry.

'Gelukkig,' zei mevrouw Wemel verbaasd terwijl ze haar wenkbrauw optrok. 'En hoe weet jij dat Goudgrijp draken heeft?' Harry, Ron en Hermelien keken ongemakkelijk om zich heen waarbij ze de blik van mevrouw Wemel ontweken. 'De geruchten over jullie inbraak zijn dus waar,' concludeerde ze.

'Zullen we naar binnen gaan,' zei Harry snel.

Binnen gingen ze naar een vrij loket en mevrouw Wemel gaf haar kluissleutel af en zei dat ze haar kluis wilde bezoeken, nadat ze de kobold begroet hadden. Harry zei dat hij graag kluis 333 wilde bezoeken.

De kobold keek op en bleef hangen op zijn litteken, 'ah meneer Potter nu al terug.'

Harry keek nu naar de kobold en herkende hem het was Bogrod de kobold die hij onder de imperiusvloek had geplaatst. 'Het spijt me, van onze eerste ontmoeting,' zei hij. Mevrouw Wemel keek verbaasd van Harry naar de kobold.

'Ik zal u naar uw kluis begeleiden, was de enige reactie van de kobold.' Waarna hij hun naar de wagentjes begeleidde.

Eerst gingen ze naar de kluis van mevrouw Wemel, Bogrod gebuikte haar kluissleutel om de deur te openen. Mevrouw Wemel was verbaasd toen ze de stapel goud in haar kluis zag, 'waar komt al dat geld vandaan,' stamelde ze.

'Ik heb dat laten overmaken,' antwoordde Harry voor de kobold iets kon zeggen.

'Maar Harry, dat was toch helemaal niet nodig,' zei mevrouw Wemel gepikeerd.

'Ik deed het om jullie te bedanken voor alles, voor al die keren dat jullie me in huis genomen hadden en jullie me opnamen als een deel van de familie.'

Harry zag de tranen in mevrouw Wemels ogen glinsteren. 'Oh dank je Harry,' zei ze emotioneel waarna ze hem een dikke knuffel gaf. Vervolgens pakte ze het benodigde geld en liep weer terug naar de wagen. 'Nou Harry, laat die kluis van jou maar eens zien,' zei ze assertief. Even later stonden ze voor kluis 333 en deed Bogrod de deur open met zijn hand. Bij het zien van alle spullen die er stonden viel mevrouw Wemels mond open. 'Dit… Dit is allemaal van jou,' zei ze verbaasd terwijl ze door de kluis liep.

'Eh,ja en nog 2 kluizen,' zei Harry op een toon alsof hij zich ervoor schaamde.

'Ginny had gelijk toen ze zei dat dit één van de goedkopere sieraden was,' zei mevrouw Wemel terwijl ze de rest ervan aan het bewonderen was. Harry's hoofd werd rood van alle complimenten die mevrouw Wemel gaf.

Nadat Harry en mevrouw Wemel een rondje door de kluis gemaakt hadden gingen ze weer in het wagentje naar boven toe. De rest van de dag waren ze bezig met hun boeken aan te schaffen, voorraden aan te vullen en vragen van fans beantwoorden. In Harry's ogen konden ze nog geen 5 minuten met rust gelaten worden voor de volgende enthousiaste heks of tovenaar weer voor hun neus stond. Tijdens het winkelen vroeg Ginny: 'Aan wie heb je nog meer geld gegeven behalve mij, mijn ouders en Hermelien?'

'Al je broers, Marcel, Loena, Hagrid en naar het fonds om arme leerlingen naar Zweinstein te helpen.' Fluisterde hij terug.

Er vormde een blije glimlach op Ginny's gezicht. Terwijl ze verder door de straat liepen. Mevrouw Wemel liet Ron en Harry achter bij Zwik en Zwachtels terwijl zijzelf naar Madame Mallekin gingen, ten minste dat was wat de dames zeiden.

Ron en Harry keken rond in de bezemwinkel, en Harry vond over informatie over de binnenkort uitkomende Nimbus en Helleveeg bezems. Op papier klonk de Nimbusbezem best goed maar hij herinnerde de informatie die hij in het derde jaar had doorgespit dat de Nimbusbezems vaak over tijd fouten gingen vertonen. Terwijl Hellevegen vaak niet Ideaal voor zoekers waren. 'Harry', zei Ron toen ze bijna de hele winkel bezichtigd hadden.

'Ja, wat is er?'

'Waarom heb je Hermelien eigenlijk die armband gegeven, Je,' hierbij twijfelde Ron even. 'Je weet toch dat ik me zoiets niet kan veroorloven.'

Harry ging naast hem staan sloeg een Arm en hem heen en zei. 'Beste vriend twee dingen, ten eerste elke keer als we voor haar een cadeau moeten verzinnen kunnen we een nieuwe hanger erbij halen, ten tweede ik heb meer geld dan ik ooit zelfs maar wensen kan, tuurlijk deel ik dat met mijn beste vrienden.'

Ron keek hem verbaasd aan. 'Hoeveel,' mompelde hij na een paar minuten.

Harry keek om zich heen, er stond niemand om hen heen en er waren ook geen dieren in de buurt. Vervolgens fluisterde hij de getallen in Rons oor.

Ron werd bleek bij het horen ervan, 'zoveel?' Vroeg hij verbaasd.

'Ron, je weet toch waar mijn mantel vandaan komt. Was jouw eerste reactie niet dat je daarmee immens rijk zou kunnen worden,' zei Harry zachtjes.

Ron keek beschaamd weg, terwijl hij zijn beste vriend gelijk gaf.

'Ron weet jij iets wat ik aan Ginny kan geven voor haar verjaardag,' zei Harry vervolgens.

Ron keek Harry verbaasd aan, 'maar je hebt toch al iets voor haar.'

'Ik wilde eigenlijk iets dat een verrassing was, iets dat haar gezicht laat oplichten van blijdschap.' Zei Harry op een dromerige toon.

'Harry,' zei Ron alsof hij zijn oren niet kon geloven.

'Ik zei het laatste gedeelte hardop hé,' zei Harry beschaamd.

'Eh ja,' zei Ron ongemakkelijk.

'Nou iets voor Ginny voor haar verjaardag vinden,' zei Harry weer.

'Iets met zwerkbal? Of voor Arnold? een kat? Of pak jezelf in.' opperde Ron.

'Mijzelf inpakken, zou ze dat echt leuk vinden?' Vroeg Harry enigszins verbaasd.

'Weet je die Valentijn nog in het tweede jaar, of die zomer toen je voor het eerst in het Nest was?'

'Oh ja,' zei Harry terwijl hij terugdacht aan het gedicht. 'Hé hoe zou het vinden om zelf zo'n gedicht te ontvangen?' Vroeg Harry zich hardop af.

'Zo'n rampzalige Valentijn, gezongen door een niet al te beleefde kabouter,' zei Ron lachend.

Harry begon te denken wat er allemaal in zou moeten komen, haar ogen zijn zo bruin als chocolade, gesmolten door het vuur erachter. Haar haar zo rood dat als de zon erop schijnt, het lijkt alsof haar hoofd in brand staat. Ze beheerst mijn gedachte, met haar passie en schoonheid. Oh ik wou dat ze de mijne was, samen vliegend over het zwerkbalveld.

Ron onderbrak Harry's gedachtestroom, hij was hem inmiddels al door elkaar aan het schudden. 'Sorry Harry, maar je reageerde niet op je naam. Je hebt wat gemist vriend, ik zag net Hermelien en Ginny uit de winkel hiertegenover komen.'

'Welke winkel,' vroeg Harry verbaasd, Madame Mallekin zat hier helemaal niet in de buurt.

'Diamont& Dasshas, 'zei Ron terwijl hij naar dat bewuste winkelraam keek.

De juwelier, herinnerde Harry zich van zijn zomer voor zijn derde jaar. 'Wat zouden zij bij de juwelier gedaan hebben?'

De jongens bleven bij het raam van Zwik& Zwachtels zitten kijkend naar het winkelend publiek, even later zagen ze Bill en Fleur uit Braakbals uilenboetiek lopen. En weer een paar minuten later kwamen mevrouw Wemel, Ginny en Hermelien aanlopen. Hermelien stelde voor dat Harry en Ginny al richting de lekke ketel gingen zodat de rest alvast kon kijken voor verjaardagcadeautjes voor die twee die binnenkort jarig waren. Onderweg kwamen ze langs Madame Mallekins, 'oh Ginny ik bedacht me net dat ik nog een nieuwe set gewaden nodig heb voor het schooljaar,' zei Harry.

'Oke, vind je het erg als ik meega naar binnen?' Vroeg Ginny erna.

'Nee hoor,' zei hij waarna ze de bewuste winkel inliepen.

Binnen liet Harry zich nieuwe gewaden voor school aanmeten, terwijl Ginny naar verschillende stijlen gewaden keek. Nadat Harry zijn gewaden had ontvangen hoorde hij Ginny zijn naam roepen. "Harry", 'wat vind je hiervan,' zei ze terwijl ze een gewaad liet zien met een split aan elke kant.

Harry keek erna toen hij plotseling Ron, Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel hoorde binnenkomen. 'Snel hierin,' zei Harry terwijl hij Ginny mee een pashokje introk.

Het pashokje bleek duidelijk maar voor één persoon gemaakt te zijn want Harry en Ginny stonden er samen met hun spullen ongemakkelijk dicht op elkaar. Ron, Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel stonden blijkbaar voor het pashokje want Harry en Ginny konden hun gesprek meeluisteren.

'Zoveel,' hoorde ze Hermelien zeggen. 'Nou ja ik wist dat hij rijk was, ik hoorde de kobolden hem zelf vertellen over zijn erfenis, maar de inhoud van de kluizen heb ik nooit gezien,' ging ze verder.

'En de spullen dan, die hij weggeeft,' zeiden Ron en mevrouw Wemel.

'Jullie weten toch hoeveel jullie voor hem betekenen. Ron je hebt toch zelf gezien hoe hij is opgegroeid, Jullie hebben hem laten zien hoe het eraan toe hoort te gaan in een familie. En dat jullie hem dan zo opnemen in de familie, betekent waarschijnlijk heel veel voor hem.' Vertelde Hermelien.

'Maar zoveel geld dan, dat kunnen we toch niet aannemen,' zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Het is een schijntje van het totaalbedrag,' stelde Hermelien vast.

'En hij zei zelf dat hij zoveel geld had dat hij zelfs met al zijn dromen het niet allemaal kan uitgeven,' bekende Ron.

Ze hoorde Hermelien lachen, 'Ron je weet toch wat Harry's dromen zijn. En die kosten nou niet echt het meeste geld,' zei ze.

Nu wisten Harry en Ginny het zeker dat ze over hem aan het praten waren, dacht in ieder geval Harry terwijl ze elkaar aankeken.

'Alsof ik het voorval met de spiegel van Neregeb kan vergeten,' zei Ron.

'De spiegel van Neregeb?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Ja, Harry en ik hebben die gezien. Hij laat je je diepste verlangens zien, mam. Harry zag zijn familie die eerste keer, hij dacht dat hij hem kon gebruiken om mij zijn familie te laten zien. Hij kwijnde bijna weg ervoor. Ik weet nog steeds niet wat hem ertoe heeft gedwongen die spiegel met rust te laten,' zei Ron.

Ginny keek naar Harry met een blik in haar ogen die hij niet vaak gezien had. En ook buiten het pashokje leek het verhaal van Ron een diepe indruk achter gelaten te hebben. Harry begon zich nu echt ongemakkelijk te voelen, en hoopte dat ze snel verder zouden gaan. Na een paar minuten hoorde Harry een zoemend geluid alsof er een Murmelio over hem uitgesproken was. Hier zijn jullie gewaden, hoorde ze na een tijdje madame Mallekin zeggen. En daarna het belletje dat er mensen door de deur liepen.

Harry en Ginny verlieten opgelucht het paskamertje, de mensen in de winkel keken echter geschokt toen ze hun beide uit het pashokje zagen komen. 'Kom laten we verder gaan,' zei Harry. Waarna ze de zaak snel verlieten en zich naar De Lekke Ketel haastte. Daar aangekomen bestelde ze boterbier voor iedereen en gingen aan een tafeltje zitten wachten tot de rest aan kwam lopen. Dit gebeurde op het moment dat ze net zaten. Zodra ze allemaal hun drinken op hadden, verdwijnselde ze terug naar het Nest. Waar mevrouw Wemel samen met Hermelien en Ginny aan het avondeten begon. 's Avonds was iedereen bezig om de nieuw gekochte spullen op te ruimen. Harry echter zat op zijn kamer met twaalf feilloze manieren om heksen te versieren op zoek naar tips die hem konden helpen met zijn gedicht voor Ginny.

De volgende morgen ging Harry gelijk na het ontbijt naar het huis van de familie Tops. Hij liep door de tuin en wilde aanbellen toen Andromeda de deur open deed. 'Hallo Harry, ik dacht al dat jij het was,' zei ze daarbij.

'Goedemorgen Andromeda,' groette Harry beleefd.

'Heb je al gegeten? En kan ik je wat te drinken inschenken?' Bood Andromeda aan.

'Ja, hoor mevrouw Wemel zou me het huis niet uit laten zonder.' Zei Harry vrolijk.

'Dat had ik kunnen verwachten,' zei Andromeda terwijl ze Harry naar de woonkamer bracht.

De woonkamer leek veel op de vorige keer dat Harry er was, het grootste verschil is dat er nu een aantal babyspullen stonden. De kleine Teddy lag in de box samen met een knuffel in de vorm van een weerwolf. 'Dora heeft die knuffel gemaakt met Remus als voorbeeld tijdens de volle maan en hij onder de wolfsworteldrank zat.' Vertelde Andromeda somber.

Harry sloeg een arm om haar heen, 'hij zal altijd weten hoeveel zijn ouders om hem gaven.'

'Dank je, Harry. Weet je ik was er kapot van toen Ted overleed en toen kwam Dora met die kleine en vertelde zijn naam.' Andromeda leek wel te stralen terwijl ze terugdacht aan die dag. 'Ik was zo blij, het was bijna alsof hij terug was gekomen. Toen kwam mei,' Hierbij begon ze weet somber te kijken. 'En verloor ik niet alleen mijn schoonzoon maar ook mijn dochter. Hij is alles wat ik heb Harry, hij is degene die me overtuigde dat ik door moest gaan. Dat is wat ze gewild hadden, Ted, Dora en zelfs Remus.'

Harry voelde zich geraakt door haar verhaal. 'Ik denk zelfs dat het voor iedereen beter is als hij bij jouw opgroeit, zo meteen ga ik terug naar school en daar kan ik moeilijk voor hem zorgen. Ik weet zelfs niet of ik wel goed voor hem kan zorgen,' zei Harry.

Andromeda scheen dit grappig te vinden en moest zachtjes lachen. 'Harry alleen al door dat laatste te zeggen betekent dat je een goede vader zou zijn, elke aanstaande vader is nerveus.'

Harry lachte nerveus, hij wist niet wat hij ervan moest denken om nu vader te worden. En besloot daarom maar het gesprek op een ander onderwerp te brengen. 'Heb je verder nog iets nodig? Geld, een oppas?' Bood hij aan.

'Een oppas af en toe zou wel fijn zijn, En Sirius is niet de enige die een som goud heeft gekregen van oom Alvoleus,' zei ze met een knipoog.

Harry voelde zich opgelucht en had het idee dat Teddy best gelukkig en tevreden kon opgroeien bij zijn oma. 'Wanneer zal ik komen oppassen,' vroeg Harry.

'Leer eerst maar eens omgaan met kleine Teddy, voor ik jouw alleen achterlaat met een baby van nog geen drie maanden oud.' Waarna ze hem van alles begon uit te leggen over het verzorgen van een baby. En zodra Teddy wakker werd begonnen de praktijklessen, of zo kwam het ten minste bij Harry over. Harry bleef de dag bij Andromeda waarbij hij niet alleen haar beter leerde kennen, maar ook de kleine Teddy. Aan het eind van de dag moest Harry toegeven dat ze misschien qua uiterlijk veel op haar zus Bellatrix leek, maar haar karakter helemaal niet. Harry vertelde ook een aantal dingen over zichzelf onder andere hoe haar zus hem gered had. Het leek alsof Andromeda dat goed vond om te horen, en Harry vroeg zich af of de zussen weer in contact met elkaar zouden treden. Andromeda beloofde de komende zondag samen met Teddy langs te komen op het Nest. Waarna ze weer afscheid namen en Harry weer terugging naar het Nest om mevrouw Wemel te helpen met koken en haar te vertellen over de extra gasten komende zondag.

Die avond vertelde Hermelien dat ze haar plannen met Percy had besproken, en dat die zou kijken of hij iemand in het ministerie van toverkunst in Australië te pakken kon krijgen voor overleg. Ze hoopte dat zijn uil zo spoedig mogelijk zou komen. Ze hadden het ook ever mogelijk transportvormen gehad, Percy had blijkbaar aangeraden na Ginny's verjaardag te vertrekken zodat ze allemaal meerderjarig waren wat mogelijke complicaties verkleinde. Iedereen luisterde met interesse naar het verhaal van Hermelien en meneer en mevrouw Wemel leken opgelucht dat ze pas in Augustus zouden vertrekken.

Donderdagmorgen hielp Harry mevrouw Wemel bij het ontbijt, waarna hij samen met Ron, Hermelien en Ginny aan de tafel ging zitten. Ginny ging studeren met wat hulp van de rest, Hermelien was bezig een aantal folders aan het lezen die ze vermoedelijk van Percy gekregen had, Harry had van Ginny al een lijst gekregen van mensen die zij er graag bij wilde hebben en was met Ron begonnen aan het schrijven van uitnodigingen. Ondertussen maakte ze ook een lijst van mogelijke zwerkbalspelers om teams mee te vormen. In de uitnodiging vertelde hij ook van het toernooi dat hij wilde organiseren en of ze mee wilde doen. Van een aantal dacht hij dat ze wel mee wilde doen zoals Demelza, Angelique en Katja met wie ze allebei in het zwerkbalteam van Griffoendor had gezeten. Na de lunch gingen Hermelien en Ginny buiten in het zonnetje verder terwijl de jongens naar het postkantoor gingen om al een aantal uitnodigingen te versturen. Vervolgens gingen ze naar de Wegisweg op bezoek bij George om te vragen of hij nog een paar teams had kunnen vinden. George vertelde dat: Angelique Jansen en Oliver Plank net als hijzelf een team zouden vragen. Harry zei dat hij een lijst met spelers naar hun drie zou sturen zodra hij iedereens antwoord binnen had. Fred en George besloten mee terug te gaan naar het Nest om samen met de rest van de familie te eten, of in Freds geval genieten van het gezelschap. De avond was gezellig en gevuld met gelach om Fred en George grappen, al was mevrouw Wemel het duidelijk niet eens met sommige gebeurtenissen.

Vrijdagochtend leek veel op donderdagochtend, behalve dan dat Harry de verslagen van de persconferentie toegestuurd had gekregen van professor Anderling. Harry gebruikte de vrijdag om de verslagen door te lezen. Alle verslagen die maar over enkele van de besproken onderwerpen gingen legde Harry aan de linkerkant, degene die alle onderwerpen beschreven aan de andere kant van hem. Harry was pas ver na de lunch klaar met het sorteren van zijn verslagen en gebruikte de rest van zijn dag om zijn post weer eens door te kijken. De eerste acceptaties voor Ginny's verjaardag kwamen ook al binnen en hij had al een paar dagen zijn post niet bekeken de stapel was dan ook al weer flink gegroeid. De rest van de dag en zelfs de avond was Harry met zijn post bezig.

Zondag ging Harry na het ontbijt zijn post versturen waarna hij weer naar de verslagen zat te kijken. Harry besloot ze maar eens goed door te lezen en te kijken welke verhalen hij het leukst vond om te lezen. Gelukkig voor hem was er al bijna driekwart van de verslagen afgevallen en lukte het hem nu wel voor de lunch klaar te zijn. Na de lunch ging hij eerst verder met de post en daarna de uitnodigingen langs. Degene die aangaven niet te kunnen komen streepte Harry van Ginny's lijstje af en de rest legde hij apart voor de zwerkbalselectie. Vervolgens vroeg hij aan mevrouw Wemel of hij haar kon helpen. 'Tuurlijk Harry, hulp is altijd welkom,' antwoordde ze.

Logischerwijs werd hij dan ook meteen aan het werk gezet, het voordeel hiervan was dat mevrouw Wemel hem ook de meer huishoudelijke spreuken leerde die op Zweinstein nog wel eens over het hoofd werden gezien. Op een gegeven moment vroeg mevrouw Wemel: 'Hoe zit het eigenlijk tussen jou en Ginny?'

Harry wist niet wat hij moest zeggen, ten eerste omdat hij niet wist hoe Ginny zich voelde, ten tweede hij herinnerde zich hoe boos mevrouw Wemel kon worden en die woede wilde hij niet tegen zich hebben. Zijn oog viel echter op een editie van Heks en Haard met op de voorpagina een foto die genomen was na het kampioenschap van Griffoendor, Harry en Ginny waren vol in beeld. 'Casper' mompelde Harry.

'Casper,' sprak mevrouw Wemel luid. 'Wat heeft die jongen te maken met jou en Ginny?'

'Casper moest die foto gemaakt hebben tijdens het feestje nadat we de zwerkbalcup gewonnen hadden,' zei Harry terwijl hij de Heks en Haard oppakte. Hij bladerde naar het artikel waarna verwezen werd op de voorpagina, en terwijl hij het artikel las besefte dat hij hem al eens gelezen had. Gisteren in een van de verslagen van de persconferentie.

'Is het waar wat er staat,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Dat ik het heb uitgemaakt omdat ik niet wilde dat ze vanwege mij werd aangevallen door dooddoeners, dat ik haar nog steeds leuk vindt, en Marcel heeft gezegd dat zij ook zo over mij denkt, dat is waar.' Harry zuchtte en hoopte dat mevrouw Wemel niet boos op hem zou worden.

Mevrouw Wemel zuchtte ook. 'Uit jou krijg ik ook nooit iets, hopelijk verteld Ginny me wel het hele verhaal.'

Harry snapte het niet, wat was er nog meer te vertellen. Hij ging maar verder met de tafel te dekken, na het eten zag hij mevrouw Wemel met Ginny de tuin in lopen. Harry was nieuwsgierig naar wat er besproken zou worden, misschien zou hij dan begrijpen wat mevrouw Wemel die middag bedoelde. Harry pakte zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel, deed die om en liep achter Ginny en haar moeder aan.

'Ginevra, hoe zit het tussen jou en Harry. Hij kon mij er vanmiddag niks over vertellen,' zei mevrouw Wemel streng.

Ginny zuchtte, Harry sloop dichterbij om vooral niks te missen van hun gesprek. 'Harry', zei Ginny met een stem waar een verlangen in doorklonk. 'Hij kuste mij na de finale van de zwerkbalcup die we gewonnen hadden, vanaf toen waren we gelukkig samen. Ondanks zijn strafwerk en mijn SLIJMBALlen, tot de dag van de begrafenis van Perkamentus. Hij maakte het uit, ik wist dat hij dat alleen maar deed zodat ik geen doelwit van Voldemort zou worden. Niet dat dat hielp,' zei Ginny cynisch. Het deed Harry pijn om die laatste zin te horen. 'En nou is hij terug, ik weet gewoon niet wat ik met hem aan moet, hij verteld me alles, alles wat ik wil weten, hij troostte me na die nachtmerrie, hij doet alles voor me, en ik wil dat hij zich voelt zoals ik me afgelopen jaar voelde, in de steek gelaten, eenzaam, en dan heb ik het nog niet eens over wat hij deed tijdens het gevecht,' ratelde Ginny op.

Mevrouw Wemel nam haar dochter in haar armen, 'rustig maar alles komt wel goed, we hebben nu alle tijd voor beslissingen.' Zei ze. Waarna ze zachtjes mompelde, 'arme Harry, geen wonder dat hij geen idee had vanmiddag.'

'Oh mam, wat moet ik toch doen,' snikte Ginny.

'Luister naar je hart, dan weet je wanneer je hem genoeg gestraft hebt,' was haar antwoord.

'Aaarg, daar heb ik niks aan,' gilde Ginny uit.

'Dan is het duidelijk nog niet genoeg,' zei mevrouw Wemel alsof ze uit ervaring sprak. 'Pas als je zeker weet wat je wil moet je ernaar handelen.'

'Dank je, mam. Ik kan je advies goed gebruiken.' Zei Ginny waarna moeder en dochter samen terug liepen naar het Nest.

Zodra Ginny en mevrouw Wemel binnen waren deed Harry zijn mantel af en liep hij ook naar binnen. 'Harry, waar was je, we waren zo ongerust,' ze Hermelien terwijl ze op hem afkwam.

'Ik was even een rondje in de tuin aan het lopen,' zei Harry onschuldig.

Ginny trok een wenkbrauw op. Waarna ze vroeg: 'Waarom heb ik je dan niet gezien?'

'Misschien omdat ik mijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel om had,' zei Harry. 'Ik wilde het gesprek tussen jouw en je moeder niet onderbreken.'

Ginny werd rood en aan haar gezicht te zien duidelijk boos. 'Je bedoelt dat je ons afgeluisterd hebt,' zei ze.

Harry was stil, zijn hoofd werd rood terwijl hij deze langzaam liet hangen. Ginny zag dat draaide zich om en negeerde Harry voor de rest van de avond.

De volgende morgen werd de rust die de afgelopen week op het Nest heerste constant verstoord door familieleden die binnenkwamen. Uiteindelijk was met de lunch de hele familie Wemel, Hermellien Griffel, Harry Potter, Andromeda Tops, en Teddy Lupin aanwezig. Het was leek drukker dan Harry ooit in het Nest gezien had, maar de sfeer was als die van een gezellig feestje. Iedereen bleef dan ook hangen tot na het avondeten. Harry zat de hele middag met de kleine Teddy op schoot, speelde verstoppertje met hem en verzorgde hem zelfs zoals Andromeda hem afgelopen woensdag geleerd had. Iedereen inclusief Harry was verbaasd dat het hem lukte zonder om hulp te vragen. De kleine Teddy was zo vermoeid van deze dag dat hij tijdens het eten in slaap viel, waarna Andromeda besloot dat ze beter naar huis kon gaan. Ze bedankte Harry voor de uitnodiging en Molly voor het lekkere eten. De twee dames leken goed met elkaar overweg te kunnen en hadden tijdens de maaltijd menig recept met elkaar en Fleur uitgewisseld. Andromeda werd dan ook uitgenodigde voor de volgende zondag en Harry mocht komende woensdag op Teddy komen passen van Andromeda, die vond dat Harry vandaag zijn vaardigheden wel had bewezen. Ron, Fred, George, Percy, Charlie en Bill hadden om de beurt de hele middag Ginny uitgehoord over hoe het tussen haar en Harry zat, hadden blijkbaar besloten dat 's avonds Harry aan de beurt was. Want ze namen hem apart waarna Bill als oudste de eer kreeg om het woord te doen. 'Wat ben jij met ons kleine zusje van plan?' begon hij

Harry zuchtte, hij wist dat hij zoiets had kunnen verwachten na dat artikel van de Heks en Haard. 'Niks dat zij niet wil,' zei Harry met alle moed die hij kon verzamelen.

Het leek de jongens in een iets betere stemming te brengen, maar sommige keken nog steeds niet helemaal vrolijk. 'Dat is wisten we al,' zei Ron waarna de andere broers hem verbaasd aankeken. 'Wat!' Riep Ron uit, 'wisten jullie dan niet van het feest na het winnen van de zwerkbalcup? Die idioot daar besloot vervolgens met de begrafenis van Perkamentus dat hij te gevaarlijk voor haar was en toen met zijn verjaardag stonden ze weer te zoenen.' Alle broers waren stil en keken Harry weer fiers aan. Harry's hoop dat hij door Ginny's familie geaccepteerd zou worden zakte naar een dieptepunt.

'Wat heb je ons kleine zusje aangedaan?' Vroeg Bill duidelijk ook namens de rest van de broers.

'Ron heeft gelijk, over de zwerkbalcup en de begrafenis. Maar over mijn verjaardag weet hij niet alles, hij zag alleen waar hij tegen aan liep en werd vervolgens gelijk boos voor ik of Ginny kon vertellen wat er gebeurd was.'

'Typisch Ron,' mompelde de tweeling.

'Wat was er dan gebeurd,' vroeg Bill die blijkbaar de onderste steen boven wilde halen.

Harry werd rood, 'Ginny kwam naar mij toe.' stamelde hij. 'Ze zei dat ze mij iets voor mijn verjaardag wilde geven en ze niet wist wat,' Harry werd ondertussen langzaam steeds roder. 'Toen zoende zij me,' zei hij ten slotte.

De meeste broers leken niet te weten wat ze daarop moesten zeggen, Fred zei echter: 'Wedden dat Harry's beste cadeau'

'Van ons zusje kwam,' vervolgde George.

De rest moest hun daar wel om lachen, 'ja jullie hebben helemaal gelijk,' gaf Harry vrolijk toe. Blij dat de tweeling de boel wat opvrolijkte.

'En hoe gaat het nu,' vroeg Bill.

Jullie moeder wilde dat gisteren ook al weten en kreeg van Ginny een beter antwoord dan van mij. 'Ik kan alleen maar hopen dat zij mij terug wil, en aan de goede kant van haar vleddervleerspreuk blijven.' Zei Harry.

'Dan hoop ik maar dat ze je vergeeft,' zei Ron. 'En voor die vleddervleerspreuk moet je op blijven passen,' zei George. Waarna de broers Harry's antwoorden onderling gingen bespreken en de rest van de avond redelijk rustig verliep totdat de rest besloot terug naar huis te gaan.


	12. het begin van de zomer

Goedenacht iedereen,

hier is het volgende hoofdstuk, ik hoop dat jullie hem net zo graag lezen als ik hem geschreven wil ik nog Martijn de King voor zijn motiverende review bedanken.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 12 het begin van de zomer**

Maandagmorgen ging Harry weer zijn post doorlezen er was onder andere een brief van de Nimbusfabriek met de locatie waar hij zich donderdagmorgen moest melden voor de proefvlucht en eenzelfde soort brief met de locatie voor de proefvlucht van de Helleveegfabriek voor vrijdagmorgen. Vervolgens begon Harry een lijst op te stellen van zwerkbalspelers en hun positie voor Ginny's verjaardag, de meeste antwoorden waren inmiddels al binnengekomen. Daarna ging Harry naast Hermelien en Ginny zitten lezen in het dagboek van zijn vader dat hij de afgelopen dagen vergeten was. Zo verliep de maandag en dinsdag zonder incidenten. Woensdag ging Harry na het ontbijt naar Andromeda en Teddy toe, Andromeda begroette Harry vrolijk. Gaf hem nogmaals een rondleiding door het huis en vertelde waar alle babyspullen lagen, waarna ze vertrok en hem nog toeriep: 'Als je iets niet lukt kun je altijd Molly om hulp vragen via het Haardvuur.'

Harry zag dat de kleine Teddy nog sliep in zijn wiegje, Harry liet het wiegje voor hem uit zweven naar de woonkamer. Daar zette hij hem neer naast een comfortabele stoel en begon hem zachtjes te wiegen terwijl Harry verder ging in zijn vaders dagboek. De eerste had hij dinsdag al uitgelezen en was nu in het boekje over zijn vaders tweede jaar bezig, het beloofde nu een stuk interessanter te worden nu zijn vader langzaam de ware identiteit van zijn vriend begon te ontdekken. Na een paar pagina's gelezen te hebben was Teddy blijkbaar wakker geworden want hij begon te huilen. De rest van de ochtend was Harry bezig met Teddy te vermaken, na zijn flesje drinken 's middags viel hij weer in slaap en on Harry weer verder lezen. Tot Andromeda terugkwam, en Harry vroeg te helpen met het opruimen van de boodschappen. Ondertussen nodigde ze Harry uit om bij haar te blijven eten, Harry riep "Kleef" en vroeg de huiself of hij tegen mevrouw Wemel wilde zeggen dat hij bij Andromeda bleef eten.

'Kleef geeft het bericht door meester, en gaat daarna naar Knijster en Trijntje,' waarna de huiself verdwijnselde.

'Hoe gaat het eigenlijk met die oude Knijster?' Vroeg Andromeda terwijl ze begon aan het koken .

'Ik geloof dat hij nu gelukkig is met Trijntje en samen het huis in Parijs onderhouden,' zei Harry.

'Het zou leuk zijn om hem weer eens te zien, als hij ten minste niet meer zo gehecht is aan de familie Zwarts,' zuchtte Andromeda.

'We kunnen er anders wel volgende week heen gaan met Teddy,' stelde Harry voor.

Andromeda 's gezicht leek op te lichten bij die gedachte, 'Ja dat lijkt me inderdaad leuk.' Zei ze terwijl ze de tafel aan het dekken waren. De rest van de maaltijd zat Andromeda te praten over waar ze allemaal in Parijs heen wilde, Harry bedacht dat als ze dat allemaal wilde zien ze er een week moesten verblijven of een tijdverdrijver moesten gebruiken. Ze spraken dan ook af dat ze zondag richting Parijs zouden vertrekken en daar de rest van de week zouden verblijven. Harry riep "Kleef" toen voor een tweede keer die dag om aan Knijster en Trijntje door te geven dat hij, Andromeda en Teddy de week erop naar Parijs zouden komen. Na de maaltijd ging nam Harry afscheid van Teddy die nu weer wakker was geworden, en Andromeda waarna hij weer terug ging naar het Nest.

Daar bleek men echter nog aan het dessert te zitten, Harry schoof aan en at nog een stukje overheerlijke chocoladetaart en luisterde mee naar een discussie tussen Ron en Ginny over het komende zwerkbalseizoen. Dat gesprek duurde de rest van de avond, Ginny en Ron waren namelijk beide overtuigd dat "hun" team dit jaar het kampioenschap zouden winnen. Na een paar uur besloot Harry dat hij wel genoeg gehoord had, ze begonnen immers argumenten te herhalen en ging hij naar bed.

Donderdagmorgen stond Harry vroeg op en at een licht ontbijt, waarna hij de tuin uit liep en verdwijnselde naar de opgegeven coördinaten. Het was een zonnige dag met weinig wind en Harry verheugde zich er al op om weer te kunnen vliegen. Eenmaal aangekomen hoorde Harry een onbekende enthousiaste stem zeggen: 'Goedendag meneer Potter, ik ben Dirk Withoorn.' Harry herkende de naam van de chocokikkersplaatjes en wist dat dit de directeur van de Nimbusfabriek was.

'Hallo meneer,' zei Harry beleefd maar onzeker over deze enthousiaste persoonlijkheid.

'Volg mij maar naar het veld waar de bezem al voor u klaar staat, ik hoorde geruchten dat u een uitstekende zwerkbalspeler bent.' Zei meneer Withoorn. Harry volgde zwijgend de man, en zag een zwerkbalstadionstadion in zicht komen. 'Dit is Old Beleyn het stadion van Pullover United, die we mogen lenen voor dit soort oefeningen,' vertelde meneer Withoorn.

Pullover United, ik hoop dat ik Plank tegenkom dacht hij waarna hij zich afvroeg hoe het met de voormalig aanvoerder van het zwerkalteam van Griffoendor ging. Ondertussen waren ze het stadion binnengelopen en werd Harry door een doolhof van gangen naar de kleedkamers geleid waar hij zijn oude zwerkbalgewaad van Griffoendor aantrok. "Harry" hoorde Harry ergens van achteren vandaan komen hij draaide zich om. 'Harry goed je weer te zien,' zei Plank die inmiddels de kleedkamer was binnengelopen. 'Ben jij degene die de nieuwe Nimbus moet gaan promoten,' vroeg hij.

'De Helleveegfabrikant heeft ook een aanbod gedaan,' zei Harry. 'Goed je weer te zien trouwens,' zei Harry tegen zijn voormalig aanvoerder.

'Kom volg mij maar dan zal ik je naar het oefenterrein brengen,' zei Plank. Waarna hij Harry weer door het stadion leidde, en ondertussen nieuwtjes met elkaar uitwisselde.

'Trouwens Harry speel je in mijn team met dat toernooi dat je organiseert, je blijft de beste zoeker met wie ik ooit gespeeld hebt.' Vroeg Plank terwijl ze samen het oefenveld op liepen.

'De beste zoeker, en ik dan,' riep een andere speler beledigd.

'Hoeveel zoekers ken jij die altijd de snaai vangt,' riep Plank terug.

'Ik heb hem een keer niet gevangen,' protesteerde Harry.

De rest van de spelers keken Harry geïnteresseerd aan, terwijl Plank zei: 'Dat was alleen maar vanwege die dementors en die kun je nu de baas toch.'

'Ah Harry, die geruchten kloppen dus toch,' zei meneer Withoorn terwijl hij het veld op kwam lopen. 'Ik neem aan dat je de Nimbus wilt proberen, en misschien daarna een klein wedstrijdje,' zei de man terwijl hij wenkte.

'Oke,' zei Harry stiekem opgelucht dat hij niet de hele middag alleen maar rondjes hoefde te vliegen. Vervolgens pakte hij de bezem aan van meneer Withoorn, en steeg ermee op.

De bezem vloog goed, Harry zag een obstakelparkoers in de lucht die hij uitprobeerde. Hij kwam er vlekkeloos doorheen maar hij was niet zo perfect als die vuurflits moest Harry toegeven. Daarna kwam Harry weer naar beneden, 'Hebben jullie een snaai waar die ik kan proberen,' vroeg Harry zodra hij geland was.

De beledigde speler kwam met een grijns naar Harry toe lopen, 'hier probeer deze maar eens te vangen.' Zei de speler waarna hij de snaai losliet. De andere spelers keken geïnteresseerd toe hoe Harry opsteeg en begon met zoeken naar de snaai. Het duurde even voor Harry de snaai zag, terwijl Harry hem achtervolgde had hij het idee dat deze snaai sneller was dan de snaaien waar hij op Zweinstein altijd mee gespeeld had. Uiteindelijk kreeg Harry de snaai aan het eind van een duikvlucht toch te pakken, waarna hij de laatste meter gebruikte om de bezem weer horizontaal te trekken. Plank had blijkbaar de tijd bijgehouden want hij zei: 'Een halfuur gespeeld, ik heb je wel eens in betere staat gezien.' De andere spelers waren verbaasd, ze hadden van Plank wel gehoord dat Harry een uitstekende zoeker was, maar zo goed was blijkbaar niet verwacht.

'Dat was zeker een professionele snaai,' vroeg Harry.

Plank keek verbaasd naar de zoeker, die zogenaamd onschuldig om zich heen keek. 'Dan is je reactievermogen afgelopen jaar toch niet zoveel achteruit gegaan als ik dacht,' zei Plank uiteindelijk.

'Achteruit gegaan,' zei de zoeker verbaasd.

'Ja ik heb professor Anderling en madame Hoch in mijn laatste jaar over kunnen halen om hem met een professionele snaai te laten oefenen. Gezien hij toen een vuurflits had, wat is er eigenlijk daarmee gebeurd?' Vroeg Oliver aan Harry.

'Gevallen tijdens mijn vlucht van de dreuzels bij wie ik moest leven,' antwoordde Harry somber. Alle spelers waren stil alsof ze hun eerbied wouden tonen aan de verloren bezem.

'Laten we lunchen met zijn allen, Harry kom je mee,' vroeg Plank om de aandacht af te leiden van de sombere sfeer die er heerste.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Harry. Waarna hij de bezem teruggaf aan meneer Withoorn en de rest van de spelers volgde terug naar de kleedkamer. Harry verbaasde zich over de solidariteit die er tussen alle spelers leek te hangen, het leek niet uit te maken of ze reserve waren of niet.

'Harry', zei de zoeker Harry de snaai had gegeven. 'Plank had gelijk, over hoe goede zoeker jij bent.'

'Ehm dank je,' zei Harry beschaamd.

De man moest lachen zodra hij bemerkte dat Harry niet goed met complimenten om kon gaan. En zich bij elke vorm van aanprijzen zich ongemakkelijk leek te voelen. 'Wie had dat gedacht, Harry Potter ongemakkelijk met zijn beroemdheid,' zei de man toen hij uitgelachen was.

'Hoe gemakkelijk zou jij je voelen als jij eerst altijd buitengesloten werd, daarna door iedereen nagewezen, vervolgens weer genegeerd, en dan hebben we alle leugens nog die over mij verspreid zijn en iedereen geloofde,' Spatte Harry eruit.

De meeste spelers keken ongemakkelijk, 'Harry iedereen die jou kent wist dat het leugens waren.' Zei Plank. 'Ik kon in ieder geval niet geloven dat jij zoiets zou verzinnen, niet als het niet waar zou zijn,' vervolgde hij.

Harry, begon toen pas zich af te vragen hoeveel mensen de ochtendprofeet werkelijk geloofd hadden al die tijd. Niet veel waarschijnlijk gezien hoe vaak dat blad van mening was veranderd. Na de lunch nam hij afscheid van de spelers en liet hij zich door Oliver naar buiten begeleiden. Harry zei bij afscheid dat hij een lijst met spelers voor het toernooi nog naar hem zou opsturen. Waarna hij naar het Nest terug verdwijnselde, hier zaten Ron en Ginny met smart op hem te wachten. Ze wilden weten hoe die nieuwe Nimbus vloog. 'Minder dan de Vuurflits,' zei Harry.

De rest van de middag bleven Ginny en Ron uithoren over de nieuwe Nimbus en het team van Pullover United, Harry echter wilde verder in het dagboek van zijn vader. Toen hij het boekje gepakt had ging hij tussen de vragen door verder lezen en langzaamaan kwamen er steeds minder vragen. Tot meneer Wemel 's avond thuiskwam en hij Harry begon te vragen over de nieuwe bezem. De rest van de avond ging Harry zijn post doorkijken voor zijn stapel weer te groot werd, en het leek erop dat nu alle zwerkbalspelers geantwoord hadden waardoor Harry zijn lijstje met spelers af kon maken. Daarna ging Harry vroeg naar bed om weer fit te zijn voor een tweede dag intensief vliegen.

Vrijdagmorgen stond Harry weer vroeg op voor een licht ontbijt, ditmaal zat Ginny op dat moment ook aan tafel. 'Wil je mee?' Vroeg hij haar.

'Mag dat dan,' vroeg ze achterdochtig alsof ze bang was een kat in de zak te krijgen.

'Ze hebben niet gezegd dat niet mag,' zei Harry. Uiteindelijk besloot ze wel mee te gaan want toen Harry naar buiten liep volgde ze hem. 'Ga je toch maar mee,' vroeg hij haar toen hij bij de rand van de tuin was.

'Ja,' zei Ginny. Waarna ze Harry's aangeboden arm aanpakte en hij naar de gegeven coördinaten verdwijnselde.

Daar aangekomen viel Ginny's mond open. 'We zijn in Holyhead, bij het stadion van de Holyhead Harpies.'

'Inderdaad,' zei een vrouwelijke stem achter Harry en Ginny. Harry draaide zich snel om, om te kijken wie er tegen hun sprak. 'Hallo meneer Potter, ik ben Kiora Jacobs en wie heeft u meegebracht?'

'Ik ben Ginny Wemel,' zei Ginny fel tegen Kiora.

'Prettig kennis te maken juffrouw Wemel, meneer Potter als u zo vriendelijk wilt zijn mij te volgen.' Harry en Ginny volgde Kiora eerst naar en daarna door het stadion van de Harpies. Ze kregen een aparte kleedkamer aangeboden waar ze hun zwerkbalgewaden aandeden. Daarna werden ze naar het oefenveld van de Harpies geleid. Hier werden Harry en Ginny aan de Harpies voorgesteld, tot hun grote verbazing kwamen ze hier ook Angelique Jansen tegen.

'Hallo Harry, Ginny, goed jullie weer te zien,' zei de voormalig aanvoerster van het Griffoendor zwerkbalteam.

'Hallo Angelique,' groette Harry en Ginny elkaar dan ook. Ook Gwendoline Jacobs herinnerde Harry van het kerstfeestje van professor Slakhoorn, maar Ginny leek bijna geen woord te kunnen uitbrengen bij het ontmoeten van haar held. 'Hoe heb je de feestjes van Slakhoorn volgehouden als je elke keer stilvalt als jij je held ontmoet,' zei Harry zachtjes tegen Ginny.

Helaas voor Ginny sprak Harry net luid genoeg om door Gwendoline gehoord te worden en die zei verbaasd: 'Ik, een held. Nee meisje dat is die vriend van je die is de grote held,' aan die laatste zin voegde ze nog een knipoog toe. Waardoor Ginny's hoofd de kleur van haar haar begon aan te nemen.

Gelukkig voor Ginny kwam Kiora te hulp door 2 nieuwe Hellevegen mee te nemen, ze gaf er één aan Harry en één aan Ginny. 'Ik neem aan dat jij ook vliegt,' zei ze met een vriendelijke glimlach.

'Eh ja,' stamelde Ginny. Waarna iedereen opsteeg en door Gwendoline door een aantal lastige manoeuvres geloodst werd. Harry vond de Helleveeg aangenamer vliegen dan de Nimbus, die niet zo makkelijk prettig stuurde als de oude vuurflits. Iets waar ze bij de Helleveegfabriek wel aandacht aan besteed hadden.

Aan het eind van de oefening zei Gwendoline dan ook: 'Jammer dan je een man bent anders hadden we je graag bij ons team gehad,' als die verhalen die Angelique vertelde ten minste waar zijn.

'En hoe vliegt hij Ginny,' vroeg Angelique. Gwendoline leek verbaasd dat Angelque advies vroeg aan Ginny in plaats van Harry en trok dan ook verbaasd haar wenkbrauw op.

'Heerlijk, Hij lijkt net als de vuurflits meer op gedachte te reageren dan echt stuurtechnieken, en werkt ook lekker met één hand,-'

'Of geen,' voegde Harry er aan toe. 'Gwendoline, heb je ook een professionele snaai waar ik achteraan kan gaan? Dan kan ik hem vergelijken met die Nimbus die ik gisteren geprobeerd heb.'

Iedereen keek verbaasd, een amateur die om een professionele snaai vraagt. Dat hoorde je niet vaak. 'Denk je dat je dat aankan, Potter', zei een vrouw die duidelijk de zoeker van Harpies was. Niet alleen was ze fijn gebouwd maar ook haar minachting van hem sprak boekdelen.

'Ja,' zei hij waarbij hij haar fel aankeek. Vervolgens vroeg hij aan Angelique: 'Heb jij mij ook met een professionele snaai laten trainen net als Oliver?'

'Professor Anderling stelde mij op de hoogte dat jij onbewust met zo'n snaai getraind had en liet dat ook doorgaan. Tot jij zo nodig Malfidus moest bevechten onder Omber haar neus,' die laatste zin kwam er uit alsof ze Harry daarvoor nog steeds niet vergeven had.

'Oke, probeer maar,' zei Gwendoline. Waarna ze een snaai losliet en Harry opsteeg. Harry kon ditmaal de snaai uit de handen van Gwendoline zien vertrekken en ging gelijk in de achtervolging, binnen tien minuten had hij de snaai al te pakken. Gwendoline Jacobs ging ondertussen met Ginny die over haar ergste angst heen was praten. Daardoor had ze pas door dat de snaai gevangen was toen ze de rest van het team naar adem hoorde snakken. Ze keek op haar horloge en zei: een nieuw record Potter, ik hoop niet dat je van plan was professioneel te gaan. Al maakt Engeland dan waarschijnlijk wel een kans om de wereldbeker te pakken te krijgen.

Harry moest toegeven dat deze Helleveeg beter was dan de Nimbus op wie hij gisteren gevlogen had. Hij stuurde aangenamer, het snelheidsverschil met de snaai leek niet zo groot, en hij bleef ook goed bestuurbaar zonder handen. Deze Helleveeg voelde veel meer gelijkwaardig aan als Harry's oude vuurflits. Nadat hij de snaai terug had gegeven aan Gwendoline Jacobs, liep hij naar Kiora toe. 'Is er een mogelijkheid dat ik deze bezem vandaag al mee mag nemen?' Vroeg Harry aan Kiora.

'Alleen als je vandaag ook ons promotiecontract ondertekend,' was haar antwoord.

Harry had dat antwoord al wel verwacht, en besloot na de lunch maar te kijken of ze met de onderhandelingen konden beginnen. Hij vond de Helleveeg die hij in zijn hand had erg aangenaam vliegen en zou het dan ook niet erg vinden om zijn naam eraan te verbinden, alleen hij wilde wel weten wat ze bedoelde met exclusief en wat hij ervoor terug krijgt anders dan de bezem zelf natuurlijk. Ginny haalde Harry uiteindelijk uit zijn gedachtestroom, door hem zachtjes aan te raken en zijn naam in zijn oor te fluisteren.

Harry schrok en keek haar gelijk aan, terwijl hij er niet aan probeerde te denken hoe verleidelijk haar stem had geklonken. 'Ja wat is er,' zei hij.

'Ga je ook omkleden dan kunnen we hier lunchen.'

'Oh tuurlijk,' zei Harry. Waarna ze het team volgde en Harry zijn aparte kleedkamer werd gewezen terwijl Ginny met het team mee ging omkleden. Harry bedacht zich hoe gemakkelijk Ginny zich bij het team voegde, alsof ze er al deel van uitmaakte, iets wat waarschijnlijk een droom was die uitkwam. Ondertussen kleedde Harry zich aan en liep de kleedkamer uit. Eenmaal op de gang vroeg Harry zich af waar hij heen moest, hij hoorde gegiechel van rechts komen en besloot daar maar eens naar te kijken. Na een paar minuten lopen kwam Harry bij de deur waarachter het gegiechel vandaan was gekomen, het gegiechel was inmiddels gestopt en vervangen door een zacht gefluister achter de deur. Harry probeerde te horen wat er gezegd werd, hij dacht dat hij Angelique hoorde praten.

'En toen je raad het nooit mijn ex, en zijn tweelingbroer kwam binnenzweven.' Hij hoorde gelach achter de deur vandaan komen.

'Je bedoelt dat Fred net zo erg is met binnen komen vallen als Ron,' hoorde hij Ginny's stem zeggen.

'Hoe erg is die Ron dan,' zei een andere vrouwenstem.

'Mijn jongste broer is een enorme hypocriet, hij wil niet dat ik met jongens zoen waar iemand het zelfs maar per ongeluk kan zien. Terwijl hij in zijn zesde jaar onderdeel was van een stelletje met permanent aan elkaar gegroeide lippen. En dan heb ik het nog niet eens over zijn geluk met mij tegenkomen.'

'Wat bedoel je met die laatste zin,' vroeg een onbekende vrouwenstem.

'Ron heeft de vervelende gewoonte om binnen te komen lopen als ik sta te zoenen,' zei Ginny nog steeds lichtjes gefrustreerd over Ron.

'Oh mogen we meer weten,' vroeg weer een andere vrouwenstem.

Waarschijnlijkheid had ze met haar hoofd geschud want het volgende moment ging de deur open, tegen Harry aan die erachter stond mee te luisteren. 'Het lijkt erop dat we een luistervinkje hadden dames,' zei Gwendoline Jacobs.

'Jammer dat ik nog minderjarig ben ik had hem met plezier kennis laten maken met mijn Vleddervleervloek, zei ze met een sluwe gimlach. Harry die gehoord had van haar favoriete vloek huiverde bij de gedachte.

'Dan moeten we maar op je verjaardag langskomen om een demonstratie te zien,' zei Gwendoline Jacobs.

Ginny keek naar Harry, 'kan dat nog.' Vroeg ze.

Harry's gezicht kreeg een brede glimlach bij het zien van haar hoopvolle gezicht, 'tuurlijk. Hoe meer zielen hoe meer vreugd,' zei hij. Terwijl hij bedacht hoe leuk het zou zijn als het complete Harpies team meedeed aan het toernooi.

Vervolgens leidde het team Harry en Ginny naar de lunchruimte, tijdens de lunch begon Ginny een geanimeerd gesprek met Angelique en een aantal andere Harpies. Harry zat echter tussen Gwendoline en Kiora Jacobs in, het bleken zussen te zijn kwam Harry achter. Ondertussen vertelde Harry over het toernooi met Ginny s verjaardag, waarbij Gwendoline beloofde dat het hele team mee zou doen. En daarna begon Kiora over het contract die zij hem wou aanbieden. Na de lunch vroeg Gwendoline of Ginny weer mee ging trainen, terwijl Harry door Kiora naar haar kantoor werd geleid. Hier begonnen de onderhandelingen voor de voorwaarden van het contract pas echt serieus te worden. Na uren van discussie kwamen ze uiteindelijk met een contract en voorwaarden waar iedereen mee kon leven en Harry en Ginny konden de bezem die ze die dag gebruikt hadden gelijk meenemen. Harry bestelde ook nog 14 bezems die hij in de bezemschuur op het Prosper landgoed wilde stallen en gebruiken met Ginny's verjaardag. Er zouden ook foto's gemaakt worden van Harry op de Helleveeg, en Harry moest een exclusief interview afgeven aan de bezemkampioen over de bezem. De datum voor dit interview en fotoshoot werd geplant op 2 juni, de maandag nadat Harry terug was uit Parijs en zou plaatsvinden in Holyhead. Daarna leidde Kiora Harry weer naar het oefenveld en gaf hem zijn nieuwe bezem, waar hij net als Ginny mee begon te doen met de training van de Harpies.

Aan het eind van de training kwam Ginny erachter dat de bezem waarop ze gevlogen had mocht houden, ze keek Harry aan met een blik die zei: wat heb je nu weer gedaan. Iets wat ze hem uitgebreid vertelde op de terugweg naar het Nest, maar daar eenmaal aangekomen en haar moeder haar vroeg naar haar dag vertelde ze honderduit hoe fantastisch de nieuwe Helleveeg was. Harry begreep het niet, eerst was ze boos op hem vanwege die nieuwe bezem en nu kon ze niet stoppen met erover te praten. Harry overwoog om Hermelien om advies te vragen gezien ze de enige was die niet aan haar lippen hing maar twijfelde. Uiteindelijk liep hij toch maar op Hermelien af. 'Hé hoe gaat het ermee,' vroeg hij aan een somber kijkende Hermelien.

'Goed,' mompelde ze. Harry kende Hermelien al beter en vond dat ze er niet "Goed" uitzag en zei dat dan ook tegen haar.

Hermelien keek op toen ze dit hoorde. Harry keek haar recht aan terwijl hij vroeg, 'wat is er aan de hand.'

'Oh niks, niks ernstig ten minste,' zei Hermelien terwijl ze ongemakkelijk om zich heen keek.

Er was duidelijk iets dat Hermelien dwarszat, en blijkbaar wilde ze er niet over praten. 'Weet jij dan wat er met Ginny aan de hand is,' vroeg Harry om het onderwerp maar te veranderen.

'Algemeen of heb je iets specifieks?'

'Alle hulp is welkom,' grijnsde Harry. 'Maar ik snap niet waarom ze eerst boos is tegen mij over die bezem die ze nu zit op te hemelen,' ging hij verder.

'Harry, je weet toch hoe gevoelig geld ligt in de Wemelfamilie. En jij geeft hun en dan vooral Ginny, alles wat binnen je mogelijkheden ligt. Daar voelt ze zich waarschijnlijk zo ongemakkelijk over, ze denkt dat je dat alleen maar doet om haar terug te krijgen,' legde Hermelien uit.

Harry keek beschaamd naar beneden, hij had het kunnen weten dat zij net als Ron en de rest van de familie er moeilijk over zou kunnen doen. 'Wat zou ik kunnen doen om haar over te halen dat het niet zo is,' dacht Harry hardop.

'Ik zou beginnen met minder dure geschenken en ook niet meer zo casual cadeaus geven,' zei Hermelien.

'Dank je Hermelien, wat zou ik zonder jou moeten beginnen.'

Hermelien glimlachte, 'nee jij bedankt Harry, om even mijn gedachte af te leiden.'

De rest van de avond ging Harry een brief schrijven naar de Nimbusfabriek om hun aanbod af te wijzen, Hermelien zat naast hem en wees hem op een aantal schrijf,- en vormfouten die hij maakte. Zaterdagmorgen zaten hij , Ginny en Hermelien weer aan tafel. Hermelien hielp Ginny met studeren, terwijl Harry eerst de post beantwoordde en daarna de lijst met zwerkbalspelers compleet maakte en klaar maakte om naar George, Oliver, Angelique en voor de zekerheid ook naar Gwendoline. Na de lunch liep Harry naar het postkantoor om alles te versturen. Meneer Berkemeier was blij om Harry weer te zien, en vertelde dat hij dankzij Harry een nieuwe uil had kunnen aanschaffen. Harry was blij voor de man, en bedacht tegelijkertijd ik moet echt een nieuwe uil hebben.

's Avonds zaten Hermelien en Ron weer bij elkaar en Hermelien leek al weer een stuk gelukkiger, aangezien meneer en mevrouw Wemel samen weg waren gegaan. Zaten Harry bij Ginny bij het haardvuur niet goed wetend waar ze over praten moesten. Na een uurtje in het vuur te staren liep Harry naar boven om naar bed te gaan, morgen zou immers een lange en vermoeiende dag worden. "Wacht", riep Ginny plotseling. 'Ik wil niet dat je gaat. Ik wil je niet weer kwijtraken,' zei ze terwijl ze overstuur leek te raken.

Harry liep weer terug naar Ginny, 'Ginny je raakt mij niet weer kwijt, voor zover je mij ooit kwijt bent geweest.' Zei Hij terwijl hij een arm om haar heen sloeg. 'En ik denk niet dat Andromeda het erg vindt als jij meegaat naar Parijs. Als je het een week met een baby kan uithouden en je moeder kan overhalen, wat houd je tegen om mee te gaan?' Vroeg hij.

Ginny keek verbaasd op, 'meegaan,' zei ze alsof ze nooit verwacht had dat hij dat zou zeggen.

'Ja, als je wilt natuurlijk en je moeder zover kan krijgen.' Zei Harry voorzichtig niet wetend hoe Ginny zou reageren.

Ginny keek rond alsof ze haar moeder gelijk om toestemming wilde vragen, 'ze is er niet.' Mompelde ze somber terwijl ze weer naar beneden keek.

'Dan vraag je het morgen toch,' zei Harry alsof het de meest logische antwoord was.

'Ja, morgen,' zei Ginny met een flakker van hoop in haar ogen.

Harry had zijn arm weer naast hem laten hangen en stond op, 'Wetrusten Ginny,' zei hij voor hij naar boven ging om te slapen. En in zijn dromen liep hij samen met Ginny en Teddy in een kinderwagen door Parijs, langs de rivier en naar de eiffeltoren.


	13. Parijs

Hallo iedereen,

Veel plezier met het volgende hoofdstuk, En verder wil ik Nelleke bedanken voor haar positieve review.

met vriendelijke groet een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 13 Parijs**

Zondagmorgen was het een drukte van jewelste in het Nest. Niet alleen kwam er om de haverklap familieleden en andere gasten binnenlopen maar ook Ginny die de hele tijd haar moeder aan het zoeken was om te vragen of ze met Harry, Andromeda en Teddy mee mocht naar Parijs. De twee vrouwen bleven maar heen en weer schreeuwen waar ze waren en mevrouw Wemel was elke keer net uit de kamer vertrokken waar Ginny aankwam, uiteindelijk vonden ze elkaar. Waarna mevrouw Wemel vrijwel direct toestemming leek te geven, want het was en paar minuten stil voor Ginny weer begon te schreeuwen. "Ik mag mee ". 'Harry, ik mag mee.'

Juist op dat moment kwam Andromeda met een huilende Teddy binnen om de chaos compleet te maken. Ginny, was stil zodra ze Teddy hoorde huilen. En liep richting de huilende baby, iets wat Harry tegelijkertijd ook deed. Harry nam Teddy over van Andromeda, waarna hij gelijk rustiger leek te worden. 'Hallo Teddy, rustig maar ik ben het, ome Harry,' zei Harry met een kalme stem tegen de baby.

Toen Harry opkeek zag hij Ginny naar hem kijken, hun blikken ontmoeten elkaar. Die blik in haar ogen, Harry twijfelde even het leek voor even alsof ze nog van hem hield. Het leek wel of zijn hart stopte bij die gedachte, het volgende moment liepen ze op elkaar af. Harry had nergens anders meer oog voor dan het meisje, nee vrouw dacht hij bij zichzelf van wie hij hield. Vervolgens stonden ze tegenover elkaar, Harry keek diep in haar chocoladebruine ogen en hij besefte dat hij Teddy nog in zijn armen had. Wat er vervolgens gebeurde had Harry niet verwacht, Ginny boog zich over Teddy heen en kuste hem. Ginny kuste hem, vol op de mond terwijl hij Teddy in zijn armen had en bijna haar hele familie toekeek.

Fred en George en Charlie begonnen te fluiten Ron riep: "niet hier voor mijn ogen". Percy Bill, Hermelien en Andromeda wachtte tot het stel stopte met zoenen voor ze hun felicitaties gaven, meneer en mevrouw Wemel waren stil alsof ze niet goed wisten wat ze doen moesten maar achteraf zag Harry een brede glimlach op hun gezichten.

'Ik neem aan dat je met ons mee wil naar Parijs,' zei Andromeda nadat ze het kersverse stelletje gefeliciteerd had.

'Ja ik zou graag met mijn vriend mee willen,' terwijl Ginny de woorden mijn vriend uitsprak keek ze even naar Harry alsof ze om bevestiging vroeg.

Voor Harry was het een herhaling van het zesde jaar, hetzelfde gevoel en weer terwijl iedereen toekeek. Alleen ditmaal was Ginny degene die begonnen was. 'Ging het zo ook na die zwerkbalbeker,' vroeg George stiekem aan Ron.

'Ja, alleen was het toen Harry die binnen kwam lopen en begon,' hoorde Harry zijn beste vriend zeggen.

De rest van de dag was een stuk rustig qua geluidsniveau dan, want de rest van de familie gunde Harry en Ginny geen rust. Andromeda Nam Teddy dan ook snel over. Harry was stiekem wel blij dat ze die avond naar Parijs zouden vertrekken, daar konden haar broers hun immers niet storen.

Tijdens de lunch konden Harry en Ginny nauwelijks een paar woorden wisselen ondanks dat ze naast elkaar zaten. Na de lunch had Ginny het wel gehad met de familie inquisitie en stelde aan Harry voor om zo snel mogelijk te vertrekken. Harry overlegde met Andromeda Ginny's voorstel. 'Tja ik kan me wel voorstellen dat jullie nu wel weg willen, maar we moeten het ook aan mevrouw Wemel, Knijster en Trijntje doorgeven.' Was de reactie van Andromeda.

'Als jij mevrouw Wemel waarschuwt waarschuw ik Knijster en Trijntje,' zei Harry.

Harry zag Andromeda naar mevrouw Wemel lopen terwijl "Kleef" riep.

'Wat is er meester, wilt u nu al weg,' zei de verbaasde elf.

'Niet nu, ik zou eerst graag willen dat je Knijster en Trijntje waarschuwt dat Andromeda, Teddy, Ginny en ik zo meteen naar hun toekomen en graag een avondmaaltijd daar met hun zouden willen nuttigen.'

'Met hun,' vroeg Kleef verbaasd alsof hij niet zeker wist of hij dat goed gehoord had.

'Ja, Kleef, met hun, Andromeda is geboren in de familie die Knijster en Trijntje vroeger diende en zou graag met haar oude huiselfen willen bijkletsen.' Vertelde Harry vriendelijk tegen zijn huiself.

'Ja meester Harry, ik zal het doorgeven en terugkomen om jullie op te halen,' zei Kleef vrolijk. Waarna hij verdwijnselde en Harry weer terugliep naar Ginny toe.

'Het is geregeld, als Kleef terugkomt kunnen we gaan,' zei hij tegen Ginny. Die daarna gelijk de trap op liep.

Harry wou haar volgen om zijn eigen spullen te pakken, maar werd tegen gehouden door Ginny's broers. 'Waar denk jij heen te gaan,' zei Bill streng.

'Mijn spullen pakken,' zei Harry.

'Ik loop wel mee,' zei Charlie. En zo liep Harry samen met Charlie naar boven toe om zijn tas te pakken, 'Hé Harry waag het niet mijn kleine zusje nogmaals pijn te doen,' waarschuwde Charlie.

Ondertussen vroeg Harry zich af hoelang hij nog met de beschermende broers moest omgaan, hij hoopte dat het na deze week in Parijs iets makkelijker zou gaan. Toen Charlie en Harry weer terug beneden waren stonden Ginny en Andromeda samen met Kleef al klaar om te vertrekken. 'Waar is Teddy, en jullie bagage,' vroeg Harry.

'Die heeft onze kleine vriend hier al naar Parijs gebracht,' zei Ginny. Kleef leek te stralen toen Ginny hem een vriend noemde.

'Kunnen we gaan meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny mevrouw Zwarts,' vroeg Kleef die nog steeds stond te stralen. Iedereen behalve Harry en Ginny viel stil en keek verbaasd naar Ginny en de huiself, zodra de woorden Meesteres Ginny vielen.

'Tot volgende week,' zei Harry als afscheid van alle aanwezigen. Iedereen was nog steeds stil van verbazing over Kleefs opmerking, en Harry zei; we kunnen gaan Kleef. Waarna de huiself hun verdwijnselde naar het hofje in Parijs, hier stond Knijster al klaar om de gasten te verwelkomen.

'Trijntje is al binnen meester, Trijntje zorgt voor de jonge meester,' zei Knijster tegen Harry en Andromeda.

Ginny keek alsof ze Knijsters transformatie nog steeds een wonder vond, Andromeda echter kreeg tranen in haar ogen bij het zien van Knijster. 'Oh Knijster hoe gaat het met jou na al die jaren,' zei ze alsof ze tegen een oude vriend sprak.

'Knijster is erg gelukkig in dienst van meester Harry, sinds meester Harry Knijster het medailion van meester Regulus heeft gegeven en de oude vernietigd,' antwoordde de oude elf tegen Andromeda terwijl hij hun naar het huis toe bracht en naar binnen leidde. Hij begeleidde iedereen naar hun slaapkamers en liet zien waar de kleine Teddy nu vreedzaam lag te slapen in gezelschap van Trijntje. 'Hoe laat willen de meester en meesteressen eten,' vroeg Knijster nadat hij hun naar de zitkamer had gebracht. Hier bespraken we wat die week in Parijs allemaal wilde zien, museums, bezienswaardigheden, winkelcentrums Ginny en Andromeda noemde van alles op. Harry zei dat het hem niet uitmaakte, zolang hij maar bij Ginny kon zijn. Ginny bloosde bij het horen van die woorden. Om 6uur kwam Knijster naar boven om te vertellen dat het eten klaar was, waarna hij ons naar de eetkamer bracht.

Harry zat tegenover Ginny, met Andromeda tussen hun in aan de kop van de tafel, Harry kon zijn ogen niet van Ginny afhouden nog steeds in ongeloof van wat er die middag gebeurd was en hoe graag ze met hem mee wilde. Ginny die tegenover hem zat kon zijn ogen ook niet van hem afhouden. Ze spraken weliswaar niet met elkaar met elkaar maar bleven constant naar elkaar kijken en toch durfde ze elkaars blik niet te kruisen. Direct naar het eten zei Andromeda: 'Ik ga even kijken hoe het met Teddy is,' waarna ze voor de rest van de avond uit het zicht van Harry en Ginny bleef.

Nu ze alleen waren werd de stilte en de spanning die er tussen hun heerste alleen maar hoger, Harry besloot zijn moed bij elkaar te rapen en haar aan te spreken. 'Ginny,' zei hij voorzichtig.

'Ja,' zei Ginny die Harry nu recht aan keek.

Harry moest zijn gedachte weer bijeenrapen nu hij recht in Ginny's bruine ogen keek. 'Zijn we nu wel weer bij elkaar,' wist Harry er net uit te persen.

Er verscheen een glimlach op Ginny's gezicht, 'zijn we dan ooit echt uit elkaar geweest,' was haar wedervraag.

Harry moest even nadenken, in zijn hart was hij nooit gestopt met van haar te houden bedoelde ze dat of misschien iets anders? 'Ik ben nooit gestopt met van jou te houden,' zei hij onzeker over zijn antwoord.

Ginny's glimlach werd breder en vormde zelfs een gijns. 'Geen Veela's onderweg tegen gekomen dus,' was haar reactie.

Harry's gezicht vormde nu ook een lach. 'Ja we zijn er wel één tegengekomen, een getrouwde Veela,' zei hij. Denkend aan de weken dat ze bij Bill en Fleur waren verbleven.

Ginny gezicht vertrok in het begin maar begon bij de laatste woorden weer vrolijk te kijken. 'Fleur,' mompelde ze vragend.

'Dat wist je toch wel, we zijn naar hun toe gegaan nadat we uit Villa Malfidus ontsnapt waren.' Harry die nu weer iets zekerder over Ginny was vroeg vervolgens: 'Waarom kuste je mij vanmiddag eigenlijk?'

Ginny keek op, het leek wel alsof ze die vraag niet verwacht had of anders in ieder geval niet wat ze moest zeggen. Uiteindelijk antwoordde ze hem toch. 'Gisteravond toen je vertelde over Parijs bemerkte ik eigenlijk pas hoe graag ik bij jou zou willen zijn, en dan vanmiddag stond je daar. Met Teddy in je armen en ik wilde eigenlijk niets liever dan dat het ons kind zou zijn dat jij in je armen had. Ik wilde je niet kwijt Harry, niet weer, en ik was zo bang dat ik je kwijt zou raken dat ik besloot dat ik dat met alle geweld zou voorkomen. Daarom die kus.'

'Daarom, die kus,' herhaalde Harry.

'Ja, daarom. Dat ik je niet kwijt zou kunnen raken.' Zei Ginny.

Harry begon te lachen, 'alsof jij mij ooit kwijt zou kunnen raken. Al moet ik toegeven dat zo'n leven als Sneep mij niet echt zou aanstaan, moeten toekijken hoe de liefde van je leven er vandoor gaat met je grootste rivaal.' Harry schudde zijn hoofd bij de gedachte, nee Ginny zou nooit van Malfidus gehouden kunnen hebben. Niet na wat zijn vader haar had aangedaan.

'Oke, Malfidus zou ik nooit wat mee beginnen niet nadat zijn vader mij Martens dagboek had gegeven. En Marten was ook geen grote liefde van mij, maar hoe zou je het hebben gevonden als ik met een van je vrienden had gehad, Marcel bijvoorbeeld,' zei Ginny sluw.

Harry wilde er niet aan denken. 'Ik zou toch van je gehouden blijven hebben op een afstand als groot bewonderaar van jouw schoonheid en fierheid,' zei hij twijfelend.

'Oh ja,' vroeg ze terwijl ze hem diep aankeek.

'Ginny ik hou van jou en wil niets liever dan dat jij gelukkig bent zelfs als dat met een ander is,' zei hij met iets meer zekerheid. Voor even zwegen ze allebei, denkend hoe ellendig zo'n leven zou zijn, altijd moeten toekijken hoe de liefde van je leven gelukkiger is met een ander dan bij jou. 'Waar is Andromeda eigenlijk gebleven,' vroeg Harry zich hardop af.

'Bij Teddy, denk ik. Zullen we gaan kijken,' vroeg Ginny. Waarna ze samen naar de kamer gingen waar hun verteld was dat Teddy zou slapen.

Eenmaal binnen was de kamer verlaten, Teddy, Andromeda en Trijntje moesten waarschijnlijk ergens anders heen zijn gegaan. Ze keken eerst in de zitkamer, daarna in de keuken waar de vuile borden zichzelf stonden af te drogen, vervolgens liepen ze door de rest van het huis op zoek naar Andromeda, Teddy, Trijntje en Knijster. Harry en Ginny vonden ze alle vier in een ruimte die Harry deed denken aan de bibliotheek op zweinstein. 'Hallo Harry, Ginny. Ik dacht wel dat jullie nodig even met zijn tweeën moesten zijn en ben daarom maar hier met Teddy, Knijster en Trijntje gaan zitten herinneringen ophalen toen dit huis nog van de familie Zwarts was.' Vertelde Andromeda.

Harry en Ginny kwamen erbij zitten en luisterde mee naar de oude verhalen van Knijster, Trijntje en Andromeda. Harry vertelde ook over wat Narcissa gedaan had, iets wat vooral Trijntje leuk vond om te horen gezien Andromeda het verhaal al kende. Zo brachten zij hun eerste avond in Parijs door.

De volgende morgen begon Teddy al vroeg te huilen iets waar ze allemaal wakker van werden, maar nog voor er iemand bij Teddy was stopte hij alweer. Toen Harry en Andromeda binnenkwamen was Trijntje het kleine jongetje al aan het voeren. Even later riep Knijster dat het ontbijt klaar was en ging iedereen naar de eetkamer waar Andromeda en Ginny begonnen over waar ze allemaal heen zouden gaan die dag. Ze besloten die morgen naar het Louvre te gaan, en 's middags in de stad rond te kijken. Om 9 uur zou het Louvre open gaan en stonden zij voor de ingang van dit indrukwekkende museum, ze hadden besloten Teddy niet mee te nemen die dag "een museum is niks voor baby's" was Andromeda van mening. Uiteindelijk werden ze om zes uur in het frans vriendelijk verzocht te vertrekken, Ze waren het alle drie over eens geweest dat dit een enorm museum was met zelfs een aantal zalen die alleen open waren voor heksen en tovenaars vanwege de magische aard van de te bezichtigen kunst.

In het huis had Trijntje zich niet alleen de hele dag vermaakt met de kleine Teddy maar hadden zij en Knijster ook nog een heerlijk driegangendiner bereid. Harry nodigde Knijster, Trijntje en Kleef uit om met hun mee te eten, gezien ze veels te veel hadden gemaakt voor drie personen. Iets wat Harry protesten opleverde van Knijster en Trijntje, zij vonden dat een nette huiself nooit met zijn meesters mocht mee-eten. Harry vond het jammer dat de huiselfen niet wouden mee-eten en zei dat dan ook. Na de maaltijd stelde Andromeda voor om naar de Eiffeltoren te gaan, die volgens haar extra mooi was bij in het donker omdat alles in de stad dan verlicht was.

En zo gingen Andromeda, Teddy, Harry en Ginny die avond naar de Eiffeltoren. Het was inderdaad een prachtig gezicht vanaf boven met al die lampjes, maar wat hij eigenlijk nog leuker vond aan die avond was Ginny. 'Gaan jullie twee maar helemaal naar boven ik blijf hier wel met Teddy,' zei Andromeda op de tweede verdieping. En zo gingen Harry en Ginny samen naar boven, ze besloten om met de trap te gaan in plaats zoals de meeste deden met de lift.

Buiten Adem kwamen ze samen boven aan, vanwege de steile trappen hadden ze onderweg niet veel gepraat. Terwijl ze langzaam weer op adem kwamen bewonderde ze het uitzicht. 'Mooi uitzicht hé,' zei Harry tegen zijn vriendin.

'Ja, schitterend,' zei ze terwijl ze hem aankeek. 'Dat dreuzels zoiets moois kunnen maken zonder enige hulp van magie.'

Harry keek Ginny verbaasd aan toen ze die laatste zin zei, hij dacht aan het statuut voor geheimhouding. Harry sloeg een arm om haar heen en probeerde zich te gedragen als alle andere hopeloos verliefde stelletjes die er rondliepen. Hij zag haar huiveren toen hij zich naar haar toe boog met zijn lichaam zo dicht bij haar en zijn mond dicht bij haar gezicht. 'Ginny,' fluisterde hij in haar oor, en een zachte kreun ontglipte haar lippen. 'Waarom deed je dat, ben je niet bang dat ze je oppakken vanwege het schenden van het statuut voor geheimhouding.'

Het duurde even voor Ginny reageerde. 'Het statuut van geheimhouding, wat is daarmee.' Zei ze verbaasd.

'Hierboven praten over dreuzels en magie,' fluisterde hij terug dit keer probeerde hij minder dicht bij haar lichaam te komen in de hoop dat ze niet al te erg door hem werd afgeleid.

Een voorzorgsmaatregel die overbodig leek nu ze al haar aandacht aan hem gaf. 'Oh dat, iedereen hier is toch afgeleid. Ze hebben alleen maar oog voor het uitzicht en elkaar.' Waarna ze er lachend aan toevoegde, 'iets dat wij ook zouden moeten doen.'

Vervolgens liepen Harry en Ginny langzaam een rondje op de bovenste verdieping, waarbij ze hun aandacht verdeelde tussen elkaar en het schitterende uitzicht. Ze wezen elkaar op de mooie dingen in het uitzicht en af toe vroeg Ginny wat iets was, zoals het fel verlichte voetbalstadion nabij. Wat leidde tot een uitleg over voetbal. Of de schepen die over de Seine voeren, hoe dat mogelijk was. Al met al hadden ze een gezellige en zelfs romantische avond. Toen ze een rondje waren gelopen en weer beneden waren, ditmaal gingen ze met de lift. Iets dat zowel Ginny als Harry niet leek te bevallen, Harry vond de drukte daarbinnen verschrikkelijk en Ginny vertrouwde de dreuzeltechniek niet. Terwijl ze terugliepen naar het huis duwde Ginny Teddy's kinderwagen met Harry en Andromeda naast zich. Harry sloeg vervolgens een arm om zijn vriendin heen en iedereen die niet beter wist dacht dat ze een familie waren. Andromeda als oma, Harry en Ginny als trotse en gelukkige ouders die met de slapende baby Teddy terug naar hun huis of hotel terugliepen.

Dinsdag werden de vakantiegangers niet weer zo vroeg en onaangenaam wakker gemaakt als de dag ervoor. Trijntje had iedereen voorzichtig wakker gemaakt met een kopje thee erbij, Over een halfuur is het ontbijt klaar was de mededeling waarmee ze elke keer afscheid nam. Trijntje bracht de kleine Teddy naar beneden, terwijl de rest zat te ontbijten. Zodra de kleine echter de geur van voedsel rook werd hij wakker en begon weer te huilen, dit keer was het Harry die als eerst bij hem was en hem kalmeerde met zijn flesje. Tijdens het voeren bedacht Harry somber dat hij net degene was die dit zou moeten doen maar Tops of Remus. Ginny zag waarschijnlijk zijn sombere blik want plots kwam ze naast hem zitten en legde voorzichtig haar hand op zijn been. Ondertussen ging de discussie wat ze die dag zouden doen gewoon door. Uiteindelijk gingen ze voor een rondleiding door de Catacombe, het gedeelte dat voor dreuzels was geopend konden ze bezoeken met een audiotour, jammer genoeg kon de kleine Teddy ook hier weer niet mee. Er werd ook een gedeelte door de magische bevolking gebruikt, zoals Engeland de wegisweg gebruikte. Zodra Harry doorkreeg dat de dames daarheen wilde weigerde hij verder mee te gaan, hij had geen zin om tijdens deze vakantie nagestaard en nagewezen te worden. En dus verliet Harry de rest en ging terug naar het huis om de rest van de middag met Teddy te spelen.

Rond een uur of vijf kwamen Ginny en Andromeda in een zeer vrolijke bui en een groot aantal tassen terug. Tijdens het eten vertelde de dames Harry uitgebreid over van alles dat ze gekocht hadden, vaak door het bewuste voorwerp of kledingstuk uit de tas te halen. Het viel Harry echter op dat één tas niet geopend werd, toen hij ernaar vroeg bloosde Ginny en zei: 'Niks bijzonders.'

Andromeda sprak rustiger en zelfs geloofwaardiger toen ze zei; 'je verjaardagscadeau.' Ginny en Andromeda wisselde een blik uit en Harry wist niet wat hij ervan moest denken. Het enige wat hij wel wist was dat er iets heel speciaals in die tas moest zitten als ze er zo mysterieus over deden.

'Wat zullen we straks gaan doen?' Vroeg Ginny om snel van onderwerp te veranderen.

'Knalpoker, dat kunnen we met zijn drieën spelen.'

'Daar wordt Teddy wakker van,' protesteerde Andromeda.

'We kunnen langs de rivier lopen,' zei Harry.

'Gaan jullie dan maar dan pas ik wel op Teddy,' zei Andromeda.

'Weet je dat zeker,' vroeg Ginny.

'Ja, ik heb Knijster en Trijntje nog om mij gezelschap te houden.' Was haar antwoord.

Harry en Ginny keken nog een laatste keer naar Andromeda voor ze naar buiten liepen richting de rivier. Met een kaart in de hand zochten ze de weg uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij de rivier uit, alleen was het niet de romantische kade die Harry altijd op de plaatjes gezien had. Ze hadden waarschijnlijk voor een verkeerde kade gekozen want die waar ze zich bevonden bestond grotendeels uit beton, en er waren een aantal paaltjes die vermoedelijk gebruikt werden om schepen mee vast te leggen. Ginny ging op een van de paaltjes zitten, terwijl Harry naar de voorbij stromende rivier keek. 'Harry,' zei Ginny nadat ze een paar minuten in stilte gezeten hadden. 'Komt alles goed denk je?' Vroeg ze onzeker.

Harry keek haar aan. 'Tuurlijk Marten is dood, zijn volgers zijn verslagen, wat kan er nog mis gaan?'

'Wat kan er nog mis gaan,' herhaalde Ginny waarna ze weer naar het stromende water van de rivier keken.

Nadat ze even zo gezeten hadden vroeg Harry; 'hoe kom je er eigenlijk bij?'

'Nou vanmiddag, hoorde ik het een jongetje tegen zijn moeder vragen. Zij gaf hem ook een bevestiging dat het goed kwam, maar met zo weinig overtuiging dat ik zelf ook ging twijfelen.'

Harry sloeg een arm om haar heen, en hield haar dicht tegen zich aan. 'Ginny, ik ben bij je en laat je nooit meer gaan. Samen kunnen we alles aan,' vertelde hij haar. Ginny keek Harry twijfelend aan, maar blijkbaar straalde hij genoeg vertrouwen uit om haar hem te laten geloven.

Vervolgens stond Ginny op. 'Kom laten we ergens anders heen gaan deze plaats is deprimerend,' zei ze tegelijkertijd.

Samen liepen ze daarna nog een rondje, Ginny wou hem het tovenaarscafé waar ze die middag met Andromeda was geweest laten zien. Harry twijfelde en vertelde dat hij geen zin had om nagekeken te worden, uiteindelijk wist Ginny hem over te halen door hem een boterbier te beloven. Zodra hij echter binnen stond begon hij spijt te krijgen dat hij zich had laten overhalen, er was maar 1 tafel in de hele ruimte die niet naar hem keek. Het werd bezet door 2 ouders en hun elfjarige dochter, Het zilverblonde haar van de mensen kwam Harry bekend voor. 'Monsieur Delacour,' vroeg Harry. De familie draaide zich nu pas om, het was inderdaad de Delacour familie.

'Arry,' kraaide mevrouw Delacour uit. Waarna ze op hun af liep en hem een knuffel gaf. 'Inny, ulli zijn samen, oui.' Zei mevrouw Delacour terwijl ze Ginny begroette. Gabrielle keek ongemakkelijk naar Harry en Ginny, terwijl het stel erbij kwam zitten. Lang bleven ze niet praten, zowel Harry als Ginny voelde zich ongemakkelijk van de jaloerse blikken die de jonge Gabrielle wierp. Dus gingen ze naar dat ene beloofde boterbiertje weer terug naar Andromeda en Teddy, waar ze de rest van de avond bleven.

Woensdagmorgen stonden ze weer vroeg op, gisteravond was al besloten waar in de stad ze die dag heen zouden gaan. Andromeda liet hun al de mooie plekjes zien die zij zich uit haar jeugd kon herinneren. Ze wees Ginny en Harry een romantisch restaurant, 'voor als jullie een keer met zijn tweeën zijn,' zei ze met een knipoog.

Donderdag wisten Ginny en Andromeda Harry over te halen om mee te gaan naar het tovenaarsgedeelte van de catacomben. 'Morgen vertrekken we toch en kunnen ze ons niet meer lastig vallen. In ieder geval niet de Franse pers,' zei Ginny.

Het was echt net als de Wegisweg, gezellig druk, het had zelfs die ontspannen sfeer die Harry herinnerde van zijn eerste keer in de Wegisweg. Ze liepen dan ook terug met vele pakjes voor de kleine Teddy, Harry kocht bijna alles wat die kleine vastpakte. Ginny en Andromeda keken hoofdschuddend toe, zelfs de vele fans en toegestroomde pers leken Harry's dag niet te verzieken. Die avond maakte Knijster en Trijntje niet alleen hun meest uitgebreide maaltijd tot nu toe maar werden door Harry en Teddy spelend doorgebracht. Andromeda en Ginny keken liefdevol toe, terwijl ze de jongens in hun leven bespraken. Zij hadden elkaar die week goed leren kennen en elkaar ook waarderen.

Vrijdag werd er uitgeslapen, Knijster en Trijntje hielden Teddy stil dat de rest er geen last van had. Ze serveerden een zeer uitgebreide brunch die niet alleen uit een typisch Engels ontbijt bestond maar ook ontbijtgerechten die men op het continent at zoals stokbrood, croissants, yoghurt, fruit, Jam, allerlei vis en vleeswaren voor op het brood, ze hadden zelfs verschillende spullen voor door de yoghurt. Iedereen was verbaasd over hoe uitgebreid de brunch was, Ginny zei zelfs: 'Dit zou zelfs mijn hele familie kunnen voeren.'

'Weet je dat zeker?' Vroeg Harry, terwijl hij dacht hoeveel haar broers meestal aten.

'Voor een ontbijt, ja hoor alleen niet iedereen kan alles eten.' Zei Ginny die blijkbaar niet dacht dat het voldoende zou zijn voor een brunch.

Na het eten begon iedereen met pakken. Vervolgens begon het afscheid en de bedankjes zowel door de mensen als door de huiselfen, die het fijn vonden zowel om weer eens mensen te hebben om voor te zorgen als om Andromeda weer te zien. Uiteindelijk brachten Knijster en Trijntje ze om een uurtje of drie richting het Nest, waar mevrouw Wemel blijkbaar een welkom terug etentje had georganiseerd. Iedereen die afgelopen zondag aanwezig was, was er nu ook weer. Harry werd nerveus met het zien van al Ginny's broers maar deed zijn best om vrolijk te kijken. Ginny echter leek te stralen en vertelde haar broers uitgebreid over Parijs en hoe vriendelijk Knijster was geworden. Ondanks Harry's zenuwen die minder werden zodra de broers beter leken om te gaan met zijn relatie met Ginny, werd het toch nog een gezellige avond. Uiteindelijk wist Ron hem zelfs op zijn gemak te stellen door hem te vertellen over de discussies die die week over hun werden gehouden binnen de hele familie. Iets dat Harry niet alleen interessant vond maar op sommige momenten in het verhaal zelfs grappig. Uiteindelijk ging hij moe en tevreden naar bed, terwijl hij terugdacht aan de geweldige week in Parijs die ze hadden gehad.


	14. Juli 1998

Hallo iedereen,

hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. Een prettige zondag verder.

Groetjes een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 14 Juli 1998**

Op de eerste zaterdag van de maand ging Ginny weer samen met Hermelien buiten leren, terwijl Harry en Ron genoten van het zonnetje en hun vriendinnen. Ginny was zelfs zo fanatiek om 's avonds na het eten ook nog een paar uur te leren, terwijl ze zich dicht tegen Harry aan nestelde. Zondag was voor de verandering geen familiediner, en Ginny en Hermelien gingen weer leren terwijl Harry zijn post van die week beantwoordde. Waar Ron was wisten die drie niet, tot ze 's avonds aan het dekken van de tafel wilde beginnen. Niet alleen was hij al gedekt maar meneer en mevrouw Wemel stonden er ook trots naar te kijken toen Ron met het eten uit de keuken kwam. Harry bereidde zich voor op het ergste en zag dat Hermelien dat ook deed, geen van beide kon die maanden dat we op de vlucht waren ooit vergeten vooral het slechte en weinige eten. Ginny keek verbaasd naar de twijfelende reactie van Harry en Hermelien, en toen het eten fantastisch bleek te zijn vroeg ze : 'Waarom zo verbaasd?'

'Ehm, vorig jaar toen we op de vlucht waren,' begon Harry ongemakkelijk.

'Laat me raden, jullie hadden weinig en slecht te eten terwijl jullie op de vlucht waren,' onderbrak Ginny haar vriend met een kus.

De kus onderbrak Harry's sombere gedachtestroom over die vreselijke maanden die ze in de tent hadden doorgebracht, Ondertussen riep Ron zijn gewoonlijke commentaar over zijn vriend en zijn zusje die zaten te zoenen. Mevrouw Wemel reageerde echter geschokt op het nieuws dat zij maandenlang niet of veels te weinig eten hadden gehad. 'Geen wonder dat jullie zo mager zijn geworden,' waarna ze elk van hun drie een extra knuffel gaf.

'Oh mam, dat is geweest. We hebben nu echt geen honger meer,' protesteerde Ron.

'Oh Ron, vandaar dat jullie drie er zo op gebrand waren om fatsoenlijk te leren koken,' ging mevrouw Wemel weer terwijl ze Ron nog een extra knuffel gaf.

De rest van een avond verliep rustig, tot Ginny rond een uurtje of negen zei. 'Weet je het is alweer een maand geleden dat ik hoorde dat jullie op zweinstein waren.'

'Een maand alweer sinds Goudgrijp en die hele nacht vechten,' zei Ron enigszins verbaasd.

En zo bleven ze een groot deel van de nacht op, terwijl ze elkaar af probeerde te leiden van de vreselijke gebeurtenissen de toen gebeurt waren. Rond middernacht besloot Harry naar bed te gaan, vanwege de interviews en fotoshoot van de volgende dag. Harry had weinig geluk met rust want juist vandaag besloten zijn nachtmerries terug te komen. Eerst Carlo, dan Sirius die door het gordijn valt, professor Perkamentus die van de toren valt, Nagini die uit Mathilda Belladonna komt, Hermelien die gemarteld werd, de doden in de grote zaal, Fred de verpletterd werd, de vloek des doods die op hem afkwam n het verboden bos, en als laatste die Avada Kedavra die op Ginny afkomt. En deze keer mist hij niet, Ginny viel langzaam neer alsof het vertraagd afgespeeld werd. Hij hoorde zichzelf haar naam schreeuwen. Daarna staarde hij recht in haar gezicht. 'Ginny,' vroeg hij zachtjes bang dat de droom echt was geweest.

Ze zat naast hem, kalmeerde hem met haar aanwezigheid terwijl ze zijn naam en andere kalmerende woorden fluisterde. Langzaam werd hij rustiger, het was een droom geweest alles was voorbij Ginny leefde nog en ze hield nog van hem. Ze hield echt nog van hem en wilde hem terug, daar probeerde hij aan te blijven denken in plaats van wat hij gezien had in de nachtmerries. 'Het komt goed,' fluisterde ze . Harry deed nu langzaam zijn ogen open en zag een traan die zich in haar ooghoeken begon te vormen.

'Ginny,' zei hij zachtjes met een stem rauw van het schreeuwen. Hij begon nu ook om zich heen te kijken en zag dat iedereen die in het huis sliep in de kamer was, Ron, Hermelien, meneer en mevrouw Wemel. Harry strekte zijn arm uit en veegde haar traan weg, het komt goed, het is maar een nachtmerrie, wilde hij zeggen maar zijn stem scheen niet helemaal mee te werken. Hij wist niet wat zij hoorde maar het scheen in ieder geval mevrouw Wemel te ontroeren want ook zij begon te huilen.

'Typisch Harry, altijd zorgen maken om een ander en niet denken aan de gevaren of de gevolgen voor hemzelf.' Zei Hermelien hoofdschuddend.

'Maar Hermelien daarom is hij zo slecht in toverschaak, hij houd het geheel niet in het oog,' zei Ron terwijl hij zijn vriendin dicht tegen hem aan trok.

'Hoelaat is het eigenlijk,' vroeg Harry nu hij weer wakker was.

Meneer wemel keek op zijn horloge en zei, 'half 5 en als jullie het niet erg vinden ga ik weer naar bed.' Waarna hij nog een laatste keer gaapte en naar boven vertrok.

Mevrouw Wemel keek haar man na, en daarna naar de kinderen. 'Harry, heb jij nog iets nodig?' Vroeg ze.

'Ehm nee,' zei Harry. Ook al wilde hij eigenlijk wel een glaasje water, maar even zijn benen strekken zou hem ook geen kwaad doen dacht hij.

'Dan ga ik ook weer naar bed,' zei mevrouw Wemel waarna ze haar man volgde.

Hermelien, Ron, kwamen bij Harry op het bed zitten toen Harry rechtop zitten. 'Waar ging je droom over, toch niet weer Hem?' Vroeg Ron.

'Nee, niet Hem. Maar,' Harry aarzelde even en keek naar Ginny waar zijn ogen op bleven hangen. 'Al die doden, allemaal vanwege mij,' hij begon nu somber te worden.

'Waarom schreeuwde je mijn naam dan? Ik leef nog,' zei Ginny. Ron en Ginny keken hem veelbetekenend aan.

Harry keek naar beneden, en had het idee dat zijn hoofd kleurde. 'Die vloek van Bellatrix,' Harry moest even slikken. 'In mijn droom miste hij niet,' zei hij zachtjes en voorzichtig.

Iedereen in de kamer keek geschrokt, 'ik. Je begon zo gek te doen vanwege mij,' zei Ginny volledig verbaasd.

'Nee, omdat ik jou zag sterven. Ginny je betekent alles voor mij, ik weet niet of ik wel had willen leven als ik jou ook was kwijtgeraakt.' Ron en Hermelien keken ongemakkelijk bij deze bekentenis van Harry.

'Had je niet kunnen vragen of wij weg wilden gaan voor je dat vertelde, je weet toch ik wil niks weten van jullie liefdesleven.' Zei Ron.

"Ron," schreeuwde Hermelien en Ginny. Ron keek beschaamd zoals zijn zus en vriendin wel verwacht hadden.

'Harry wij laten je wel weer alleen,' zei Hermelien.

'Ja, gaan wij?' Vroeg Ron verbaasd. Hermelien draaide met haar ogen en sleepte Ron de kamer uit. 'Hé moet Ginny, zij is nog binnen,' hoorde Harry zijn vriend op de gang protesteren. Toen duidelijk was dat ze met zijn tweeën waren en bleven, kuste Ginny Harry.

Harry vergat voor even zijn nachtmerrie en terwijl hij haar terug zoende dacht alleen aan Ginny en hoeveel hij van haar hield. 'Beter?' Vroeg ze toen ze stopte om naar adem te happen.

'Ja,' zei Harry terwijl hij in de warme chocoladebruine ogen van haar keek.

'Dan ga ik weer,' zei ze waarna ze opstond.

'Wacht,' zei hij terwijl ze de hand op de deurklink legde. Ze stopte, draaide zich om en keek hem met opgetrokken wenkbrauw aan. Alsof ze wilde vragen, wat is er. 'Kun je hier blijven, voor het geval de droom terugkomt,' vroeg hij verlegen.

'Harry, hoe verleidelijk het ook klinkt het lijkt me niet slim. Ten minste niet als we willen dat mijn moeder of broers erachter komen en ik denk niet dat die blij zouden zijn met dat plan, zelfs als we in onze pyjama's in andere bedden zouden liggen.' Hierin moest Harry haar wel gelijk geven, wat hij echter niet had verwacht was dat zodra hij weer was gaan liggen Ginny bij hem in bed kroop en fluisterde, 'tot zonsopgang kan ik blijven liggen.' Waarna ze dicht tegen hem aan kroop. Harry viel rustig in slaap met de bloemachtige geur van haar haar in zijn neus.

Een paar uur later werd Harry wakker gemaakt door mevrouw Wemel, waarna ze zijn oude zwerkbalgewaad begon klaar te leggen. 'Of heb je liever een gewoon gewaad voor nu?' Vroeg ze toen Harry terugkwam van de badkamer.

'Ehm, ik denk dat ik wel het groene gewaad aantrek en voor de zekerheid mijn zwerkbalgewaad meeneem.' Reageerde Harry wat traag.

Nadat hij aangekleed was, ontbeten had en zijn spullen gepakt vertrok hij naar Holyhead voor de fotosessie en het interview. De fotosessie was eerst, na een paar foto's waarbij Harry de bezem vast moest houden probeerde ze maar foto's te maken van Harry op de bezem kijken of hij daar beter op stond. Harry liet op die foto's meerdere ingewikkelde maneuvers zien, de fotograaf was er enthousiast van hoe eenvoudig Harry die maneuvers liet lijken. En Harry voelde zich ook veel meer op gemak dan bij de foto's op de grond nu hij zich op de maneuvers kon richten. Daarna kwam het interview Harry was blij toen hij de reporter herkende, Ulvelaik Tartaar de reporter van de Bezemkamipoen die Harry gevraagd had naar zijn Zwerkbalcarrière. Harry groette de man dan ook vrolijk en beleefd, iets dat de man ook deed na Harry te complimenteren met zijn net vertoonde zwerkbalkunsten. Het interview ging voornamelijk over Harry's zwerkbalervaringen en de bezems waar hij op gevlogen had en hoe die vergeleken met deze nieuwe Helleveeg hij vroeg zelfs over een gerucht dat Harry de nieuwe Nimbus zou promoten, Harry vertelde dat men hem wel gevraagd had. En na op zowel de nieuwe Helleveeg als op de nieuwe Nimbus gevlogen te hebben uiteindelijk het aanbod van de Nimbus had afgewezen. Het was een prettig interview en Harry had niet het idee dat hem woorden in de mond waren gelegd zoals Rita Pulpers had gedaan. Eenmaal terug werd hem gevraagd hoe zijn ervaringen die dag waren geweest, alleen Ginny bleef stil. Het leek wel alsof ze begreep dat als hij er iets over wilde zeggen hij er vanzelf wel over begon.

De rest van de week verliep net als voor de vakantie, Ginny en Hermelien die samen zaten te leren, Harry en Ron die naar hun zaten te kijken. Al las Harry ondertussen de dagboeken van zijn vader, Donderdag kreeg hij een uil van de bezemkampioen met het artikel over de nieuwe Helleveeg. Ze waren er zelfs achter gekomen dat hij veertien bezems besteld had, al speculeerde ze waarvoor hij er zoveel nodig had. Ginny vond de foto's van hem zo leuk dat ze deze uit het blad scheurde en in haar kamer ophing, Ze hield de foto's uit haar eigen editie heel. 'Voor op Zweinstein,' zei ze toen Harry vroeg waarom ze die niet in haar kamer ophing. Zondag kwam Andromeda en Teddy, samen met de rest van de familie voor een lunch maar bleven hangen tot na het avondeten. Alleen Andromeda en Teddy gingen op tijd terug, de rest zagen midden in de nacht en de laatste gingen pas in de ochtend zelfs naar bed.

De maand Juni vloog voorbij, dagenlang zaten Ginny en Hermelien samen te leren terwijl Harry in de dagboeken van zijn vader zat te lezen en Ron zat te genieten van het mooie weer of zijn moeder aan het helpen in de keuken. En elke zondag kwam de familie samen met Andromeda en Teddy bijeen in het Nest om de week te bespreken.

De tweede week van Juli ging Ginny op woensdag mee naar Teddy, ze probeerde daar te leren terwijl de kleine constant om aandacht vroeg. 'Hoe hou jij dat vol?' Vroeg ze aan Harry die er niet alleen ontspannen bij zat maar ook er mee om ging alsof er niks aan de hand was.

'Simpel, hij vindt jou leuk. En daarom vraagt hij steeds om jouw aandacht,' zei hij glimlachend.

Ginny zuchtte en schudde haar hoofd. Waarna ze opstond en voor de zoveelste keer die dag naar Teddy toe liep om te kijken wat er met de kleine jongen was. Uiteindelijk ging Harry met de jongen spelen en werd hij rustiger zodat Ginny eindelijk weer wat kon leren.

De tweede Zondag was ook weer een familiebijeenkomst maar Ginny stond erop om samen met Harry te gaan picknicken bij het meertje. Hij was verbaasd dat geen van haar broers ertegen protesteerde en sommige andere de picknick juist scheen aan te moedigen. Dus eenmaal buiten gehoorsafstand van het Nest vroeg Harry: 'Wat wordt er nu besproken in het Nest waar ik niet bij mag zijn.'

'Wat denk je, over iets meer dan 2 weken ben jij jarig en nu hoeft het niet stiekem of snel gedaan te worden zoals vorig jaar.'

Harry keek verbaasd, 'nu al bezig voor mijn verjaardag.' Mompelde hij zachtjes alsof hij het eigenlijk niet kon geloven.

'Hebben de Duffelingen jou dan nooit een verjaardagsfeest gegeven?' Vroeg Ginny enigszins verbaasd.

'Denk je echt dat de mensen die mij lieten slapen in een bezemkast mij een verjaardagsfeest zouden organiseren,' zei Harry sarcastisch. 'Ik kende toen sowieso niemand die naar een verjaardagsfeest van mij zouden willen komen,' ging hij verder.

'Oh ja,' zei Ginny somber terwijl ze haar hoofd naar beneden liet vallen. 'Nog een reden om dit feest extra speciaal te maken,' zei ze naar een tijdje fel. Waarna ze richting het Nest rende en Harry alleen achterliet met de picknickmand. Harry liep in zijn eentje verder naar het meertje, wetend dat zijn aanwezigheid in het Nest de rest van de middag waarschijnlijk ongemakkelijk zou zijn. Daar aangekomen pakte hij alles uit in de hoop dat Ginny hem zo gezelschap zou komen houden. Het duurde even maar uiteindelijk konden ze toch nog van hun picknick samen genieten.

's Avond vlak na het eten stond Charlie op, 'ehm jongens ik heb wat te zeggen. Ik heb om een overplaatsing gevraagd naar het drakenreservaat in Wales, en ik heb van de week te horen gekregen dat die geaccepteerd is.' Iedereen behalve de tweeling feliciteerde hem met zijn overplaatsing, de Tweeling daarentegen probeerde hun oudere broer over te halen om hen drakenschubben en dergelijke materialen aan hun te geven. Charlie moest lachen om de pogingen van de geest en zijn broer, 'jullie hebben nu toch genoeg geld om de materialen legaal te kopen.' Zei hij erna.

De rest van de avond gingen de gesprekken voornamelijk over Charlie's overplaatsing, maar af en toe had Harry het idee dat er her en der gefluisterde gesprekken gevoerd werden waarbij steeds naar Harry werd gekeken.

De week erna werd er weer druk gestudeerd door Ginny, En Harry nam Hermelien en Ron mee naar het Prosper landgoed. Hij liet Hermelien samen met Puck en Titania achter in de bibliotheek terwijl hij Ron het zwerkbalveld liet zien. Beide waren diep onder de indruk, al leek Hermelien niet helemaal blij met de arrangementen die Harry met zijn huiselfen had gemaakt. 'Hermelien, ik ga ze niet meer vrijheden opleggen die ze niet willen. Als ze meer willen kunnen ze die altijd krijgen, ze weten dat ze het alleen maar hoeven te vragen.' Was Harry's reactie op Hermeliens frustratie. Ze leek er nog steeds niet blij mee, maar accepteerde Harry's antwoord. Terug op het Nest ging ze gelijk naar Ginny toe om haar zogezegd te helpen met studeren en de rest van de dag negeerde ze Harry.

Zondag was er weer een familie etentje, Andromeda en Teddy waren inmiddels door iedereen geaccepteerd als familie. Maar ze bood alleen Harry aan om woensdag te komen oppassen, toen hij vroeg waarom Ginny niet mee mocht komen zei ze cryptisch. 'Ik denk dat de rest dan al wat anders te doen heeft.'

Harry vroeg zich af wat ze die dag gingen doen, hopelijk zou hij niet terugkomen in een verrassing feestje voor hem en overspoelt worden met confetti terwijl iedereen hem veels te vroeg feliciteerde. En cadeaus hadden ze toch al gehaald de laatste keer dat ze op de Wegisweg waren, toch? Vroeg Harry zich af. Vervolgens leidde Ginny hem af met een kus, en toen het fluitkoor stopte zei Ginny. 'Andromeda heeft gelijk ik kan beter hier blijven studeren.' Iets dat bij sommige andere tot vreemde blikken leidde, wat Harry weer terugbracht bij zijn eerdere gedachten. De rest van de middag en avond was Harry in gedachten verzonken, af en toe ving Ginny zijn blik en hij wist dat zij doorhad wat hem dwars zat.

In de derde week van Juli begon Harry nieuwsgierig te worden wat de Wemels voor zijn verjaardag geplant hadden, hij overwoog om Kleef te vragen het uit te vinden. Toen hij het echter uit wilde voeren kwam hij erachter dat Ginny hem bij het complot had betrokken, want hij weigerde Harry erover iets te vertellen. Hoe gefrustreerd Harry ook was, hij zei ook tegen de elf hoe goed het was dat hij de waarheid tegen hem vertelde. Die woensdag zat hij alleen bij Teddy, het was maar goed dat de kleine zo druk zodat Harry niet kon denken aan wat die Wemels nou aan het doen waren. Pas toen Andromeda over haar dag vertelde, dacht hij weer terug aan Ginny en wat zij nu aan het doen was. Hij verdwijnselde dan ook gespannen terug naar het Nest. Daar aangekomen zaten Hermelien, Ron en Ginny met een rood hoofd in de tuin alsof ze zich net heel hard gerent hadden. Hij hoorde mevrouw Wemel roepen: 'Schiet op, ik hoorde net iemand verdwijnselen straks is hij er al.'

Harry bereidde zich voor op een grote verrassing als hij zo meteen het Nest in kwam lopen. Langzaam duwde hij de deur open, mevrouw Wemel stond in de keuken George en meneer Wemel zaten ook al met een rood hoofd in de woonkamer. Harry was verbaasd, op George na leek alles zoals iedere andere woensdagmiddag te gaan. 'Meneer Wemel, '

'Zeg maar Arthur,' werd Harry onderbroken door de man.

'Oke, Arthur, zei hij twijfelend. Waarom is uw hoofd zo rood, het lijkt net alsof u net heel lang en hard gerent heeft?'

Iedereen in het huis was stil, in afwachting van wat meneer Wemel zou zeggen. Het duurde even voor hij wat zei en ondertussen keek hij Harry niet aan. 'Oh ik eh ben even wezen joggen, die sport die bij dreuzels zo populair is weet je wel.'

Harry keek verbaasd naar meneer Wemel, niet alleen sprak hij de naam van een dreuzelsport goed uit. Hij beweerde ook nog dat hij dat had gedaan, terwijl hij er in zijn tovenaarsgewaad absoluut niet voor gekleed was. Harry trok zijn wenkbrauw op, 'in een gewaad?' Vroeg hij nog steeds verbaasd.

Het gezicht van meneer Wemel verkleurde weer, hij had door dat Harry hem betrapt had op zijn leugen. Arthur wierp snel een blik op de keuken waar mevrouw Wemel zich bevond, gebaarde naar zijn zoon dat hij niks mocht door vertellen en zei zachtjes: 'We zijn cadeaus voor jou wezen halen en bezig geweest met jou verjaardagsfeestje.'

Harry's vermoeden werd bevestigd, en pakte het vierde dagboek van zijn vader waarin hij inmiddels bezig was. Waarna hij rustig ging zitten in de stoel tussen meneer Wemel en George in en begon te lezen. Even later legde hij zijn boek weer weg toen hij gevraagd werd om te helpen met het dekken van de tafel. De rest week deed iedereen alsof er niets gebeurt was die woensdag, En op de derde Zondag van de maand vond het familiediner dan ook onder een erg gespannen sfeer plaats.

In de laatste week voor zijn verjaardag kwamen er niet alleen heel veel bekende van Harry langs, ze wilde allemaal met Ginny en mevrouw Wemel praten en hadden geen tijd voor Harry. Hij begon voor zichzelf bij te houden wie er allemaal langskwamen, Hagrid, professor Anderling, mevrouw Vaals, bijna iedereen van SVP, iedereen van de familie Wemel en helemaal vreemd was die dreuzelpostbode met een brief voor mevrouw Wemel waarover ze weigerde iets te zeggen. Harry wist het zeker, op zijn verjaardag zou een groot feest zijn en iedereen die langs was geweest zou komen. Alleen welke dreuzels nou zouden komen, of hoe zij in Merlijn naam eentje kende wist hij niet.

Die laatste zondag voor zijn verjaardag kwam er niemand van de familie, zelfs Andromeda had een uil gestuurd dat ze niet kon komen. Voor Harry die had gehoopt die dag te kunnen gebruiken de verschillende familieleden tegen elkaar uit spelen om zo achter de waarheid te komen, was het een teleurstelling. Als er toch niemand zou komen besloot Harry Ginny mee uit te nemen, hij vroeg aan meneer en mevrouw Wemel of die het erg vonden dat Harry een hele avond samen met hun dochter naar dreuzel Londen verdween. Zaterdag had hij aan Hermelien een adres van een bioscoop in de buurt gevraagd, en of ze een leuk restaurantje kende waar hij met Ginny kon eten. Hermelien had hem de adressen gegeven en verteld hoe je van het restaurant naar de bioscoop kon lopen.

En zo liepen Ginny en Harry in dreuzelkleren op zondagavond naar een gezellig Italiaans restaurantje toe. Het bleek een pizzeria vol met koppeltjes te zijn, Een zanger met een gitaar zong de stelletjes in het Italiaans toe aan hun met witte tafelkleden bedekte tafels. De hele ruimte werd verlicht door de kaarsen die in het midden van elk tafeltje stonden. 'Harry, hoe wist je dit te vinden.' Vroeg Ginny verbaasd over hoe gezellig dit was toen ze binnenliepen.

'Ik heb Hermelien om een adres gevraagd,' bekende Harry terwijl hij bij Ginny aan de tafel aanschoof.

Ginny liet een kort lachje horen, 'ik had het kunnen raden dat je haar om advies zou vragen.'

Harry bewonderde haar lach en leunde langzaam naar haar toe, maar nog voor hij bij haar mond kwam voelde hij een warmtebron valk bij zijn kin. Harry keek ernaar en zag dat de kaars nog geen centimeter van zijn kin vandaan was. "Auw" schreeuwde hij terwijl hij weer heel snel rechtop ging zitten.

Ginny zag het niet of anders deed ze alsof ze het niet gezien had en keek naar een ander stelletje waarbij de jongen net het meisje ten huwelijk vroeg. 'Zou Harry het ook zo doen,' vroeg Ginny afwezig.

Harry keek in de richting waarin Ginny keek en zag het pas verloofde koppeltje, en wist dat ze zich afvroeg hoe hij haar ten huwelijk vroeg. Waarschijnlijk had ze niet eens door dat ze het hardop gezegd had. 'Je weet dat je dat net hardop zei,' vertelde Harry nadat hij de kaars opzij geschoven had en haar kuste.

Ginny bloosde, 'echt?' Zei ze beschaamd nadat Harry weer rechtop was gaan zitten.

'Ja,' zei hij terwijl hij Ginny's blik probeerde te ontwijken. Niet wetende wat hij erop moest antwoordden.

'En?' Zei ze waarna ze even stil was. 'Hoe zou jij het doen?' Vervolgde ze.

Harry wist niet wat hij moest zeggen. Zou hij haar vertellen van de ring uit de kluis, maar hoe zou hij het doen, hij wist het niet. 'Hoe zou jij het willen,' vroeg hij uiteindelijk.

Je vermijd mijn vraag Harry, en hoe ik zo'n aanzoek zou willen van jou. 'Hmm, de laatste week van school hebben zevendejaars niks anders te doen dan te wachten op de uitslag van hun PUISTen. Op één van die dagen dat wij dan bij het meer onder de boom zitten te genieten, trek jij een doosje uit je gewaad. Gaat op je knieën zitten en stelt de vraag. Ik kus je eerst en zeg dan pas ja, waarbij ik je gespannen gezicht ineens zie ontspannen en oplichten door mijn antwoord.' Vertelde Ginny.

Harry luisterde naar haar en dronk elk woord wat zij zei in, Hij overwoog haar manier. Het was hoe zij het graag wilde, maar hij vroeg zich af of hij in één keer de zin verstaanbaar zou kunnen uitspreken. Hij herinnerde zijn poging om met Cho naar het kerstbal te gaan nog goed. Harry bedacht dat hij zijn eigen manier moest gaan verzinnen, maar ik vraag haar niet voor ze klaar is met school. Dat zouden meneer en mevrouw Wemel nooit goedvinden. Toen ze kaar was vertelde Harry haar over zijn poging om Cho uit te vragen de eerste keer. Het feit dat hij Cho probeerde uit te vragen vond ze niet leuk, maar dat hij zo onverstaanbaar was geweest vond ze wel grappig. En zo verliep de avond in het restaurant waarbij ze constant verhalen en ervaringen vaak over school uitwisselden. Rond half acht moesten ze alweer vertrekken richting de bioscoop. Harry liet haar een film uitkiezen, het kostte haar gelukkig weinig moeite dus vermoedde Harry dat Hermelien haar erover verteld had. Om acht uur begon te film, en kwart voor acht zaten ze in de zaal voor wat dreuzels noemde een dramafilm genaamd The Truman Show.

De film was best spannend maar vooral intrigerend vond Harry. De gedachte dat alles om hem heen in scene gezet was en iedereen ervan wist behalve hij, was een vreemde gedachte. Na de film hadden Ginny en hij dan ook genoeg om over te praten. Ze gingen dan ook nog naar een koffietentje wat drinken voor ze terug gingen nar het Nest. Al met al hadden Harry en Ginny een leuke avond samen gehad. In het Nest zaten Ron, Hermelien, meneer en mevrouw Wemel met spanning te wachten tot het stelletje terugkeerde om hen te ondervragen over hun avond. Meneer Wemel wilde alles weten over alle interessante dreuzeltechniek die ze waren tegengekomen. Ron wilde zeker weten dat Harry Ginny niet weer had pijn gedaan. Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel vroegen Ginny naar hoe gezellig de avond geweest was. Uiteindelijk zag het stel pas tegen de ochtendgloren hun bedden waarna ze voldaan in slaap vielen.

Maandag sliep Harry uit, vermoeid van de nachtelijke ondervraging. En toen hij pas tegen lunchtijd opstond, stond Ginny in zijn kamer. Hij knipperde een paar keer met zijn ogen, kneep zichzelf in de arm om er maar zeker van te zijn dat het geen droom was. 'Je bent wakker, mijn moeder stuurde mij om je wakker te maken. Lunch is over een halfuurtje en de douches zijn vrij,' zei ze waarna ze de kamer weer verliet.

Zodra ze weg was stond Harry op uit bed, pakte een handdoek en schone kleren om aan te trekken en liep naar de badkamer. Onderweg kwam hij Ron tegen, hij was volledig aangekleed en aan zijn humeur te zien ook al een paar uur wakker. 'Ah Doornroosje is ook weer wakker,' zei zijn vriend vrolijk.

Harry groette Ron terug en dook de badkamer in. Hij douchte zich snel en kleedde zich aan, waarna hij naar de eetkamer ging voor de lunch. Die middag gingen Ginny en Hermelien weer studeren terwijl Ron en Harry buiten van het gezelschap zaten te genieten. Ondertussen was Harry weer verder gaan lezen in één van de dagboeken van zijn vader. 's Avonds werd Harry vroeg naar bed gestuurd want morgen zou een drukke dag voor hem worden, beweerde mevrouw Wemel. Terwijl Harry naar boven liep hoorde hij beneden het verplaatsen van diverse meubelstukken, voor de zoveelste maal vroeg Harry zich af wat er morgen met zijn verjaardag ging gebeuren. De gedachte bekroop hem om onder zijn onzichtbaarheidsmantel, stiekem weer naar beneden te sluipen om te kijken wat daar gebeurde. Harry pakte zijn mantel deed hem om en liep weer naar terug de trap af. Nog voor Harry de laatste trap af ging en de eetkamer kon zien, begon er een heel hard gegil. Ginny kwam de trap op zetten, 'Accio onzichtbaarheidsmantel,' zei ze kalm. Ving de mantel op. 'Sorry Harry, maar je zal nog even tot morgen moeten wachten voor je naar beneden kan.' Zei ze voor ze met mantel en al terug naar beneden liep.

Harry riep haar nog na: 'als ik mijn mantel morgen maar terug krijg.' Nu zijn plan mislukt was, liep hij terug naar boven naar zijn slaapkamer en probeerde toch maar te slapen.


	15. Harry's verjaardag

Goedenacht iedereen,

Hier is het volgende hoofdstuk. Trouwens ik bezit nog steeds geen enkele rechten wat betreft Harry Potter en nee ik ben ook niet J.K. Rowling. (anders zou ik het ook niet als FANfiction posten) Ik hoop in ieder geval dat jullie er net zo van genieten om te lezen als ik plezier heb om het te schrijven.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 15 Harry's verjaardag**

In de nacht voorafgaand aan zijn verjaardag sliep Harry slecht. De slaap leek niet te willen komen, en ondertussen hoorde hij beneden geschuif van meubels. Toen dat was afgelopen hoorde hij verschillende mensen de trap op lopen en nog steeds kon Harry de slaap maar niet vatten. Midden in de nacht besloot hij een glaasje warme melk te halen in de hoop dat dat zou helpen tegen zijn slapeloosheid. Helaas voor iedereen in het Nest zat de Merg en Been bezwering weer op de trap die afging toen Harry naar de keuken wilde lopen. Ginny was echter bereid voor hem zijn glaasje warme melk te halen en liep er probleemloos langs. Even later zaten ze samen op de trap te genieten van hun drankje. 'Kun jij ook niet slapen?' Vroeg Ginny toen ze de bekers terug naar de keuken gebracht had.

'Ja, ik heb nog geen oog dicht gedaan.' Bekende Harry.

'Ik weet nog wel iets dat kan helpen,' zei Ginny sluw. Ze liep haar kamer in en kwam terug met een flesje naar noten ruikende olie terug, leidde Harry naar zijn slaapkamer en zei: Trek je shirt maar uit en ga op je buik liggen. Langzaam trok Harry zijn shirt uit en ging snel op zijn buik liggen in de hoop dat Ginny de littekens op zijn borst niet was opgevallen. Ginny ging met haar handen die zacht van de olie waren over zijn rug en maakte zo zijn gespannen spieren los. 'Hoe kom je eigenlijk aan die littekens op je borst, die heb ik nog niet eerder gezien?' Vroeg ze ondertussen.

Harry genoot van het werk dat Ginny's handen deden en terwijl hij langzaam ontspande en slaperig werd dacht hij na over wat hij Ginny moest zeggen. Uiteindelijk zei Harry niks want hij was diep in slaap gevallen.

Dinsdagmorgen werd Harry wakker gemaakt door Ginny die hem voorzichtig wakker kuste, 'goedemorgen Harry gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag.' Zei ze daarna liefjes.

'Morgen Gin,' antwoordde hij terug. Terwijl hij langzaam wakker werd en besefte wat zij vannacht voor hem gedaan en nu zij hem weer wakker maakte, vroeg hij het zich toch af. 'Ginny, heb jij hier vannacht geslapen?' Hoe graag hij het ook wilde, hij was bang wat de reactie van haar familie zou zijn als ze hun tweeën slapend gevonden hadden.

Ginny glimlachte, 'nee dat zou ik mijn moeder maar niet aandoen. Mijn over beschermende broers daarentegen,' ze lachte zachtjes. 'Zou het een goede straf voor zijn,' zei ze met een duivelse glimlach op haar gezicht.

Harry was blij dat ze dat niet gedaan had, hij wist niet goed hoe hij met zichzelf zou kunnen leven als Ron hun slapend gevonden had. Ondertussen had Ginny de kamer alweer verlaten en kon Harry zich ongestoord aankleden. Daarna liep hij de trap af naar beneden, daar aangekomen wist hij niet wat hij zag. Alles was leeg, er was helemaal niks en niemand op de benedenverdieping. "Ginny", "Ron", "Hermelien", "Molly", "Arthur", riep Harry in de hoop dat er iemand zou reageren. Maar het enige dat hij hoorde was de echo van zijn eigen stem, Harry ging naar buiten kijkend of ze daar zaten. Ginny was net nog bij hem boven geweest dus ver weg kon zij toch in ieder geval niet zijn. Hij liep naar buiten toe, ook de tuin leek leeg te zijn. Even later kwam er een uil aanvliegen, er zat een briefje aan voor hem.

_Lieve Harry,_

_Voor een tweede keer deze dag wens ik je een fijne verjaardag toe. Ik heb je verder 2 dingen te vertellen. Ten eerste je feestje is vanavond bij de zonsondergang. Ten tweede wij zijn daar waar je mij alles verteld hebt, al zijn mijn broers zich op het veld aan het vermaken en heeft Hermelien zich op haar favoriete plaats opgesloten. Ik denk dat ik je nu wel genoeg informatie heb gegeven._

_Kusjes Ginny._

_Ps. De kusjes zijn te innen als je weer thuis bent._

De brief toverde een lach op Harry's gezicht, het was hem nu wel duidelijk waar hij Ginny en de rest nu kon vinden. Alleen waar het feestje was, was hem niet helemaal duidelijk. Gelukkig kon het wanneer niet onduidelijker. Harry liep vervolgens met het briefje in de hand en verdwijnselde naar het Prosper landgoed. Daar hoorde hij Ron, George, Percy, Charlie, Bill en Fleur zwerkbal spelen, hij liep naar binnen toe het huis in. Harry werd verwelkomt en gefeliciteerd door de twee huiselfen die het huis bewoonde, waarna ze hem richting de zitkamer leidde. Hier zaten meneer, mevrouw Wemel en Ginny rustig thee te drinken. 'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag Harry,' zei meneer Wemel rustig.

Mevrouw Wemel echter was opgestaan en gaf hem een adembenemende knuffel. 'Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag Harry, de cadeaus komen vanavond pas als je het niet erg vind.' Zei mevrouw Wemel ondertussen.

'Dank je,' zei Harry verlegen.

Ginny was gewoon blijven zitten en keek pas op naar hem toen hij sprak. 'Harry', zei ze zachtjes. Zijn naam zo zacht door haar te worden uitgesproken liet de rillingen over zijn rug lopen. Ondertussen leek Ginny even te twijfelen wat ze zou zeggen en uiteindelijk vervolgde ze met. 'Ga je mee zwerkbal spelen?'

'Ja,' zei hij terwijl hij Ginny achtervolgde naar het zwerkbalveld. 'Kan ik die kusjes nu al innen,' vroeg hij onderweg.

'Pas als we weer thuis zijn,' zei Ginny Plagend. Onderweg naar het zwerkbalveld bleef Harry zonder veel geluk proberen.

Eenmaal op het zwerkbalveld aangekomen moesten ze wachten tot de wedstrijd tussen de broers afgelopen was voor zij mee konden doen. Ze bleken zonder snaai te spelen en zodra ze zagen dat Harry en Ginny mee wouden doen begonnen ze de teams opnieuw te verdelen. Charlie wilde nu Harry meedeed wel met Snaai spelen en zo speelde die twee zoeker, George en Bill speelden als drijvers voor die ene beuker die ze gebruikte, En de laatste 4 speelden voor jager/vliegende keeper. Na een paar uur van intens zwerkbal spelen ving Harry de snaai. 'Die had je veel eerder kunnen hebben als je niet steeds naar mij keek,' zei Ginny tegen Harry. Charlie keek verbaasd alsof hij had de snaai de hele wedstrijd niet had gezien. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel waren ondertussen naar de tuin verhuist, en stuurde het groepje zwerkbalspelers naar binnen om te douchen.

Zodra Harry uit de douche kwam stond Kleef voor hem met een groen gewaad. 'Voor de meester, mevrouw Wemel vroeg Kleef deze aan de meester te geven voor vanavond.' Zei de kleine huiself.

'Dank je Kleef, en bedank mevrouw Wemel ook maar van mij.' Zei Harry vriendelijk met een glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Graag gedaan, meester Harry.' Vertelde de huiself waarna hij verdwijnselde en Harry het schone gewaad aantrok. Vervolgens liep Harry naar beneden, hij werd echter door Puck opgevangen.

'Meester Harry, volgt u mij maar. Dan brengt Puck u naar waar de lunch voor u wordt geserveerd.' Harry die wel honger had gekregen volgde de huiself gewillig. Puck bracht hem naar een romantisch tafeltje waar een lunch voor twee personen stond. Harry ging zitten wachten tot zijn gezelschap ook zou komen. Even later ging de deur open, Harry stond op. Vervolgens zag hij Ginny binnen komen, ze was niet gekleed in dreuzelkleren of zelfs een simpel gewaad zoals ze eerder op de dag gedragen had. Wat ze echter wel droeg viel zijn mond van open, een schitterende donkergroene jurk die nauwsluitend om haar heupen en borsten viel maar een wijde rok had. De jurk was versierd met ingewikkelde patronen van een iets donkerde kleur groen, haar haar had ze los over haar schouders vallen en contrasteerde op een schitterende wijze met de jurk. Zoals de verlovingsring van zijn ouders dacht Harry onbewust.

Harry schoof Ginny aan tafel aan waarna hij weer ging zitten. 'Ginny,' mompelde hij daarna zachtjes. 'Wat zie je er schitterend uit.'

Ginny bloosde, 'dank je Harry, jij ziet er ook niet verkeerd uit.' De spanning was om te snijden, geen van beide leek te weten wat ze tegen de ander moesten zeggen. Harry's maag knorde, Ginny leek dit as teken op te vatten want vervolgens zei ze. 'Zullen we gaan eten.'

Na de lunch vertelde Ginny dat ze een verrassing voor Harry had. 'Nog meer? Vandaag is één grote verrassing,' zei Harry terwijl hij haar door het huis de kelder in volgde. Harry moest huiveren bij het zien van de kelder onbewust deed het hem denken aan de kerkers van Villa Malifidus, toch bleef hij haar volgen wetend dat wat het ook was het zou het waard zijn. Na al het donker kwamen ze uiteindelijk in een plaats vol zonlicht, Harry keek om zich heen. Ze waren blijkbaar door een tunnel gelopen want ze bevonden zich nu op een open plek in het bos en daar lag een zilverwitte eenhoorn en haar gouden veulen. Ginny gebaarde dat Harry stil moest zijn en samen liepen ze voorzichtig naar de eenhoorns toe. Op een paar meter afstand van de eenhoorns gingen Harry en Ginny zitten, na een tijdje stond het jong op en begon langzaam naar hun toe te lopen en aan hun te ruiken. Aan het eind van de middag volgde de moeder zelfs en stond zelfs toe dat ze hun mochten aanraken. Pas toen de magen van Harry en Ginny begonnen te knorren vluchtte de twee eenhoorns weg.

'Kom we moeten zo vertrekken om op tijd bij jouw verjaardagsfeestje te zijn,' zei Ginny waarna ze hem weer terug door de tunnel naar de rest van de familie leidde.

'Hoe wist je van die eenhoorns,' vroeg Harry onderweg.

'Puck en Titania vertelde erover toen we met de voorbereidingen voor deze dag bezig waren, ze zeiden dat ze zich alleen lieten zien aan de ware erfgenaam van de Prospers.'' Vertelde Ginny terwijl ze nog steeds door de tunnel liepen.

Eenmaal terug bij de rest van de familie, begon mevrouw Wemel de rest van de familie bij elkaar te roepen en te houden als een overdreven drukke moederkloek. Daarna verdwijnselden ze, 'tot straks Harry,' riepen ze hem nog na.

Hij keek de familie na, wensend dat hij er ooit deel van mocht uitmaken. De Wemels waren snel verdwenen en Harry keek naar de ondergaande zon, hij zag de zon verdwijnen achter de boomtoppen toen Kleef naast hem verschijnselde. 'Meester, Meester, U moet nu vertrekken voor uw feestje meester Harry.' Ratelde hij. Harry wilde het briefje van die morgen uit zijn gewaad halen maar kon hem niet vinden, 'zoekt u deze, meester.' zei Kleef waarbij de brief van die morgen liet zien.

'Dank je Kleef,' zei Harry terwijl hij de brief aanpakte. Hij las hem nog eens door maar had nog steeds geen idee waar zijn feestje nou eigenlijk was. 'Kleef,' vroeg hij vervolgens. 'Weet jij waar dat feestje is?'

'Ja meester, zal Kleef meester naar het feest brengen?' Antwoordde de elf.

'Ja graag Kleef,' zei Harry vriendelijk. Vervolgens pakte Kleef Harry vast en verdwijnselde ze. Ze verdwijnselden naar een strand waar Harry de zon vlak boven het water zweefde, hij keek om zich heen. Het strand lag vlak onder een vuurtoren, een vuurtoren die Harry heel bekent voorkwam. Vervolgens hoorde hij allemaal mensen naast hem verschijnselen en de Wemels luid pratend naar het strand toe komen lopen. Iedereen feliciteerde hem, terwijl de Wemels een groot kampvuur begonnen te maken. Daarnaast kwamen twee tafels op één legde iedereen cadeaus neer en op de andere waren Harry's huiselfen bezig met voedsel neer te zetten.

Zodra alles klaar was en iedereen rond het vuur zat, riep mevrouw Wemel Harry naar voren. 'Harry het is zo tijd voor jou om je cadeaus te openen maar eerst heeft Bill iets voor jou,' zei ze toen Harry naast haar stond.

Bill kwam aanlopen met iets dat op een grijs ei leek, 'Harry. Dit ei heb ik een paar jaar geleden gevonden in een oude tempel in Egypte, er stond een raadsel onder waarvan ik nu denk hem opgelost heb. **Dit ei komt pas uit als de pure feniks hem met zijn blote handen in het vuur legt.** Gezien jij een aantal keren de vloek des doods hebt overleeft zou jij die feniks wel eens kunnen zijn, dacht ik.' Zei Ginny's oudste broer.

Met blote handen, Harry slikte even en pakte het ei aan. Langzaam legde hij het ei in het kampvuur, toen hij zijn handen zonder blaren terugkreeg keek hij verbaasd op. Bijna iedereen had zijn toverstok getrokken en Harry's armen beschermd tegen de hitte van de vlammen. Nadat Harry het ei in het vuur had gelegd, stak George vuurwerk af terwijl de zon onder de horizon verdween. Iedereen leek te juichen, en niemand zag de jonge feniks uit het vuur opstijgen. Harry merkte eerst op dat er een vogel op zijn schouder kwam zitten en keek opzij. Daar zat het lelijke asgrijze vogeltje dat Harry herkende als een pas herboren Feniks. 'Hallo kleintje, wil je mijn gezelschap zijn?' Vroeg Harry aan de jonge Feniks. 'Hoe mag ik jou noemen,' ging hij verder toen het kleine vogeltje geknikt had. 'Moltres?' Vroeg hij vragend terwijl hij aan een computerspelletje van Dirk terugdacht. Weer knikte de feniks zijn hoofd. Pas toen merkte hij dat iedereen hem verwachtingsvol aankeek. 'Heb ik wat gemist.' fluisterde hij naar mevrouw Wemel die naast hem stond.

Doordat iedereen verwachtingsvol zat te kijken en niemand watzei, kon iedereen Harry horen. Wat een gelach door de hele groep tot gevolg had. Harry keek beschaamd naar beneden. 'Ik denk dat het beter is als iedereen om de buurt maar opstaat en zijn of haar cadeau persoonlijk aan Harry geeft,' zei mevrouw Wemel uiteindelijk toen het gelach afgelopen was. Eerst kwamen de Wemels, Bill en Fleur gaven een vogelstandaard voor Moltres, Charlie een paar drakenleren laarzen, Percy een boek over de structuur van het ministerie, Fred en George een tegoedbon voor hun winkel, Ron een onderhoudskit voor zijn bezem (de vorige was immers achtergebleven in de ligusterlaan), Hermelien een boek effectief over effectief studeren, vervolgens kwamen de rest van de gasten één voor één op uit de cirkel, mensen van de SVP die hem meestal iets van verdedigingshandboeken of duisterdetectors gaven, hoewel sommige meisjes hem "handgemaakte etenswaren" gaven die Harry niet helemaal vertrouwde.

Er waren mensen bij van de orde van de Feniks zoals professor Anderling die hem een lijst gaf. 'Dit gaf ik je vader altijd voor het begin van het schooljaar, meestal deed hij het dan juist wel,' zei ze erbij met een sombere glimlach.

Harry keek ernaar en moest lachen, het was namelijk getiteld: _Dingen die Harry James Potter dit schooljaar NIET mag doen_. Professor Banning, Stronk en Slakhoorn waren er ook bij met elk een klein cadeautje dat betrekking had op hun vakgebied. Banning gaf een boek over bezweringen, Stronk een eenvoudig potplantje, en Slakhoorns geschenk was nog wel het meest waardevol een flacon vol Felix Fortunatis, al kon de goede man het niet laten Harry te waarschuwen over de wetgeving erover. Hagrid was er ook, met een boek over Feniksen die volgens hem nog van professor Perkamentus was geweest.

Toen Oliver langs kwam zei hij; 'jammer dat je niet voor die Nimbus bent gegaan maar die Helleveeg is inderdaad de betere bezem. Ik heb trouwens een team voor 11 augustus klaar, wanneer krijgen we de speelschema's.'

'De speelschema's krijgt iedereen pas op de dag zelf Oliver,' antwoordde Harry terwijl hij een paar zacht leren handschoenen uitpakte.

Vervolgens kwam Angelique, en die zei dat zowel zij als Gwendoline Jacobs een team hadden. En er nog een aantal spelers over waren die nog geen team hadden. Haar cadeau verbaasde Harry een snaai. 'De snelste snaai die we konden vinden,' zei Angelique. En Harry besefte dat de rest van de Harpies waarschijnlijk geholpen hadden. Ze eindigde het gesprek toen Viktor Kruml eraan kwam lopen.

Hij zei dat het jammer was dat hij niet bij Fleurs huwelijk was geweest, Harry vertelde dat hij er wel was geweest onder invloed van Wisseldrank die hem op een van de vele Wemels liet lijken. 'Barry?' Zei hij vragend.

'Sorry, ik kon het niet riskeren dat er meer mensen het zouden weten,' was Harry's reactie.

Kruml keek nog norser dan anders en Harry verbaasd zich erover dat het mogelijk was. 'Waarom wilde je eigenlijk de naam van de maker van mijn toverstok weten? Of zei je dat die mooie roodcharige bezet was.'

'Ginny was, is mijn vriendin. En die toverstokmaker, ik zag hem gemarteld worden door Voldemort maar wist niet meer waar ik die naam eerder had gehoord,' zei Harry somber.

'O,' zei de bruuske stem van Kruml nu verbaasd. 'Chier chebt jij je cadeau,' zei hij ten slotte maar terwijl hij Harry zijn Cadeau gaf. Het bleek een kaartje te zijn voor de volgende internationale wedstrijd van Bulgarije tegen Engeland, 'Voor chet geval jij dan nog niet in chet team zit en anders moge de beste winnen.'

'Moge de beste winnen,' bevestigde Harry waarna Kruml weer terug liep naar zijn zitplaats.

De volgende twee gasten verbaasde Harry, het waren Dirk en Petunia Duffeling. Ze keken ongemakkelijk in het rond, Petunia leek haar moed bij elkaar geraapt te hebben en begon met praten. 'Deze waren nog van je moeder, ik dacht dat jij ze wel wilde hebben.' Terwijl ze hem een doosje gaf.

Daarna stapte Dirk achter zijn moeder vandaan, 'Hey Harry hoe gaat het ermee.'

'Goed, en met jou D.D.'

'Ja ook goed, Ik heb dit trouwens voor je gehaald.' Zei Dirk terwijl hij een fles whiskey tevoorschijn haalde, 'ik hoop dat je hem lekker vindt.'

'Dank je Dirk,' zei Harry ongemakkelijk. Waarna hij keek hoe zijn neef wegliep. Als allerlaatste kwam Ginny naar hem toe, 'Heb je dan nog meer voor mij?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd toen ze een laatste pakje uit haar jurk haalde.

Het vierkante pakje was rood met een gouden strik erom. Hij haalde voorzichtig de strik eraf en stopte hem in zijn zak, Vervolgens ging het papier eraan. Er kwam een doosje uit waarop stond Diamont& Dasshas, nieuwsgierig als hij was deed Harry het doosje snel open. Er kwam een schitterend gouden hart uit tevoorschijn versierd met lelies en de letters HP&GW in het midden. 'Je kan hem ook open maken,' fluisterde Ginny vlak voor ze wegliep.

Zodra alle cadeaus uitgepakt weer op tafel lagen, pakte George een radio. De M.O.S. zenden op dat moment blijkbaar muziek uit, een aantal mensen waaronder Loena begonnen gelijk te dansen. Harry, de Wemels en nog een paar anderen begonnen eerst eten op te scheppen of een boterbiertje te pakken. Dirk en Petunia veroorzaakte een opstopping bij de voor hun onbekende drankjes, Petunia begon te gillen. Gemma, was naar hun toe gegaan om het probleem op te lossen. Harry moest lachen, om hun reactie erop. Vervolgens stapte hij op zijn neef en tante af, 'Gemma ik denk dat ik dit probleem beter kan oplossen.' Zei Harry vriendelijk en glimlachend tegen zijn huiself.

'Dank u meester, Eva zal nu verder gaan met haar taken.'

'Kan ik jullie helpen,' vroeg Harry.

'Wat was dat,' zei Dirk verbaasd.

'Oh ehm, één van mijn huiselfen ze onderhoud dit huis voor mij. Kan ik jullie wat te drinken aanbieden misschien, een boterbiertje misschien?'

'Een boterbiertje,' stamelde Dirk verbaasd.

'Zit daar alcohol in, ik moet namelijk nog terugrijden.' Zei tante Petunia.

'Een heel klein beetje maar, je kan er niet dronken van raken. En als je wilt kun je hier ook blijven slapen, die vuurtoren daar en het bijbehorende huis is van mij,' Antwoordde Harry.

De monden van Dirk en Petunia vielen open, pakte snel en zonder te kijken een drankje en liepen weg.

Ginny kwam achter hem staan met zijn bord die hij achtergelaten had, 'wat was dat nou?' Vroeg ze.

'Oh, mijn neef en tante wisten niet wat ze moesten drinken,' zei Harry kalm.

Ginny trok haar wenkbrauw op, gaf hem zijn bord en liet het verder rusten. Samen liepen ze naar het vuur toe, Moltres was weer op zijn schouder komen zitten en begon vrolijk te fluiten. Algauw ontstonden er kleine clubjes waar verschillende mensen samen zaten te eten, bij het kampvuur onder de sterrenhemel en sommige zaten vlak bij de waterrand. Harry en Ginny gingen verschillende malen opnieuw eten halen waarna ze elke keer bij een ander groepje gingen zitten, het viel Harry op dat zijn neef en tante direct na hun eerste drankje alweer vertrokken waren. Niet dat het hem wat uitmaakte, hij wist toch niet echt goed wat hij met hun aan moest.

Een uurtje nadat iedereen uitgegeten was, vonden de meeste volwassenen dat ze genoeg hadden bij gekletst en begonnen het feest te verlaten. Zodra alle oudere mensen weg waren draaide Leo Jordaan de muziek harder en begon voor discjockey te spelen, of ten minste de tovenaarsvariant daarvan. 'Het feest kan nu echt beginnen,' riep Leo enthousiast. Een uitroep die ontvangen werd met een hoop gejuich.

Terwijl Harry door Ginny de dansvloer op werd gesleept, of ten minste het gedeelte van het strand dat werd gebruikt als een. Het leek wel alsof ze weer de zwerkbalbeker gewonnen hadden, zo'n groot feest als het was. Pas toen hij het zand tussen zijn tenen en Loena langs zag komen dansen besefte hij dat dat nooit het geval kon zijn. Het feest leek wel uren te duren, Harry die met Ginny naast zich of soms in zijn armen danste, de fantastische kussen die die ze deelden. Al probeerde Harry dat laatste uit het zicht van haar broers te houden. Niet dat dat nodig was, de meeste leken hun eigen vermaak gevonden, George en Angelique stonden zeer vrolijk te praten, Ron en Hermelien waren ook gepassioneerd bezig, Percy, Charlie, Bill en Fleur waren allemaal al weg gegaan omdat ze de dag erna moesten werken beweerden ze.

Tegen zonsopkomst waren er nog maar een paar mensen over, Leo, George, Angelique, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Ginny, en verbazend genoeg Hannah Albedil. Harry bood ze een slaapplaats aan in zijn vuurtoren boven het strand. Marcel en Hannah sloegen Harry's aanbod af ze zeiden dat ze toch al veels te lang gebleven waren. Hermelien, Ginny en Angelique kregen een kamer aangewezen terwijl de jongens Gerard hielpen met het opruimen van het feestje. 'Hé Harry, niet verder vertellen hoor maar ik kruip de rest van de nacht bij Angelique in de kamer,' zei George met een grijns. Harry grijnsde terug, 'dank je broertje.' Zei George vervolgens.

Ron keek vragend naar Harry, die vervolgens zei. 'Vraag maar aan Gerard of Gemma zo meteen waar ze slapen, ik wil niet weten wat jullie uitspoken,' zei Harry waarbij hij met een schuin oog naar Ginny keek die net langs kwam lopen.

"HARRY NEE", riep Ron.

'Ik zal niet bij je zus in de kamer komen,' zei Harry die vermoedde dat Ginny zelf wel die poging zou doen.

Leo keek geïnteresseerd op, in de hoop op meer interessante nieuwtjes. Helaas voor hem kwamen die niet, want Gerard besloot op dat moment dat het beter was als iedereen naar bed zou gaan.

Harry liep naar zijn slaapkamer en zoals verwacht stond Ginny daar in een nachthemd de zonsopkomst te bewonderen. 'Mooi hé,' zei Harry tegen zijn vriendin terwijl hij haar bloemenrijke geur in zich opnam.

Ginny keek verbaasd om naar Harry, 'fantastisch Harry.' Zei ze waarbij ze hem diep in de ogen aankeek. Vervolgens liep ze naar hem toe en begon ze hem zo intens te zoenen, waardoor Harry alles behalve haar vergat. Hij voelde dat zijn gewaad langzaam werd open geknoopt, zodra het gewaad bij zijn borst open viel hoorde hij Ginny een gilletje slaken. Zachtjes raakte ze de littekens op zijn borst aan, 'is dit waar?' Vroeg ze bijna onhoorbaar.

'Die ovale kreeg ik van het gruzielement, en die kleine bliksem die erin zit. Ja die kreeg ik van hem,' sprak Harry waarbij zijn stem steeds zachter ging praten.

'Harry,' zei ze zachtjes waarna ze de littekens kuste en hem verder uit zijn gewaad hielp.


	16. Voorbereidingen

goedenacht iedereen,

veel plezier met dit hoofdstuk, ik beloof in ieder geval één ding het volgende hoofdstuk is weer een lange. en ik wil skye. wizard nog bedanken voor haar positieve review.

met vriendelijk groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 16 voorbereidingen**

Woensdag werd Harry wakker gemaakt door Kleef die zijn slaapkamer in verschijnselde. 'Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny, mevrouw Wemel is hier en wil jullie spreken.' Vertelde de huiself tegen het stelletje dat wakker was geschrokken van hem.

'Kleef,' zei Harry geschrokken.

Ginny echter stond gelijk op en haastte zich naar waar zij die nacht zou gaan slapen.

'WAAR BEN JIJ GEWEEST,' hoorde Harry mevrouw Wemel op de gang schreeuwen enkele momenten voor zij zijn kamer binnen kwam stormen. Harry hoopte vurig dat het haar niet zou opvallen dat het naar de bloemige geur van Ginny rook in zijn kamer.

'HARRY, WAT HEBBEN JULLIE VANNACHT GEDAAN EN WAAROM ZIJN JULLIE NOG NIET TERUG OP HET NEST,' ging ze verder ditmaal tegen Harry sprekend.

Harry's hoofd zakte naar beneden en werd rood, het hielp niet dat Ginny net uit zijn kamer glipte in niks anders dan haar nachtpon en dat hij in zijn onderbroek stond. 'Ehm niks, we waren moe van het feestje en het opruimen. En ik kwam hier om van het uitzicht genieten voor ik in slaap viel,' verdedigde Ginny die achter haar moeder aan geslopen was.

Mevrouw Wemel leek nog niet helemaal gerustgesteld, maar besloot eerst Ron en George ook op hun donder te geven voor wegblijven zonder iets te laten weten. Terwijl Ginny weer teruggelopen was naar haar kamer, kleedde Harry zich aan en hoorde hoe ze eerst tegen George tekeer ging. Vooral toen bleek dat Angelique bij hem in de kamer geslapen had. Hermelien en Ron hadden weliswaar niet in dezelfde kamer geslapen maar kregen dezelfde behandeling als de rest. Zodra mevrouw Wemel uitgeschreeuwd was kwam Leo Jordaan langs, 'héhé nu die herrie eindelijk is afgelopen kan ik eindelijk verder slapen.' Zei hij slaperig.

'Dacht het niet vriend, jij gaat mee en mij en Fred helpen met de winkel op de Wegisweg,' zei George tegen hem met een knipoog. Waarna George, Angelique en Leo vertrokken.

Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Harry gingen na het aankleden weer terug naar het Nest. Harry besloot nu bezig te gaan met het toernooi dat hij voor Ginny's verjaardag wilde organiseren, hij ging naar Zwik en Zwachtels Zwerkbalpaleis en vroeg wat hij het beste kon doen. Hij wist dat er 4 teams zouden zijn en hij verwachtte nog eentje van mensen die nog niet bij een van de andere teams zaten, Harry vroeg aan de eigenaar om hulp over hoe hij het beste dit kon opzetten. De man raadde hem in ieder geval een snaai aan die altijd binnen een uur gevangen werd en eerst iedereen tegen elkaar laten spelen. Dat zouden tien wedstrijden worden, en dus zelfs met zo'n snaai de hele dag duren. Lang genoeg om alle zwerkbalfans te voldaan met speelplezier zei hij. Waarna Harry 10 van de speciale snaaien kocht, voor elke wedstrijd één. Tijdens het afscheid nemen bedankte Harry de man voor zijn goede advies en verdwijnselde terug naar het Nest.

Bij terugkomst stond Ron al op hem te wachten, hij was het leren van Hermelien en Ginny meer dan zat. 'Kunnen we niet ergens zwerkbal spelen?' Vroeg hij.

'Ja, leuk.' Zei Harry terwijl hij de snaaien naar zijn kamer bracht. Vervolgens liepen de twee jongens samen naar het veldje dat de Wemels boven op de heuvels hadden.

'Hé Harry, gezellig gehad vanmorgen?' Vroeg Ron onderweg. Harry werd weer rood en Ron moest lachen. 'Ik wil het niet weten, niet als het over mijn zusje gaat en als je haar bedriegt.' Ron liet dat laatste gedeelte als een dreigement tussen hun in hangen.

Eenmaal op het veldje aangekomen stegen ze op en gooide Harry verscheidene appels op zijn vriend af die ze probeerde tegen te houden. na een uurtje wisselde ze van plaats. Pas tegen het middaguur stopte ze ermee omdat Ron honger kreeg. Terug in het Nest waren ze dan ook precies op tijd voor de lunch. 'Harry, Ron kunnen jullie zo meteen de tuin kaboutervrij maken,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel tijdens de lunch.

'Ja, me,- sorry Molly,' zei Harry terwijl Ron zei.

'Ja Mam.'

En dus gingen de jongens die middag de tuin kaboutervrij maken, tot Ginny boos de tuin in kwam zetten. Ze werd gevolgd door een gefrustreerde Hermelien, die ruzie zat te maken met Ginny. 'IK HEB AL GENOEG GELEERD HERMELIEN, IK KAN MIJN EXAMENS NU AL WEL MAKEN,' riep Ginny tegen Hermelien.

'MAAR JE KAN HET VERGETEN, EN HET MAG NIET ONDERTUSSEN WEGZAKKEN,' riep Hermelien Ginny na.

Ron en Harry keken elkaar aan, pakte snel hun bezems en haastte zich weer naar het veldje op de heuvel.

'HÉ WAAR GAAN JULLIE HEEN,' riepen Hermelien en Ginny tegelijkertijd.

'ZWERKBALLEN,' riepen de jongens terug.

'HÉ WACHT OP MIJ, IK GA MEE,' riep Ginny.

'NEE, JIJ GAAT NIET. WE MOETEN VERDER STUDEREN,' riep Hermelien tegen een wegrennende Ginny.

Ginny was echter sneller dan Hermelien en had haar Helleveeg al te pakken voor Hermelien bij het bezemschuurtje kon komen, vervolgens vloog ze de jongens achterna. Hermelien leek hun eerst achterna te willen rennen, halverwege echter ging ze er luid zuchtend en verdrietig bij zitten. Ron keek om, vervolgens weer naar Harry en zei uiteindelijk tegen Harry terwijl hij weer naar Hermelien keek. 'ik moet naar haar toe, ze heeft me nodig en waag het niet met Ginny.'

Harry knikte zijn vriend toe, terwijl hij zelf doorliep naar het veldje. Na een paar minuten kwam Ginny hem al inhalen en kwam naast hem lopen.

'Hey Harry,' zei ze vrolijk.

'Hey Ginny,' zei Harry die aangestoken werd door haar vrolijke bui. Vrolijk liepen ze samen en de rest van de middag brachten ze spelend door, vlak voor het eten kwamen Ron en Hermelien hand in hand aanlopen

'Het eten is zo klaar,' riep Ron naar zijn zus.

Ginny dook vervolgens naar beneden en sprong van haar bezem, 'mooi ik ben uitgehongerd.' Reageerde ze. Harry daalde wat rustiger af voor hij zijn vrienden terug naar het Nest volgde. Die avond na het eten ging Harry weer aan het schema voor het toernooi zitten, terwijl de rest Ginny probeerde af te leiden van Harry. Uiteindelijk was het haar toch gelukt om naast hem te komen zitten en probeerde ze te kijken wat Harry aan het doen was. Alleen was wat hij neerzetten absoluut niet logisch voor haar en dus vroeg ze. 'Hoi Harry, wat ben je aan het doen?'

Harry keek op, 'oh niks gewoon wat voor je verjaardag,' zei Harry zo onschuldig mogelijk.

Ginny leek niet blij met dat antwoord en probeerde de rest van de avond Harry op verscheidene manieren aan het praten te krijgen. Iets dat Harry vervelend vond omdat hij zo niks gedaan kreeg, dan ga ik maar morgen verder. Dacht Harry met een zucht.

Donderdag kwam Harry echter ook niet verder. Ginny die de dag ervoor besloten had dat ze genoeg geleerd had wou de hele dag met Harry en Ron zwerkbal spelen. Na het eten waren ze alle drie dan ook moe en wilden vroeg naar bed gaan. Hermelien die de hele middag in de schaduw had zitten lezen was daar echter op tegen en dwong Ginny met haar samen nog eens de studieboeken door te lezen. Ron ging ongegeneerd naar boven om te slapen, Harry bood zijn vriendin zijn gezelschap aan. Een aanbod die ze afwees omdat ze Hermelien al had, waarna Harry in de woonkamer op hun wachtte.

Na een uur kwam Hermelien gefrustreerd de eetkamer uit en liep direct en zonder iets te zeggen naar boven. Harry die zich afvroeg wat er gebeurt was liep de eetkamer in en moest lachen om wat hij daar aantrof. Ginny lag met haar gezicht op een open boek te slapen, hij vroeg zich af hoelang ze al lag te slapen. 'Ginny,' zei Harry zachtjes terwijl hij haar voorzichtig probeerde wakker te schudden.

Ze leek er echter niet op te reageren maar toen ze even later mompelde. 'Harry, ik ben een Harpie.' Wist hij dat ze nog droomde, een droom waarvan ze waarschijnlijk nog genoot ook. Harry liet haar voorzichtig voor zich uit zweven en bracht haar naar haar slaapkamer toe. Hij trok haar schoenen uit en dekte haar voorzichtig toe met haar deken. Voor hij uit de kamer wilde vertrekken draaide hij zich om en keek nog voor een laatste keer die avond naar, hij kon het echter niet laten om haar nog even te kussen. Hier werd Ginny echter wel wakker van. 'Harry,' zei ze dan ook verbaasd terwijl ze met zo'n zelfde blik door haar kamer keek. 'Hoe ben ik hier terecht gekomen, het laatste wat ik me herinner is Hermelien die maar door ging over een of ander technisch hoogstandje van de dreuzels.'

'Ik ben naar de eetkamer gegaan nadat ik Hermelien er gefrustreerd uit zag komen en toen ik je niet wakker kreeg bracht ik je maar naar hier,' zei Harry.

'En waarom ben je dan nog hier?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Nou ehm,' begon Harry terwijl hij zijn gezicht langzaam rood voelde worden. 'Ik ehm wou ehm nog ehm even ehm afscheid ehm nemen,' zei Harry verlegen.

'Oh Harry,' zei Ginny die uit bed opsprong. Hem omhelsde en vervolgens begon te zoenen.

'Nou ehm weltrusten dan maar,' zei Harry achteraf. Vervolgens liep hij weer terug naar zijn kamer waar hij gelijk in slaap viel.

Vrijdag en zaterdag gebeurde er niet veel, al besloot Ginny dat het toch maar beter was 's ochtends te studeren in plaats van 's avonds. Ze gaf Harry echter niet veel tijd om alles voor haar verjaardag te organiseren. Daarom besloot hij zaterdag maar hulp in te roepen, Kleef en zijn ouders die konden het veld de tuin en de keuken voorbereiden. Mevrouw Wemel zou de week voor Ginny's verjaardag al een paar keer langs gaan om te beginnen met koken, en de vrijdag ervoor zou ze er zelfs de hele dag zijn.

Zondag was er weer een familielunch en daarna gingen Harry en Ginny samen met Teddy naar het dorp toe. Bij een ijscokraam stelde Harry voor om een ijsje te nemen, als Teddy er ook één mocht hebben.

De maandag besloot Hermelien Ginny weer volledig aan het studeren te krijgen, terwijl zijzelf besloten had om alleen nog maar in de ochtend te leren. Voor de lunch ging het prima, Harry kon met haar verjaardag aan de slag, zij zat braaf te leren met Hermelien en Ron die leek zich maar te vervelen erbij. Ron was dus ook erg blij toen Ginny tijdens de lunch aan Harry en Ron vroeg om mee te gaan zwerkballen. Hermelien haalde haar neus op bij het voorstel en Harry wilde haar niet alleen achterlaten. Dus stelde hij voor om naar het Prosper landgoed te gaan, dan kon Hermelien naar de bibliotheek terwijl de rest zat te spelen. Maar ook dat aanbod sloeg ze af met de mededeling dat ze liever mevrouw Wemel in de keuken hielp.

'Maar wij gaan toch nog wel naar het Prosper landgoed,' zei Ron enthousiast.

Harry moest lachen om het uitbundige gezicht van zijn vriend. 'Tuurlijk, dan kan ik weer eens achter een snaai aan gaan,' zei Harry. Harry zag Ginny daarbij echter moeilijk kijken. 'Maar misschien kan ik ook wel met jullie meespelen,' voegde hij daarom snel toe. Dit leek Ginny een stuk gelukkiger te maken. Toen mevrouw Wemel en Hermelien de tafel gingen afruimen gingen Harry, Ron en Ginny naar het landgoed om te zwerkballen. Uiteindelijk probeerde Puck en Titania hun over te halen te blijven eten, Ron zei dat hij dat niet kon maken, gezien Hermelien kookte. Harry vroeg aan Ron of hij aan mevrouw Wemel wilde doorgeven dat Harry en Ginny wel op het landgoed bleven eten.

Puck leidde hun naar een klein tafeltje in de rozentuin, waar Titania ondertussen het eten had klaargezet. Harry en Ginny hadden een romantisch etentje voor twee terwijl ze genoten van de zonsondergang in de rozentuin. Tijdens het hoofdgerecht zei Ginny plotseling, 'Het begint nu wel fris te worden vind je ook niet?'

Harry sprak snel een spreuk uit om hun warm te houden, waarna het voor hun beide een stuk aangenamer was. Na het dessert bleven ze nog lang zitten en napraten, tot Puck naar hun toe kwam. 'Meester Harry, meesteres Ginny, mevrouw Wemel is gearriveerd en wil jullie spreken. Zal Puck haar naar jullie toebrengen?' Vroeg de elf met een buiging.

'Ik ga wel naar haar toe,' zei Ginny terwijl zij en Harry elkaar geschrokken aankeken. Even later kwamen Ginny en mevrouw Wemel samen aanlopen.

'Harry,' riep mevrouw Wemel zodra ze hem zag. 'Wil je voortaan voor je vertrekt zeggen dat je niet mee-eet,' vervolgde ze streng toen Harry dichterbij was.

'Ja, me,- Molly.' Zei Harry braaf. Waarna ze gedrieën terug naar het Nest gingen.

Dinsdag ging mevrouw Wemel voor het eerst die week 's middags naar het Prosper landgoed om zogezegd daar de lunch te verzorgen. Vlak voor het lunchtijd was gingen Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Harry naar het Prosper landgoed. Daar aangekomen werden ze gelijk naar de tuin gestuurd waar Puck en Titania de tafel hadden gedekt. Harry wist dat zijn huiselfen ook het eten voor de lunch hadden gemaakt terwijl mevrouw Wemel de voorraden binnenbracht en opruimde. 's Middags gingen Ron en Ginny onder toeziend oog van mevrouw Wemel 1op 1 spelen terwijl Harry achter de Snaai aanzat die hij van Angelique had gekregen. Harry kreeg de snaai pas in het oog toen mevrouw Wemel riep dat het avondeten klaar was, al was hij wel blij dat hij hem toen gelijk te pakken had.

Woensdag bleven ze thuis en terwijl Ginny in de ochtend zat te leren zat Harry te lezen in het laatste dagboek van zijn vader. Was Hermelien zich al aan het voorbereiden op het komend schooljaar en Ron was zo wanhopig om haar gezelschap dat hij met haar ging meelezen. Toen George tegen lunchtijd uit het haardvuur stapte en Ron en Hermelien zag, zei hij er dan ook: 'Zit daar mijn kleine Ronnieponnie te leren.'

Ron keek bij het horen van zijn broer op. 'Há broer kom jij mij redde uit deze wereld van saaie boekenwormen,' zei Ron terwijl hij zijn boek Transfiguratie voor gevorderde snel weglegde. Harry op dat moment net naar binnen liep keek verontwaardigd.

'Zo saai ben ik toch niet,' zei Harry.

'Nou,' begonnen George en Ron die elkaar met een grijns aankeken. 'Als je niet zit te zoenen met ons kleine zusje,' ging George verder.

'Dan zit je wel te lezen in de dagboeken van je vader,' maakte Ron af.

'Maar George toch, dit zijn niet alleen de dagboeken van mijn vader. Maar ook die van Gaffel,' zei Harry met een glimlach.

Georges mond viel open, Harry en Ron schoten in de lach van zijn gezicht. Nadat Harry en Ron uiteindelijk uitgelachen waren stamelde hij verbaasd. 'Ga,- Gaffel was jouw vader. Weet je dat zeker, hoe weet je dat eigenlijk.' George sprak de woorden steeds sneller uit naarmate hij meer over zijn eerste verbazing heen was.

'Heel zeker, Maanling en Sluipvoet hebben het ons zelf verteld,' zei Ron trots. George draaide zich om naar Ron.

'jij wist het, jij wist wie de sluipwegwijzer gemaakt heeft,' zei George die nu helemaal van slag af was.

'Het verbaasd me dat jullie nooit geraden hadden wie ze waren, je hebt les gehad van één en met een ander heb je een zomer samengewoond,' zei Harry vrolijk.

Het enige wat George nog kon uitbrengen was, 'wie?'

'Professor Remus Lupin was Maanling, Sirius Zwarts was Sluipvoet, Gaffel was mijn vader en die verrader van een Peter Pippeling Wormstaart. Wil je ook nog weten hoe ze aan die namen zijn gekomen?' Vroeg Harry die besloten had zijn vriend uit zijn lijden te verlossen. George knikte met zijn hoofd overweldigd door de informatie die hij net te horen had gekregen. 'Je weet dat Remus een Weerwolf is en weerwolven veranderen met volle MAAN. Sirius Zwarts was een illegale faunaat in de vorm van een grote zwarte hond. Peter had geleerd zichzelf in een rat te veranderen. En Gaffel die was hert, deze om precies te zijn.' Terwijl Harry die laatste zin uitsprak riep hij zijn Patronus, George staarde naar de patronus vol ontzag.

'Gaffel,' mompelde hij. 'Wij ik en mijn tweelingbroer hebben Harry iets van zijn vader gegeven.' Juist op dat moment kwam Fred binnenzweven, hij had George blijkbaar horen mompelen want hij zweefde op zij broer af.

'Gaffel,' herhaalde de geest vol onbegrip. 'Harry waarom spreekt mijn broer jouw patronus aan met Gaffel?' Vroeg hij vervolgens.

'Omdat Harry's patronus in de vorm van Gaffel is,' zei Ron.

De geest staarde vol onbegrip naar de patronus. 'Dat is Gaffel,' zei hij langzaam. 'Maar de sluipwegwijzer kan toch nooit door een dier zijn gemaakt,' zei Fred na een tijdje.

'Nee maar wel door een groep illegale faunaten en een weerwolf,' zei George die nu langzaam weer bij zinnen kwam.

'Je bedoeld Sirius, Remus en Harry's vader James de sluipwegwijzer gemaakt hebben,' zei Fred verbaasd.

'Ja, dat vertelde Remus ons ten minste aan het eind van ons derde jaar. Toen ze ons probeerde te overtuigen dat Sirius onschuldig was,' zei Ron.

'Ons,' zeiden Fred en George in ongeloof.

'Oh ja, Ron, Hermelien en mij kregen het te horen die avond in het krijsende krot,' zei Harry.

'Hermelien wist ervan,' zei George verbaasd.

'Je bent in het krijsende krot geweest,' zei Fred trots op zijn kleine broertje.

'Ja, daar leid die gang onder de beukwilg naartoe,' zei Harry die zich wel vermaakte met de verbaasde gezichten van de tweeling.

'Jongens, het eten is klaar,' riep mevrouw Wemel daarna.

De rest van de lunch gebruikte de tweeling om Harry, Ron en Hermelien uit te horen over Maanling, sluipvoet, Gaffel en Wormstaart. Na de lunch namen ze weer afscheid van elkaar, de tweeling ging weer naar hun winkel. Harry, Ginny, Hermelien en Ron gingen naar het meertje toe en brachten de middag zwemmend door. Of deden een poging om Harry te leren zwemmen in ieder geval.

Donderdag gingen ze weer met zijn allen naar het landgoed toe. Hermelien had besloten dat Ginny daar best in de bibliotheek kon leren, terwijl Mevrouw Wemel in de keuken bezig was en Harry en Ron op het zwerkbalveld. De lunch serveerde Kleef en Titania weer in de tuin, waar iedereen zich op het heerlijke eten stortte. Na de lunch nam Kleef mevrouw Wemel mee naar de tuinen, Hermelien dook weer terug in de bibliotheek en de rest ging zwerkbal spelen. Na een uurtje kwam Hermelien de tuin in rennen met een boek onder haar arm. 'Harry, Ginny, Ron moet je eens komen kijken wat ik gevonden heb.' Harry, Ron en Ginny vlogen naar haar toe en stapte van hun bezems.

'Wat heb je gevonden,' vroeg Ginny enthousiast.

'Dit,' zei ze terwijl ze een enorm boek liet zien. 'Moet je eens kijken naar de titel,' ging Hermelien verder. Harry zag de titel van het boek, _De geschiedenis van het Nobele en aloude huis van Prosper._ Vervolgens sloeg Hermelien het boek open, 'kijk jij staat er ook in.' En liet het laatste hoofdstuk zien, dat zich vreemd genoeg in het midden van het boek bevond. Harry wist niet goed wat hij ermee moest, Ginny echter zat er geïnteresseerd in te lezen. Hermelien liet Ginny achter met het boek terwijl ze zelf weer terug liep naar de bibliotheek. De jongens besloten echter weer op te stijgen.

Zodra de jongens weer vaste grond onder hun voeten hadden begon Ginny te spreken. 'Hé wist je dat je vader en zijn vrienden een voorwerp gemaakt hadden genaamd de sluipwegwijzer en dat die verdacht veel op die kaart van jou van Zweinstein lijkt,' zei ze.

Ron en Harry moesten lachen. 'Dat wisten we, het is namelijk de sluipwegwijzer die ik van je broers heb gekregen,' zei Harry.

'Wie van mijn broers heeft jou dat gegeven?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

'De tweeling,' antwoordde Harry eerlijk. Terwijl ze samen van het veld liepen naar de eetkamer liepen.

Meneer Wemel was waarschijnlijk gewaarschuwd dat mevrouw Wemel op het landgoed wilde eten, want ze kwamen hem halverwege in de tuin tegen. 'Hoi Harry, Ginny, waar zijn Ron en Hermelien?' Vroeg hij.

'Hallo Me, ehm Sorry Arthur,' zei Harry.

'Hallo Pap, Ik dacht dat Ron en Hermelien achter ons aanliepen,' zei Ginny. Harry schonk haar een dankbare glimlach. 'Kom je met ons mee naar de tuin,' ging ze verder.

'Als we daar eten wel,' zei Arthur waarna ze samen naar de eettafel in de rozentuin liepen. Even later kwamen Ron, Hermelien en mevrouw Wemel druk kletsend met het eten aanlopen. Het werd een gezellige avond, Harry en Hermelien kregen Kleef zelf zover dat hij er bij kwam en met hun stond te praten.

Zodra het donker werd stonden meneer en mevrouw Wemel erop om terug naar het Nest te gaan, Harry vroeg toen aan mevrouw Wemel. 'Is het niet handiger om hier te blijven gezien je morgen de laatste voorbereidingen wou voor Ginny's verjaardag wou doen? Er zijn hier meer dan genoeg kamers.'

Meneer en mevrouw Wemel wouden in eerste instantie het aanbod afslaan, maar Hermelien zei toen. 'Oh dan kan ik verder in de bibliotheek, Harry heeft een paar ontzettend fascinerende boeken'. Het leek ze over te halen.

'Oke, voor één nachtje kan het wel,' zei meneer Wemel voorzichtig.

'Hé Harry, Ik eb iets gevonden in dat boek dat je waarschijnlijk wel leuk vindt. Ik zal je het morgen wel laten zien, als je het niet erg vindt om de hele dag in de bibliotheek te zitten.' Fluisterde Ginny in Harry's oor.

'En je studie dan?' Vroeg Harry.

'Oh Hermelien zal het fantastisch vinden als jij me helpt, dan kan zij de hele dag in haar favoriete boeken zitten,' zei Ginny opgewonden in het vooruitzicht. Na een paar uur in het donker gezeten te hebben sprak meneer Wemel een spreuk uit om het gezelschap warm te houden, en Hermelien gebruikte dat moment om terug te keren naar de bibliotheek terwijl de rest van het gezelschap nog even bleef door praten.

Vrijdagmorgen werd Harry wakker gemaakt door Kleef met een kopje thee, 'Goedemorgen meester Harry. Het ontbijt wordt over een halfuur geserveerd.' Harry nam snel een douche voor hij de eetkamer ging zoeken. Zodra hij de kamer verliet kwam Ginny uit de kamer naast hem.

'Morgen Harry, lekker geslapen,' zei ze verleidelijk.

'Oh ja, en jij,' vroeg Harry.

'Goed,' zei Ginny terwijl ze samen naar de eetkamer liepen.

'Goedemorgen Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny,' zei Titania toen ze eindelijk in de eetkamer kwamen. Even later kwamen Ron en Hermelien binnenlopen.

'Morgen Harry, Ginny, Titania,' zei Hermelien.

'Morgen Hermelien,' zeiden Ginny en Harry. 'Oh Hermelien , Harry heeft gisteren aangeboden om mij vandaag te helpen met studeren. Vind je dat erg?' Vroeg Ginny snel.

'Dank je Harry,' zei Hermelien terwijl Ron en Ginny al hard begonnen met eten. Vervolgens begon de rest ook al met eten.

Nadat iedereen uitgegeten was kwam Titania de eetkamer binnen. 'Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny, Meneer Ron, jongedame Hermelien, Mevrouw Wemel vroeg Titania door te geven dat zij al bezig is en meneer Wemel aan het werk en jullie wel ziet bij de lunch.' Vervolgens draaide de elf zich om en verliet de kamer weer.

'Oke, wie gaat er mee zwerkballen,' vroeg Ron enthousiast. Hij keek echter teleurgesteld toen hij niet de verwachte reactie van Ginny en Harry kreeg.

'Ehm Ron wij hebben gezegd dat we zouden gaan leren,' zei Harry voorzichtig tegen zijn vriend.

Ron keek enigszins teleurgesteld maar ging toch met zijn zus en vrienden mee naar de bibliotheek. Daar liet Ginny zien wat zij over zijn familie in het boek ontdekt had, Hermelien liep al door de ruimte alsof het haar thuis was, Ron was echter in de zevende hemel toen hij een kast ontdekte speciaal over de Cambridge Canons. Toen de lunch klaar was kwam mevrouw Wemel hem naar de bibliotheek brengen. 'Wow Harry dit is fantastisch, ik heb nooit eerder in een bibliotheek kunnen eten. Ik wou dat madame Rommela het toestond,' zei Hermelien zuchtend. Ondertussen was de rest al begonnen met eten. Na de lunch gingen Harry, Ron en Ginny weer vliegen terwijl Hermelien in de bibliotheek bleef en mevrouw Wemel ging weer terug naar de keuken.

's Avonds kwam meneer Wemel weer naar het landgoed om samen te eten en ditmaal bleven ze weer op het landgoed slapen, want morgen komen de eerste gasten al om tien uur en ik wil alles voor die tijd voorbereid hebben, zei mevrouw Wemel

'Zo vroeg al, wat zijn jullie allemaal van plan dan?' Vroeg Ginny die vroeg naar bed gestuurd werd omdat de dag erna een lange zware dag zou worden. Harry ging ook vroeg naar bed de volgende dag zou immers lang en zwaar zodra Harry in bed lag ging de deur van zijn kamer langzaam open. Ginny kwam zijn kamer binnen. 'Harry,' zei ze zachtjes en voorzichtig. 'Slaap je al?'

'Nee, ik lig net,' antwoordde Harry.

'Ik kan niet slapen,' ging ze verder terwijl ze naast hem op bed kwam zitten

'Waarom dan niet,' vroeg Harry.

'Morgen, ben ik eindelijk volwassen en mag ik mijn magie gebruiken.' Ze klonk zenuwachtig terwijl ze dat zei.

'Is er iets dat ik kan doen,' vroeg Harry.

'Nee, niet echt. Of wil je bij me blijven, vannacht. Misschien ben ik dan iets rustiger,' zei Ginny enigszins verlegen.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Harry waarna hij een stukje opschoof en de dekens voor haar openhield. 'Kom erbij, schat.' Ging hij verder terwijl ze dicht tegen hem aan kroop in haar zachte dunne nachtpon.

'Hmm, dank je Harry. Dit is heerlijk,' was haar reactie terwijl hij haar dicht tegen zich aan hield.


	17. Het toernooi

Hallo iedereen,

Sorry voor de ontzettend trage update. Hoe dat komt is vrij simpel, ten eerste had ik een klein beetje last van een writersblock. Ten tweede help ik nu mijn moeder met haar B&B. Dat is op zich best leuk maar zorgt er ook voor dat ik nauwelijks tijd over hou om te schrijven. En de tijd die ik over hou is voornamelijk s'nachts en dan slaap ik liever vreemd genoeg. Ik blijf schrijven, het duurd alleen wat langer voor alles voor jullie te lezen is. In ieder geval veel plezier met dit lekkere lange hoofdstuk.

met vriendelijke groet,

een boekenworm

ps. voor meer informatie over het B&B pm me maar.

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 17 Het toernooi**

Zaterdag werd Harry wakker met de geur van Ginny nog in zijn neus maar zijzelf was alweer verdwenen. Harry stapte uit zijn bed en keek naar buiten, de zon was nog maar net aan het opkomen. Hij twijfelde even of hij weer terug naar bed zou gaan of zich zou douchen en aankleden om beneden te kijken of er iets te eten zou zijn. Uiteindelijk besloot hij toch maar op te staan. Toen hij terugkwam van de douche en in de spiegel keek was hij stomverbaasd, zijn haar was in plaats van gitzwart Wemelrood geworden. "George", riep Harry verontwaardigd.

'Die is hier niet', riep Ginny terug op een plagerige toon.

'Wie heeft dan mijn haar rood gekleurd', vroeg Harry gefrustreerd terwijl hij zich verder aankleedde.

Ginny moest lachen, 'wie denk je', zei ze toen ze vervolgens Harry's kamer binnen kwam lopen. Harry's mond viel open toen hij haar zag, haar haar was zwart en haar mooie chocoladebruine ogen waren felgroen geworden. 'Kom je mee, er is ontbijt voor de liefhebbers,' zei ze vervolgens.

Beneden in de eetkamer zat een lange jongen met bruin krullend haar en bruine ogen druk te eten, naast hem zat een meisje met vuurrood Haar en blauwe ogen. 'Ron, Hermelien, zijn jullie dat?' Vroeg Harry enigszins verbaasd.

'Harry', was de twijfelachtige reactie van zijn vrienden. 'Heeft die grappenmaker van een zus jou ook te pakken genomen?' Vroeg de jongen die Harry nu herkende als Ron.

'Jij denkt dat Ginny dit gedaan heeft,' zei Harry. 'Waarom heeft ze dan ook haarzelf betoverd?' Ging hij verder toen hij naast zijn vrienden aan tafel ging zitten. Even later kwamen Ginny, meneer en mevrouw Wemel grinnikend de kamer in, Ginny had inmiddels haar haar en ogen al weer normaal gekregen. 'Hoe komt het dat je haar weer normaal is?' Vroeg Harry aan de jarige.

'Oh gewoon een simpele _finite incantatem', _sprak ze rustig. Waarna de haren en ogen van Harry, Ron en Hermelien weer hun gewone kleur en vorm aannamen.

'Dank je Ginny,' zeiden Harry en Hermelien, terwijl Ron een diepe zucht liet horen.

'Oh ben je niet dankbaar dat ik je ermee geholpen heb,' zei Ginny tegen haar broer waarna ze met haar stok zwaaide en Ron plotseling weer bruine krullen en bruine ogen had.

"Ginny", zei haar moeder verontwaardigd terwijl de rest probeerde hun lachen in te houden.

'Mam ik ben nou volwassen', zei Ginny waarna ze begon te eten.

'Dat betekent niet dat ik er niet iets van mag zeggen,' zei mevrouw Wemel.

Het volgende moment verschijnselde Puck de kamer in. 'Goedemorgen meester Harry, fijne volwassenheid meesteres Ginny,' groette de elf. 'Meester Harry, madame Hooch is gearriveerd.' Vervolgde Puck tegen Harry.

'Heeft Rolanda al gegeten? Anders sta ik erop dat ze met ons mee-eet,' zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Puck zal het vragen, mevrouw Wemel,' zei de huiself met een buiging waarna hij weer verdwijnselde.

'Waarom is madame Hooch hier,' vroeg Ginny verbaasd maar niemand vertelde haar iets en als ze iets erover zeiden was het in de trant van daar kom je zo wel achter.

Even later kwamen Puck en madame Hooch de eetkamer binnenlopen, 'Hallo Arthur, Molly, Harry, Ron, en gefeliciteerd Ginny.' Zei ze bij binnenkomst.

'Madame Hooch, zullen we naar het veld gaan. Of wilt u eerst wat eten?' vroeg Harry die ondertussen al uitgegeten was.

Madame Hooch keek eens over de eettafel en zei vervolgens, 'Het is jammer dat ik al gegeten heb want dit ziet er fantastisch uit.'

Vervolgens stond Harry op. 'Zullen we dan maar naar het zwerkbalveld gaan, zei Harry ondertussen. Waarna hij haar naar het veld begeleidde, Hermelien en de andere achterlatend om Ginny tegen te houden die hen achterna wou gaan.

'Wow, Potter dit is fantastisch,' zei Madame Hooch toen ze bij het veld aankwamen. Puck en Titania waren die nacht bezig geweest om een tribune te bouwen voor de mensen die op dat moment niet aan het spelen waren. 'En hoe zit het met de ballen? Ik begreep uit je brief dat je speciale Snaaien had gehaald, heb je genoeg voor alle wedstrijden?' Vroeg de scheidsrechter terwijl zo controleerde of alle materialen in orde waren.

Toen madame Hooch klaar was begonnen de eerste gasten binnen te komen. Angelique Jansen, Gwendoline Jacobs, George Wemel en Oliver Plank liepen gelijk op Harry en madame Hooch af. Angelique, George, Oliver, Gwendoline begroette Harry en madame Hooch en de andere aanvoerders. 'Weten jullie of er van de spelers die nog geen team hebben genoeg zijn om zelf een team te vormen,' vroeg Harry. De aanvoerders keken elkaar en begonnen de lijstjes er bij te pakken. Vervolgens ontstond er een discussie of het mogelijk was, Harry zuchtte keek nog eens naar madame Hooch. Vervolgens mengde hij zich in de discussie. Uiteindelijk kwam madame Hooch tussenbeide en liet iedereen zijn team roepen en dan kijken of de overige nog een team konden en wilde vormen. Tegen de tijd dat dit besloten werd was iedereen al aanwezig alleen de Wemels niet (op George na). Nadat Angelique, Oliver en Gwendoline hun teams bij elkaar riepen, vroeg Harry aan de overige spelers of ze dachten samen een team te kunnen vormen. Iedereen keek naar Kruml, die op het laatste moment gevraagd was om te komen en daarom ook geen team had. Vervolgens bevestigde hij dat het waarschijnlijk wel kon. Nadat Kruml door de rest van de spelers tot aanvoerder was benoemd riep madame Hooch alle aanvoerders bij elkaar terwijl de rest van de spelers zwerkbalgewaden aantrokken. Nadat iedereen omgekleed was, werd Ginny geblinddoekt en gekleed in een zwerkbalgewaad het veld op geleid door haar familie. De Harpies waartegen ze eerst zouden spelen stonden tegenover hun al klaar.

Ginny's blinddoek werd voorzichtig door haar vader van haar gezicht verwijderd. Eerst was ze stil, vervolgens riep ze. "HARRY JAMES POTTER. HOE KOM JE OP HET IDEE OM ONS TEGEN EEN PROFESSIONEEL TEAM TE LATEN SPELEN."

Voorzichtig liep Harry naar zijn vriendin toe, toen Ginny Gwendoline een knipoog gaf begon hij pas echt te vrezen voor haar vleddervleervloek. En inderdaad zodra Harry voor iedereen goed zichtbaar was stuurde ze deze vloek op Harry af. Doordat hij het verwacht had hield zijn schildspreuk hem dan ook prima tegen. 'Ginny, ik dacht dat jij juist professioneel wilde vliegen,' zei Harry tegen Ginny zodra hij bij haar was.

"MET DE HARPIES NIET TEGEN ZE," schreeuwde ze tegen hem.

Harry zuchtte en keek ondertussen geïnteresseerd naar de reactie van de Harpies. Gwendoline en Kiora begonnen gelijk met elkaar te fluisteren, sommige spelers keken nerveus waarschijnlijk bang om hun positie in het team te verliezen en andere spelers geïnteresseerd naar Ginny. 'ik hoopte dat je dit als een kans zou zien, een extra kans om de Harpies te laten zien hoe goede en waardevolle speler jij bent.' Vertelde Harry kalm. 'En met dat schreeuwen van net heb je in ieder geval de aandacht van Gwendoline en Kiora getrokken,' fluisterde hij erna in haar oor voor hij haar kuste en weer terug in het publiek ging zitten.

'Oke, laten we dan maar gaan spelen,' zei Ginny enthousiast. Iets wat met een hoop gejuich van alle spelers en toeschouwers werd beantwoord.

Madame Hooch riep vervolgens Gwendoline en George bij haar voor een laatste minute aanvoerdersoverleg. Daarna liet ze de balen los en stegen de spelers op. Harry keek gebiologeerd naar Ginny die de plaats tussen haar vader en Bill als jager innam, terwijl hij naar het commentaar van Leo Jordaan luisterde. George had hem overgehaald om het commentaar van die dag te leveren. Al leek hij wel te moeten wennen aan het gebruik van voornamen bij het volledige Wemelteam. Harry was verrast over hoe goed mevrouw Wemel was als drijver, de tweeling hadden hun talenten als drijver duidelijk van haar geërfd.

'En Wemel heeft de bal, ik bedoel Arthur die oude is duidelijk nog niet vastgeroest. Oh en Molly haalt een beuker van Jones weg bij haar echtgenoot. Arthur speelt de slurk naar Bill, door naar Ginny, terug naar Arthur, van Arthur naar Ginny, dan naar Bill. En Bill gooit de bal naar Ginny, en ze scoort. Ginny scoort het eerste doelpunt tegen de Harpies, het staat nu 50-10 dames en heren.' Hermelien en Fleur die naast Harry zaten leefden intens mee met hun geliefde.

'Oh ik hoop maar niet dat hij zenuwachtig wordt,' hoorde Harry Hermelien mompelen elke keer als de slurk richting Ron ging.

'Geennie end Beell spelend goed samend, qui.' Zei Fleur die een gesprek met Harry op gang probeerde te brengen.

'Inderdaad,' zei Hermelien. 'Trouwens met Harry kun je tijdens zwerkbal weinig reactie verwachten, zeker als Ginny speelt.' Ging ze verder.

Fleur en Hermelien vermaakte zich samen prima, ze hadden het allebei niet zo op zwerkbal of vliegen maar de man van wie ze hielden speelde graag een potje. Harry keek ondertussen geanimeerd naar hoe Ginny een beuker ontwijkte, haar vuurrode haar achter haar aan vliegend. Alle toeschouwers hun adem leken in te houden de zoekers hadden de snaai gezien, en Charlie lag voorop in de race. Een paar seconden later had hij hem te pakken. 'En de Wemels winnen met 170 tegen de 150 van de Harpies. De volgende wedstrijd is het team van Angelique Jansen tegen het team van Oliver Plank en begint over een halfuur,' riep Leo om voor hij en alle andere spelers zich tussen het publiek gingen mengen. Daar werden ze voorzien van hapjes en drankjes door de huiselfen, Puck en Titania hadden de rest van Harry's huiselfen om hulp gevraagd want even later kwam Knijster op Harry af om te vragen wat hij wilde drinken.

"Harry," riep Ginny terwijl ze zich door de menigte worstelde duidelijk op zoek naar hem. "Harry," riep ze nog eens.

"Ginny," riep hij terug hoewel hij nauwelijks hoorbaar was over het geklets van de anderen heen. Ginny werd ook nog eens opgehouden door iedereen die haar een fijne verjaardag wilde wensen, uiteindelijk lukte het haar om bij Harry te komen.

'Harry,' zei Ginny opgewonden. 'Gwendoline vroeg ik volgend jaar zomer auditie wil komen doen voor de Harpies,' ging ze verder.

'Wauw Ginny dat is geweldig nieuws,' zei Harry die oprecht blij was voor Ginny.

'Meen je dat,' vroeg Ginny. 'Ik dacht dat je een familie wilde en als ik professioneel speel,' Ginny stopte terwijl ze Harry diep in de ogen keek.

'Ginny, ik hou van jou. Tuurlijk wil ik een familie maar wat ik het liefst wil is dat jij gelukkig bent,' zei Harry terwijl hij haar aan bleef kijken. Iets dat steeds moeilijker werd gezien ze de tranen in haar ooghoeken probeerde te verbergen.

'Oh Harrry,' snikte ze terwijl Harry haar in zijn armen nam.

Een paar minuten later terwijl Harry Ginny nog in zijn armen hield begon Leo om te roepen. 'De volgende wedstrijd begint over 5 minuten, willen alle spelers van het team van Angelique zich aan de rechterzijde van het veld verzamelen en alle spelers van Olivers team zich aan de linkerzijde verzamelen. En voor de mensen die niet spelen, de tribunes staan er niet voor niks.' Zei hij met veel enthousiasme.

Harry liet Ginny los, waarna ze hem verontwaardigd aankeek. 'Sorry Ginny, ik moet de volgende wedstrijd spelen,' zei hij verontschuldigend.

'De volgende, hoeveel wedstrijden zijn er vandaag?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

'Een stuk of 10,' zei hij terwijl ze samen richting het veld liepen.

'Succes dan maar,' zei Ginny toen ze afscheid namen van elkaar bij de tribune. Waarna Harry naar de linkerkant van het veld liep en zich bij Plank meldde.

'Harry, goed je weer te zien in mijn team,' zei Oliver als begroeting.

'Dank je Oliver, het is geheel wederzijds.'

Zodra het team compleet is stelde hij iedereen aan elkaar voor, al leken de jager en de drijvers elkaar al te kennen. Vervolgens begon hij zijn speech. 'Potter doe je werk, je bent de beste. Jagers het doel is daar, zei Plank terwijl hij wees naar de doelpalen aan de rechterzijde van het veld. Ik wil jullie en de slurk niet in mijn buurt hoeven zien. Drijvers Potter kan één dolle beuker aan en nog een snaai vangen dus bescherm de jagers en maak het de anderen zo lastig mogelijk. Zolang er geen dementors langs komen moeten we kunnen winnen.'

'Die dementors kan ik wel aan,' zei Harry vol vertrouwen. De rest van spelers keken hem vol respect aan.

Oliver liep vervolgens naar madame Hooch toe terwijl de rest van de spelers in een halve cirkel om hun heen gingen staan. Even later was Angelique ook klaar met haar team en meldde zich bij madame Hooch, ook haar team ging in een halve cirkel staan tegenover het team van Oliver. Toen madame Hooch de ballen los liet kon Harry de snaai weg zien vliegen, hij besloot de jagers ook hun moment te geven en vloog gefocust op een ander punt in het veld af in de hoop de andere zoeker af te leiden. Het werkte, niet alleen pakte de andere zoeker de snaai niet maar hij vloog zelfs achter Harry aan overtuigd dat hij hem wel gezien had. Zodra Harry dacht dat hij ver genoeg weg was van de snaai had cirkelde hij naar boven alsof hij de snaai net uit zijn zicht had zien verdwijnen. Vervolgens zocht hij de snaai weer op, luisterde naar het commentaar of de jagers al een doelpunt gescoord hadden en hield de andere zoeker in de gaten of die ook de snaai gezien had. Ondertussen vloog hij in grote lussen hoog boven het veld alsof hij de snaai aan het zoeken was.

'Stoker in balbezit, gooit de bal over naar Adams, ohh en Adams die beuker miste net. Adams geeft de bal door naar livingstone, die gooit hem onder Jackson door naar Stoker. Ze zijn nu bijna bij de goal, houd Jones hem tegen. Neee Livingstone scoort, het is nu 10 tegen nul voor Oliver Plank,' hoorde Harry Leo roepen. De jagers hadden hun punt gescoord en Harry besloot achter de snaai aan te gaan. De snaai cirkelde nu al zo'n tien minuten een meter boven de grond en Harry ging voor een volledige duikvlucht. Zodra Harry de duikvlucht had ingezet hoorde hij de eerste beukers al aan komen zoeven. Harry ontweek ze met gemak, begon zelfs met een beetje af te remmen en greep de snaai in een bocht om veilig te kunnen landen. 'Harry heeft de snaai dames en heren Oliver heeft gewonnen. Over een driekwartier is de volgende wedstrijd gepland het team van Kruml tegen de Harpies.'

Toen Harry vanaf het veld de tuin inliep was Harry verbaasd, mevrouw Wemel had samen met de huiselfen een lopend buffet opgezet en een aantal buffettafels waaraan men kon staan om te eten. Ron en de andere Wemels stonden vooraan in de rij voor het buffet. Harry besloot achteraan in de rij aan te sluiten misschien dat er dan nog wat op het buffet zou liggen als hij zijn eten kon pakken. Harry was verbaasd toen hij bij het buffet aankwam, van alles was er nog iets aanwezig en hij had meer dan genoeg keuze. Hij zocht naar Ginny en ging naast haar staan. Ginny was op dat moment in gesprek met haar moeder. 'Mam, ik wist niet dat jij zo'n goede drijver was,' hoorde hij haar zeggen.

'Oh dat was niks, jullie hadden er één nodig en ik speelde vroeger samen met mijn broers,' zei mevrouw Wemel bescheiden. Harry mengde zich vervolgens in het gesprek door te zeggen hoe heerlijk het eten was en dat hij zelfs verbaasd was dat er voor hem en de andere nog genoeg over was nadat haar zoons langs het buffet waren gegaan.

'Oh dank je Harry, en die spreuken van de huiselfen hielpen echt. We hadden donderdagmiddag een overleg hoe we het met eten gingen doen en Knijster vertelde over een spreuk die hij van de huiselfen op Zweinstein geleerd had. Die waarschuwde wanneer een bepaald bord leeg begon te raken en weer bijgevuld moest worden.'

'Wauw dat is nog eens nuttig als je een feestje hebt,' zei Harry die onder de indruk was. Ondertussen was Harry begonnen met eten en zijn bord ging veel sneller leeg dan hij at, hij keek naast zich. Ginny's bord was leeg en ze keek vol passie naar hem.

'Je vind het toch niet erg,' zei ze onschuldig.

Harry moest lachen, ook zag Gwendoline op hun afkomen lopen. 'Hallo Gwendoline,' zei Harry toen ze binnen gehoorsafstand was.

'Hallo Harry, Ginny en ik geloof dat u Molly Wemel bent,' zei Gwendoline.

'Ehm ja dat klopt, en wie bent u dan eigenlijk.' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel aan de voor haar onbekende heks.

Er verscheen een lach op het gezicht van Gwendoline. 'Héhé dat is verfrissend, ik ben Gwendoline Jacobs drijver en aanvoerder van de Holyhead Harpies,' zei de beroemde heks.

'Gwendoline Jacobs,' stamelde mevrouw Wemel.

'Ehm ja, ik wou u dochter nog vragen naar die demonstratie van haar befaamde vleddervleerspreuk die ze ons nog beloofd had.

'Ginny,' mompelde haar moeder niet goed wetende wat ze zeggen moest.

Ginny zelf echter trok haar toverstok en stuurde haar vleermuisvriendjes op zowel Harry als Gwendoline af. Na een minuut leek ze medelijden te krijgen en stopte de spreuk. 'Was dit goed genoeg,' zei ze vrolijk tegen Gwendoline.

'Niet geheel wat ik verwacht had,' was haar vrolijke reactie zodra de eerste schok voorbij was.

Harry echter vroeg; 'was dat echt nodig?'

Ginny draaide zich naar hem toe. 'Voor dat je mij achterliet, of dat je mij liet denken dat je dood was, of mij onverwacht tegen een professioneel team liet spelen. Denk je dat je het verdient hebt of niet?' Zei ze met een bijna duivelse glimlach.

Harry liet zien hoofd zakken toen ze hem herinnerde aan de begrafenis van Perkamentus en alles dat daarna gebeurde. 'Sorry,' mompelde Harry dan ook tegen haar.

Mevrouw Wemel en Gwendoline moesten lachen om Harry's reactie. 'Nou meid je bent in ieder geval vurig genoeg om een Harpie te zijn, als je de redder van de magische wereld aan je voeten kan laten smeken.' Zei Gwendoline waarna ze zich omdraaide en richting Angelique en haar vriendinnen liep.

Moeder en dochter waren sprakeloos. 'Ik geloof dat Gwendoline jou graag in haar team wil hebben,' zei Harry echter die inmiddels weer wat vrolijker was.

'Gwendoline wil mij in haar team,' mompelde Ginny verbaasd.

'Mijn dochter een Harpie,' zei mevrouw Wemel twijfelachtig.

Gelukkig riep juist op dat moment Leo om dat de volgende wedstrijd over 5 minuten zou beginnen en het vriendelijk verzoek of iedereen zich naar de tribunes zou willen begeven, mits ze niet zelf moesten spelen.

Ginny werd op de tribune verwelkomd door een groepje meisjes met wie ze samen als Jager gespeeld had, Harry herkende immers Demelze en Angelique. Hijzelf ging bij Ron en Hermelien op de tribune zitten en volgde samen met hun de maneuvers van Kruml op de voet. Het was een korte maar intense wedstrijd, de Harpies wisten met gemak een aantal doelpunten te scoren en Kruml pakte na zo'n 10 minuten speeltijd de snaai uit de lucht. Het team van Kruml had gewonnen met 150 punten tegen de 50 punten die de jagers van de Harpies hadden verdient. Leo riep om dat de volgende wedstrijd om één uur zou beginnen en men weer terug kon naar het overheerlijk buffet dat mevrouw Wemel samen met wat hulp had opgezet.

Het uur dat volgde at Harry een beetje en praatte hij vooral met iedereen tot Leo riep dat de volgende wedstrijd over 5 minuten zou beginnen en zowel hijzelf als Ginny daarin zouden moeten spelen. Zodra alle spelers zich op het veld verzameld hadden en de toeschouwers op de tribune, begon madame Hooch de wedstrijd.

Harry zag ditmaal niet de snaai wegvliegen omdat hij iets te veel werd afgeleid door Ginny, iets dat Leo was opgevallen en een grapje over maakte. Gelukkig voor Harry had Charlie de snaai ook niet gezien. Terwijl ze in een cirkelende beweging naar boven vlogen begon Harry naar de snaai te zoeken, binnen enkele minuten had hij hem gevonden en brak hij zijn stijgen af voor een snelle duikvlucht dwars door het speelveld richting de snaai. Charlie zag Harry vliegen en de snaai aan het eind van zijn baan, dook vervolgens de andere zoeker achterna. Helaas voor Charlie kwam hij een van de beukers van Jordaan tegen. Ginny echter had vrij spel en wist een goal te scoren vlak voor Harry de snaai greep.

'En dankzij een laatste minuut goal van Ginny Wemel is de score van deze wedstrijd 150 voor Olivers team tegen 10 van de Wemels. De wedstrijden worden steeds korter dames en heren jullie kunnen nu tot twee uur genieten van het overheerlijk buffet voor het team van Angelique tegen het team van Kruml speelt,' riep Leo Jordaan om voor hij zijn broer ging feliciteren met de overwinning van zijn team.

Zodra de wedstrijd afgelopen was verzamelde mevrouw Wemel iedereen. 'Goedenmiddag iedereen en welkom op mijn dochters zeventiende verjaardag. Ik begreep dat een aantal van jullie cadeaus voor haar heeft meegebracht. En gezien we nu daar de tijd voor hebben, zou iedereen zijn of haar cadeau op één grote stapel willen leggen.' Harry vroeg Eva of zij Ginny's verjaardagscadeau van hem wilde halen, toen de elf hem passeerde. Even later zag Harry hoe Eva zijn cadeau met het gedicht erbij op de stapel leggen. Nadat bijna iedereen bij de stapel langs was geweest vroeg mevrouw Wemel, 'heeft iedereen zijn of haar cadeau op de stapel gelegd?' Er haastte iemand zich nog snel naar de stapel toe, terwijl de rest iets van een bevestiging liet zien of horen. 'Oke nu alle cadeaus verzameld zijn wil ik graag de jarige naar voren roepen, Ginervra Molly Wemel.' Riep mevrouw Wemel voor ze geraakt werd door de vleddervleervloek van de jarige.

'Alsjeblieft noem mij niet bij mijn volledige naam,' zei Ginny geïrriteerd voor ze de vloek weer ophief.

Iedereen moest lachen, tot mevrouw Wemel weer de leiding greep door het eerste cadeau van de stapel te pakken en het bijbehorende kaartje voor begon te lezen. Ondertussen pakte Ginny het cadeau uit en bedankte de zenders voor het cadeau. Dit ging door tot ze bij een pakketje kwamen waar geen naamkaartje bij stond. 'Van wie is dit cadeau,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel terwijl ze het geschenk omhoog hield.

'Van Ginny natuurlijk,' zei Loena waarna de rest van het gezelschap moest lachen en Ginny haar cadeau uitpakte.

'Dank je Loena,' zei ze daarna terwijl Ginny een vreemd gevormd voorwerp weglegde. Vervolgens gingen zij en haar moeder weer terug naar hun eerdere ritueel, van kaartjes voorlezen, cadeaus uitpakken en zenders bedanken. Het volgende cadeau waarbij een opstopping ontstond was die van Harry, niet alleen het cadeau zelf maar ook het gedicht dat Harry geschreven had. Mevrouw Wemel las het gedicht blozend voor, ook Ginny's gezicht werd rood gekleurd bij het gedicht. De reactie van de andere luisteraars varieerde van blozend en giechelend tot dubbel liggend van het lachen. Na het gedicht stond Ginny op en liep naar Harry toe, 'Sorry voor mijn eerste jaar.' Waarbij iedereen die dat jaar op school wist waar het over ging en snel wegkeek of juist begon te staren toen het stelletje vervolgens begon te zoenen. Toen ze naar een paar minuten nog bezig waren begon een fluitconcert waarbij een aantal mensen ook bij begonnen te roepen. Harry en Ginny hielden vervolgens snel op terwijl mevrouw Wemel de orde probeerde te herstellen. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze bij het laatste cadeau van meneer en mevrouw Wemel, hun traditionele gouden horloge zag er niet alleen sierlijk uit maar was ook versierd met rood gekleurde slurken en groen gekleurde snaaien. 'O wauw mam, pap bedankt,' zei Ginny enthousiast terwijl ze hun een grote knuffel gaf.

'Graag gedaan, graag gedaan,' zei meneer Wemel terwijl hij zijn dochter op de rug klopte en de tranen in zijn ogen vormde.

Mevrouw Wemel verloor het op dat moment en begon luid te snikken, 'Mijn meisje, mijn kleine meisje helemaal volwassen.'

De rest van de broers kwamen erbij en de hele familie leek zich over te geven aan de emotionele achtbaan die er onderling heerste. Na een paar minuten volgde Fleur, Harry en Hermelien in de groepsknuffel. Die duurde tot George even later riep, 'Nou pap, nu zijn we allemaal volwassen en hoef je die flessen Oude Klare's niet meer te verstoppen in je schuurtje.'

'Flessen Oude klare's, Welke flessen,' reageerde mevrouw Wemel luid en terwijl meneer Wemel zich verontschuldigde en zijn vrouw weer in een goede bui probeerde te krijgen. Terwijl de rest moest lachen om de reactie van mevrouw Wemel. Vervolgens ging iedereen langs de tafel met cadeaus om te kijken wat andere mensen Ginny gegeven hadden. Ginny liet Harry zelf haar cadeaus zien en wat haar persoonlijke favoriete waren, voornamelijk Harpies souvenirs en marketingspullen. Harry zelf kon het niet laten te vragen wat Loena haar nou gegeven had.

'Geen idee, waarschijnlijk een apparaat om Nurgels te kunnen zien of zo.' Was Ginny's reactie.

Helaas werden ze toen afgebroken door Leo die de teams van Kruml en Angelique het veld op riep. De wedstrijd was gelukkig heel snel over kruml zag net als Harry de snaai wegvliegen en in tegenstelling tot hem gunde hij zijn niet een goal en ving hem binnen een paar minuten. Geen van beide teams had een kans gekregen om ook maar één goal te scoren voor Kruml de snaai ving en de uitslag was dan ook 150 tegen 0. Harry vond de wedstrijd spectaculair net als sommige andere fans van Krumls vliegkunsten, de rest van de mensen vonden de wedstrijd een verschrikking die gelukkig niet al te lang duurde. 'Oke, jongens dit was weer een snelheidsrecord van een wedstrijd. Ga maar weer terug na naar de tafel om de cadeaus verder te bekijken, oh en voor ik het vergeet de volgende wedstrijd is het team van Oliver Plank tegen de Harpies.'

Het was een aangenaam uurtje van rust waarbij in ieder geval de spelers voor de volgende wedstrijd en Kruml rustig aan deden. Harry en Ginny liepen samen door de rozentuin waar ze verscheidene andere stelletjes tegen kwamen. Ron en Hermelien verbaasde Harry absoluut niet maar Loena en Marcel die verscheidene obscure planten en dieren bespraken keek Harry toch wel even na. 'Hoelang is dat al aan de gang,' vroeg hij aan Ginny.

'Oh die twee, ze hielden elkaar en de rest van de SVP vrolijk tot kerstmis samen en daarna blijkbaar weer,' zei Ginny alsof iedereen dat wist.

Harry keek nog eens om, het leek inderdaad alsof die twee gewoon goede vrienden waren die ideeën uitwisselde. Ondertussen liepen ze weer richting het zwerkbalveld waar de meeste van de mensen waren. "Hé Potter", riep Livingstone een van de jagers die ook in het team van Plank speelde. 'Is het waar dat de enige keer dat jij de snaai gemist hebt in een wedstrijd waar dementors bij betrokken waren,' ging de man verder.

'Ja,' zei Harry enigszins achterdochtig iets wat gerechtvaardigd leek te worden toen er door zijn antwoord nogal wat geroezemoes ontstond bij het groepje waarbij hij bijstond. Harry liep erop af, behalve die Linvingstone stonden ook Oliver Plank, Angelique Jansen, Gwendoline Jacobs, Viktor Kruml en vreemd genoeg Ron en Charlie Wemel erbij. 'Hoezo dat,' vroeg Harry toen hij en Ginny dichter bij het groepje stonden. Maar hij vond geen gehoor, want niemand reageerde daarop tegen hem. Ze bleven ondertussen doorkletsen over iemand die mogelijk een gouden hand zou kunnen hebben. Wie dat was of wat er mee bedoelt werd, werd Harry niet helemaal duidelijk gesprek. Uiteindelijk richtte hij zich maar op Ginny, 'weet jij waar ze het over hebben?' Vroeg Harry aan haar.

Ginny keek verbaasd naar Harry, geschrokken dat er tegen haar gepraat werd. 'Oh ehm ze denken dat jij een gouden hand hebt, je weet wel zo iemand die altijd de snaai vangt en smiechten aantrekt.' Zei Ginny.

'De gouden hand, iemand die smiechten aantrekt en altijd de snaai vangt, daar heb ik nog nooit van gehoord,' zei Harry verbaasd.

'Nou ja het is immers ook maar een mythe, iets wat mensen alleen maar van horen zeggen hebben over iemand die zelf niet eens kennen,' zei Ginny op geheimzinnige toon. 'Ze zeggen dat iemand met een gouden hand altijd de snaai vangt, het enige wat hun kan stoppen is een dementor. Ze zeggen dat elke generatie er één persoon wordt geboren met een gouden hand, smiechten worden naar hem of haar aangetrokken en men zegt dat de hand van die persoon na verloop van tijd goud kleurt door de vele snaaien die hij vangt.' Vertelde Ginny toen bleek dat Harry er geïnteresseerd in was.

'Een gouden hand,' mijmerde Harry. Het leek te kloppen, de enige keer dat hij inderdaad de snaai niet gevangen was waren er dementors op het veld gekomen maar hij had nog nooit een smiecht gezien al beweerde men dat hij met uitsterven bedreigt werd. Misschien moest hij maar eens naar het Elfrida Grons reservaat gaan kijken, bedacht Harry zich.

Er was blijkbaar meer tijd verstreken dan Harry dacht want zijn gedachten werden onderbroken door Leo Jordaan, hij en de rest van het team van Oliver moesten spelen tegen de Harpies spelen over vijf minuten. Overal in de tuin braken groepjes op of liepen samen richting het speelveld of de tribune. Harry meldde zich bij Oliver, net als de rest van het team. Vervolgens begon Olivers aan zijn toespraak. 'Oke Jongens en meiden. Ik weet dat het niet zo voelt maar wij zijn de betere. We hebben meer punten dan hun.' Hierbij wierp Oliver en de rest van het team wierp een schuine blik op Harry. 'Oke, hun hebben betere jagers en drijfers. Maar wij hebben betere Zoeker en Wachter. Dus kom op en laat zien wat je kan,' zei Oliver optimistisch voor ze hun plaatsten innamen voor het begin van de wedstrijd. Terwijl ze naar het midden van het veld liepen kwam Plank naast hem lopen. 'Oh en Harry wees deze keer niet zo nobel. Als je die snaai ziet grijp hem,' fluisterde hij in Harry's oor.

'Weet je dat zeker,' vroeg Harry. 'Als ik nu doe dat ik hem niet direct zie dan kan ik Kruml misschien verrassen door gelijk achter de snaai aan gaan,' ging Harry verder.

'Hmm,' zei Oliver terwijl hij snel nadacht. 'Als je die zoeker van de Harpies maar goed in de gaten houd,' zei Plank terwijl hij ermee instemde en richting madame Hooch liep. Harry nam op dat moment zijn plaats in de halve cirkel in.

Alle teams hadden vandaag al twee wedstrijdjes gespeeld en madame Hooch liet dan ook bijna gelijk de ballen los. Ook nu weer kon Harry de kleine gouden snaai met zijn ogen blijven volgen, en terwijl hij opsteeg zag hij dat de zoeker van de Harpies niet de moeite deed om gelijk erachteraan te gaan. Beide zoekers vlogen naar hun positie boven het speelveld terwijl ze elkaar en de snaai in de gaten hielden. Af en toe als de snaai door het speelveld raasde zag Harry het slagveld dat daar plaatsvond, Oliver die constant doelpogingen tegenhield terwijl zijn jagers alle moeite moesten doen om de slurk te pakken te krijgen en te behouden. Elke paar minuten kreeg Plank weer een poging te pakken, aan zijn prestaties te zien was hij dit echter gewend van Pullover United want hij leek alles te stoppen. Al vertelde Leo een ander verhaal, de Harpies hadden de slurk al één keer voorbij Oliver gekregen. Na een paar minuten begon de zoeker van de Harpies aan een constante poging om Harry af te leiden, ze begon te schreeuwen naar Harry en liet meer van haar boezem zien dan nodig was. Hoe irritant het ook was, het maakte Harry's werk makkelijker. Niet alleen begon de zoeker geïrriteerd te raken door Harry's negeren, haar geschreeuw liet hem ook weten waar ze was. Uiteindelijk na tien minuten leek ze door te krijgen dat haar tactiek niet werkte en ging ze weer de snaai opzoeken al riep ze af en toe nog steeds iets naar Harry. Na een halfuur en nog twee doelpunten wisten de jagers uit Olivers team eindelijk de slurk in het doelgebied te krijgen, Helaas voor de Harpies was de wachter van hun inmiddels zich aan het vervelen voor de doelpalen en miste de slurk die door de rechter doelpaal vloog. Eindelijk kwam toen het teken van plank waarop Harry had gewacht en dook vliegensvlug achter de snaai aan die zich op dat moment een paar meter onder de andere zoeker bevond. De andere zoeker had verwacht dat Harry op dat moment zou wegvliegen maar kon niet de snaai vinden die zich recht onder haar bevond en dacht daarom dat het een schijnduik was. Ze schrok dan ook toen madame Hooch het einde wedstrijdsein gaf terwijl Harry net onder haar door was gevlogen. Nadat iedereen op de grond was geland kwam ze op Harry aflopen, 'Nou Potter, ik moet zeggen je bent een goede zoeker. Ik denk op de Harpies na elke club jou wel zou willen hebben. Dus voor welke wil je voor spelen,' vroeg ze geïnteresseerd.

'Ehm eigenlijk wilde ik schouwer worden,' zei Harry twijfelend.

'Jammer, ik had graag nog eens tegen jou gespeeld,' zei de zoekster terwijl ze handen schudden.

'Hé Harry goede vang,' zei George die op dat moment samen met zijn zusje kwam aanlopen.

'Je hebt het publiek ten minste ook een leuke wedstrijd gegeven in tegenstelling tot sommige andere zoekers,' zei Ginny terwijl ze een vuile blik wierp op Kruml.

'Oh dank je,' zei Harry tegen George terwijl hij zijn arm om het middel van Ginny sloeg en haar langzaam naar zich toe trok.

'En waar denk jij mee bezig te zijn,' zei Ginny terwijl ze haar toverstok op Harry richtte.

'Mijn jarige vriendin een knuffel geven,' zei Harry vrolijk tegen haar.

Ginny liet haar toverstok zakken terwijl ze elkaar in de ogen keken. Oh wat heeft ze mooie bruine ogen, dacht Harry. En Ginny zei vervolgens; 'dat mag wel.' Waarna ze hem een dikke knuffel gaf.

'Hé maat, dat is wel mijn kleine zusje,' riep George. Waarna Harry en Ginny lachend uit elkaar gingen.

'Laat voortaan maar dat kleine weg George,' riep Ginny terug zodra ze uitgelachen was.

'Ja baas,' zei George gehoorzaam. Waarna Harry en Ginny weer opnieuw begonnen te lachen.

'Wat is er zo grappig', vroeg Gwendoline die op haar zoeker was afgelopen.

'Oh gewoon die grappenmaker van een broer van mij,' zei Ginny nonchalant.

'Als jij zo'n grappenmaker bent moet jij dan niet bij de tovertweeling topfopshop melden, ik geloof dat die nog mensen zoeken.' Was de reactie van Gwendoline, waarna ze alle drie dubbel lagen van het lachen. 'Wat is er aan de hand?' Vroeg ze vervolgens verbaasd.

'George is een van de oprichters van de tovertweeling topfopshop,' proestte Harry uit. Waarna Gwendoline Jacobs werd eerst rood van schaamte, vervolgens moest ze ook wel meelachen.

Zodra ze uitgelachen waren verontschuldigde Gwendoline zich bij George. 'Geeft niet het was een goede grap,' zei George eerlijk.

'Maar als je een van de oprichters bent waarom vliegt je tweelingbroer dan niet mee,' vroeg Gwendoline zich van geen kwaad bewust. Harry en Ginny keken snel naar George zijn reactie.

George keek somber, 'Fred mijn broer.' Wist hij nog net uit te brengen voor hij in tranen uitbarstte.

Ginny en de andere Wemels die George in tranen zagen uitbarstte rende naar hem toe. Ze namen hem in hun armen. 'Rustig maar het is goed, Fred zou willen dat je gelukkig was,' zeiden Ginny en haar moeder in een poging hem te kalmeren.

Harry pakte Gwendoline bij de arm en liep een stukje weg van George en de andere Wemels. 'George is zijn tweelingbroer verloren tijdens de gevechten in Zweinstein, al spookt hij nu wel rond in hun winkel. Oliver Plank beschreef ze tijdens mijn eerste training als levende beukers, ze waren fantastisch samen zowel op het veld als in de grappen die ze maakte.' Harry keek somber terwijl hij de kunsten en grappen van de tweeling herinnerde.

'Oh sorry ik wist het niet,' zei ze verontschuldigend.

'Je kon het niet weten, het is voor iedereen nog altijd pijnlijk hoeveel goede mensen we verloren hebben in de gevechten.' Harry keek nog altijd somber terwijl hij terug dacht aan al die verloren mensen, Tops, Lupos, Kasper, Fred, Dobby, Cedric.

Ze bleven nog even samen in stilte staan. Uiteindelijk doorbrak Gwendoline de stilte. 'Die Fred, ging die vroeger uit met Angelique?' Vroeg ze.

'Ja, ik denk het wel. Ze gingen immers samen naar het Kerstbal tijdens het toverschool toernooi, hoewel dat ook niks zegt mijn date wou achteraf namelijk niet meer met mij uit. Hoewel zij ook niet mijn eerste keus was,' gaf Harry toe. De reactie van Gwendoline hierop werd echter overstemd door Leo die vertelde dat Angeliue tegen de Wemels zou spelen over 5 minuten. 'Zullen we naar de tribune gaan,' zei Harry na de mededeling terwijl hij Gwendoline Jacobs een arm aanbood.

'Dank je Harry,' maar ik kan prima zelf lopen. Zei Gwendoline ferm voor ze samen richting de tribune liepen.

Gwendoline ging bij de rest van haar team zitten terwijl Harry rondkeek naar bekende. De meeste van zijn vrienden bleken echter op dat moment te spelen, uiteindelijk ging hij tussen Hermelien en Fleur zitten die gespannen naar Ron en Bill keken. Harry keek echter met veel plezier naar Ginny, ze vloog over het veld als een dartelend veulentje. De wedstrijd was één van twee gelijke teams, Het was een spannende wedstrijd. Voor zolang het duurde want na een kwartiertje zag Charlie de snaai en dook erachteraan. De zoeker van Angelique leek echter geen flauw benul te hebben waar de snaai was en dook Charlie blind achterna. Op het moment dat zij ter hoogte van Charlie's staart was greep hij de snaai vast. 'En Charlie heeft de Snaai na een spannende achtervolging. De laatste stand is nu 180 voor de Wemels tegen 40 voor Angelique. De volgende wedstrijd is over zo'n veertig minuten en dan speelt Het team van Viktor Kruml tegen het team van Oliver Plank,' riep Leo om.

Harry , Hermelien en Fleur liepen direct naar het veld om de spelers te begroeten. 'Goed gespeeld,' zei Harry tegen Ginny toen hij haar omhelsde.

'Dank je Harry,' zei Ginny terwijl ze langzaam weer op adem kwam. Ook Fleur en Hermelien waren herenigd met de man van hun dromen en liepen als twee stelletjes van het veld af. Harry en Ginny volgenden hun voorbeeld, Ginny leek blij dat de huiselfen weer wat kleine hapjes hadden neergezet. Want ze viel samen met Ron en de rest van haar familie erop aan. Tegen de tijd dat ze langzaamaan uitgegeten begonnen te raken riep Leo al weer om dat de volgende wedstrijd zo ging beginnen, Harry zou het als zoeker tegen Kruml op moeten nemen. 'Succes Harry,' zei Ginny nog vlak voor hij het veld op liep.

'Harry, je weet wat je moet doen.' Zei Plank toen Harry naast hem op het veld kwam staan.

'Grijp die snaai, al wordt het je dood.' Zei Harry die terugdacht aan die wedstrijd met Sneep als scheidsrechter in zijn eerste jaar.

'Is dat niet een beetje overdreven,' zei Adams een van de jagers die er net aan kwam lopen.

'Hij daar heeft dat al eens eerder gezegd en toen had ik die snaai ook te pakken,' zei Harry nonchalant terwijl hij naar Oliver wees.

'Oh ja Oliver neemt zwerkbal af en toe iets te serieus,' reageerde Adams.

'Ja dat kun je wel zeggen,' zei Harry terug terwijl iedereen naar het midden van het veld begon te lopen. Daar aangekomen gingen ze in een cirkel klaar staan om op te vliegen, Het team van Kruml aan de ene helft, het team van Oliver aan de andere helft. Het lot besliste dat Harry tegenover Kruml kwam te staan. Harry keek met één oog naar Kruml en met de andere naar de snaai. Hij zag de snaai wegvliegen terwijl madame Hooch op haar fluitje blies. Harry steeg op en haastte zich achter de snaai aan achtervolgd door Kruml. Hij en Kruml cirkelde om elkaar heen naar boven toe, de snaai achterna. Nek aan nek vlogen de mannen waarbij ze de snaai langzaam inhaalden. Toen de snaai zich 10 centimeter van de hand van Kruml was vloog deze ineens een andere kant op. Recht in Harry's grijpende hand. Binnen een paar minuten was de wedstrijd alweer afgelopen. Pas toen merkte Harry wat er op de rest van het speelveld gebeurde, of beter gezegd wat er niet gebeurde. De wachters waren plichtsgetrouw naar hun plaats gevlogen maar hingen daarvoor rustig te zweven. De drijfers speelden de beukers onderling heen en weer, en de jagers leken ook niet serieus te spelen want er was geen enkel doelpunt gescoord. Iedereen bleek te kijken naar hem en Kruml.

'En na een spectaculaire en zenuwslopende jacht achter de snaai is die gevangen door Harry Potter en is de uiteindelijke score 150 punten voor Olivers team en nul punten voor het team van Kruml. De volgende wedstrijd is weer over een uur. Dan spelen de Harpies tegen het team van Angelique,' riep Leo Jordaan over het veld.

Harry verbaasde zich achteraf hoe hoog ze tijdens de jacht waren gevlogen, het duurde dan ook even voor ze weer beneden op de grond waren. Eenmaal daar aangekomen werd Harry gelijk omhelst door Ginny en even later volgde de rest van zijn zwerkbalspelende vrienden. 'Wauw Harry, goed gespeeld' riepen verscheidene mensen. Harry werd meegesleurd in de feestvierende menigte, hij had Kruml verslagen met zwerkbal. Het begon nu pas langzaam tot hem door te dringen. Uiteindelijk ging de menigte uiteen toen Leo riep voor de wedstrijd van Angelique tegen de Harpies en kreeg Harry wat tijd om samen met Ginny door te brengen. Al waren beide meer met de wedstrijd bezig dan met elkaar. Harry vond de snaai inmiddels makkelijk te volgen terwijl beide zoekers hem niet leken te zien. De jagers van de Harpies waren ondertussen druk bezig met scoren, al werd hun doelreeks soms onderbroken door één of twee goals van Angelique en haar team van jagers. Zodra de slurk voor de 25ste keer door een van de doelen van Angelique's team was gevlogen, dook de zoekster van de Harpies achter de snaai aan en greep hem een paar minuten later. De wedstrijd eindigde uiteindelijk met een scoren van 390 tegen 70.

'Dat was een mooie wedstrijd om te zien, al was hij dan niet erg spannend.' Gaf Ginny toe.

'Voor de jagers wel, de zoekster van de Harpies wachtte gewoon haar tijd uit. Niet erg leuk om ze zien,' zei Harry.

'Wat, je vind het niet vervelend dat de Harpies nu de leiding hebben,' zei Ginny plagerig.

'Nee, het is maar een spelletje ter ere van jou verjaardag,' zei Harry alsof het hem niks kon schelen. Hoewel in zijn achterhoofd een stemmetje zei, meen je dat of zeg je dat alleen maar omdat zij dat wil horen. Harry schudde mentaal zijn hoofd en lette weer op Ginny en wat zij zei.

'Ik moet toegeven het is wel een groots gebaar en weegt dus wel op tegen dat vreselijke gedicht.'

'Oh dat gedicht, ik hoop dat jij hem net zo leuk vond als ik die van jou in mijn tweede.' Plaagde Harry terwijl het gezicht van Ginny weer net zo rood werd als toen.

'Jongens en meiden, mannen en vrouwen. De laatste wedstrijd van vandaag staat op het punt van beginnen. De Wemels tegen het last-minute team van Kruml,' riep Leo om.

Ginny haastte zich naar het veld terwijl Harry een goede plaats op de tribune zocht. Uiteindelijk vond hij er eentje ter hoogte van de doelpalen. Het enige nadeel, hij zat er als enige man zat tussen de Harpies. En voor de wedstrijd begon beleefden ze er plezier in om hem daar niet alleen op te wijzen maar ook op zo'n schaamvolle manier als mogelijk. Vooral toen bleek dat Harry wel erg graag Ginny zag vliegen. Harry keek met veel plezier hoe goed ze vloog samen met haar vader en broer. Haar vurig rode haar achter haar aan vliegend. Scorend en juichend voor ze de slurk weer opving en ze voor nog een poging gingen. Tot één van de jagers van Kruml de slurk te pakken kreeg en zij er fanatiek achteraan ging jagen. Harry kon zien dat Kruml en Charlie zaten te wachten tot de score hoog genoeg zou zijn om de punten van de Harpies te overtreffen. Helaas voor Kruml was Ginny met haar vader en oudste broer een beter stel jagers dan degene die bij hem in het team zaten. Nadat de Wemels dertien Goals hadden gemaakt dook Charlie richting de snaai achtervolgd door Kruml. Hierbij bleek hoe goede vlieger hij was, Kruml greep de snaai voor Charlie erbij kon. Daardoor werd de eindstand uiteindelijk 210 voor Kruml en 130 punten voor de Wemels.

'En dan nu de prijsuitreiking,' riep Leo.' Op de vijfde plaats met 110 punten, het team van Angelique Jansen.' Waarna iedereen in het publiek begon te klappen. 'Op de vierde plaats met 490 punten de Wemels,' hierna begonnen alle roodharige, Hermelien en Fleur te juichen. 'Op de derde plaats met 510 punten, het team van Viktor Kruml.' Er was een zacht gejuich te horen terwijl de meeste in het publiek zaten te klappen. Toen het gejuich was afgelopen ging Leo Jordaan weer verder. 'Op de tweede plaats met 620 punten, het team van Oliver Plank.' Er brak een luid gejuich op van de tribune, er was ook een koor van Go Harry Go te horen. 'En dan nu de eerste plaats. Met een klein verschil en een totaal van 630 punten. De Holyhead Harpies,' riep Leo uit volle borst. Er brak een oorverdovend gejuich uit op de tribune, verscheidene mensen braken ook uit in het clublied van de Harpies.

Vervolgens kwam mevrouw Wemel het veld op lopen. 'Kom op jongens, er staat eten binnen eten klaar. Ik neem aan dat iedereen nog een hapje wil eten voor hij terug naar huis gaat,' riep mevrouw Wemel.

Na de oproep ontstond er een stormloop richting het huis. Harry, Hermelien, Fleur en de andere Wemels volgde langzaam. Bij het huis aangekomen stond er een deur open en er kwamen geluiden uit van een vrolijke bende die lekker zat te eten. Hun groepje volgde de geluiden en kwamen in de grote eetzaal uit waar een uitgebreid buffet voor iedereen klaar stond. De familie greep ook een bord en schepte eten op. Iedereen ging zitten waar plaats was en het werd een gezellige maaltijd. Na het eten gingen de meeste mensen terug naar hun huis, al duurde het voor sommige wel langer doordat ze nog lang bleven napraten met hun vrienden. Midden in de nacht liep Harry nog mee met Ginny richting haar slaapkamer. 'Ik hoop dat je een fijne dag hebt gehad?' Vroeg Harry terwijl ze gezamenlijk de trap op liepen.

'Oh ja het was fantastisch,' zei Ginny slaperig.

'Tot morgen dan,' zei Harry als afscheid. Ginny had echter een ander plan als afscheid, de kus die volgde kon rivaliseren met hun eerste kus en al die andere fantastische keren.


	18. Australië

Hallo iedereen,

Hier is weer een volgend lekker lang hoofdstuk. Ik hoop dat jullie ervan genieten, en dat ook weer aan mij doorgeven. Oh en voor ik het vergeet ik heb geen enkele eigendomsrechten met betrekking tot Harry Potter of de wetten van de magie. Welterusten en veel leesplezier.

met vriendelijke groet,

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 18 Australië**

De volgende morgen werd Harry wakker gemaakt door een vrouwenstem. Het was nog donker en hij wist even niet waar hij was. Langzaam begon hij de vorm van Hermelien naast het bed herkennen. 'Hermelien, hoe laat is het?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd met een slaperige stem.

'Goedemorgen Harry, je eigen bed toch gevonden? Het is trouwens 5 uur en ons vliegtuig vertrekt over vijf uur.' Zei Hermelien die een stuk frisser leek dan Harry.

'Ehm ja ik geloof het wel,' zei Harry terwijl hij aan zijn hoofd krapte. 'En pas over vijf uur waarom maak je mij nu dan al wakker?' Vroeg hij toen hij op ging staan.

'Eigenlijk moeten we al over een uur op het vliegveld zijn, en ik dacht dat iedereen wel de tijd kon gebruiken om wakker te worden. Maar ik moet nu verder Ginny en Ron wakker maken,' vertelde Hermelien op een iets snellere toon.

Harry pakte zijn kleren die klaarlagen en trok die aan over zijn boxer. 'Kan ik?' Vroeg Harry toen Hermelien uit de deur wou lopen.

Hermelien draaide zich half om. 'Ginny wakker maken, prima dat is dan één ding minder waar ik me zorgen over hoef te maken.' Zei Hermelien terwijl ze de deur uit liep.

Harry keek nog eens snel in de spiegel, voor hij weer naar de kamer waar Ginny sliep liep. Eerst klopte Harry op haar kamerdeur, er kwam vervolgens geen reactie. Voorzichtig deed hij de deur open, Ginny lag in haar bed onwetend te slapen. Harry liep naar haar toe. 'Ginny,' zei hij zachtjes.

'Harry,' mompelde Ginny zachtjes,

'Ginny, je moet wakker worden.' Ging Harry verder, terwijl hij zachtjes aan haar schouder schudde.

'Harry,' kwam er ditmaal duidelijker uit. 'Harry wat doe jij hier?' Vroeg Ginny die nu haar ogen open had. 'Hoe laat is het?' Vroeg ze toen doordrong dat het nog donker was.

Harry keek op het horloge van Fabian Protser, 'Het is vijf minuten over vijf en om 6uur moeten we op het vliegveld zijn. Ten minste dat was wat Hermelien mij vijf minuten geleden vertelde,' zei Harry.

'Pffff, veels te vroeg. Hopelijk kunnen we onderweg nog even slapen,' zuchtte Ginny terwijl ze uit bed stapte. Harry verstijfde, Ginny had geslapen in alleen een veels te groot t-shirt. En Harry herkende het t-shirt, het was een van die oude shirts van Dirk die Harry altijd droeg. Ginny had die nacht in een van zijn oude shirts geslapen, hoe was ze daaraan gekomen.

'Hoe kom jij daaraan?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd.

'Waaraan? Oh deze,' zei ze terwijl ze het shirt iets omhoog tilde. Het beest in Harry's borstkast brulde in triomf toen de rand van het broekje eronder zichtbaar werd. 'Die was je vergeten na je vierde jaar, en toen we de zomer erna gingen pakken voor het Grimboutplein had ik hem meegenomen. Ik wilde hem aan je teruggeven, maar was er zo aan gewend geraakt toen je er eenmaal kwam dat ik hem besloot te houden.' Vertelde Ginny verontschuldigend.

'Oh oke, ik zal wel weggaan dan kan jij je aankleden.' Was Harry's vertraagde reactie, terwijl hij verwerkte dat zij een shirt van hem als nachtpon droeg. Harry draaide zich vervolgens om en liep de kamer uit.

'Harry,' riep Ginny toen hij in de deuropening stond. 'Tot straks,' zei ze voor ze hem een kus gaf.

Toen liep Harry alsnog de kamer uit richting de keuken waar Hermelien op de rest wachtte terwijl Titania er op stond om voor hun vieren een volledig ontbijt te maken. 'Goedemorgen Titania, Hermelien,' zei Harry.

'Morgen Harry,' zei Hermelien.

'Morgen Meester Harry,' zei Titania terwijl Harry aan de gedekte keukentafel ging zitten. Vervolgens schoof de huiself een bord met witte bonen in tomatensaus. 'De spek komt er zo aan meester,' zei Titania terwijl ze het bord voor Harry neer zette.

'Dank je Titania,' zei Harry.

Even later kwam Ron en Ginny ruziënd binnenlopen. 'Het eten staat klaar,' zei Hermelien. Ron en Ginny hielden gelijk op en schepten hun borden vol.

'Hmmm, Titania dit is heerlijk.' Zei Ginny toen ze haar mond even leeg had. Ron was het voor het eerst die ochtend met haar eens, en liet dat op een onverstaanbare wijze blijken.

'Dat is Titanias taak, meesteres Ginny en vriend van meester Harry.' Zei de huiself nonchalant. Hermelien haalde haar neus op bij die woorden.

'Hermelien,' zei Harry bijna verontschuldigend.

'Ik weet het, maar ik weet niet. Het kinkt gewoon ze fout,' zei Hermelien terwijl ze een hap van haar spek nam.

'Ja, dat is het af en toe wel.' Gaf Harry toe.

Om kwart voor zes, zei Hermelien zenuwachtig. 'Volgens mij moeten we gaan.'

Ze stonden rustig op en volgden Hermelien naar buiten toe. 'Tot ziens Titania,' zei Harry nog en in de tuin zwaaiden ze Puck gedag voor ze door de poort liepen. Vervolgens pakte ze elkaars handen vast en verdwijnselde richting het vliegveld of ten minste dat dacht Harry. Want toen Harry erna om zich heen keek zaten ze in een donker hoekje van betonnen gebouw vol met auto's. 'Waar zijn we?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd die zich als eerst bij elkaar geraapt had.

'Op de parkeerplaats van Heathrow het grootste vliegveld van Londen,' zei Hermelien boek wijs als ze was. 'Kom we moeten opschieten,' zei Hermelien terwijl ze Ron achter zich aan meetrok. Hermelien leidde hun vieren eerst door de bagagedepot vervolgens gaf ze hun instructies voor bij de douane en als laatst wees ze hun de Gate waar ze afspraken elkaar over driekwartier weer te ontmoeten. Ron ging naar het dichtstbijzijnde eettentje, Ginny en Hermelien liepen naar het Taxfree winkelgedeelte en vroegen aan Harry of hij mee wilde gaan. Harry liep braaf achter de dames aan, niet wetend wat hij anders zou moeten doen. Kijken naar Rons belabberde tafelmanieren, gezien hij nog geen honger had. Of alleen bij de Gate zitten te wachten tot de rest terug zou komen, nee bedacht Harry zich dit was waarschijnlijk de beste optie. Na een kwartier van de ene winkel naar de andere gesleept te zijn twijfelde Harry toch wel aan zijn beslissing om met hun mee te gaan. Uiteindelijk kwamen ze een beetje tot rust in een boekenzaak, ze stonden met zijn tweeën te giechelen voor een afdeling genaamd Romans. Harry zelf stond toen bij de afdeling Spanning met een neus in een boek dat hem wel leuk leek. Na een paar minuten besloot Harry hem mee te nemen, vervolgens liep hij naar Hermelien en Ginny toe. 'Hebben jullie nog een leuk boek gevonden?' Vroeg hij.

Ginny en Hermelien keken naar de boeken in hun hand vervolgens naar elkaar en barstte toen in lachen uit. Waarna ze Harry hun boeken gaven, hij keek naar de titels in de hoop om meer duidelijkheid te krijgen over de plotselinge lachbui. Bij het zien van de titel moest Harry echter blozen, waarna Hermelien en Ginny nog harder te lachen. De hele winkel keek naar het groepje toen ze naar de kassa liepen. Blozend en beschaamd liep Harry naar de kassa en toen de kassière de boeken van Ginny en Hermelien scande moest zij ook gniffelen. Wat resulteerde in een nog rodere Harry en een nog harder lachende Ginny en Hermelien. Zo liepen ze de winkel uit en gelukkig voor Harry naar de Gate. 'Heb je je vermaakt, Harry?' Vroeg Ron met een vrolijke lach en zijn mondhoeken nog gekleurd vuil van het broodje dat hij geheten had. Harry antwoordde niet, maar keek zijn vriend met een vuile blik aan. 'Graag gedaan, vriend.' Zei Ron zachtjes tegen Harry terwijl de dames in de door Harry voor hun aangeschafte boeken zaten te lezen. Een paar minuten later riep een stem om dat de passagiers voor de vlucht richting Sydney aan boord van het vliegtuig konden stappen. Na de eerste verbazing van Ron en Ginny sloten ze achteraan in de rij voor de balie aan. Eenmaal in het vliegtuig keken Ron Ginny en Harry hun ogen uit. Ze hadden vier stoelen naast elkaar in het midden van het vliegtuig, waar ze volgens de instructies bijna een dag in zouden moeten doorbrengen. Vervolgens luisterde Harry en Ginny aandachtig naar de veiligheidsinstructies zoals die werden gegeven door de stewardess. Hermelien zat echter zachtjes tegen Ron te fluisteren die daardoor telkens weer afgeleid werd. Vervolgens begon het vliegtuig te rijden en begon Ron langzaam in paniek te raken terwijl Ginny en Harry juist opgewonden werden.

'De eerste keer in een vliegtuig,' vroeg een stewardess die langs kwam lopen.

'Ehm, ja,' zei Harry verlegen terwijl hij opzij naar de stewardess keek.

De stewardess keek Harry aan, vervolgens schoten haar ogen naar zijn litteken en werden haar ogen groot. 'Bij Merlijn, Harry Potter.' Zei de stewardess duidelijk verbaasd.

Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny zuchtte. 'Ja dat klopt dat ben ik,' zei Harry geïrriteerd volledig beseffend dat hij geen enkele kant op kon. De rest van de reis kregen ze niet alleen een V.I.P. behandeling maar werden alle vier gevraagd om hun handtekening te zetten op hun nieuw uitgekomen chocokikkerplaatjes. Ron en Ginny waren onder de indruk van de cockpit toen ze die onder begeleiding van de stewardess mochten bezichtigen. Voor de rest van de vlucht vermaakte ze zich met het boordcomputersysteem waar ze onder andere een aantal klassieke Disney films keken op advies van Hermelien. Uiteindelijk raakte ze verveeld en probeerde ze wat te slapen, hoewel met al de geluiden om hun heen dat ze dat allemaal erg lastig vonden.

Na een vlucht van 24uur kwamen ze eindelijk aan in Sidney Australië, daar werden ze samen met een groot deel van de rest van de passagiers weer door de douane geleid en konden ze hun bagage pakken. Toen ze vervolgens naar buiten wilden lopen kwam er een jongeman op hun aflopen. 'Hermelien Griffel, Ron en Ginny Wemel, en oh Merlijn Harry Potter. Welkom in Australië,' zei de man. Zodra de man de gezichten van de vier jongeren zag gooide hij zijn benadering over een andere boeg. 'Oh ik had me nog niet voorgesteld, ik ben Dillin Django en werk voor het ministerie van Australië. Zij hebben mij aangewezen om jullie bezoek hier te begeleiden en zo aangenaam mogelijk te maken,' zei hij toen. Vervolgens keek hij op zijn horloge en zei, 'kom op jongens we moeten gaan. We zijn laat voor de afspraak met de minister.'

En nog voor ze een kans hadden iets te zeggen liep Dillin weg en hadden ze eigenlijk geen andere keus dan hem snel te volgen. Ze liepen door verscheidene gangen voor de man ineens "het Ministerie" riep. Waarna de gang niet langer doodliep maar er een deur in verscheen, hierachter bevond zich een duidelijk een deel van de toverwereld. De meerderheid liep er namelijk in gewaden en enkele tovenaars en heksen droegen dreuzeluniformen van vliegveldmedewerkers en af en toe ving Harry een glimp op van mensen die net als hun in gewone dreuzelkleding liepen. Ze werden vervolgens onder toeziend oog van vele nieuwsgierige via de bewaking binnengeleid. Daarna werden ze verder door het gebouw geleid, ze volgend de bordjes immigratie en naturalisatiedienst. Daar aangekomen werden ze elk in een aparte kamer werden gestuurd en werden ze alleen achtergelaten. Ten minste dat nam Harry aan gezien er bij hem niemand binnenkwam.

Voor Harry's gevoel duurde het uren voor er iemand binnenkwam, toen er eindelijk iemand kwam stelde deze zich voor als Langleah Luchthuis de minister van toverkunst van Australië. De man deed Harry nog het meest aan Cornelis Droebel denken zijn gewaad was grijs gestreept alsof het een krijtstreeppak was en hij had zelfs een bijbehorende hoed. 'Harry Potter,' las Minister Luchthuis van zijn papieren op. 'De jongen die bleef leven, toverschoolkampioen, de uitverkorene, ongewenst persoon nummer één, de verlosser, de ban van Voldemort,' somde de man op. 'Grotendeels titels gekregen van de media en wat is ervan waar?' vroeg de minister daarna.

Harry trok een gefrustreerd gezicht bij het horen van zijn "titels". 'Wat wil je weten? Hoe ik Marten Vilijn verslagen heb? Gelukkig je bent niet de eerste met die vraag. Wat die zwarte magie was die hij gebruikt had om zichzelf onsterfelijk te maken? Daar praat ik niet over.' Vertelde Harry die vreesde voor dat de minister hem als poster boy wilde gebruiken.

'Slechte ervaringen?' Vroeg Minister Luchthuis nu het hem opviel hoe ongemakkelijk Harry keek bij het horen van zijn titels.

'Dat kun je wel zeggen,' zei Harry. Negeren, aanbidding, vervolging en voor gek verklaard worden hebben zich mijn hele leven al afgewisseld, dacht Harry.

'Zo erg?' De man leek oprecht verbaasd. Harry gaf geen antwoord op die laatste vraag maar keek in plaats daarvan doordringend naar de man. 'Nou ja, de namen wisselen nogal extreem tussen positief en negatief.' Gaf minister Luchthuis toe. En weer viel er een geladen spanning, De minister niet wetend hoe hij verder moest gaan en Harry wist nog steeds niet goed wat hij nou met deze man aan moest. Na een paar minuten zo tegenover elkaar gezeten te hebben kwam er een zenuwachtige man binnenstormen.

'Memeneneer Popotter, Miminister.' Groette de man stamelend, duidelijk onder de indruk van de voor hem grote namen. 'Ik kwam hier om een interview af te nemen maar zo te zien gebeurt dat al,' zei de man terwijl hij een nerveuze blik om zijn minister van toverkunst wierp voor hij de ruimte weer al buigend verliet.

Minister Luchthuis pakte een tweede blaadje. 'Oh ja, de officiële vragen.' Zei de man vrolijker nu wetend waar hij nu over moest praten. 'Waarom ben je naar Australië gekomen?' Ging hij verder.

'Om mijn vriendin te steunen, als ze het geheugen van haar ouders hersteld.' Antwoordde Harry voor het eerst zeker van wat hij moest zeggen. Al trok de minister wel zijn wenkbrauw omhoog toen hij hem "mijn vriendin" hoorde zeggen. Harry zag het gezicht van Langleah Luchthuis en vervolgde direct. 'Oh nee niet zo'n vriendin, Hermelien is mijn beste vriendin al sinds onze eerste Halloween op Zweinstein. Ze heeft mij al die jaren geholpen en gesteund,' sprak Harry vurig.

'En wat gaan jullie doen als de geheugens van deze dreuzels hersteld zijn?' Vroeg de Minister nu.

'Vakantie vieren, bijkletsen. We hopen volgende week zondag weer terug naar Groot-Brittannië te kunnen gaan samen met de familie Griffel,' vertelde Harry.

'Oke,' zei Minister Luchthuis terwijl hij een knikje leek te geven aan iemand buiten de interviewruimte. Vervolgens ging de deur open en kwamen Ginny, Hermelien en Ron binnenstormen.

'Harry, alles goed.' Riep Hermelien emotioneel.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Harry terwijl hij zijn vrienden omhelsde. De minister stond glimlachend toe te kijken terwijl de vier vrienden weer herenigd werden. 'Oh en Ginny, Hermelien, Ron dit is de minister van toverkunst van Australië. Minister Langleah Luchthuis,' stelde Harry voor. 'We hebben elkaar al eerder ontmoet,' gaven de andere schoorvoetend toe. 'Oh,' zei Harry verbaasd.

Minister Luchthuis besloot nu de hereniging van de vier vrienden te onderbreken. 'Ehm, juffrouw Griffel, juffrouw en jongeheer Wemel en meneer Potter. Jullie mogen gaan, of willen jullie nog een paar laatste tips van onze revalideurs die de familie Wanders onderzochten toen ze naar Australië emigreerden.' Hermelien keek bijna smekend naar de anderen toen ze die laatste zin hoorde.

'Ik geloof dat Hermelien dat wel zou waarderen,' zei Harry tegen de minster. Waarna Hermelien Harry dankbaar aankeek. Ron en Ginny leken geïrriteerd door al het oponthoud.

'Ik zal een plaats voor jullie om te slapen regelen en dan kunnen jullie maandagmorgen gelijk bij hun langs. Het is hier voor ons immers midden in de nacht,' zei de minister vervolgens.

Harry, en Ginny keken verbaasd toen ze de laatste zin hoorde. Hermelien had het tijdverschil waarschijnlijk al opgezocht en gedeeld met Ron, bedacht Harry zich. 'Dank u minister, dat is erg aardig van u' zei Hermelien beleefd. Waarna Langleah Luchthuis de kamer verliet en gebaarde de vrienden hem te volgen.

Na wat leek een rondleiding door het hele gebouw kwamen ze uiteindelijk aan in een rustige en duidelijk afgelegen kamer waar vier bedden stonden. 'Ik hoop dat jullie het niet erg vinden om in één kamer te slapen?' Vroeg de minister als afscheid.

'Zolang Ron niet snurkt, Hermelien en Harry niet gaan praten in hun slaap en vooral niemand nachtmerries krijgt. Moet het wel lukken,' zei Ginny vrolijk.

De man wierp nog een twijfelachtige blik naar het groepje en liet hun toen achter. Vervolgens zei Hermelien 'we kunnen maar beter proberen wat te slapen. We weten niet wanneer en waar de volgende kans zich voordoet.' Het deed Harry denken aan die eerste dag dat ze gingen kamperen, de spanning in de lucht en Hermelien die de leiding nam. Iedereen echter trok zijn kleren uit en ging snel in een bed liggen onder de dekens. Harry kon de slaap niet vatten, het deed hem te veel terugdenken aan de maanden in de tent en nu was er niemand die de wacht had. Ron, Hermelien, 'kunnen jullie ook niet slapen?' Vroeg Harry zachtjes toen hij na een tijdje zijn vrienden nog niet hoorde slapen.

'Hé en ik dan,' zei Ginny luid en duidelijk gefrustreerd.

'Ginny,' zei Ron geïrriteerd tegen zijn zusje.

'Ron,' zei Hermelien streng tegen haar vriend. 'Wat is er Harry?' Vroeg ze vervolgens.

'Nou zoals we nu proberen te slapen deed mij terugdenken aan de maanden in de tent. Ik vroeg me af of dat bij jullie ook zo was.' Zei Harry terwijl hij verontschuldigend keek naar waar de stem van Ginny vandaan was gekomen hopend dat zij zijn gezicht kon zien in het donker.

'Ja,' zei Ron zwaar.

'Denken jullie dat jullie je beter voelen als we vannacht wacht houden?' Vorig jaar deden we dat ook in onze slaapzalen, zei Ginny.

'Ik ga wel eerst,' bood Harry aan. Toen niemand tegensputterde ging Harry rechtop zitten, pakte zijn toverstok en keek richting de deur. Een paar uur later zat Harry nog steeds zo, terwijl hij worstelde om wakker te blijven. Hij overwoog om één van de andere wakker te maken, Hermelien sloot hij uit die maakte zich waarschijnlijk al druk genoeg. Ron leek ook voor het eerst in een hele tijd geen nachtmerries te hebben en elke keer als hij alleen al Ginny's gezicht zag werden zijn gedachten afgeleid. Hij was dan weer klaarwakker en vergat helemaal wat hij daarvoor wilde doen. Uiteindelijk ging de deur open en kwam er een ministeriemedewerker binnenlopen. Hij was duidelijk verbaasd, niet alleen dat er iemand wakker was maar ook vanwege de toverstok die hij op zich gericht had. 'Wie ben je, en waarom ben je hier?' Vroeg Harry direct.

'Ik ik ben John Johnssen,' stamelde de man. 'De minister heeft mij gestuurd,' ging hij voorzichtig verder.

Ron, Hermelien en Ginny waren ondertussen ook wakker geworden van de commotie en hadden snel hun kleren aangetrokken. Want ze waren alle drie aangekleed en hadden net als Harry hun toverstok getrokken. 'Iedereen klaar?' vroeg Harry terwijl hij naar zijn vrienden keek. Ginny, Hermelien en Ron stonden naast hem met getrokken toverstokken. Klaar om te vechten. Ze knikte elk kort met hun hoofd voor Harry zei. 'Leid ons dan maar naar de minister.'

John keek nog eens nerveus naar de getrokken toverstokken voor hij naar buiten liep. Gevolgd door Harry, Ginny, Ron en Hermelien. Ze liepen door een paar gangen voor de minister hen tegemoet kwam lopen. 'Ah ik had het moeten weten dat jullie degene waren die met getrokken toverstokken door de gangen liepen,' groette de minister hun. 'Ik heb John hier inderdaad gevraagd om jullie op te halen. Ik had kunnen verwachten dat jullie wat achterdochtig zijn na de afgelopen jaren,' ging hij verder. Bij het horen van deze bevestiging borgen ze hun toverstokken op. 'Kom ik zal jullie naar de revalideurs brengen die de familie Wanders onderzocht heeft,' ging hij daarna verder. Vervolgens leidde hij hun weer verder door het ministerie naar een deur waarop Revalideurs stond. De deur ging open en de minister liep naar binnen gevolgd door Harry, Ron en Ginny. Hermelien bleef zenuwachtig voor de deur staan. Zuchtte nog eens diep en liep toen naar binnen.

Ah daar ben je juffrouw Griffel,' zei de minister. Iedereen had blijkbaar op haar zitten wachten want ze keken allemaal naar haar.

'Juffrouw Griffel ik zal me maar even voorstellen. Ik ben Jacob Baker en was aanwezig bij het interview van je ouders voor ze Australië binnen mochten. Ik moet toegeven dat was goed wandwerk van u,' zei een bruine en licht gespierde tovenaar.

'Hermelien moest blozen,' dank u meneer Baker. Zei ze verlegen.

'Wat ik en mijn collega's vooral zo knap van u vonden was uw manier om niet alleen hun originele herinneringen te bewaren maar ook hun geheugen makkelijk weer te herstellen zonder hem te verzwakken. Mag ik vragen hoe u dat voor elkaar heeft gekregen?' Vroeg de man die Hermeliens reactie niet scheen op te merken.

Hermelien was inmiddels haar schaamte voorbij en straalde inmiddels. Toen de man vervolgens ook nog eens vroeg hoe ze het gedaan had begon ze aan uit te leggen over een dreuzelboek dat ze gelezen had waarbij de hoofdpersoon zijn herinneringen opsloot in een geheime kamer om niet gek te worden van de martelingen waaraan hij onderworpen werd en dat ze een geheugenslot op eenzelfde manier had aangelegd als die hoofdpersoon. Herinnering voor herinnering overbrengen naar een geheim archief waarvan zij alleen de sleutel had.' Ron was ondertussen om zich heen aan het kijken en ook Harry begon nu langzaam zijn interesse in haar preek te verliezen. Ieder ander echter in de kamer leek Hermeliens verhaal echter fascinerend te vinden want ze hingen allemaal aan haar lippen. Harry Ginny en Ron liepen een eindje weg van de rest en begonnen een discussie over zwerkbal.

Na wat voor hun voelde voor uren vroeg Ron luid. 'Kunnen we ondertussen ook iets te eten kregen?'

Iedereen keek verbaasd op naar Ron.

'Ehm ik denk dat we dat wel kunnen regelen, jullie zouden nu toch wel ook langzaam door moeten als jullie het geheugen van de Wanders vandaag nog willen herstellen.' Reageerde de minister uiteindelijk, waarna hij met zijn vingers knipte en er een paar huiselfen verschijnselden.

'Minister,' zei het paar buigend.

'Ik zou graag een maaltijd voor tien man willen,' zei Minister Luchthuis bevelend tegen de elfen. Hermelien keek afkeurend het tafereel gaande. 'Is er iets juffrouw Griffel?' Vroeg hij vervolgens van geen kwaad bewust.

'Oh nee hoor het is niks,' zei Hermelien die blijkbaar nu niet over S.H.I.T. wilde beginnen. Harry, Ron en Ginny keken elkaar aan en schoten in de lach.

De minister richtte nu zijn aandacht weer op hun drieën. 'Heb ik iets gemist?'

'Nee, hoor minister. Gewoon een privegrapje,' zei Harry luchtig waarna Hermelien opgelucht zuchtte.

'Zin om het uit te leggen,' vroeg één van de Reviladeurs nieuwsgierig.

'Het is nogal lang verhaal,' begon Ron.

'En eindigt met jullie twee die staan zoenen tijdens de gevechten in Zweinstein,' ging Harry verder. Ginny en een aantal van de reviladeurs moesten lachen terwijl de gezichten van Ron en Hermelien rood werden.

'Dat klinkt als een interessant verhaal,' zei Jacob Baker.

Gelukkig voor Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Harry kwamen op dat moment de huiselfen binnenlopen met een lading broodjes en besloten ze eerst een paar broodjes te eten. Daarna wilde Ron, Harry, Hermelien en Ginny vertrekken. De reviladeurs wouden Hermelien echter niet laten gaan en daarom beloofde ze nog een keer langs te komen voor ze weer terug naar Engeland zouden vliegen. Jacob Baker de eerste revildeur die aan hun was voorgesteld zou hun naar het huis van de Wanders brengen. Hij leidde hun eerst door het doolhof van het ministerie en haalde ze een viavia op. Vervolgens gingen ze nog verscheidene gangen door en trappen op voor ze eindelijk weer buiten in een verlaten steegje stonden. Daar ging de viavia af en bracht ze naar een verzorgde buurt waar de mensen wijde en zelfs enigszins groene tuinen hadden, gecombineerd met grote lichte huizen. 'Volg mij maar. We moeten naar de Cook Street nummer 33,' zei Jacob terwijl hij hun het juiste huis aanwees.

'Koksstraat?' Vroeg Ginny verbaasd.

'Nee, Cook street. Vernoemd naar de Engelse ontdekkingsreiziger James Cook. In Engeland woonden we ook in Cook street,' zei Hermelien terwijl ze een traantje uit haar ooghoeken haalde.

'Alles komt goed. Je kunt zo hun geheugen herstellen en dan weer samen met hun wonen,' zei Ron troostend terwijl hij zijn arm om haar heen sloeg.

Ze bleven even staan, tot Hermelien uiteindelijk zei. 'Kom op laten we doen waarvoor we hier gekomen zijn.' Waarna ze naar de deur van het huis liep met getrokken toverstok en belde aan. Even later deed een vrouw met eenzelfde soort haar als Hermelien de deur open. "_Meminisse_," sprak Hermelien.

Het volgende moment viel Hermelien in de armen van haar moeder. Ze kreeg een dikke knuffel terwijl mevrouw Griffel sobde. 'Oh Hermelien, mijn enige dochter, Onze heks. Ik heb je zo gemist.'

'Ondanks wat ik jou en vader heb aangedaan?' Vroeg Hermelien verbaasd.

'Je deed het om ons te beschermen dat waarderen we, ik in ieder geval wel. Maar kom binnen, dat geld natuurlijk ook voor je vrienden. Je vader is nog op het werk. Je zult zijn geheugen straks toch ook wel herstellen?' Vroeg mevrouw Griffel.

Hermelien straalde terwijl zij samen met Ron, Ginny en Harry binnenliep. 'Tuurlijk, ik zou er niet aan moeten denken om hem in deze staat achter te laten.' Zei Hermelien tegen haar moeder.

'Oh ik zal me even voorstellen. Ik ben Jeanine Griffel,' zei mevrouw Griffel terwijl ze haar hand uitstak naar Ron.

'Oh ehm aangenaam kennis te maken ik ben Ron Wemel,' zei Ron overdreven beleefd.

'En ik ben Ginny, zijn zusje en volgens mij haar beste vriendin op school.' Zei Ginny kort erna.

Harry kwam als laatst op haar af. 'Hallo ik ben Harry, Harry Potter.' Onwennig om zich voor te stellen gezien iedereen hem meestal herkende.

'Nou willen jullie een kopje thee, of iets anders te drinken?' Misschien kunnen we dan ondertussen bijpraten, vroeg mevrouw Griffel nieuwsgierig.

Zo gezegd zo gedaan en ze zaten nog steeds te praten toen meneer wanders binnenkwam. Aangezien mevrouw Griffel op dat moment aan het koken was (ze stond erop dat zij vieren met hun meeaten) kon Hermelien makkelijk zijn geheugen met dezelfde spreuk herstellen. Zijn reactie was echter niet zo open als die van zijn vrouw en de rest van de avondmaaltijd was dan ook een grote discussie. Daarna besloten Hermelien, Ron, Harry en Ginny het aanbod van Jacob Baker om een hotel te regelen toch maar aan te nemen en de volgende morgen bij de familie Griffel weer langs te gaan. Vervolgens liep Hermelien de kamer uit. 'Ik ga hem even een Patronus sturen,' zei ze als verklaring.

'Een watte sturen?' Vroeg meneer Griffel.

'Een Patronus Hermelien kan eentje oproepen die kan praten en hem gebruiken om boodschappen snel te verzenden,' legde Ginny uit.

'Oh dat is makkelijken en snel,' zei Hermeliens moeder. Terwijl Hermelien de kamer al weer binnen liep.

Een paar seconden later schrok de familie van een harde knal, alsof iemand verschijnselde dacht Harry terwijl hij zijn toverstok trok. Toen Harry vervolgens waakzaam om zich heen keek zag hij dat Ron, Ginny en Hermelien hetzelfde deden. Even later ging de deurbel, gespannen deed Hermeliens moeder de deur open. Achter haar stonden Ron en Hermelien klaar om een eventuele aanvaller te verlammen. 'Hallo ik weet niet of jullie mij herinneren maar ik ben Jacob Baker, de man die jullie heeft geïnterviewd toen jullie Australië binnenkwamen.' Zei de man in de deuropening vrolijk.

Hermelien en Ron lieten hun toverstokken echter niet zakken. 'Wie heeft ons voor het eerst aan elkaar voorgesteld?' Vroeg Hermelien achterdochtig.

'Hermelien, dat doe je toch niet tegen een gast.' Zei de moeder berispend tegen haar dochter.

'Oh nee ik begrijp het wel, uw dochter heeft immers veel meegemaakt afgelopen jaren. Ten minste dat neem ik aan, gezien ze vrienden was met een van de grootste helden van de oorlog die in Groot-Brittannië woedde.' De blik van Jacob vloog snel over Harry heen, terwijl mevrouw Griffel verbaasd naar haar dochter en haar vrienden staarde. 'Het was trouwens Langleah Luchthuis,' zei de man met een knipoog tegen Hermelien. Iedereen liet toen zijn toverstok zakken, al keek Ron nog steeds erg nors naar de revalideur. Vervolgens nodigde mevrouw Griffel revalideur Baker binnen en eenmaal gezeten in de woonkamer en voorzien van een kopje thee begon hij te praten. 'Ik weet niet hoeveel jullie fantastische dochter en haar vrienden jullie verteld heeft maar ik ben een revalideur van beroep. Normaal gesproken wis ik het geheugen van dreuzels die magie hebben gezien, echter door mijn opleiding en beroep ben ik ook een expert in het ontdekken van geheugens waar mee geknutseld is om maar te zeggen. En aangezien uw dochter vandaag uw geheugens vrij succesvol heeft hersteld, wou ik graag controleren of er nog resten van de bezwering waren achtergebleven. Als u uw toestemming geeft natuurlijk,' vertelde Jacob Baker tegen de ouders van Hermelien.

Meneer en mevrouw Griffel keken naar elkaar, mevrouw knikte even met haar hoofd terwijl meneer schudde. Vervolgens keek ze boos naar haar echtgenoot en veranderde zijn geschud in een kort hoofdknikje. Na een tijdje zei mevrouw Griffel voorzichtig. 'Ik denk dat het wel goed is om zeker te weten dat alles weg is. Al vind ik het niet echt fijn dat er iemand in mijn geheugen rondneust.'

'Natuurlijk niet dat is begrijpelijk, mevrouw. Ik zoek daarom eigenlijk ook alleen naar sporen van magie in uw geheugen en bekijk de herinneringen zelf niet.' Stelde hij de Griffels gerust. 'Trouwens voor jullie heb ik hier een hotel op loopafstand geregeld ik loop zo meteen wel met jullie mee,' zei Jacob tegen Ron, Harry, Ginny en Hermelien.

Ron knikte kortaf terwijl de andere Jacob bedankte. Waarna meneer Baker aan het werk ging met meneer en mevrouw Griffel. Na een uurtje was hij klaar en zei hij tegen Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Harry dat hij buiten op hun zou wachten. Terwijl Hermelien en haar vrienden afscheid namen van haar ouders voor de rest van de avond. Vervolgens liepen ze samen met Jacob Baker naar een hotel dat een paar straten verderop lag. 'Hallo meneer Baker, zijn dit de beroemde gasten die je me een paar uur geleden beloofd had.' Vroeg de receptionist terwijl hij een aantal chokokikkerkaartjes onder de balie vandaan pakte. Harry zuchtte toen hij de blik in de ogen van de man herkende en inderdaad zoals hij al verwachtte vroeg de receptionist om hun handtekening.

'Sorry, ik geloof niet dat een van ons een veer, inkt of een pen bij zich heeft.' Zei Hermelien in de hoop dat de man het gelijk zou opgeven.

Helaas voor Harry deed hij dat niet want hij reageerde met; 'Dat maakt niet uit. Ik heb een pen hier die jullie kunnen gebruiken.' Harry zuchtte nogmaals terwijl de receptionist zijn chocokikkerplaatje en een pen voor hem hield. Hij pakte de pen aan alsof het een giftige slang was zette met duidelijke tegenzin zijn naam op het kaartje en gaf de pen door aan Hermelien die het dichts bij hem stond.

Nadat iedereen getekend had probeerde de man nog een kletspraatje te maken maar zowel Harry als Ginny, Hermelien en zelfs Ron zeiden dat ze moe waren en snel naar bed wouden. De man gaf hun vervolgens de kamersleutel en bood nog aan met hun mee te lopen maar iedereen protesteerde daartegen. Zelfs de receptionist die Harry aan Sjaak Stuurman deed denken had toen door dat ze alleen wilde zijn. Eenmaal op de kamer zei Ron, 'Sorry Harry voor al die keren dat ik jaloers was op jouw populariteit was.'

'Als jij me vergeeft voor al die keren dat ik jaloers was op jouw warme familie,' zei Harry vrolijk terug.

'Zullen we naar de meidenkamer gaan? Kijken hoe het met Hermelien gaat,' vroeg Ron.

'Wil je zo graag weer bij haar zijn,' zei Harry plagend terwijl hij zijn vriend een vriendelijk bedoelde plaagstoot gaf.

'Oh jij niet dan met mijn kleine zusje,' was Ron's vrolijke reactie terwijl Harry de deur open hield. Lachend en pratend liepen ze naar de kamer van Hermelien en Ginny. Daar klopte ze op de deur en een bezorgd kijkende Ginny deed de deur open. 'Hoe gaat het met haar?' Vroeg Ron toen hij haar bezorgde gezicht zag.

'Het ging goed, tot ze in slaap viel en begon te dromen…'

'Weer een nachtmerrie, Heeft ze iets gezegd over Bellatrix of Villa Malfidus?' Onderbrak Ron zijn zus bezorgt.

'Ja en volgens mij waren haar ouders er nu ook bij,' zei Ginny duidelijk bezorgt. Terwijl Ron zich snel naar Hermelien haastte fluisterde Ginny zachtjes tegen Harry. 'Die gebeurtenissen in Villa Malfidus hebben een enorme inpakt gehad op die twee.'

'Ja, maar ik weet niet of ik niet net zo bezorgt of zelf erger zou zijn als ik jou zo had horen schreeuwen.' Gaf Harry toe terwijl ze op een veel rustiger tempo de kamer inliepen.

Ginny en Harry wierpen een blik op Ron en Hermelien die helemaal in elkaar opgingen. 'Weet je ik heb helemaal geen zin om toe te moeten kijken hoe mijn broer en zijn vriendin zo samen zitten. Wat denk je ervan als wij samen weer naar jullie kamer gaan?' Stelde Ginny voor met een uitdagende glans in haar ogen.

'Weet je dat is eigenlijk best een goed idee, veel slaap zullen we hier niet krijgen.' Terwijl Harry dat zei pakte Ginny snel een nachtpon uit haar tas, sloeg deze over haar arm en liep samen met Harry naar de andere kamer.

Dinsdagmorgen werden Harry en Ginny wakker gemaakt door de zon die in de kamer scheen. Harry pakte wat kleren om aan te trekken terwijl Ginny terugsloop naar haar toegewezen kamer om zich aan te kleden. Ten minste dat nam Harry aan. Een foute aanname want toen hij beneden in de hal op de rest aan het wachtte was kwam Ginny met een iets te stralende glimlach beneden. 'Wat heb je met hun gedaan?' Vroeg Harry.

'Oh niks,' zei Ginny terwijl ze haar nagels bestudeerde. 'Ron en Hermelien lagen nogal innig vanmorgen en dat zijn ze nu nog steeds,' zei Ginny stralend.

Harry moest lachen, want net op dat moment kwamen Ron en Hermelien als een Siamese tweeling naar beneden. 'Ginny,' riep Ron boos naar zijn zusje.

'Wat is er broerderlief,' vroeg ze onschuldig. Waarbij Harry nog harder moest lachen, een lachbui ie snel gestopt werd door de boze blikken van zijn vrienden.

'Maak die spreuk nu ongedaan, voor we bij Hermeliens ouders moeten zijn,' zei Ron zachtjes maar nog duidelijk gefrustreerd.

'Wat nu of voor we bij Hermeliens ouders zijn,' vroeg Ginny plagend.

'Nu natuurlijk,' zei Ron.

'Ginny zou je ons alsjebieft uit ons lijden willen verlossen?' Vroeg Hermelien.

'Omdat je het zo lief vraagt,' zei Ginny terwijl ze een zwiepje met haar toverstok maakte en Ron en Hermelien losmaakte.

'Ik dacht dat jullie zo graag bij elkaar waren,' vroeg Harry op een plagerige toon.

'Ja maar er zijn grenzen,' zeiden Ron en Hermelien terwijl ze naar het huis van de familie Griffel liepen.

Even later belde ze aan bij de familie Griffel, of Wanders als je het bordje naast de deur mocht geloven. Mevrouw Griffel deed de deur open en heette hun hartelijk welkom. Voor ze hun naar de woonkamer leidde. Waar een niet al te vrolijke meneer Griffel zat. 'Ik heb eens zitten denken, en snap dat je ons wilde beschermen. Maar had je niet eerst onze toestemming kunnen vragen,' zei meneer Griffel tegen zijn dochter zodra iedereen in de woonkamer zat.

Hermelien keek somber naar beneden, 'Je hebt gelijk ik had eerst jullie toestemming moeten vragen. Maar ik vreesde dat jullie het niet zouden willen en ik had geen ander idee hoe ik jullie zou kunnen beschermen.' Vertelde Hermelien duidelijk tegen haar ouders.

'Hermelien, ik heb vannacht eens zitten denken. En vroeg me toch een aantal dingen af, zoals: Waarom jullie bijna altijd reageren alsof jullie elk moment aangevallen kunnen worden, en waar had die Jacob Baker het over toen hij zei dat jullie afgelopen jaar zoveel hebben meegemaakt, en hoe komen jullie aan al die littekens, ik dacht dat tovenaars en heksen die zo konden genezen?'

Hermelien zuchtte, 'Ik had die vragen moeten zien aankomen.' Zei ze eerst terwijl Ron die naast haar zat een arm om haar heen sloeg.

'Voeg daar ook maar aan toe, sinds wanneer zijn jullie twee zo close?' Kwam meneer Griffel tussenbeide. Vervolgens vertelde Hermelien aangevuld door Ron, Harry en Ginny wat er allemaal gebeurt was afgelopen jaar. Toen ze vertelde dat ze gevangen waren genomen en naar Villa Malfidus gebracht waren, brak Hermelien echter en ook Ron was zo druk met de emoties van hem en zijn vriendin dat ze niet in staat waren om verder te gaan met praten. 'En toen, wat gebeurde er toen. Hoe zijn jullie ontsnapt. Werden jullie gemarteld,' vroeg meneer Griffel ongeduldig terwijl hij naar zijn dochter en degene die haar duidelijk gelukkig maakte.

'Ik denk dat ik beter even verder kan gaan,' zei Harry somber. Dit was immers geen leuk stuk om te vertellen, zeker niet tegen Hermeliens ouders. Hij haalde diep adem en begon met vertellen. 'We waren dus gevangen genomen vanwege mijn stomme fout en gebracht naar Villa Malfidus het hoofdkwartier van Voldemort en zijn dooddoeners. Daar werden we naar een klasgenoot gebracht, eentje die ons altijd gehaat had. Om te bevestigen dat wij inderdaad degene waren die ze zochten.'

'En wie zochten ze dan?' Vroeg mevrouw Griffel nieuwsgierig.

'Mij, en alle heksen en tovenaars met dreuzels als ouders.' Antwoordde Harry voor hij verderging. 'Vervolgens gingen degene die ons gevangen hadden onderhandelen over hoeveel ze zouden krijgen van ons. Ze hadden ook het zwaard meegenomen, het zwaard dat eigenlijk in de kluis van Bellatrix Van Detta zou moeten liggen. Bellatrix was de zus van mevrouw Malfidus en was daar op dat moment ook, ze herkende het zwaard.' Harry viel even stil terwijl hij terugdacht aan wat er daar gebeurt was, hij slikte zijn angsten door en ging verder met vertellen. 'Bellatrix werd wild toen ze het herkende, ze beval ons mij, Ron, en een aantal andere die ook gevangen waren naar de kelders te brengen. En zelf begon ze aan Hermelien te martelen.' Weer zweeg Harry even om meneer en mevrouw Griffel de kans te geven om bij te komen van deze kennis.

'Bellatrix, Bellatrix van Detta. Is dat niet,' stamelde mevrouw Griffel.

'Degene die de ouders van een Marcel tot waanzin heeft gemarteld,' viel Ginny bij.

Meneer en mevrouw Wemel werden nog bleker en keken nog eens goed naar Ron en hun dochter.

'Het was de ergste dag van mijn leven, Hermelien horen daarboven gillend en smekend. En toch was ze nog zo dapper, onder die verschrikkelijke martelingen liegen.' Meneer en mevrouw Griffel leken onder de indruk of dat was vanwege hoe Ron reageerde of hoe dapper hun dochter was wist Harry niet. 'Gelukkig kregen we op dat moment hulp. Een huiself die kon verdwijselen en verschijnselen op plaatsen waar wij dat niet konden. Hij hielp ons jullie dochter te redden en naar mijn oudste broer en zijn vrouw te brengen. Helaas kostte dat hem zijn leven.' Vertelde Ron duidelijk geëmotioneerd terwijl hij Hermelien stevig tegen zich aan gedrukt hield. Vervolgens vertelde Ron over hoe snel en goed Hermelien genas en Dobby's begrafenis. Pas toen ze bij de beroving van Goudgrijp kwamen was Hermelien genoeg gekalmeerd om weer zelf het verhaal te doen.

'Je hebt een bank berooft,' riep meneer Griffel geschrokken uit.

'Er was geen andere manier, we wisten niet of de kobolden ons zouden helpen of laten arresteren. We werden gezocht en konden daarom niet anders,' zei Hermelien logisch.

Mevrouw Griffel keek eens bezorgt naar haar dochter en ging vervolgens druk bezig om haar echtgenoot te kalmeren. 'Hoeveel erger wordt het nog,' fluisterde mevrouw Griffel naar Ginny die het dichts bij hun zat.

'Niet veel, ze ontsnappen uit de bank op de rug van een draak. Reizen naar Zweinstein waar het grote eindgevecht plaatsvind. En besluiten volgend jaar het laatste schooljaar te doen,' fluisterde Ginny zachtjes terug. Mevrouw Griffel knikte kort met haar hoofd als teken dat ze het begrepen had. Na een uur was meneer Griffel kalm genoeg om het verhaal verder te gaan. Hij leek nu verwerkt te hebben dat zijn dochter niet alleen gemarteld was maar ook door wat ze te weten waren gekomen tijdens die marteling ervoor gezorgd had dat hun dochter samen met haar vrienden een bank had berooft.

'Hoe gaat het nu met de zaken bij de bank? Dit was toch de enige bank die tovenaars hadden, kunnen jullie daar nu wel terecht?' Vroeg meneer Griffel bezorgt zodra hij weer een beetje gekalmeerd was.

'Het is allemaal geregeld met de kobolden,' zei Harry kalm. We kunnen allemaal gewoon weer gebruik maken van Goudgrijp.

Het leek een opluchting voor meneer en mevrouw Griffel. 'Hoe heb je dat voor elkaar gekregen, die kobolden kwamen mij nou niet echt schappelijk over.' Vroeg mevrouw Griffel nieuwsgierig.

'We moesten helaas de draak terugbrengen en mijn erfenis is groot genoeg om de kosten te betalen,' zei Harry.

'En dan had je nog genoeg over om iedereen die jou geholpen heeft miljonair te maken,' voegde Ginny snel toe. Harry keek beschaamd naar beneden en zijn hoofd werd langzaam rood.

Meneer Griffel trok verbaasd zijn wenkbrauw omhoog. 'Hoeveel heb je mijn dochter gegeven?' Vroeg hij.

'Eén miljoen galjoenen,' mompelde Harry nauwelijks hoorbaar.

'Eén miljoen,' riepen meneer, mevrouw Griffel en Hermelien uit.

'Ja, één maar. Je weet toch hoeveel ik heb,' zei Harry terwijl hij Hermelien recht aankeek.

'Ja dat is waar, je zal het niet eens missen.' Gaf Hermelien toe. Meneer en mevrouw Griffels mond viel open.

'Hoe rijk ben jij dan wel niet?' Bracht meneer Griffel uit.

'Volgens mij is Harry de rijkste man van Engeland,' vertelde Hermelien.

Harry keek nog steeds beschaamd naar beneden, 'kunnen we verdergaan met het verhaal?' Vroeg Harry.

'Bedoel je dat je gaat vertellen hoe je het gelukt is die bank te beroven?' Vroeg mevrouw Griffel. Waarna Hermelien verder ging in het verhaal. Tegen lunchtijd waren ze klaar met wat er tot mei gebeurt was.

Na de lunch excuseerde meneer en mevrouw Griffel zich en zeiden dat ze naar het werk moesten voor overleg. Voor ze vertrokken vertelde ze nog wel de weg naar het strand. Al gingen ze wel voor ze naar het strand gingen eerst naar het hotel om hun zwemkleding te halen en aan te trekken. Toen Ginny en Hermelien beneden in de receptie van het hotel aankwamen vielen de monden van Ron en Harry open, ze hadden hun vriendinnen nog nooit in een zo kleine bikini gezien. Eerst had Ron alleen maar oog voor Hermelien maar zodra hij zag dat Ginny eenzelfde soort bikini droeg begon hij te vloeken en vertelde tegen Ginny dat zij zo niet over straat mocht.

Ginny explodeerde toen haar broer dat tegen haar zei. 'Ten eerste ik ben Volwassen, ten tweede Hermelien heeft eenzelfde bikini aan en dat vind je wel prima,' schreeuwde ze.

'Ja maar dat is mijn vriendin,' stamelde Ron.

'En Harry is mijn vriend,' zei Ginny fiers.

Daarna liet Ron het zitten en zweeg hij maar. Vervolgens gingen ze naar een strand vol met dreuzels waar niemand hun leek te herkennen, al waren er af en toe wel vreemd geklede voorbijgangers die nog een tweede blik op hun wierpen. Iets waar ze inmiddels al wel gewent aan waren geraakt. S' avonds na het werk kwamen meneer en mevrouw Griffel naar hun toe met een afhaalmaaltijd om op het strand te picknicken. Ook zij leken niet helemaal blij te zijn met de nieuwe bikini van hun dochter, al leken ze wel toe te moeten geven dat het een gebruikelijk model was. Woensdag brachten Harry, Ron, Hermelien en Ginny weer op het strand door gedeeltelijk in gezelschap van Hermeliens ouders. Donderdag kwamen meneer en mevrouw Wemel opgewekt en vroeger naar het strand dan Dinsdag en Woensdag. 'Kom laten we ergens gaan eten, we hebben fantastisch nieuws.' Nieuwsgierig als ze waren spraken ze met meneer en mevrouw Griffel over een halfuur bij een Restaurant in de stad af.

Vervolgens haastte ze zich naar het hotel om zich om te kleden. 'En wat voor nieuws hebben jullie?' Vroeg Hermelien zodra ze haar ouders zag voor het restaurant.

Mevrouw Griffel moest lachen. 'Nieuwsgierig als altijd, kan niet eens wachten tot we zitten.' commenteerde meneer Griffel met een glimlach. Waarna ze gezamenlijk het restaurant inliepen en een tafel voor 6 personen aangewezen kregen.

Vervolgens vroeg Hermelien weer; 'wat voor nieuws hebben jullie nou?'

Meneer en mevrouw Griffel keken elkaar eerst even aan voor mevrouw Griffel barstte en vrolijk de mededeling naar buiten bracht. 'We hebben vakantie aangevraagd en kunnen tot en met 3 september op vakantie.'

'We vliegen op zaterdagmorgen samen met jullie naar Engeland,' vervolgde meneer Griffel.

'Wauw Mam, Pap. Dat is geweldig,' zei Hermelien enthousiast. Ook Ron, Ginny en Harry waren enthousiast voor de familie. De rest van de avond werd gespendeerd aan kletsen wat ze allemaal zouden gaan doen in die twee weken voor Zweinstein weer begon.

Vrijdag hielpen Ron, Ginny en Harry meneer en mevrouw Griffel met het pakken van hun tassen terwijl Hermelien met de plaatselijke revalideurs ging praten. S 'avonds gingen ze vroeg eten en daarna gingen ze vroeg naar bed. Om op zaterdagmorgen vroeg weer te moeten vliegen. Het vliegtuig vertrok om 6 uur 's ochtend en om 3 uur werden ze verwacht op het vliegveld. Midden in de nacht gingen de wekkers dan ook zodat iedereen op tijd op het vliegveld zou zijn.


	19. Examens

Hallo iedereen,

dit is waarschijnlijk mijn laatste hoofdstuk die ik post voor twee weken. Deze week zal ik weinig tijd hebben om te schrijven Vrijdag ben ik jarig en Zaterdag vertrek ik naar de Eendracht (dat zeilschip op mijn profielfoto) en dan zit ik tot de 18de zonder computer. Ik neem hem bewust niet mee erheen, zeilen is low-tech en dus neem ik ook zo min mogelijk technologie mee. Het enige wat meegaat is mijn mobiel want dat is tevens mijn klok. Lekker een weekje ontspannen zeilen, ik heb er zin in. Misschien post ik Vrijdag (als verjaardagscadeau) nog dat ene hoofdstuk dat ik op mijn computer heb staan, ligt eraan hoeveel tijd ik heb. in ieder geval veel leesplezier met dit hoofdstuk.

met vriendelijke groet

een boekenworm

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 19 Examens**

Op zondagavond kwamen Harry, Ron, Hermelien, Ginny en Hermeliens ouders aan op het Heatrow. Waar de meneer en mevrouw Wemel ongemakkelijk op hun stonden te wachten. 'Ginny, Ron, Goed om jullie weer te zien. Hoe is jullie reis verlopen? Is alles gelukt?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel alsof ze ongerust was geweest over hun.

'Tuurlijk mam, je weet toch hoe goed Hermelien is.' Zei Ron zelfverzekerd.

Hermelien keek bescheiden naar beneden, terwijl haar ouders juist straalde van trots.

'Kom jongens, we moeten naar het ministerie om te vertellen hoe het in Australië gegaan is.' Zei meneer Wemel zodra zijn vrouw even stil was.

'Is die wel geopend dan op zondagmiddag?' Vroeg meneer Griffel.

'Er zijn haast altijd wel een paar aanwezig, zoals de beveiliging of schouwers.' Zei meneer Wemel.

'Of onze zoon,' zei mevrouw Wemel geïrriteerd. 'Percy werkt echt veels te veel,' mompelde ze zachtjes.

'Ik weet het, ik weet het,' zei meneer Wemel tegen zijn vrouw terwijl hij ze van de drukte wegleidde en zijn vrouw zachtjes op zijn rug klopte.

'Hoe gaan we naar het ministerie?' Vroeg Hermelien daarna.

'We kunnen toch allemaal verschijnselen,' zei meneer Wemel terwijl hij in het rond keek. Zoekend voor meeluisterende dreuzels.

'Verschijnselen?' Vroeg meneer Griffel.

'Dat was toch waar Hermelien die speciale cursus voor kon volgen,' vroeg mevrouw Griffel als bevestiging aan haar dochter.

'Ja, daar heb ik die cursus inderdaad voor gevolgd in mijn zesde jaar.' Bevestigde Hermelien. 'En heb er inmiddels veel ervaring in gekregen, dus mag ik jullie meenemen? Of bijverschijnselen zoals het genoemd wordt?' Vroeg ze vervolgens.

'Ehm ja hoor,' zeiden meneer en mevrouw Griffel enigszins onzeker. Waarna Hermelien haar armen aan haar ouders aanbood en naar het ministerie verschijnselde samen met de rest van het gezelschap. Het verschijnselen vonden de Griffels duidelijk geen aangename ervaring gezien ze gelijk nadat ze aangekomen waren de inhoud van hun maag eruit gooide.

'Hoe houden jullie het vol zo te reizen?' Vroeg meneer Griffel aan de anderen na de eerste lading.

'Je went eraan,' zei Hermelien tegen haar ouders vlak voor ze de bezoekersingang van het ministerie binnenstapte.

Eenmaal binnen keken niet alleen meneer en mevrouw Griffel in het maar ook Hermelien die nog niet gezien had hoeveel het ministerie veranderd was sinds ze hier binnengebroken waren.

'Wat een verbetering, sinds september vind je niet?' Vroeg Harry aan Hermelien.

'Ja dat kun je wel zeggen,' zei Hermelien terug terwijl ze zich richting het bewakingskantoortje begaven.

Hermelien, Ginny, Harry, Ron en mevrouw Wemel gaven hun toverstok af. Terwijl meneer Wemel een uitleg gaf over meneer en mevrouw Griffel waarna ze bleven wachten tot ze hun toverstokken terugkregen. Uiteindelijk konden ze doorlopen en bracht meneer Wemel het gezelschap naar het kantoor van de Engelse reviladeurs. Waar ze net zo nieuwsgierig waren naar de Griffel familie als ze in Australië waren geweest. Na een paar minuten namen de Wemels en Harry afscheid en spraken af om elkaar weer te ontmoeten in het kantoor van meneer Wemel. Het duurde een paar uur voor de Griffels op kwamen dagen en op de manier waarop Hermelien met haar ouders omging was zij in ieder geval nog lang niet uitgepraat met de revalideurs.

'Laten we naar Harry's landhuis gaan, ik heb Puck en Titania gevraagd om iets klaar te maken.' Vertelde mevrouw Wemel.

Ditmaal gebruikte ze een van de haardvuren in het ministerie, 'een iets aangenamere manier van reizen.' Ten minste dat was wat Ron, Ginny, meneer en mevrouw Wemel beweerde. Zowel Harry als Hermelien wisten niet zeker aan welke manier ze de voorkeur gaven. Harry ging eerst gevolgd door Ginny en Ron. Vervolgens hielpen ze meneer en mevrouw Griffel uit het haardvuur voor Hermelien, en het oudste paar Wemels erdoor kwamen. Pas toen had Harry de tijd om om zich heen te kijken, Titania had zichzelf weer eens overtroffen. Want ze stonden in een vrolijk versierde kamer met een tafel gedekt voor 8 personen waarboven een kleed hing. Op het kleed stond; "Welkom terug meester Harry, meesteres Ginny, vriend Ron, Vriendin Hermelien en meneer en mevrouw Griffel." De letters glansden in verschillende kleuren van de regenboog en gaf het geheel een vrolijk karakter. Op de gedekte tafel verscheen een heerlijke maaltijd en het volgende moment hoorde Harry de hoge stemmen van de twee huiselfen die in het huis woonden. 'Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny. Wij hebben u zo gemist,' riepen de elfen uit voor ze de rest van de bezoekers begroette.

Na de uitgebreide maaltijd kregen de Griffels een aantal kamers toegewezen in het huis terwijl de Wemels terug naar het nest Verschijnselde. 'We komen morgen na het ontbijt gelijk naar jullie toe,' zeiden Harry en Hermelien bij het afscheid van hun geliefden. Waarna ze samen naar de bibliotheek liepen waar Titania voor Harry en de Griffels nog eens thee serveerde. Ze bleven daar niet lang zitten maar gingen zodra de thee op was allemaal naar bed om te proberen te gaan slapen. Iets wat vrij lastig bleek door het tijdsverschil dat ze overbrugd hadden die dag.

Toen Titania hem de volgende morgen wakker kwam maken voelde Harry zich nog moe. Toch stond hij op en ging aangekleed aan de ontbijttafel zitten. Waar Hermelien al zat te gapen met een kop verse koffie voor zich. 'Goedemorgen Harry,' zei ze slaperig toen ze hem zag binnenkomen. 'Ook een kop koffie,' bood Hermelien vervolgens aan.

'Ja graag,' zei meneer Griffel die op dat moment kwam binnenlopen.

Gevolgd door mevrouw Griffel die gaapte. 'Wat wordt er aangeboden?'

'Koffie,' zei Harry die net een kop aannam van Hermelien.

'Hmm, dat klinkt goed,' zei mevrouw Griffel verrassend opgewekt. Waarna Hermelien haar ook een kopje koffie inschonk.

Zodra iedereen aan de koffie zat kwam Puck aanlopen met de rest van het ontbijt. 'Goedemorgen meester Harry, Vriendin Hermelien en meneer en mevrouw Griffel,' zei de elf beleefd. Nadat hij het ontbijt op de tafel had gezet boog hij nog een laatste maal naar iedereen voor hij weer uit de eetkamer vertrok.

Na het ontbijt nam hij afscheid van Puck en Titania. Vervolgens riep hij, "Kleef" waarna de bewuste huiself voor hem verschijnselde.

'Goedemorgen Kleef,' Begroette Harry voor de huiself iets kon zeggen. 'Wil jij meneer en mevrouw Griffel hier naar het Nest brengen. Daarna mag je al onze bagage naar de vuurtoren brengen. Kom je daarna naar het Nest?' Vroeg Harry vervolgens.

'Ja meester. Eerst brengt Kleef meneer en mevrouw Griffel naar het Nest brengen. Vervolgens Brengt Kleef de bagage naar de vuurtoren. Dan komt Kleef terug naar het nest,' somde de jonge huiself met behulp van zijn vingers op. 'Wilt Meester verder nog iets van Kleef?' Vroeg hij vervolgens.

'Nee dank je Kleef, je hebt alles goed onthouden. Tot straks,' zei Harry waarbij het laatste niet alleen voor Kleef maar ook voor meneer en mevrouw Griffel bedoelt was. Ondertussen was Hermelien met haar ouders in gesprek. Vervolgens Verdwijnselde Harry zelf naar het Nest, gevolgd door Hermelien en Kleef met haar ouders.

Meneer en mevrouw Griffel beviel deze manier van verschijnselen duidelijker meer want nu hoefde ze ten minste niet over te geven. Ze volgden Harry en Hermelien het Nest in waar ze hartelijk werden welkom geheten door mevrouw Wemel, die in de hal bezig was met schoonmaken. In de keuken zaten Ron, en Ginny aan de tafel nog te eten. Meneer Wemel en blijkbaar George stonden op het punt om te vertrekken naar hun werk en groette hun dus maar kort. Al was het bij George alleen even voorstellen voor hij weer naar de Wegisweg vertrok. Meneer Wemel nam iets meer de tijd voordat hij zich moest excuseren om op tijd op het ministerie te zijn. Harry bleef maar kort in de eetkamer, hij vertelde snel tegen Ron en Ginny over zijn idee om met zijn alle naar de vuurtoren te gaan. 'Voor iedereen weer terug naar Zweinstein moest, of in het geval van meneer en mevrouw Griffel Australië.' Vervolgens ging Harry op zoek naar mevrouw Wemel, die op dat moment de was aan het verzamelen was.

'Hallo Harry, waarover wil je mij spreken?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel.

'Hoe wist je dat ik u wilde spreken?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd.

'Oh gewoon, noem het een moeders instinct. Waarom zou je anders niet bij mijn zoon en dochter zijn,' ging ze onaangedaan verder.

'Ehm ja, dat is waar.' Zei Harry ongemakkelijk. 'Ehm ik vroeg me af of we misschien met zijn allen naar de vuurtoren kunnen gaan die laatste twee weken voor we weer naar school moeten. Of eigenlijk de laatste week voor Ginny haar examens,' zei Harry enigszins nerveus.

'Hmm, dat klinkt leuk. We hebben nu toch al zo weinig tijd met de familie, maar of het op zo'n korte tijd te organiseren valt.' Mevrouw Wemel liet een twijfelachtige stilte vallen. 'We hebben Kerst in ieder geval,' zei ze naar een korte denkpauze. 'Ik begreep dat zowel Ron als Hermeliens ouders graag wat tijd met Hermelien door zou en met zijn allen ergens heen gaan zou wel een ideale oplossing zijn. Bedacht ze hardop. Ik neem aan dat jij ook graag die laatste week bij Ginny zou zijn ondanks de afleiding die je haar bezorgt?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel ten slotte.

'Als het kan, ze heeft de hele zomer al samen met Hermelien gestudeerd. Een laatste week studeren kan daar niet veel aan verbeteren,' leek Harry uit ervaring te spreken.

'Ja, ik heb ze bezig gezien. Het verbaasde me al dat mijn dochter het studeren zolang met haar uithield,' gaf mevrouw Wemel toe.

'Tja, blijkbaar wil ze graag dit jaar met mij in de klas zitten.' Zei Harry schaapachtig.

'Dat moet haast wel, ik kan niks anders bedenken. De enige andere keer dat ik haar zo zwaar heb zien leren was toen ze haar broers een lesje wilde leren,' zei mevrouw Wemel die daar glimlachend aan terugdacht.

Het volgende moment verscheen Kleef naast Harry en mevrouw Wemel. 'Meester Harry, mevrouw Wemel.' Zei Kleef beleefd en zelfs met een buiging.

Mevrouw Wemel en Harry schrokken van het geluid dat Kleef maakte bij het verschijnselen. Harry keek naar mevrouw Wemel en vroeg, 'heeft u nog iets te doen voor Kleef?'

Haar ogen werden groot, 'je bied zijn diensten aan mij aan?' Stamelde ze verbaasd.

'Je weet toch dat ik zijn ouders beloofd heb dat hij van zoveel mogelijk huishoudelijke taken kan leren. Ik ben hier nu dus ik hoopte dat u hem zou kunnen en willen helpen.' Legde Harry uit.

'Oh, tuurlijk. Ik heb nog wel een stapel kleren liggen die hersteld moet worden,' zei mevrouw Wemel nadat ze even nadacht.

De ogen van Kleef werden groot toen hij hen over Kleren hoorde spreken. Harry zag dit en stelde hem gerust dat ze hem geen kleren wilde geven maar wilde vragen of hij een aantal kledingstukken wilde laten herstellen. Het leek de kleine elf gerust te stellen. 'Kleren van meester herstellen en niet voor Kleef,' herhaalde hij een stuk vrolijker. Toen hij door mevrouw Wemel de stapel kleren werd gewezen, ging hij vrolijk aan het werk. Vervolgens duurde het tot de lunch voor Harry kon vragen of meneer en mevrouw Wemel ook mee naar de vuurtoren ging.

Ze twijfelde nog steeds want ze wilde eerst overleggen met haar echtgenoot. Al konden Ron en Ginny gaan als ze wilde, zei mevrouw Wemel. Waarna Ron en Ginny begonnen te juichen en zodra iedereen was uitgegeten haastte ze zich naar hun kamer om hun hutkoffers te pakken. Harry ging Kleef zoeken, terwijl Hermelien met haar ouders naar het dorp toe ging. "Kleef," zei Harry toen hij zijn huiself gevonden had.

'Meester Harry,' zei de huiself geschrokken. 'Wat wenst de meester,' vroeg Kleef vervolgens met zijn onhandige buiging.

'Maak eerst die kleren maar af, dan spreek ik je daarna wel.' Zei Harry die zag dat de huiself nog niet helemaal klaar was met de kleren.

'Ja meester, Kleef komt straks naar u toe.' Zei de huiself beleefd. Waarna Kleef weer verder ging met naaien en Harry ging kijken hoe het Ron en Ginny verging met pakken. Op de eerste verdieping hield Ginny Harry tegen.

'Je kan die twee beter met rust laten. Ik liep op ze in toen ik Ron wat wilde vragen,' legde Ginny snel uit met een grimas op haar gezicht.

'Oh, kan ik jou dan helpen met pakken?' Vroeg Harry speels.

Ginny dacht even na en pakte ondertussen een stapel shirtjes uit de kast. 'Kun jij zo'n onnaspeurbare zwelbezwering?' Vroeg Ginny terwijl ze naar haar veels te kleine schooltas keek.

'Ik kan het proberen,' zei Harry terwijl hij terugdacht aan die weken dat hij op de vlucht was. Hermelien had hun toen geholpen zelf ook hun eigen tas zo groot te maken. De pogingen van Ron en Harry waren lang niet zo goed als de kralen tas die zijzelf gemaakt had.

'Goed,' zei Ginny terwijl ze Harry haar tas gaf en hij aan het werk ging.

Een paar uur later toen Harry alweer bezig was met de spullen die Ginny had klaargelegd in de tas te stoppen. Klopte Kleef op de deur. 'Meester Harry, meesteres Ginny, bent u hier?' Riep de elf door de deur heen.

Ginny liep toen in van de kast weg naar de deur van de kamer. 'Kom maar binnen Kleef,' zei Ginny toen ze de deur open had.

Kleef liep zenuwachtig de kamer binnen, alsof hij verwachtte gestraft te worden. 'Wat wilde de meester van Kleef,' vroeg de huiself met een bevende stem.

'Oh niks bijzonders, ik wou vragen of jij aan Gemma en Gerard wilde doorgeven dat we vanavond na het eten met 6 personen naar de vuurtoren komen. En of ze 3 tweepersoonskamers klaar willen maken.'

'Wilt Meester Harry dan niet in zijn kamer daar slapen,' vroeg Kleef nu heel wat moediger.

'Ehm,' zei Harry verlegen terwijl hij snel om zich heen keek.

'Wat Harry probeert te zeggen is dat ik hij graag zou hebben dat ik hem 's nachts gezelschap zou komen houden. Net als dat Ron en Hermelien waarschijnlijk samen willen slapen. Hoewel ik niet weet hoe haar ouders daarop zouden reageren,' zei Ginny.

'Dank u voor de uitleg, meesteres Ginny.' Zei Kleef met een diepe buiging. Waarna hij met een luide knal verdwijnselde.

'Hier zou ik best aan kunnen wennen,' zei Ginny met een grijns duidelijk verzonken in haar fantasie. Ze merkte niet eens haar moeder op die haar kamer was binnengelopen.

Tot het te laat was. 'Waar zou je best wel aan kunnen wennen?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel op een strenge toon aan haar dochter.

Ginny was af en toe net zo bang voor haar moeder als haar broers leek het wel want ze was met stomheid geslagen zo stil was ze. Harry zuchtte zachtjes en zei toen; 'aan Kleef vragen om dingen te regelen.'

'Is hij dan al klaar met al die kleren?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel verbaasd.

'Net, en daarom kwam hij langs. Om te vragen voor meer werk,' zei Harry onschuldig. 'Ik heb gevraagd of hij wilde doorgeven met hoe velen we zouden komen vanavond en dat we hier zouden blijven eten, als u dat goed vindt natuurlijk?' Vroeg Harry aan mevrouw Wemel.

'Oh tuurlijk, ik had er al op gerekend.' Zei mevrouw Wemel uitbundig. 'Ginny kun je mij komen helpen in de keuken?' Vroeg ze vervolgens.

Ginny keek van haar kast naar haar tas en vervolgens naar haar moeder. 'Nou eigenlijk ben ik nog niet helemaal klaar en ik kan nou niet echt verwachten dat Harry dat voor mij pakt,' zei ze uiteindelijk.

Harry die allerlei soorten kledingstukken voorbij zien komen, alleen geen ondergoed. Hij bood dan ook gelijk aan om mevrouw Wemel te helpen, iets waar Ginny opgelucht over leek. Eenmaal in de keuken werd hij snel door mevrouw Wemel aan het werk gezet.

Meneer Wemel kwam precies op tijd thuis, net het moment dat iedereen klaar was met pakken en wou beginnen aan het dekken van de tafel. Het werd een chaos met iedereen die borden, bestek of andere benodigdheden door het huis lieten zweven. Zodra alles op tafel stond en meneer Wemel wilde opscheppen, ging de deur open. In de deuropening stonden meneer en mevrouw Griffel. 'We zijn toch niet te laat?' Vroeg mevrouw Griffel die iedereen aan tafel zag zitten.

'Nee hoor, we zouden net opscheppen.' Zei meneer Wemel.

'Kom erbij, dan schep ik jullie eerst wel op.' Zei mevrouw Wemel. Ze kreeg de opscheplepel snel aangereikt van haar echtgenoot na een vuile blik. 'Waarom waren jullie zo lang weg?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel nieuwsgierig terwijl de Griffels aan tafel kwamen zitten.

'Oh we waren samen een wandeling aan het maken en proberen langzaam te bevatten wat we allemaal gemist hebben in het leven van onze dochter. Ze heeft een vriend gekregen,' vertelde mevrouw Griffel terwijl meneer Griffel naar Ron gluurde. 'Ze was op de vlucht met nauwelijks genoeg te eten,' toen mevrouw Wemel dit hoorde hield ze even op me opscheppen en slikte snel. 'Ze was gemarteld,' meneer Wemel verslikte zich nu. 'En was één van de leidende figuren in een groot gevecht,' somde mevrouw Griffel op.

'Het is haast niet te bevatten. Hoeveel onze dochter afgelopen jaren veranderd is. Van een bazige boekenworm naar een strijdbare vrouw,' zei meneer Griffel enigszins trots.

'Kinderen, ze groeien zo snel op.' Reageerde meneer Wemel met diezelfde trotse toon in zijn stem terwijl hij naar zijn aanwezige kinderen keek. En terwijl de ouders praatte over hoe snel kinderen opgroeiden at de rest snel door zodat ze lekker vroeg bij de vuurtoren aankwamen.

Zodra iedereen op het strand voor de vuurtoren was liepen ze samen naar de deur van het huis. De Griffels vroegen zachtjes aan hun dochter; 'passen we hier wel in met zijn allen?'

'Ja hoor, ik geloof dat dit een van die huizen is die groter van binnen is dan hij van buiten lijkt'. Fluisterde Hermelien terug.

Vervolgens deed Harry de voordeur open en werden ze begroet door de oude Gemma en Gerard. 'Meester Harry, Meesteres Ginny. Het is zo goed om jullie weer te zien,' zei Gemma.

Graag gedaan, jullie hebben het huis goed onderhouden. Zei Harry tegen de twee oudere huiselfen.

Waarna Gemma Ron en Hermelien naar hun kamer bracht terwijl Gerard de ouders van Hermelien naar een kamer bracht. Harry en Ginny liepen samen naar de kamer waar ze de vorige keer ook al samen hadden geslapen. Ze genoten nog even van hun uitzicht voor ze zich naar de zitkamer begaven om weer met de rest samen te zijn. Daar aangekomen bleek Gemma zo vooruitziend te zijn en had de thee al klaar gezet. Na de thee maakte de drie koppels nog een gezamenlijke strandwandeling voor ze naar bed gingen.

De volgende morgen wekte Kleef iedereen al vroeg met een Kopje thee. 'Goedemorgen meester Harry, meesteres Ginny.' Zei de jonge huiself beleefd.

'Goedemorgen Kleef,' zeiden Harry en Ginny slaperig.

'Het ontbijt is over een halfuur in de eetkamer,' vervolgde Kleef daarna. 'Kan Kleef nog iets doen voor de meester en zijn meesteres.'

'Nee hoor,' zei Harry met een glimlach terwijl hij uit bed stapte.

'Tot later meester Harry, meesteres Ginny.' Zei de kleine huiself voor hij uit de kamer vertrok. Zodat Harry en Ginny zich aan konden kleden voor die dag.

Ginny versloeg Harry met de race naar de douche en Harry wachtte geduldig tot ze klaar was, waarna hij snel zelf de douche in schoot. Toen hij terugkwam in de kamer om zijn kleren aan te trekken was Ginny alweer verdwenen, Harry pakte snel een gewaad uit de kast en trok hem aan voor hij zich naar beneden haastte. Eenmaal in de eetkamer bleek hij niet de laatste te zijn die aangekomen was, al zaten Ron en Ginny al wel te eten. Hermelien en Harry wachtte geduldig tot ook haar vader beneden was voor zij begonnen met eten. Na het eten ging Hermelien met haar ouders een wandeling maken terwijl Ron, Ginny en Harry naar het Nest gingen om te kijken wat de beslissingen daar waren genomen.

Meneer en mevrouw Wemel hadden besloten toch in het Nest te blijven, de familieleden zouden toch wel langskomen. Ron wilde vervolgens bij zijn broers langsgaan in de Wegisweg terwijl Harry graag met Ginny naar het Elfrida Grons reservaat wilde gaan. Het leek hem wel een leuk dagje uit met zijn tweeën. Misschien kon hij dan wat meer informatie vinden over die legendarische gouden hand, bedacht Harry terwijl mevrouw Wemel vertelde hoe ze er moesten komen.

Gelukkig voor Harry was Ginny al eens in het reservaat geweest en konden ze er dus makkelijk samen naar verdwijnselen. Eenmaal aangekomen verbaasde Harry zich over het terrein, hij had een groot grasland verwacht als een enorm zwerkbalveld. In plaats daarvan zag hij een klein wit boerderijtje in velden vol bijna goudgeel graan. 'Kom ik denk dat je de binnenkant wel wil zien,' zei Ginny enthousiast terwijl ze Harry meesleurde naar het boerderijtje.

Harry deed galant de deur voor Ginny open waarna hij achter haar aan liep. Eenmaal binnen keek Harry zijn ogen uit. De vloer was groen als gras, de muren en het plafond was lichtblauw alsof het een zonnige dag op het zwerkbalveld was. Harry had het idee dat er meerdere snaaien door de hal vlogen, hij moest zich inhouden om de smiechten niet te vangen. 'Ah meneer Potter, ik geloof dat u de jongste zoeker in meer dan honderd jaar was.' Zei een jonge man die net binnen was komen lopen.

Harry glimlachte, hij had het altijd al vervelend gevonden dat hij beroemd was voor iets waar hij nauwelijks iets van wist. Maar dat mensen hem herinnerde voor iets dat hij met veel plezier deed, daar kon hij wel mee leven. Zolang mensen hem er maar niet mee lastigvielen. 'Ja, dat klopt. Ik moet professor Anderling daarvoor bedanken,' zei Harry met nog steeds diezelfde glimlach op zijn gezicht.

'Minerva Anderling, heeft jou gespot en een plaats in het Griffoendor zwerkbalteam bezorgd?' Zei diezelfde man verbaasd.

'Ja,' zei Harry tegen de onbekende man. 'Wie bent u eigenlijk?' Vroeg hij vervolgens.

'Oh sorry, ik zal me even voorstellen. Ik ben Herne Grons het achterachterkleinkind van de befaamde Elfrida Grons.' Al werd dat laatste met grote tegenzin gezegd.

'Ik ben Ginny Wemel, en dit hier is inderdaad Harry Potter.' Zei Ginny om zichzelf en Harry voor te stellen.

'Aangenaam kennis te maken. Zal ik jullie rondleiden? Misschien als we geluk hebben krijgen we dan nog wel één of twee smiechten te zien,' zei Herne enthousiast.

'Hoe ziet een smiecht er eigenlijk uit?' Vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

'In vlucht lijkt hij verdacht veel op een snaai, maar dat zien de meeste mensen niet. Ik heb er ook maar één smiecht in vlucht gezien. Maar als ze zitten te eten kan bijna iedereen ze bewonderen, zolang je maar niet te dichtbij komt.' Vertelde Herne aan het stelletje.

Harry keek nog eens goed rond in de kamer op zoek naar dat stelletje snaaien dat hi daarstraks gezien dacht te hebben. 'Zie je ze vliegen?' Vroeg Ginny zachtjes aan hem.

'Ik dacht net dat er hier een paar snaaien rondvlogen, al kon ik mijn vinger er niet op leggen waar ze precies zaten.' Fluisterde Harry terug.

De rest van de rondleiding keken Harry en in mindere mate Ginny hun ogen uit. Onderling hielden Harry en Ginny een wedstrijd wie de meeste smiechten zag, achter de rug van Herne Grons om. Harry lag ruim op haar voor, maar af en toe zag zij er ook één als Harry hem aanwees. Na een paar uur smiechten spotten hadden ze er wel weer genoeg van en namen afscheid van Herne. 'Maar jullie hebben nog geen smiecht gezien,' protesteerde hij totaal onwetend van de wedstrijd tussen de twee geliefden. Die vrolijk moesten lachen, terwijl ze zijn handen voor een laatste maal schudde. Voor ze naar de vuurtoren verdwijnselende zodat Ginny die dag nog een paar uur kon leren.

Na het avondeten gingen Ron, Hermelien, Ginny, Harry, meneer en mevrouw Griffel weer een wandeling langs het strand maken voor ze gingen slapen. Woensdagmorgen lieten de huiselfen iedereen uitslapen en verraste de mensen met een zeer uitgebreide brunch. Na de brunch ging Ginny onder begeleiding van Hermelien studeren. Ron en Harry kwamen hun vriendinnen gezelschap houden. Terwijl ze nauwkeurig werden gadegeslagen door meneer en mevrouw Griffel. Tegen theetijd hadden ze het wel gehad met studeren en besloten de drie koppels te kijken of er in de buurt van de vuurtoren iets te doen was. Of beter gezegd Harry vroeg het aan Gerard, wat er allemaal te doen was in de buurt.

Gerard vertelde vooral uitgebreid over de stranden maar ook over een klein vissersdorpje vlakbij. En over een botenhuis met een klein vissersscheepje die verborgen was in de rots onder de toren. De rest van de woensdag middag gebruikte ze om het botenhuisje te vinden en te kijken wat voor staat het bootje was. Donderdag gingen de mannen het bootje repareren terwijl de vrouwen naar het dorpje in de buurt gingen bezichtigen. Ten minste dat beweerde ze. 's Avonds vertelde Ginny dat het hetzelfde dorpje was waar Bill en Fleur vlakbij woonden. Ze waren zelfs de voormalig toverschoolkampioene er tegen gekomen. Vrijdagmorgen maakte de mannen de boot af terwijl Ginny door Hermelien nog werd geholpen voor de laatste revisies. 's Middags gingen ze met zijn alleen een succesvol tochtje maken over het water.

Zaterdag gingen Harry en Ginny nog een keer bij het Nest langs. Zodat Ginny zeker wist dat ze alles gepakt had voor de volgende dag. Mevrouw Wemel had op zaterdagavond een groot diner gemaakt en al Ginny's broers, Harry, Hermelien en haar ouders uitgenodigd. Het werd een gezellige avond met de hele familie, Hermelien was de drukte bij de familie Wemel wel gewend maar haar ouders duidelijk niet. Ze zaten er eerst een beetje ongemakkelijk bij maar naarmate de avond vorderde ontspande ze zich meer en voelde ze zich al meer op hun gemak erbij. Dat meneer Wemel hun de hele avond bezig hield met zijn vragen over dreuzels en hun leven verveelde ze zich in ieder geval niet.

Uiteindelijk kwam Zondagmorgen en zaten een slaperige Ginny, Harry, meneer en mevrouw Wemel aan de eettafel te ontbijten. Het was niet zo'n chaos als Harry van de andere keren herinnerde. Nu alleen Ginny met de trein mee moest en ook al gepakt had. Om tien uur stond mevrouw Wemel op, 'kom we moeten zo gaan. Kunnen jullie je klaarmaken?' Vroeg ze aan de rest. Waarna ze opstonden, nog een laatste keer naar het toilet gingen en vervolgens met hun jas aan en Ginny's tas gepakt naar buiten liepen. Waarna ze gezamenlijk naar perron 9¾ verschijnselde.

Ze verschijnselde direct op het perron en Harry verbaasde zich erover hoe rustig het eigenlijk op het perron was. Vervolgens keek hij op het oude horloge van Fabian Protser, het was nog geen half elf. Ze hadden nog een halfuur voor Ginny in de trein moest zitten. Misschien zou het later drukker worden, of zouden er zoveel mensen een jaar over willen doen? Vroeg Harry zich af. Hij zag dat Ginny om zich heen keek op zoek naar bekende, mensen van SVP of met wie ze samen in de Griffoendor-toren zou verblijven deze week. Er keken vele mensen hun kant uit, ouders en grootouders die hun kinderen gedag kwamen zeggen bij de zweinsteinexpress. Studenten keken bewonderend en nieuwsgierig naar het stel, maar geen van hen leek Harry echt te kennen. Na een kwartier van mensen kijken bedacht Harry dat het er op leek dat de meeste van de SVP een extra jaar op school gingen doen. Uiteindelijk herkende Harry een paar zwerkbalspelers van verschillende afdelingen waaronder ook Demelza zat.'

'Hé Harry, Ginny en wie van jullie twee is dit jaar de officiële aanvoerder?' Vroeg Demelza gelijk enthousiast.

'Ik, Ginny is afgescheept als hoofdmonitor.' Zei Harry vrolijk tegen zijn teamgenoot. 'Doe jij dit jaar ook weer auditie?' Vroeg hij vervolgens.

'Tuurlijk,' zei ze enthousiast. 'Ik moet wel als ik ooit professioneel zou willen proberen,' ging Demelza verder.

'Jij ook,' zei Ginny enthousiast terwijl ze daarna verder gingen over de voor en nadelen van verschillende clubs. Harry keek rustig toe en reageerde gepast met een hoofdknikje of een kort antwoord als hem dat gevraagd werd. Tot het tijd werd om afscheid te nemen. Meneer en mevrouw Wemel waren weggelopen naar andere ouders met wie ze hadden staan praten en kwamen nu op hun aflopen. Vervolgens hadden ze een vrij kort maar toch een emotioneel beladen afscheid.

'Oh en Harry zien we jou zo op het Nest?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel zodra ze wat verder wegliepen om hem de ruimte te geven om zelf afscheid te nemen.

'Oh ehm, ja. Ik denk het wel,' stamelde Harry terwijl hij nadacht over zijn antwoord.

'Tot zo dan,' zei ze een stuk vrolijker.

Vervolgens keek Harry naar Ginny, ze keek ook naar hem. Het deed hem denken aan hun afscheid na de begrafenis van Perkamentus. 'Ik zie je over een week in de grote hal,' zei Harry terwijl hij zijn hand verlangend over haar heen liet glijden.

'Weet je dat zeker,' vroeg Ginny plagend.

'Nee, ik weet niet op wat voor dag 1 september nou valt.' Gaf Harry een beetje ongemakkelijk toe.

Ginny's lach werd groter, 'tot 1 september. Ik zal mijn best doen op mijn examens zodat we samen in bezweringen en verweer tegen zwarte kunsten zitten,' zei Ginny. Vervolgens kuste ze hem op de mond. De kus werd dieper naarmate hij langer duurde en uiteindelijk braken ze hem pas af toen het fluitsignaal ging. Ginny draaide zich om in de deuropening, pakte haar bagage en liep de dichtstbijzijnde coupe in. Terwijl Harry niks anders kon doen dan haar verlangend nakijken.

Daarna voelde Harry ineens een hand op zijn schouder, hij keek om. Het was meneer Wemel, die begrijpend naar hem keek. 'Het is nooit leuk om een geliefde te zien gaan, of het nou voor een week of voor een jaar is. Dat zei ik vorig jaar ook al tegen mijn dochter de dag na het huwelijk. Ze was er echt kapot van weet je,' vertelde meneer Wemel. Ze zwaaide de trein uit, en vertrokken samen naar het Nest.

In het Nest stond de lunch al klaar, Harry had niet veel honger. Zijn gedachten waren ergens anders, bij Ginny. Hoe zou zij nu zitten in de trein samen met Demelza, of ergens anders zich aan het afvragen wat hij nu aan het doen was. Hij besloot haar een briefje te sturen na de lunch, de rest van de lunch gebruikte Harry om de brief in gedachte al te schrijven. Tot mevrouw Wemel hem ineens aanstootte, Harry keek op. 'Wat is er me, ehm sorry. Molly?' Vroeg Harry verbaasd.

'Harry, heb je niet gehoord wat ik wilde vragen.' Harry keek verbaasd naar mevrouw Wemel. 'Nee dus, concludeerde ze. Ik vroeg hoe je terug wilde gaan naar de vuurtoren, nu je zo. Ehm afgeleid bent. Is het misschien niet zo verstandig om te verdwijnselen,' zei mevrouw Wemel.

'Oh ja, ik denk dat ik Kleef wel vraag om mij een lift te geven.' Was Harry's afwezige antwoord na een paar minuten.

Toen de lunch afgelopen was kwam Moltres eraan kwam vliegen met een rol perkament in zijn klauwen. 'Dank je Moltres,' zei Harry tegen zijn Feniks. 'Kan ik een veer lenen,' vroeg Harry vervolgens aan mevrouw Wemel.

'Wie wil je schrijven?' Vroeg mevrouw Wemel terwijl ze hem een veer en een inktpotje gaf.

'Oh ik dacht dat Ginny wel leuk zou vinden om een brief van mij te krijgen,' zei Harry enigszins bedachtzaam.

'Terwijl ze midden in haar taken als hoofdmonitor bezig is,' vroeg mevrouw Wemel enigszins verbaasd.

'Oh ja,' zei Harry enigszins beschaamd. Toch opende hij het perkament dat tot zijn verrassing al beschreven was.

_Hey Harry,_

_Moltres verscheen nu net vlak voor de klassenoudstevergadering. Dus nu schrijf ik jouw een snel briefje terwijl de klassenoudste die in de trein zitten mij gezelschap komen houden. Een snel klein opvrolijkbriefje, ik weet alleen niet wie het nou moet opvrolijken. Want weet je, ik mis je nu al en kan niet wachten tot volgende week wanneer we hier weer samen kunnen rondlopen. Natuurlijk ook rondvliegen en zwerkbal spelen in plaats van leren en examens maken. Iedereen hier is bloednerveus en doet zijn best om nog snel wat te leren. Dit zal wel de rustigste treinrit ooit zijn, en dat tijdens mijn dienst als hoofdmonitor._

_Tot volgende week_

_Groetjes Ginny_

_Ps. Als je mij wilt terugschrijven tussen 2 en 3 vanmiddag heb ik niks te doen._

Harry las de brief van Ginny verscheidene keren. Na de eerste keer keek hij snel op zijn horloge, het was half 1. Nog anderhalf uur voor hij zijn brief naar Ginny kon sturen, bedacht hij zich. Waarna hij de brief nog een aantal keren las, waarbij elke keer dat hij de brief doorlas zijn gezicht steeds vrolijker werd.

'Zo te zien was Ginny je al voor,' zei meneer Wemel toen hij een blik wierp op Harry die de brief meerdere malen zat door te lezen.

'Ehm ja inderdaad,' zei Harry verlegen waarbij hij naar meneer Wemel opkeek alsof hij betrapt was.

'Hier heb je ook een rol van perkament om op te schrijven,' zei meneer Wemel terwijl hij hem een rol perkament aangaf.

Vervolgens schreef Harry zijn brief naar Ginny. Waarna hij naar de vuurtoren vertrok waar hij de rest van de middag wachtte op haar antwoord. Hij zat in de zitkamer onder zijn slaapkamer en pakte een van de dagboeken erbij die hij in de laatste maanden had zitten lezen. De dagboeken van zijn vader had hij nu uit en nu was hij bezig in die van zijn moeder. Het was interessant om te lezen, niet alleen om zijn ouders te leren kennen maar ook al die verhalen over de volwassenen die hij kende en die hun vrienden waren. Natuurlijk moest hij af en toe wel lachen om de stunts die zijn vader en zijn vrienden uithaalde.

Die avond voelde Harry zich erg alleen, niet alleen Ginny was weg naar Zweinstein maar hij werd ook omringt door stelletjes. Het eten ging nog wel gezien iedereen besprak wat ze die dag gedaan hadden maar daarna. Als enige zonder zijn vriendin met twee andere koppels over het strand lopen was lang niet zo leuk als de rest van de week was geweest. Hij ging dan ook vroeg terug en vroeg aan Gemma of hij kon helpen met de thee zodat hij iets had om te tijd te doden. 'Meester Harry, wat is er. Mist u de meesteres?' Vroeg de Huiself nadat Harry zijn hulp had aangeboden.

'Ehm ja,' gaf Harry schaapachtig toe.

'Gaat u hier maar zitten meester Harry en schrijf een brief aan de meesteres,' zei Gemma tegen Harry terwijl ze hem Perkament, inkt en een veer gaf. Dan maakt Gemma thee en gebak voor de meester en zijn vrienden. Harry gehoorzaamde de moederlijke huiself en ging braaf zitten op de aangewezen plaats en begon aan zijn tweede brief voor Ginny van die dag. Waarin hij schreef hoe erg hij haar miste, dat hij haar succes wenste met haar eerste examen van maandag (bezweringen), hij vroeg hoe het ging op Zweinstein na alles dat er gebeurt was, naar haar taken als hoofdmonitor, en al het andere wat haar mogelijk bezig zou kunnen houden.

Hij was lang bezig geweest want voor hem stond niet alleen een kopje thee te dampen maar ook een vers stukje taart. Het was zelfs al donker maar hij had Ron en de Griffel familie niet meer gezien sinds ze naar het strand vertrokken waren. Hij begon aan de thee en de taart te wachten tot Gemma tijd voor hem had. Het duurde even, maar voor zijn gevoel had Harry alle tijd. Uiteindelijk kwam Gemma langs. 'Hallo Gemma,' zei Harry.

'Hallo meester Harry,' zei de huiself met een kleine buiging.

'Ehm Gemma,' zei Harry die nog steeds niet helemaal gewend was zijn bedienden orders te geven. 'Zou jij deze brief samen met een stukje van die heerlijke taart van jou naar Ginny willen brengen,' vervolgde hij vriendelijk.

'Zal Gemma ook nog die rode rozen meebrengen die de meesteres zo mooi vindt,' bood ze vriendelijk aan.

'Oh ehm ja, als ze ergens een plaats heeft om ze weg te zetten zal Ginny het wel leuk vinden.' Dacht Harry hardop.

'Dan zal Gemma die ook meenemen voor de meesteres,' zei de huiself voor Harry verder nog iets kon zeggen.

Vervolgens pakte ze de brief van Harry aan en wilde weglopen. 'Bedankt,' zei Harry. Gemma draaide zich om en keek naar Harry in afwachting van wat hij nog meer zou zeggen. 'Bedankt voor het voorstel en dat je alles naar haar toe wil brengen,' stamelde hij onder de intense blik van de oudere huiself.

Gemma bleef hem even vreemd aankijken, vervolgens verscheen er een glimlach op haar gezicht. 'Gemma is blij dat Gemma u van dienst kan zijn meester Harry,' zei ze toen met een buiging.

Harry besloot op dat moment naar bed te gaan en dan uit te slapen in de hoop dat er dan als hij wakker werd Moltres naast hem zat met een brief voor hem. En inderdaad toen Harry de volgende morgen wakker werd zat Moltres naast hem met een brief in zijn bek. Hij deed snel zijn bril op en pakte de brief aan, vervolgens scheurde hij hem snel open en begon te lezen.

_Hallo Harry,_

_Sorry dat ik eerder niet schreef, ik dacht echt dat ik tussen twee en drie niks te doen had. Helaas hield iedereen mij zo bezig de rest van de dag en treinrit dat ik geen tijd had om je te schrijven tot Gemma ineens met een stuk taart, die mooie rozen uit de tuin en jouw brief voor mij stond. Die brief van jou zorgde ervoor dat die van mij nergens meer op sloeg. In ieder geval ik heb het vanmiddag zo druk gehad dat ik nauwelijks de tijd gehad heb jou te missen. Tot ik 's Avonds in mijn eigen kamer zat en niemand mij meer afleidde, en toen kwam Gemma binnen met al die geschenken. Echt als ze jou daarmee geholpen heeft moet je haar er echt nogmaals voor bedanken die taart was heerlijk. Maar ik ben nu zo moe en moet morgen echt goed doen dus welterusten of als je dit morgenochtend leest goedemorgen. En laat die koppels je niet krijgen ga eens een lekker stuk vliegen, dat ontspande jou altijd al._

_Kusjes Ginny_

Harry las de brief een paar maal, voor hij naar het ontbijt ging. Daarna volgde hij haar advies op en ging tot de lunch vliegen. Het was heerlijk om weer eens in de lucht te zijn, het deed hem wel aan Ginny denken en hij vroeg zich af hoe bezweringen ging bij haar. Toen hij terugkwam verwelkomde Gerard hem in de tuin en bood aan om zijn bezem weg te brengen. Zodat Harry naar het strand kon lopen waar Gemma samen met Hermelien en mevrouw Griffel aan een picknick bezig waren. Harry bedankte Gerard, toen hun wegen scheidde.

Toen Harry zijn privéstrand opliep waren Hermelien, mevrouw Griffel en Gemma druk bezig met de laatste spullen voor de picknick naar het strand te brengen. 'Kan ik helpen?' Vroeg Harry aan mevrouw Griffel.

Mevrouw Griffel keek naar het kleed dat Gemma op het strand had gelegd en de spullen erop. Nee hoor, hoeft niet. Hermelien en Gemma brengen de laatste spullen nu al mee, zei ze.

Harry keek naar Hermelien en haar gevolg. Gemma, meneer Griffel en Ron liepen haar achterna beladen met borden vol voedsel. Zodra iedereen zat vroeg Hermelien: 'Gemma, komen jij en Gerard ook mee-eten?'

Gemma wierp een blik op Harry om hem om toestemming te vragen. 'Ik zou het erg waarderen als jullie er ook bij kwamen,' zei Harry als antwoord op de ongestelde vraag.

'Dank u meester,' zei Gemma dankbaar, waarna ze verdwijnselde. Mevrouw Griffel trok haar wenkbrauw op bij het zien van deze woordenwisseling. Hermelien keek even dankbaar naar Harry, voor ze haar ouders over de slavernij van de huiselfen begon te vertellen. Ron pakte een toverschaakspel uit een tas en begon aan Harry te vragen of hij zin had in een spelletje, terwijl meneer Griffel samen met zijn vrouw naar hun dochter luisterde. Na een paar minuten verplaatste de man zijn aandacht naar het schaakspel, zodra Harry weer eens van zijn vriend verloren had vroeg meneer Griffel of hij eens een spelletje mocht proberen. Het spel tussen meneer Griffel en Ron was er een tussen twee aan elkaar gewaagde spelers en duurde uren. Na een paar uur begonnen de dames, Harry en de huiselfen met het opruimen van de picknick terwijl Ron en meneer Griffel geconcentreerd door bleven spelen. Ze begonnen pas te protesteren toen de sandwiches die naast hun stonden weggehaald werden. Mevrouw Griffel en Hermelien snorde iets dat klonk als mannen, vervolgens keken ze elkaar aan en begonnen te lachen. Harry, Ron en meneer Griffel keken elkaar onbegrijpend aan. Toen Trokken ze hun schouders weer op en concentreerde ze zich weer op het schaakspel dat een stuk begrijpelijker was.

De uren gleden voorbij en Harry dacht alleen maar aan het spel, maar toen het eindelijk voorbij was begon hij haar toch wel weer te missen. Harry besloot nu zijn antwoord te gaan schrijven, Halverwege zijn brief kwam Gerard binnenlopen. Hij kuchte zachtjes. 'Meester Harry,' vervolgde hij. 'Het eten is klaar,' zei Gerard toen hij Harry's aandacht had.

Harry legde zijn veer weg toen hij zijn naam hoorde en draaide zich richting Gerard.' Dank je Gerard,' zei Harry toen de mededeling gedaan was. Vervolgens stond hij op en ging eten. Na het eten vervolgde hij met zijn brief en riep Moltres om de brief te versturen, waarna hij vroeg naar bed ging.

Dinsdagmorgen zat Moltres weer naast zijn bed met een dikke brief van Ginny, waarin ze uitgebreid vertelde over haar bezweringenexamen. De spreuken had ze nooit moeite mee gehad en dankzij Hermeliens studiesessie begreep ze de theorie nu ook stukken beter. Ze vroeg hoe Harry en Ron altijd zulke matige cijfers hadden gehaald als ze altijd samen met Hermelien hadden zitten studeren. Ginny vertelde ook over haar zenuwen voor verweer tegen zwarte kunsten een vak dat afgelopen jaar absoluut niet op school werd gegeven. Harry was blij weer van haar te horen, hij hoopte dat ze de herinneringen die ze daar afgelopen jaar had meegemaakt achter zich kon laten. Na het ontbijt vroeg hij aan Gemma of hij haar keuken mocht gebruiken om lunch en misschien zelfs wel diner te maken.

Gemma keek Harry met haar grote ogen aan. 'Meester. Het is niet gepast voor,' zei ze zachtjes.

Harry knielde zich neer voor Gemma zodat hij haar recht kon aankijken. 'Gemma,' zei Harry. 'Ik doe dit niet omdat dit gepast is of omdat het moet, ik doe dit omdat ik het wil. Ik vind het leuk om te koken voor vrienden Gemma,' vervolgde Harry terwijl hij haar recht aan bleef kijken.

'Dank u voor de uitleg meester, u mag de keuken gebruiken.' Zei de huiself enigszins zenuwachtig.

De rest van de dag zat Harry in de keuken eerst om de lunch te maken, vervolgens voor het diner en daarna om de keuken schoon te maken. Harry wilde de keuken net zo schoon afleveren als hij was voor Harry begon te koken. Gemma bedankte Harry er zo uitgebreid voor dat hij vermoedde dat zij het niet had verwacht dat Harry de keuken op een dreuzelwijze schoon wilde maken. Toen hij eindelijk zat bracht Gemma hem een kopje thee en weer een brief van Ginny waarin ze vertelde hoe goed haar verweer tegen zwarte kunsten examen was gegaan en de vraag of hij zijn antwoord de volgende morgen tijdens het ontbijt wilde sturen. Regina Valster en haar vriendinnen waren weer bezig met stoken, ze zeiden tegen Ginny dat Harry haar negeerde sinds Mei. Ginny hoopte dat als Harry's feniks 's ochtends bij het ontbijt een brief zou bezorgen de roddels duidelijke leugens bleken. Harry wilde hier graag aan meewerken in de hoop dat Regina en de andere meiden van het giechelgroepje hem met rust zouden laten. Vervolgens schreef Harry een zeer uitgebreide brief voor Ginny. Toen Gemma bij hem langskwam om te vragen of hij meer thee wilde vroeg Harry of ze nog een doosje chocoladebonbons van Zacharinus zoetwarenhuis wilde halen voor hem. Een paar minuten later kwam Gerard met een mooi verpakt doosje aanzetten. 'Voor de meesteres neem ik aan,' zei hij.

Harry glimlachte, 'Ja inderdaad. Ze vroeg of ik haar wilde helpen een paar jaloerse mensen het zwijgen op wilde leggen,' legde Harry uit.

'Zal Gerard dan helpen uitzoeken met de rest van de geschenken van deze week,' stelde de oudere huiself voor.

'Dank je Gerard,' zei Harry terwijl zowel de brief als het pakje aan Moltres gaf. Vervolgens gaf hij Moltres de instructie om de brief en de chocolatjes de volgende morgen tijdens het ontbijt op Zweinstein te bezorgen. Waarna hij weer vroeg naar bed ging.

Woensdag wist Harry dat Ginny geen examens had en ook dat hij geen brief hoefde te verwachten. Na het ontbijt ging Harry Gerard zoeken, het was niet moeilijk en na een paar minuten had Harry hem al gevonden terwijl hij de bovenste ramen stond te poetsen. Harry riep hem naar beneden, om te vragen of ze samen konden kijken voor een aantal geschenken om haar te geven. Hij wilde eerst de ramen afmaken voor ze konden gaan. Harry wachtte geduldig terwijl hij van het zonnetje genoot en hoopte dat Ginny dat ook ergens zou kunnen doen zelfs als het maar samen met een studieboek moest.

Het duurde niet lang waarna ze eerst naar Goudgrijp verschijnselde en kluis 333 bezochten waar ze een paar sieraden uitzochten om aan Ginny te geven in de loop van het schooljaar. Het was Gerard gelijk al opgevallen dat de verlovingsring die James aan Lilly had gegeven al in Harry's tas zat. Daarna gingen ze nog naar kluis 7 om wat zakgeld te halen waarna ze door de Wegisweg liepen voor wat kleinere geschenken die Harry tijdens de rest van de week dat ze nog gescheiden waren kon sturen. Toen ze teug waren met de geschenken bedankte Harry Gerard voor zijn tijd en advies. Waarna Harry de cadeaus begon op te bergen. Die middag kreeg Harry al weer een brief terug via Moltres waarin Ginny de reactie van Regina en de andere roddelende meiden beschreef. Harry vond het leuk om de brief te lezen. Daarna begon hij weer aan een reactie terug te schrijven en een cadeautje erbij te doen. Na het avondeten gingen meneer en mevrouw Griffel samen met hun dochter een strandwandeling maken. Ron en Harry bleven binnen en gingen een spelletje toverschaak spelen.

Vrijdag bracht Moltres een kort bedankje van Ginny. Na het ontbijt gingen Harry en Hermelien, meneer en mevrouw Griffel langzaam beginnen met pakken voor hun aanstaande vertrek. Ze namen de tijd om te pakken voor Zweinstein en ervoor te zorgen dat meneer en mevrouw Griffel nog terug naar de vuurtoren kon nadat Harry, Ron en Hermelien op de zweinsteinexpress zaten. De brief die Ginny die avond stuurde vertelde onder andere dat Ginny de volgende dag ook in de Zweinsteinexpress zou zitten. Ook vertelde ze nu uitgebreid over hoe goed haar examen dreuzelkunde was gegaan. Harry was blij om dat te horen. 's Avonds na het eten schreef Harry zijn laatste brief voor die week en vergezelde het met een doos smekkies in alle smaken. 'Voor in de trein,' schreef hij op de doos. Daarna ging hij voor de zoveelste keer die week vroeg naar bed, dromend van Ginny.


	20. De Zweinstienexpress

**Hallo Iedereen,**

**Hier is weer het volgende hoofdstuk. Eindelijk maar toch. De volgende duurde iets langer dan gedacht om te schrijven, hopelijk gaat het binnenkort weer sneller. In ieder geval de vakantie was leuk, ik ga in september er weer heen. In ieder geval veel leesplezier, en laat me weten wat je ervan vindt.**

**met vriendelijke groet,**

**een boekenwom**

* * *

Hoofdstuk 20 De Zweinsteinexpress

Op 1 september was Harry ontzettend nerveus, vandaag zou hij Ginny weer zien op perron 9¾ waar hij nog geen week geleden afscheid van haar genomen had. Hij was nieuwsgierig wat ze van haar laatste cadeautje vond en hoe haar examen in zwerkbaltheorie was gegaan. Toen Harry, Hermelien en Ron uitgegeten waren kwam Gemma naar hun toe. 'Wil de meester en zijn vrienden nog een lunchpakket mee?' Vroeg ze.

Harry keek naar Ron en Hermelien, wat zij wilde. Hij vreesde dat mevrouw Wemel zich beledigd voelde als hij geen lunchpakketje van haar zou meenemen. 'Moeten we niet zo naar het Nest gaan?' Vroeg Ron die een beetje ongemakkelijk leek bij de vraag van Gemma.

'Ehm ik denk dat mevrouw Wemel wel lunchpakketjes voor ons heeft maar je kan het navragen als je wilt. Ik denk trouwens dat Ginny het wel fijn zou vinden als je haar iets zou brengen,' zei Harry tegen Gemma.

'Gemma zal het vragen,' antwoordde de huiself en na een kleine buiging verdwijnselde ze.

Harry en Hermelien keken hun tassen voor een laatste maal na terwijl Ron in allerijl begon te pakken. Zo'n tien minuten later liepen Harry en Hermelien met hun bagage naar de hal. Daar lieten ze de bagage achter en gingen in de naastgelegen woonkamer samen met meneer en mevrouw Griffel zitten wachtten. Ondertussen vroegen meneer en mevrouw Griffel of het mogelijk was of een van de huiselfen hun van en naar het station zouden kunnen brengen.

'Dat lijkt me een fantastisch idee, ook als jullie morgen richting het vliegveld gaan. Als jullie maar niet gezien worden,' zei Hermelien enthousiast. Harry keek even vreemd naar Hermelien. 'Harry snap je het niet. Dit is de makkelijkste manier voor mijn ouders om morgen op tijd op het vliegveld te zijn,' snapte ze.

'Oh, ja. Ik zal Gemma en Gerard om hun hulp vragen.' Iets wat Harry gelijk kon doen gezien de twee huiselfen binnen kwamen lopen. Zij stelde voor dat Kleef meneer en mevrouw Griffel zou helpen. Harry riep "Kleef" waarna de huiself voor hem verschijnselde.

'Wat wenst meester Harry,' vroeg Kleef toen hij duidelijk voor Harry stond.

'Kleef, kun jij meneer en mevrouw Griffel verschijnselen? Vandaag eerst naar het Nest en daarna naar Kings Cross station, Als de zweinsteinexpress vertrokken is wil je ze dan ook weer hierheen brengen, om ze vannacht dan naar een donkere hoek op de parkeerplaats van Heathrow het grootste vliegveld van Londen.' Vertelde Harry aan de jonge huiself.

'Mag Kleef hierbij hulp hebben,' vroeg de jonge huiself nerveus.

'Zal ik de instructies voor je opschrijven?' Vroeg Harry aan Kleef. Kleef keek onzeker naar Harry. 'Of heb je liever persoonlijke instructies,' voegde Harry snel toe zodra hij de onzekere blik van de huiself zag.

'Mag ik de persoonlijke instructies,' stamelde Kleef verlegen.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Harry glimlachend. 'Kom maar na mij of Hermelien toe vlak voor je meneer en mevrouw Griffel moet verplaatsen,' vervolgde Harry waarbij hij een kort knikje naar Hermelien gaf. Een knikje dat zij beantwoordde.

Vervolgens kwam Ron binnenrennen gevolgd door een heftig schuddende tas. 'Zijn we nog op tijd,' vroeg hij buitenadem.

'Je hebt zelfs nog tijd om na te kijken of je alles hebt,' zei Hermelien vrolijk.

Ron wierp nog eens een blik op zijn tas alsof het een spin was. 'Nee, ik heb alles wel.' Zei hij zelfverzekerd.

'Oke, Kleef. Je mag meneer en mevrouw Griffel naar het Nest brengen,' zei Harry terwijl de rest naar buiten liep om buiten de beschermende schilden naar het Nest te verdwijnselen.

Even later stonden ze met zijn allen in de tuin van het Nest. Mevrouw Wemel kwam naar buiten, 'ah daar zijn jullie. Ik begon me al zorgen te maken,' zei ze ondertussen. Vervolgens begon ze hun handig naar binnen te hoeden. Eenmaal binnen begon ze lunchpakketjes uit te delen en Ron, Hermelien en Harry te overhoren of ze alles wel gepakt hadden.

Harry kreeg nog een tweede set broodjes in zijn handen gedrukt. 'Hé, waarom krijgt hij twee pakketjes.' Riep Ron uit toen hij Harry met de twee lunchpakketjes zag.

'Eén is voor je zuster, zij moet als hoofdmonitor de treinreis vandaag twee keer maken.' En van Harry weet ik zeker dat ze niet opgegeten zouden worden, zei mevrouw Wemel. Harry, Ron en zelfs Hermelien zwegen even. Ze wisten alle drie dat in ieder geval Ron zijn lunchpakketje nooit in de trein had opgegeten. Vervolgens bedankte ze mevrouw Wemel voor de lunchpakketjes. Ondertussen waas meneer Wemel ook al naar beneden gelopen en stond te praten met meneer en mevrouw Griffel.

'Hallo, klaar om weer naar school te gaan?' Vroeg meneer Wemel zodra zijn vrouw met hun klaar was. Hij kreeg een twijfelachtige reactie van Harry en Ron, maar Hermelien de studiebol die ze was reageerde wel enthousiast. 'Nou laten we dan maar gaan,' zei meneer Wemel. Waarna iedereen naar buiten liep, Harry gaf Kleef nog de laatste instructies en daarna verdwijnselde ze naar Kings Cross station.

Perron 9¾ was een veel drukker dan Harry ooit had gezien. Er leek geen enkele ruimte vrij op het overvolle perron. En de trein telde meer wagons dan op Harry's eerdere reizen met de zweinsteinexpress. Het nawijzen en alles leek nu zelfs vroeger dan ooit te beginnen, want de menigte week voor hem uiteen in een rechte weg naar daar waar Ginny stond. Het deed Harry denken aan het verhaal van Mozes en de dode zee dat hij ooit op school had moeten lezen. Terwijl hij erdoorheen liep keek iedereen naar hun keek en fluisterde over hun, maar Harry en Ginny hadden alleen oog voor elkaar. 'Kom mee, ik heb een coupe vrijgehouden. Je weet wel die ene naast die van de hoofdmonitors,' zei Ginny met een knipoog terwijl ze hem meetrok de trein in.

Ron en Hermelien hadden hun blijkbaar gevolgd, want nog geen minuut later kwamen ook de trein in. Ondertussen had Ginny de deur geopend waar defect op stond en leidde hem naar binnen, terwijl Harry voelde dat ze een camouflagespreuk over hem uitsprak. Hermelien en Ron echter liepen direct naar de coupe van de hoofdmonitors waar Marcel al zat te wachten. 'Hallo Ron, Hermelien, jullie zijn de eerste hier. Behalve ik en Ginny dan,' de rest kletst wat met hun familie op het perron.

'Gefeliciteerd trouwens, je hebt het echt verdient,' zei Hermelien die sprak over Marcels benoeming tot mannelijke hoofdmonitor. Harry bedacht zich hoeveel geluk hij had dat hij in die bewuste coupe kon horen wat er allemaal gezegd werd in de naastgelegen coupe. Het meeste was niet interessant, zoals wie met wie en wanneer rondes zouden lopen maar ook wat de wachtwoorden waren van de verschillende leerlingenkamers als ze op het kasteel aan zouden komen.

Na de vergadering kwamen Ginny, Ron, Hermelien, Marcel, Loena, Ernst en Padma de coupe binnen. Ernst en Padma bleven niet lang hangen, ze kwamen Harry enkel gedag zeggen. Marcel en Loena waren verhalen van het voorgaand jaar aan het ophalen, terwijl Ron en Hermelien druk met elkaar bezig waren en dus door de rest bewust niet naar gekeken. Ginny deed echter haar best om Harry's aandacht van de verhalen van Marcel en Loena af te leiden, alsof ze bang was dat er iets besproken zou worden waarvan ze niet wilde dat Harry het hoorde.

Na een paar uur kwam het etenskarretje langs. 'Hallo jongens,' zei de oudere vrouw die zoals altijd het karretje voortduwde.

'U bent weer terug,' zei Ginny verbaasd.

'Ja mijn kind. Met het politiek klimaat van vorig jaar besloot ik vorig jaar gewoon in de dreuzelwereld te blijven,' zei de dame. 'Willen jullie iets van mijn karretje? Ik heb een aantal nieuwe dingen,' ging ze verder.

Harry was nieuwsgierig wat voor nieuwe dingen het karretje nu had. De marsen die hij miste in zijn eerste jaar miste waren toegevoegd, maar ook de kanariekano's van de tovertweelingtopfopshop en verschillende soorten fruit waren nu aanwezig. Terwijl Harry het karretje bekeek, was Hermelien met de vrouw van het karretje in gesprek geraakt over de dreuzelwereld. Ze vertelde dat ze geboren was als snul en in plaats van naar Zweinstein te zijn gegaan een kostschool voor dreuzels. Daarna was ze naar de universiteit gegaan en had ze haar echtgenoot ontmoet, hij zorgde voor haar en de contact met de tovenaarswereld verwaterde. Pas toen haar kleinkind was geboren en ze tekenen van magie bij haar zag nam ze weer contact op met die wereld. Perkamentus bezorgde haar dit baantje toen haar echtgenoot overleed. Het was een heel gesprek die gevoerd werd in de coupe waarin ze niet alleen het hele levensverhaal van de vrouw te horen hadden gekregen maar ook van alles kochten van het karretje. Bijna een uur later verliet de oude vrouw hun coupe en ging voor een tweede rondje door de trein.

Ondertussen begonnen iedereen te eten, waarbij Loena iedereen vermaakte door te vertellen welke diertjes het fruit allemaal aantrokken. De gesprekken werden luchtiger en iedereen vermeed angstvallig Voldemort of voorvallen van vorig jaar. Op een gegeven moment kwam de vijfdejaars klassen oudste van Zwadderich samen met de zevendejaars klassen oudste van Ravenklauw binnenlopen. Het meisje van Zwaddrich klaagde over een stel Ravenklauwen die een groepje uit haar huis lastig viel. Marcel en Ginny keken elkaar aan. 'Ik ga wel mee,' zei Ginny die naar het verhaal van de twee meisjes had geluisterd. Waarna ze gezamenlijk naar de ruzie vertrokken.

Marcel en Loena zaten zenuwachtig bij elkaar alsof ze vreesde voor een valstrik. 'Waren er dan zoveel valstrikken, vorig jaar?' Vroeg Harry aan Marcel en Loena om iets te doen te hebben.

Marcel en Loena keken elkaar twijfelend aan. 'Ze probeerde ons wel uit te lokken door de eerstejaars zonder reden te vervloeken of soms zelfs te martelen,' zei Marcel onzeker. 'De Zwadderaars hielden ervan om mensen uit andere huizen daarvoor te gebruiken, ze wisten dat wij hun niet vertrouwden,' vervolgde hij.

'Hoewel een aantal van hun ons ook wel stiekem hielpen,' voegde Loena op haar bijna dromerige toon aan toe.

'Harry vreesde nu ook voor een valstrik. En, en die klassen oudste. Was hij te vertrouwen?' Kwam er voorzichtig uit zijn mond.

'Soms zei hij niks wanneer hij dat wel had kunnen doen,' antwoordde Marcel eerlijk. 'Ik weet niet wat hem overkwam die dag dat hij zich aanmeldde voor de SVP. We waren al niet meer zo actief en toch, hij zorgde ervoor dat er nieuws vanuit het kasteel de kamer van de hoge nood binnen kwam,' ging Marcel verder.

'Dat is goed toch?' Vroeg Harry twijfelachtig.

'Misschien wel, misschien niet, zijn informatie was niet altijd even betrouwbaar,' Marcel leek opgelucht te zijn dat hij zijn twijfels ook in Harry's reacties te merken waren.

Ron en Hermelien hadden blijkbaar geen zin gehad in zo'n zwaar onderwerp want ze waren weggegaan en Harry dacht dat ze een coupé opzochten met meer privacy. Er hing een gespannen sfeer in de lucht, terwijl Marcel, Loena en Harry nerveus wachtte op Ginny's terugkeer. Na een paar minuten van gespannen stilte, begint Loena zachtjes een harmonieuze melodie te neuriën. Het deed Harry denken aan een lang vergeten slaapliedje, zo zachtjes en melodieus als het was. De sfeer was door Loena's liedje geheel veranderd, zowel Marcel als Harry leken zich nu veel minder zorgen te maken om hun vriendin. Beide wilde immers niet denken aan wat er zou kunnen gebeuren, en luisterde gebiologeerd naar de vreemde melodie. Harry merkte niet eens dat Ginny binnengekomen was, zo ontspannen was hij. 'Hoi Harry,' zei Ginny waarna ze hem een lief kusje op de wang gaf.

'Ginny,' zei Harry terwijl hij wakker schrok van haar aanraking.

'Ik ben er weer,' zei ze waarna Harry haar begon te zoenen.

'Oh Ginny, ik heb je gemist,' zei Harry zachtjes toen ze even op adem moesten komen.

Ginny en Loena begonnen te lachen, 'dat was ook absoluut niet te merken,' zei Ginny vrolijk.

Hierna bleef de sfeer goed en na een uurtje kwamen ook Ron en Hermelien samen terug naar de coupé en praatte gezellig met Marcel, Loena en Harry mee over wat ze die zomer gedaan hadden. Op een gegeven moment keken Harry, Loena, Marcel, Ron en Hermelien verbaasd op, er kwam een vreemde man de coupe inlopen. 'Ah daar ben je Ginny, ik zocht je al. Wil jij nog steeds omroepen dat we er bijna zijn of zal ik het dit jaar weer doen?' Vroeg de man.

'Het kan echt,' zei Ginny enthousiast waarna ze de man een knuffel gaf en hem de coupé uitvolgde.

'Wie was dat,' vroegen Ron en Harry verbaasd.

'De machinist,' zei Hermelien nonchalant.

Vervolgens hoorde ze Ginny's stem door de trein schallen: 'Jongens en Meisjes, Ik ben Ginny Wemel de hoofdmonitor van dit jaar. We naderen station Zweinsveld over tien minuten. Iedereen die nu nog niet zijn gewaad aan heeft raad ik aan dat snel te doen. Eerstejaars, en iedereen die dit jaar voor het eerst naar Zweinstein komt, jullie worden door Hagrid op het station opgehaald en naar de school gebracht. Je zal hem niet makkelijk over het hoofd zien. Voor de rest volg de menigte naar de koetsjes, en schrik niet van de terzielers.' Kwam er vrolijk uit de luidsprekers.

Harry en Ron doken snel naar de lege coupe naast hun en trokken snel hun gewaden aan, toen ze terugkwamen was Ginny ook al teruggekeerd en zaten de drie in gewaden gehulde vrouwen en Marcel opgewonden met elkaar te praten. Toen Ron en Harry erbij kwamen zitten hadden ze al snel door dat Ginny uitgebreid en opgewonden vertelde over het omroepen in de trein. Nog geen paar minuten later remde de trein af, namen Ginny en Marcel afscheid van Harry en de anderen. 'Hou je een plaatsje voor mij vrij bij het feest,' fluisterde Ginny in Harry's oor toen ze de coupe verlieten.

'Tuurlijk,' zei Harry terwijl zij wegliep, onzeker of ze hem gehoord had. Hij kon niets anders doen dan de fantastische heks nakijken en denken aan hoeveel vreugde zij hem gebracht had.

'Harry, gaat het?' Vroeg Hermelien zodra de trein gestopt was en Harry nog steeds naar de deur van de coupe zat te staren.

'Oh. Ehm. Ja hoor,' zei Harry licht geschrokken. 'Zullen we naar de koetsjes gaan,' stelde hij voor toen de deuren open gingen.

Ron, Hermelien en Loena keken elkaar bezorgd aan. 'Ginny is echt het licht in zijn leven,' concludeerde Loena zachtjes.

Ron trok zijn schouders op, alsof hij niet helemaal begreep wat er bedoelt werd. Hermelien wierp nog een blik op Harry en zei: 'Je had hem vorig jaar moeten zien, hij bleef maar naar die map van hem staren.'

Loena en Hermelien schoten toen snel langs de menigte die zich inmiddels voor de koetsjes had gevormd, waar ze samen met de andere klassenoudste, Ginny en Marcel iedereen ervan probeerde te overtuigen dat ze snel in moesten stappen. 'Moet jij niet helpen? vroeg Harry aan zijn vriend die nog steeds naast hem stond.'

'Nee, ik moet het eerste koetsje hebben,' zei Ron rustig. Waarna ze gezamenlijk in een koetsje stapte en over het schoolterrein reden. Terwijl de koetsjes wegreden van het station bewonderde Harry de omgeving, ondertussen verheugde Ron zich hardop op het feest in de grote zaal. 'En de rest van de maaltijden, dit jaar gaan we niet verhongeren,' zei Ron enthousiast terwijl hij bij de deur bleef staan en Harry doorliep naar de grote zaal.

Eenzaam liep hij de oude zaal binnen, hij kon het niet laten om terug te denken aan al die duizenden andere keren dat hij daar was. Zijn eerste keer, vol van zenuwen voor de sorteerceremonie. De ochtenden voor zwerkbalwedstrijden, nauwelijks in staat om iets te eten. De feesten, Halloween, Kerst, pyjama, welkoms,- en zelfs afscheidsfeesten. Die vreselijke Halloween dat zijn naam uit de vuurbeker kwam, Het Kerstbal, en natuurlijk tijdens de slag om Zweinstein. Toen de zaal eerst vol doden en gewonden lag en later het toneel werd van het laatste duel tussen hem en Voldemort. Hij dacht er met weemoed aan terug terwijl hij door de zaal liep naar de tafel van Griffoendor. Harry ging gelijk zitten en overtuigde zijn medegriffoendors ervan om plaatsen rond hem vrij te houden voor Ginny, Ron, Hermelien en Marcel. Ze kwamen uiteindelijk als laatste de zaal binnen en gingen gelijk naast hem zitten. Het geroezemoes stopte bijna onmiddellijk, want madame Plijster liep door de zaal gevolgd door een hele rij eerstejaars waarvan een paar ook wel tweedejaars konden zijn, zo groot als ze waren. Het leek Harry ook wel dat er nu meer waren dan hij ooit eerder gezien had. 'Ligt het nou aan mij of zijn er nu meer eerstejaars dan ooit?' Vroeg Harry aan zijn vrienden.

'Dat klopt,' antwoordde Ginny. 'Professor Anderling sprak mij en Marcel erover gistermiddag, er zijn dit jaar een paar leerlingen bijgekomen met wat _probleempjes_.' En met dit laatste woord keek Ginny hem voor een laatste maal doordringend aan. Harry wist wat ze bedoelde. Fenrir had afgelopen jaar meer slachtoffers gemaakt dan ooit, het was dan ook niet meer dan logisch dat er een aantal het overleeft hadden en terug wilde komen naar Zweinstein. Terwijl de sorteerhoed zijn plaats innam, vroeg Harry zich af hoe hij hun zou kunnen helpen. Niet alleen op school, maar ook dat ze na hun schooltijd een goed leven zouden blijven hebben. Harry zag dat de sorteerhoed de flap opende die zijn mond leek te vormen en zette voor eventjes zijn gedachte opzij om naar zijn lied te luisteren.

_Gefeliciteerd_

_Met een taak goed gedaan_

_Griffendor, Ravenklauw en Huffelpuf_

_En zelfs een paar uit zijn eigen huis_

_Stonden samen tegen Zwadderichs afstammeling_

_Om te doen wat goed is_

_Nu hebben jullie de namen van de grote vier gehoord_

_De oprichters van zweinstein en hun eigen huizen_

_Maar wat voor nut heeft het te weten wat de namen zijn_

_Als je niet weet waar ze voor staan_

_Dat is mijn taak om jullie te vertellen en te zeggen_

_Te zeggen bij wie je het beste past_

_Sluwe Zwadderich, _

_Ambitieus als hij is_

_Doet alles om te krijgen wat hij wil_

_Dappere Griffendor nobel als hij is_

_Kan niet tegen onrecht_

_En voor zelfs de trouwste huffelpuf_

_Was het geduld met hem op_

_De wijze Ravenklauw_

_Spreidde zijn geleerdheid uit_

_En hielp iedereen_

_Samen sterk, samen een_

_Vrienden blijven vrienden_

_Maakt niet uit welk huis_

_Ik jouw bij indeel_

Na het lied van de sorteerhoed was er een beleefd applaus, hoewel er bij enkele mensen een traantje werd weggepikt. Vervolgens liep Madame Plijster weer naar voren toe met een lijst waarvan Harry wist dat alle eerstejaars hun namen opstonden.

"AMABILIS AARDVEIL" was de eerste die geroepen werd, er kwam een trillend en overduidelijk zenuwachtig meisje naar voren. Ze droeg haar lange bruine haar in een vlecht en haar ogen keken meelevend naar de rest van haar jaar terwijl ze de hoed opdeed. De hoed deelde haar al snel in bij Huffelpuf waarna de volgende aan de beurt was. En het meisje naar de tafel van Huffelpuf liep waar ze hartelijk verwelkomt werd, al zwaaide ze kort naar een jongen aan de Ravenklauwtafel voor ze ging zitten.

"MAVERICK BADE" was de jongen die erna kwam, en de eerste Ravenklauw van de avond

Harry lette niet echt op de jongens en meisjes die gesorteerd werden, al hoorde hij Ginny wel bezorgd zijn om een paar jongens en meisjes die er duidelijk ouder uitzagen als de rest. Hij klapte net als alle andere als de sorteerhoed iemand bij Griffoendor indeelde. Al verbaasde Harry zich hoe enthousiast Ginny en Marcel waren toen Lobo Ulv in Griffoendor werd gesorteerd. Toen uiteindelijk Delfina Zuyden in Griffoendor werd gesorteerd werd er niet alleen aan Harry's tafel geklapt maar door de hele zaal leek wel een zucht van opluchting te gaan. De meeste vonden dat de ceremonie te lang had geduurd, niet dat deze korter gemaakt kon worden met de hoeveelheid leerlingen die gesorteerd moesten worden.

Nadat de zucht door de zaal was gereisd stond Professor Anderling met veel moeite op. 'Goedenavond iedereen,' groette ze. 'En eet smakelijk,' ging ze verder waarna er overal schalen vol overvloedig en verrukkelijk voedsel. Iedereen begon vrolijk zijn borden vol te scheppen en te praten met de mensen om hun heen. De eerstejaars leerden hun klasgenoten kennen en begonnen ,als ze niet al bezig waren, met het maken van nieuwe vrienden. De ouderejaars kletsten vooral met hun vrienden over wat ze allemaal de afgelopen drie maanden hadden gedaan. Er waren natuurlijk uitzonderingen, mensen, voornamelijk jongens. De meeste ervan deden hun uiterste best uit te vinden of de schalen ooit echt opraakte. De huiselfen bleven echter bijvullen en op een gegeven moment vervangen door allerlei verschillende soorten nagerechten. Tegen die tijd ging het geluidsniveau flink omhoog en werden de schalen steeds minder vaak bijgevuld.

Uiteindelijk was iedereen uitgegeten, het leek even of professor Anderling een seintje van beneden kreeg om verder te gaan. Harry keek nog eens goed, nee het klopte niet, zij stond gewoon traag op waardoor het zo leek bedacht Harry zich. Professor Anderling keek met een glimlach rond in de zaal. 'Welkom, Welkom op Zweinstein of moet ik zeggen Welkom terug?' Vroeg ze. 'Zoals altijd zijn er ook dit jaar weer de mededelingen voor jullie een welverdiende nacht rust krijgen. Ten eerste meneer Vilder, de conciërge wil graag dat ik jullie wijs op het feit dat toveren op de gangen verboden is en hij ook in het bezit is van een lijst van verboden voorwerpen. Deze voor de mensen die dit willen inzien, zodat er niks in beslag genomen wordt. Verder wil ik jullie op het hart drukken dat het verboden bos niet voor niets zo heet en dus verboden is voor alle leerlingen. Hierbij keek ze Harry streng aan, hijzelf keek snel weg. En dan nu de wisselingen in het personeelsbestand. Benedictes Barn is zo vriendelijk om mijn post als leraar gedaanteverwisseling en hoofd van Griffoendor over te nemen,' er klonk een waarderend applaus in de zaal. Hermelien en verscheidene andere leerlingen, vooral die uit ravenklauw leken extra enthousiast.

'Twee Animagus op school tegelijkertijd,' mompelde Hermelien die diep onder de indruk leek. Terwijl er een grote stevige man met veel donkerbruin haar en grijze bijna begrijpende ogen opstond en een korte buiging maakte.

Na het applaus voor professor Barn ging professor Anderling verder. 'Voor de post van leraar Dreuzelkunde is hier Guinivere Middagh,' terwijl er weer een applaus klonk stond een slanke jonge vrouw met lichtblond bijna wit haar en donkerbruine ogen, die nieuwsgierig door de zaal keken. Het viel Harry op dat ze een nogal verhullend gewaad droeg, vooral haar armen leek ze haast te beschermen tegen spiekende blikken. Terwijl professor Middagh weer ging zitten kruiste haar blik die van Harry, ze keek hem vol bewondering en nieuwsgierigheid aan.

'En als laatst stel ik jullie met veel plezier voor aan Andromeda Zwarts die zo vriendelijk was om de plaats van leraar verweer tegen zwarte kunsten op zich te nemen.' Harry keek verbaasd op naar Andromeda, ze zat in een donker hoekje en viel pas op toen ze met een klein hoofdknikje naar professor Anderling opstond en ook begon te praten.

'Goedenavond iedereen, ik hoop dat ik jullie niet al te veel schrik heb aangejaagd. Ik lijk helaas in uiterlijk erg veel op mijn voormalig zuster Bellatrix. Deze heeft er wel voor gezorgd dat ik mijn vak nu wel goed versta,' zei ze met een grim lachje. 'Dit was echter niet waar ik over wilde praten, dat is namelijk over mijn kleinzoon. Teddy Lupos,' dit leverde een geroezemoes op door de zaal. Zodra het weer stil was, maakte ze het verzoek om als iemand de kleine door de school zag dwalen hem weer terug te bezorgen in haar klaslokaal. 'Ik vrees dat hij eenzelfde drang om zich te misdragen heeft als mijn dochter en schoonzoon,' zei ze met een sombere glimlach. Voor Harry echter bracht het herinneringen terug aan de keren dat professor Lupos hem vertelde van de avonturen die hij beleefd had met Harry's vader. Zijn lach was dan ook een stuk vrolijker, in tegenstelling tot die van professor Anderling en professor Stronk.

Nadat Professor Zwarts weer was gaan zitten ging professor Anderling weer verder. 'Dank u voor uw persoonlijke mededelingen,' zei ze beleefd tegen haar collega. 'Professor Zwarts wordt ook het hoofd van Zwadderich zodat professor Slakhoorn zich meer kan richten op zijn extra-curriculum activiteiten,' ging professor Anderling verder met geknepen lippen. 'Als laatst de zwerkbalselecties worden in de tweede schoolweek gehouden, aanvoerders en gewillige spelers moeten zich deze week melden bij madame Hooch. Dat waren alle mededelingen, Klassenoudste zouden jullie zo vriendelijk willen zijn er zorg voor te dragen dat alle leerlingen uit jullie huis de leerlingenkamers bereiken.' Waarna professor Anderling ging zitten en Hermelien samen met een aantal andere actieve klassen oudste opsprong en iedereen richting de leerlingenkamers begon te leiden. Ron volgde zijn vriendin gewillig, Harry zag Marcel nog langs de andere tafels gaan om met wat vrienden van vorig jaar te spreken voor hij naar de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor ging. Harry en Ginny liepen achter de menigte aan die langzaam de zaal verliet. "Potter, Wemel," riep Professor Anderling voor ze de zaal konden verlaten. Harry en Ginny draaiden zich om en liepen naar het schoolhoofd toe.

'Bedoelde u ons, professor?' Vroeg Ginny.

'Ja,' zuchtte de oude vrouw. 'Kan ik jullie morgen lenen? Vroeg ze en zonder op antwoord te wachten zei ze: Goed, dan zie ik jullie morgen na het ontbijt in mijn kantoor. Juffrouw Wemel, u weet mijn wachtwoord.' Waarna professor Anderling zich omdraaide en de zaal via de achterdeur verliet.

'Had jij morgen iets te doen?' Vroeg Harry aan Ginny terwijl ze samen door de verlaten gangen van de school liepen.

'Nou,' zei Ginny terwijl ze hem diep in de ogen aankeek en zijn hand losliet om deze omhoog over zijn lichaam liet dwalen. 'Ik hoopte eigenlijk om weer even alleen met ons tweeën te zijn. Net als in die fantastisch laatste weken van mijn vijfde jaar.' Ging Ginny verder terwijl bij Harry de kriebels over zijn rug liepen.

'Oh,' zei Harry met een sombere blik. 'Misschien hebben we nog wat tijd nadat Anderling ons bezig heeft gehouden,' ging hij hoopvol verder.

'Hopelijk,' zei Ginny somber. 'Anders moeten we maar eens gebruik gaan maken van die mantel van jou,' zei ze met een grijns.

'We zullen morgen wel zien,' zei Harry terwijl hij nog eens goed naar Ginny keek. 'Weet je, ik heb nog iets voor je,' zei Harry op een iets vrolijkere toon.

'Oh wat dan?' Vroeg ze nieuwsgierig.

'Waarna hij in zijn broekzak onder zijn gewaad ging zoeken naar het pakje. Ik heb je gemist,' zei hij voor een tweede maal die dag en hij haar zijn geschenk gaf.

'Dank je,' zei Ginny nadat ze het aangepakt had en wou beginnen met openmaken.

'Nee, wacht.' Zei Harry plotseling. 'Ik wil dat je het pas openmaakt op je kamer,' vervolgde hij.

'Mag ik weten waarom?' Vroeg Ginny nieuwsgierig terwijl ze de gang van de dikke dame inliepen.

'Nee,' zei Harry tegen haar en daarna zei hij; "thuis", tegen de dikke dame die gelijk opensprong voor de inmiddels twee beroemde mensen.

Binnen was de leerlingenkamer gelukkig verlaten en haastte Harry zich naar zijn slaapzaal. Voor de deur staarde hij er verbaasd naar, in plaats van zevendejaars zoals Harry verwacht had, stond er achtstejaars op het bordje op de deur. Hij keek er even naar en deed vervolgens de deur open. De zaal was bijna leeg, er stonden maar twee bedden. Eentje waarin Ron lag te slapen en een ander waar Harry's spullen bij stonden. Harry ging snel naar bed, het duurde helaas voor hem even voor hij in slaap viel. Hij bleef maar denken aan waarom professor Anderling hem morgen nodig had. Gelukkig voor Harry bracht Moltres een bedankje van Ginny voor het schilderij dat hij haar gegeven had om haar kamer mee op te fleuren. Ze had hem gelijk teruggebracht naar de originele grootte en het schilderij met de vier dieren opgehangen in haar slaapkamer. Het bracht Harry's gedachte weer op Ginny en wat ze morgen allemaal hopelijk samen konden doen.


End file.
